El amor es una rosa
by Prince of sweet sorrow
Summary: El amor de haruka y michiru paso por las mismas etapas que sufren las rosas...nacen,florecen...y se marchitan con el tiempo. Haruka recuerda el profundo amor que sintio hacia esa mujer.
1. prologo

PROLOGO

Los niños salían sin parar de aquel edificio…estaban cansados pues ya era de noche y lo único que pedían era ir a dormir y ver la televisión.

Haruka tenoh se encontraba adentro del carro pensando tan profundamente que se asusto cuando escucho el sonido brusco de la puerta abriéndose, se encontró cara a cara con un niño de 15 años muy apuesto, alto ,rubio, labios rosados y delgados, de mirada profunda y fría a su lado se encontraba una pequeñita de aproximadamente 6 años muy bonita y delicada como una princesa de cristal que se rompe fácilmente, la pequeña le sonrió gentilmente, se subió en el asiento del copiloto y le dio un beso a haruka

– ¡hola papi¡- dijo la niña dulcemente

–Hola princesa ¿Cómo te fue?—dijo haruka quien se derretía con la niña realmente era su princesa, arranco el coche mientras la niña emocionada le contaba todas sus aventuras ganándose de vez en cuando un gruñido por parte del fastidiado joven cosa que haruka reprendía. Así paso en todo el viaje hasta que llegaron a una hermosa casa en la zona más exclusiva de la ciudad. Bajaron del coche y se metieron a la casa.

- hogar dulce hogar ¿qué creen? Decidí aprovechar que no está su madre para consentirlos hoy cenaremos postre—haruka se sintió feliz al ver la cara de felicidad de la niña, sirvió la cena y empezaron a comer cada quien con su silencio.

Haruka los miraba de reojo "son unos grandes niños" pensaba y efectivamente lo eran el chico era un as en los deportes, era atractivo, inteligente , carismático , y ejercía en los demás su voluntad lo quisieran o no y era todo un seductor…lo malo en ello es que nunca tomaba a una chica en serio realmente el solo se concentraba por vivir el momento, el era demasiado frio demasiado analítico nunca se detenía a pensar en los sentimientos de las mujeres era su único defecto, en la vida del chico no había amor y seguramente ella era la única culpable de que su hijo se sintiera asi pero no lo sabía con seguridad.

Su princesa por creía en esos cuentos de hadas en los que había una desdichada doncella que había que rescatar, y un encantador príncipe la rescataba del horrendo dragón u ogro en cuestión y amaba por la eternidad se casaban y todos felices. Otra vez la culpable de todo era haruka que le leía cuentos cada noche Desarrollando una imaginación y un romanticismo delicado en la pequeña que a sus escasos 6 años ya escribía poemas y pintaba cuadros realmente emotivos.

Si sus hijos eran su orgullo de pronto la voz de su hijo

–papa, ¿mama no ha llamado?—

Era cierto su mujer no le había llamado, de repente se preocupo y sin contestarle a su hijo descolgó el teléfono y marco. Seguramente estaba cansada debido a que se fue de viaje a Europa a cumplir con una gira, rara era la vez que los dejaba pero esta ocasión ya se había comprometido y no podía hacer otra cosa, de repente se escucho en la bocina una voz femenina muy dulce y amable

- ¿hola? –

-hola amor, como estas, ¿Cómo va todo por allá? – dijo haruka de alguna manera escuchar la voz de esa mujer la hacía calmarse, toda la tormenta que se formaba en su interior se calmaba si escuchaba su voz

-mi amor, como estas hermosa , estoy bien pero parece que me quedare aquí unos días mas por que la gira esta siendo un éxito – dijo la voz al otro lado parecía contenta pero haruka frunció el seño

-hermosa, no sé si recuerdas que prometiste llegar para mañana ya que es la graduación de stan…NUESTRO HIJO— lo ultimo lo dijo tratando de calmarse, aun así el silencio que le dedico la mujer con la que hablaba la desespero aun mas

- o dios mío, la graduación de stan me olvide, amor discúlpame es que … -

- oh no te preocupes tu tranquila ocúpate de ti, consiéntete te lo mereces querida—dijo con el tono más comprensivo que pudo encontrar, estaba molesta era cierto. Pero también era cierto que ella no tenía derecho de exigirle nada ya que esa mujer se desvivía por ellos por que estuvieran a gusto y felices, como una familia. Así pasaron platicando

-haruka me tengo que ir, regresare a Japón en unos días, no olvides darle la medicina a candy ya ves que se enfermo de la garganta, te amo y …perdóname—dicho esto colgó inmediatamente sin darle a haruka tiempo de responder volteo a donde se encontraban sus hijos y se dio cuenta que ya no estaban y habían recogido los platos ,la mesa estaba limpia. Se dirigió a su habitación y ahí estaban preparándose para dormir.

-ah vaya con que se iban a dormir sin que les contara un cuento—dijo con fingido enfado, stan solo resoplo si algo le hartaba al chico eran las cursilerías que se inventaba haruka para complacer la imaginación de la pequeña

-candy el amor no existe…deberías comprenderlo de una vez así de paso papa nos deja de contar estas bobadas y le hace un favor al mundo. —dijo stan con enfado pero se arrepintió en cuanto vio la mirada asesina de haruka

-¿papa eso es cierto?—la niña estaba preocupada y a punto de llorar

-claro que no princesa, a ver dime ¿qué quieres que te cuente hoy?—dijo haruka tratando de animar a la pequeña al parecer lo consiguió ya que se le iluminaron los ojos, seguramente querría que le contara esas historias que hablaban acerca de un caballero llamado gaia un sanguinario que se había enamorado de un ángel y por su amor se había condenado a vivir siempre cumpliendo la felicidad de las personas enamoradas pero nunca la de el… esa historia le encantaba a su pequeña y a ella tambien ya que siempre se la contaba su papa cuando era niña y le emocionaba mucho contarla .

- quiero que me cuentes…- empezó la pequeña –… quiero que me cuentes como se conocieron tu y mama—dijo con una sonrisa inocente sin notar que haruka se había atragantado, de pronto stan que estaba de espaldas tratando de dormir se volteo con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro

-si papa, yo también la quiero oír- haruka se hallaba en aprietos su pequeña no debía conocer como es que se habían conocido ella y su madre…bueno no a esa edad

-bueno la verdad…-comenzó haruka

-la verdad querida candy…-comenzó a decir stan mientras se le quedaba viendo a haruka con una sonrisa como de victoria haruka estaba nerviosa ¿acaso su hijo le contaría la verdad? que le contaría ¿sería acaso el origen de candy? ¿o tal vez la existencia de aquella mujer? ¿o mejor aun que él no era papa haruka si no …mama haruka? Que ¡ qué le diría¡

-la verdad es que no tiene nada de romántico—prosiguió stan—se conocieron en un bar se emborracharon, me tuvieron ese día y obligaron a papa a casarse con mama y aquí nos tienes a todos—dijo para alivio de haruka alivio que duro poco al ver como su hija empezó a llorar

-no cielo no llores—y la abrazo con ternura—lo que dice stan no es cierto yo amo a tu madre por sobre todas las cosas, no hay día en que no agradezca el haberla conocido… y tener una niña tan preciosa como tu de verdad que soy afortunado en amar así a alguna persona y si tienes razón te contare la historia de cómo conocí a tu madre pero otro día ¿sale?- dijo esto y la niña sonrió para después dirigirse a su hermano

-¿Cómo que te tuvieron? ¿Cómo tienen a los bebes?—pregunto candy

- eso es cosa de adultos cielo—dijo haruka –bueno mis niños me tengo que ir y dicho esto apago la luz y se fue a su habitación donde no pudo conciliar el sueño, lo único que podía escuchar era el deprimente sonido de la lluvia en la ventana..la pregunta de candy le había traído demasiados recuerdos…la mayoría dolorosos y supuso que también para stan era por eso que había reaccionado de esa manera ella lo conocía más que nadie, seguía escuchando el ruido de la lluvia lo que la hacía concentrarse más en sus pensamientos, era una masoquista

-¿con que como conocí a su madre?—dijo para si misma, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro no se arrepentía de cada decisión que había tomado, vio todo lo que lucho por estar ahí mismo acostada en esa cama, esperando a esa mujer tan hermosa, gentil, cálida, esa época era tan lejana ahora. se acerco a la ventana encendió un cigarro y vio la lluvia caer, era un pésimo día pensó ¿Por qué tenia que recordar todo justo ahora que su vida estaba marchando a la perfección? " que es lo que me pasa pareciera que volví a ser esa adolescente tonta de hace 20 años" de pronto sintió un impulso muy fuerte, mucho más que sus fuerzas de encontrarse con todo y finalizarlo de una vez, solo así su alma podría descansar , miro su reloj que marcaban las 11 de la noche se vistió de inmediato, agarro las llaves de su flamante deportivo, y salió.

Se metió al coche y arranco lo más rápido que pudo, como intentando alejarse de todo y de todos, se sentía realmente atacada, herida "creo que remover recuerdos no es recomendable" sonrío para si misma. Cuando estaba cerca del lugar se estaba arrepintiendo, era una estupidez llegar ahí en plena medianoche pero por una razón que desconocía piso el acelerador, la velocidad aumentaba lo mismo que los latidos de su corazón, pero se mantuvo firme cuando entro al edificio y se le quedaron viendo con sorpresa obviamente sabia quien era y porque estaba ahí.

Sin dirigir la vista nadie se adentro entre los pasillos, sabia donde debía de ir, donde estaba esa persona, cuando llego a la habitación agarro la perilla con miedo, se quedo estática no supo cuanto tiempo pero fue el suficiente para que su cuerpo se estremeciera entre la duda. Giro la perilla poco a poco y vio a aquella mujer dormida con aquel rostro angelical. Las emociones abordaron hasta la ultima partícula de su ser, seguía igual que hace dos décadas…no más bien era ella la que la veía de la misma forma. Se sentó en la silla que había a lado de la cama, la lluvia se escuchaba mucho peor ahí en esa habitación quizá era su imaginación volteo a ver a la bella mujer que se encontraba dormida y pareciera no despertar, le agarro la mano con delicadeza

-te he extrañado…- dijo. Esa mujer siempre despertó cosas en ella desde las más apasionadas pasiones, hasta los más torcidos rencores solo ella podía hacer que tuviera esos sentimientos tan fuertes – te he extrañado…Michiru…- dijo mientras dejo que los recuerdos la abordaran


	2. haruka tenoh

Dentro del lúgubre edificio estaba una muchacha de apenas 16 años llorando. Al frente suyo tres ataúdes negros como su esperanza rota. La habían dejado sola sus padres y su hermana .habían muerto en un accidente automovilístico, no había nadie más que ella llorándoles a sus familiares lo que la puso más triste eran las vacaciones de verano por eso no quiso llamar a sus compañeros y amigos de sus padres ni siquiera a los suyos porque ninguno era un amigo de verdad mas que su maestra de matemáticas aunque no tenía tanta confianza ,no quería que nadie la viera llorar, sintió que de pronto su corazón se endurecía como una roca, solo estaba ella "no tengo a nadie" pensó de pronto sintió una mano posarse en su hombro

-señorita tenoh-le dijo un hombre –mucho gusto soy el abogado de sus padres mi obligación es entregarle la herencia y ver quién será su tutor mire es mi tarjeta, si no tengo noticias suyas usted tendrá mías"-y dicho esto se fue dejando a la muchacha en una profunda tristeza. como buen abogado era reacio pero le había causado pena saber que esa niña había perdido a toda su familia y no había nadie para consolarla.

Habían pasado una semana desde la muerte de la familia de haruka. Después de arreglas los asuntos del sepelio y todos esos detalles se dirijio con el abogado. Entro al despacho la secretaria la hizo pasar con una sonrisa toco la puerta y se metió.

-adelante-se escucho detrás de la puerta-ah señorita tenoh, pase por favor-

-buenas tardes licenciado takashi, quería verme después de lo del velorio dígame ¿Qué desea de mi?—respondió una haruka muy fría y directa el abogado se lo atribuyo a la muerte de sus padres

-mmm…si tome asiento señorita por favor, vera el motivo de tanta urgencia es la herencia que sus padres le dejaron como usted sabrá no fueron ricos pero tampoco carecieron de nada…aquí esta los documentos de la herencia ...—haruka tomo los papeles y les hecho un vistazo

-…la herencia consta como usted sabrá de 4 casas,5 terrenos, la pensión de su padre que son 4 mil pesos mensuales, mas el seguro de su padre de 200 mil pesos que se quintuplica debido a que murió en un aparatoso accidente lo mismo le pasa a los seguros de su madre en cuyo caso son tres uno de 500 mil, otro de 400 mil y el ultimo de 1 millón quintuplíquelos por favor, su señora madre le dejo también una pensión que multiplico debido a un bono en el banco se multiplico por diez la pensión de su madre era de 5 mil mensuales pero al multiplicarse es 50 mil pesos al mes aparte como su padre era militar recibe también una beca especial el ejercito le pagara la escuela y su carrera a partir de hoy sin necesidad de promedio…pero necesito saber sus padres nombraron como tutor a su tía tomori pero me entere que ella falleció también de un infarto entonces….—

Haruka estaba sorprendida totalmente la herencia no estaba nada mal es mucho más de lo que creyó con que no tenia tutor ni albacea que manejara su dinero entonces se le ocurrió una idea

-¿licenciado, puede sacar una prorroga en el ayuntamiento? Quiero decir no quiero tener un albacea tonto del gobierno porque es lógico que me darán algo así a base de que soy huérfana hasta pueden mandarme a un orfanato….por eso le pido que nos vayamos a juicio y sea yo la dueña de mi propio destino…-

Y así fue...a partir de ahí haruka fue libre de hacer lo que se le antojara en esta vida regreso a la escuela terminaron las vacaciones la niña haruka tenoh llego muy diferente de ser una niña rara algo pasada de peso , con lentes cabello largo, algo fea físicamente con muchos granos nadie supo que paso ese verano por que la haruka tenoh que llego a la preparatoria era realmente diferente era alta con excelente cuerpo cabello corto ojos color azul cielo hermosos, altura considerablemente alta, si sin duda a la simple vista era un hombre muy atractivo de pronto las niñas de su salón se le acercaron

-¿hola eres nuevo?, ¿de dónde vienes? ,¿Cómo te llamas?—haruka se quedo estupefacta ¿tanto había cambiado? Digo desde que murieron sus padres se refugió en el deporte, en jugar básquetbol, en correr como alma que lleva el diablo por que solo agotando sus energías era cuando dejaba de pensar y por las noches salía a bares a divertirse pero por eso tuvo varios problemas, como borrachos acosadores, ladrones , violadores ;fue por eso que decidió tener una apariencia más "masculina" así no le decían nada y podía emborracharse a gusto pero resulto que como hombre era tan irresistible que se cruzo en su camino con otros "inconvenientes" hombres que le pedían conocerla sumando eso a tantas barbaridades mas pero en fin no se podía tener todo en la vida la voz tonta de sus compañeras la saco de sus pensamientos –¿dinos como te gustan las chicas? –pregunto una niña que le hizo la vida imposible el año pasado que no era tan guapa –esto será divertido pensó una perversa haruka

-no se… que sean como tu—la chica se ruborizo completamente

-¿Cómo yo que quieres decir con eso?—haruka hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no reír se dijo que aun no empezaba la buena broma

–si como tú me gustan…eres muy bella—y se le fue acercando -¿Cómo te llamas pequeña?—dijo con una sonrisa la rubia que no sabría de que era si de venganza al ver a esa niña tonta toda emocionada o de pena ajena al ver que la pobre mujer no podía resistirse a los encantos de un niño guapo, de todas maneras se reía de ella así que decidió llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias agarro a la niña de la cintura y empezó a acercarse "maldición hazlo antes de que te rías en su cara" y así la beso en los labios a la encantada niña a lo cual las niñas gritaron emocionadas -¡te beso¡ el chico guapo te beso¡ -

-buenos días chicos, bienvenidos otra vez …pasare lista tomen asiento por favor—sii¡ pensó haruka

y así el profesor iba pasando lista mientras había murmullos "¿y haruka?, donde estará?, creen que se fue a otra escuela?, la niña a la que había besado dijo con fastidio "´¿ qué les importa si esa niña era un estorbo?" en eso

–Haruka tenoh—todos se quedaron sorprendidos

-presente profesor—todos en el salón se le quedaron viendo horrorizados no podía ser el chico guapo era haruka tenoh, el que había besado a la niña que en eso momento se había quedado fría y no era para menos

Haruka volteo y le dedico una sonrisa socarrona a la pequeña mientras pensaba "te gane" dicho esto terminaron las clases.

la noticia que había un niño guapo en los alrededores y que ese niño era nada más y nada menos que haruka la niña rarita se esparció como pólvora , así como pólvora paso el tiempo y llegaron los amigos a invitarla a fiestas admirados por la belleza de el chico…bueno la chica …y aparte de eso comenzaba a destacar en los deportes sin olvidar que llevaba un buen carro la ropa más cara que la hacía lucir guapísimo y sin duda había desarrollado un adictivo gusto a coquetear con las mujeres debido a que ellas no podían dejar de babear cada que pasaba y esto era a cualquier hora y a cualquier lugar así que solo les seguía la corriente pero termino por gustarle sin decir que aprendió rápido a tratar a una mujer…bueno ella era mujer ¿no? Algo debía de saber ,unas mujeres incluso le decían –" a mi no me importa que seas mujer haruka-san" – "no me importa lo demás solas tu y yo" – había veces que se tuvo que salir corriendo de los baños debido a que una que otra mujer la besaba contra su voluntad incluso mujeres que pregonaban a los cuatro vientos su heterosexualidad y tenían a sus peleles noviecitos, la vida de haruka había cambiado en muchos aspectos pero a un precio muy elevado por las noches salía a fiestas a veces a los barrios más bajos otras en los lugares más exclusivos de la ciudad con la gente más influyente pero ni en un lado ni en otro podía calmar su dolor

Por el día iba a la escuela seducía chicas después a entrenar algún deporte o ayudar a el equipo de la escuela no se había metido a ningún club pero era el mejor elemento en todos los deportes y por la tarde salía a conducir como loca en su moto de carreras la velocidad la apasionaba tanto que ponía en riesgo su vida era buena había participado en las carreras profesionales a nivel estatal ganando el primer lugar y eso que era novata. Las noches alguna fiesta algo en que despilfarrar su dinero llegaba a las 3 o 4 de la mañana ebria totalmente y se despertaba a las 6 de la mañana para que le diera tiempo de desayunar le bajara la cruda arreglarse e irse a la escuela y se volvía a repetir el ciclo empezaba a asquearse a aburrirse de fingir ser un hombre no le gustaba mucho pero si lo pensaba era un hombre admirado

Y bien jóvenes …¿alguna duda?—dijo la maestra que estaba dando la clase de geometría analítica haruka ni le había puesto atención cuando sonó su celular sin decir nada a nadie ni pedir permiso a la maestra salió a contestar

-¿diga?—dijo una cansada haruka

-¿es esa la formula de saludar a tu amigo? –

-ah eres tu…¿Qué quieres?—

-uuuuuuy bueno pues yo quería invitarte a una fiesta que hay hoy…es una fiesta privada solo irán pocas personas serán recibidos la familia kaioh hoy es su gran regreso Inglaterra es quizá la familia más rica de todo Tokio …no…quizá de Japón y quería que fueras …podrás?— la voz del chico que estaba al otro lado de la línea sonaba esperanzada casi suplicante

- no se voy a ver…yo te aviso—dijo una haruka un tanto incomoda

-si avísame para que pase por ti… la fiesta es de gala…para que te pongas ese traje con el que te ves estupendo-

-claro adiós—haruka colgó sin dejar que el chico se despidiera, impresionar a los ricos es muy fácil pensó sin duda el chico que le hablo estaba terriblemente endiosado con ella el era gay y estaba enamorado de haruka de la belleza que como hombre reflejaba. había conocido a Andrew en una de sus tantas fiestas de socialite el muchacho quedo inmediatamente prendado de ella haruka no tenía intención de llegar mas allá pero siguió el coqueteo de el creyó que al muchacho se le pasaría pero no el cada vez la buscaba mas. Sabia de sus sentimientos, lo que el muchacho sentía por el "apuesto" haruka tenoh era amor

Ella no quería llegar a eso pero tampoco podía sentirse culpable ¿que culpa tenia ella de que este envuelta en esos malentendidos?...ninguna por supuesto así que entro al salón resignada no iba a ir a una ridícula fiesta donde llegaría la familia mas acaudalada del país seguramente unos pedazos de hígados…el señor sintiéndose el todopoderoso ante todos los que seguramente besarían el suelo que el pisara, la señora creyéndose toda una socialite teniendo los modales mas estirados platicando con las señoras de las ultimas modas y modales de Francia…¡bah¡…y los hijos … si son niños serian como unos adultos enanos siendo educados y amables con todos pues así se los educaron y si son adolescentes serian mucho peor que el padre pues se sentirían el divino envuelto en huevo el chico dándoselas de muy galán y si fuera niña haciéndose la gran dama de sociedad toda estirada no necesitaba más gente hipócrita en su vida… en su vacía vida se quedo mirando hacia el infinito pero de pronto se acordó que tenia clase

-maestra hermosa …¿puedo pasar?—

-adelante haruka—dijo la maestra mientras le guiñaba el ojo con coquetería

-"sin duda prefiero quedarme en casa antes que Andrew me coquetee como está loca- dijo haruka que al salir de clase fue por películas y papas fritas esa tarde era viernes y lo iba a usar para descansar estaba agotado totalmente al diablo la estúpida fiesta y la estúpida familia modelo

HOLA HOLA COMO ESTAN pues BUENO OJALA QUE LES GUSTE MI HISTORIA YA QUE LA ESTOY HACIENDO CON MUCHO CARIÑO PARA TODOS USTEDES.

COMO VERAN ES UN UNIVERSO ALTERNO. Y PUES SI ACTUALIZARE UN CAPITULO POR DIA DEBIDO A QUE ESTOY DE VACACIONES jijiji BUENO SALUDOS A TODOS Y OJALA ME AYUDEN CON SUS REVIEW CUANDO ALGO NO LES GUSTE O ME QUIERAN DAR UN CONSEJO YO LO ACEPTARE Y TOMARE EN CUENTA CON MUCHO GUSTO


	3. ruleta rusa

Estaba lista. Había elegido el conjunto para esa noche un vestido blanco realmente sencillo que pregonaba el buen gusto "el menos es mas " se dijo para acompañar el vestido un collar discreto con incrustaciones de diamantes maquillaje suave que realzaba su belleza más que si se hubiera echado todo el bote de polvo y su sedoso cabello suelto sin duda estaba "bellísima" dirían los acaudalados hijos de los amigos de su papa pero no le interesaba.

no había muchacho que significara algo mas una especie de reto no llegaba el indicado todos eran solo una bola de "muchachitos bien" que creían que con solo decirle lo hermosa que era y desviviéndose en halagos la tenían en sus garras, no era así…Michiru kaioh no era así …lo que Michiru necesitaba pareciera que no existía lo único que ella pedía era un muchacho que no la tratara como una muñequita de cristal de la cual tenían miedo a que se rompiera…lo que ella necesitaba era alguien que la hiciera mujer con una simple mirada que no la viera como alguien superior si no que la tratara como iguales…necesitaba a alguien rebelde, alguien con el que compartiera las más grandes alegrías pero también los más perversos deseos …alguien que fuera su eterno cómplice con el cual se enfrentara a todo el mundo no importando nada más que ellos …alguien …alguien …que no existía

—porque no hay nadie que se pueda resistir a mi encantos—dijo la bella muchacha a su reflejo guiñándose el ojo coquetamente mientras alguien llamaba a la puerta

– adelante – dijo mientras una mujer parecida a ella con una mirada gentil y cálida aparecía

– hija ya nos vamos ¡vaya te ves preciosa¡ … solo que hazme un magno favor , te suplico que no les des números de teléfonos a todos los muchachos que te pretendan esta noche, no creo que pueda soportar el constante sonar del teléfono mañana y creo que tu padre tampoco soportara a al club de "yernos " en la sala de estar así que por favor ahórranos el desaguisado ¿si tesoro?—

Michiru solo rio ante el comentario su mama sí que era ocurrente pero en realidad no estaba exagerando ya la tenían aburrida esos estirados , aburridos y brutos que tenia por pretendientes.

sin decir más acompaño a su madre y así entre bromas cuchicheos las mujeres bajaron se veía que se querían mucho que la madre era la amiga de la hija y al revés se notaba que la hija había heredado la belleza y elegancia de la madre, cuando estaban bajando la escalera un hombre a sus espaldas que tenía un porte elegante volteo era atractivo alto, pelo negro ojos verdes nariz y boca idéntica a Michiru.

"quizá sea lo único parecido que tenemos" pensó "ah y se me olvidaba ese gesto que los dos hacemos cuando nos enojamos o estamos felices" sin duda en apariencia Michiru se parecía mucho a su madre como clones pero en carácter era similar a su padre

– ¡vaya pero si están preciosas mis dos mujeres¡- mientras sonreía gentilmente

— ¿ tus dos mujeres?—dijo Michiru fingiendo enojo

– si, mis dos mujeres por que mientras no me traigas al hombre que ames seguirás siendo mía—dijo el padre los tres miembros de la familia comenzaron a reír sin duda estaban felice,s se subieron al carro y se dispusieron a ir a la su fiesta de bienvenida mientras se perdían en la noche estrellada

Muy lejos de ellos haruka estaba divirtiéndose de lo lindo viendo las películas de los tres chiflados que le sacaban las más sonoras carcajadas entre el televisor y el estaba un laberinto de papas fritas, palomitas, helado, refrescos, panecillos cuando el timbre interrumpió su paz

– Ya voy – dijo, encontrándose con la sorpresa de que era Andrew vestido de gala

– ¿eh? Creí que ya estabas cambiado haruka llegaremos tarde – dijo el chico

– momento yo no dije que te iba a acompañar a la fiesta yo dije que si podía te avisaba, en ningún momento confirme mi asistencia he decidido quedarme esta noche SOLO – al chicho se le dibujo una sonrisa perversa y sin ser invitado paso al departamento

– así que decidiste quedarte "solito"—preguntó el muchacho – bien he decidido hacerte compañía—haruka estaba empezando a enfadarse con el chico ¿qué parte de quiero quedarme SOLO no entendía ese muchacho? Y más aun fue su sorpresa cuando vio en su mirada ese destello de lujuria fue ahí cuando vio que el chico no era tonto de pronto se asusto al ver que se empezaba a acercar

– sabes…yo tengo que decirte algo…desde que te vi haruka tu…yo – haruka estaba a punto de infartarse el muchacho la acorralo estaba a punto de besarla de pronto decidió que lo mejor era decirle que era una mujer y no un hombre si iba a decirle cuando de repente tuvo una idea mejor

—sabes que Andrew de repente me dieron deseos de ir a la fiesta deja voy a bañarme—dijo con toda la inocencia del mundo cosa que el chico malinterpreto

–Haruka si quieres puedo enjabonarte la espalda – dijo con un tono sugerente

– noooo ¡ …ammm quiero decir que… no porque amm…tienes que irte a .. .Comprarme una corbata si es que no tengo una la anterior se rompió…ten el dinero por favor ve…

- ay no haruka quiero quedarme contigo ya dijimos que te iba a enjabonar la espalda dijo tomándolo de la cintura

– este sí pero si no vamos no podremos bailar juntos—dijo haruka con lo primero que se le vino a la mente cosa que resulto por que de inmediato el muchacho salió

apurada haruka se baño, se perfumo se cambio decidió ponerse su smoking más elegante cosa que después decidió desechar no se sentía en su ambiente por una vez quería ser ella misma su propio estilo rebelde no tenía por qué darles gusto a esos ricachones eligió un pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa blanca y un chaleco negro sus zapatos negros obviamente y ya estaba listo tampoco iría con pants a la fiesta aunque la idea le tentaba ¿Qué dirían esas personas cuyo tiempo dedicaban a vivir al más caro glamur? Sería un espectáculo ver como llegaba con el uniforme deportivo de su escuela pero no. se peino bueno si alborotarse el cabello era peinarse lo hizo y espero afuera por que no sabía si Andrew lo veía así que le podía hacer.

Cuando llego Andrew le entrego la corbata, le agradeció y le dijo que él se iba en su carro que el lo seguía.

Entre más lejos del chico mejor cuando llegaron al salón mas exclusivo de la ciudad, haruka no quería ir pero esa fiesta lo salvo de ser violada por el pervertido y loco de Andrew debía decirle que él no era ese apuesto caballero si no una mujer.

se metió a la fiesta sin esperarlo lo cual no hizo falta por que el chico corrió a alcanzarlo el salón era enfermizamente lujoso nunca había estado ahí –veo que subí de nivel – pensó haruka de pronto volteo a ver como las chicas empezaban a hablarle a Andrew impidiéndole a este acercarse a su "conquista" lo cual puso feliz a haruka "genial hoy no seré molestada según parece" de pronto empezó a llamar la atención primero porque era el único hombre que no iba de gala lo cual no se le reprocho por que era muy guapo y causaba revuelo de chico atractivo en todas las jovencitas del salón y el no se hizo del rogar se acerco a tomar una copa y le sonrió a la muchacha que tenía enfrente lo cual la hizo sonrojarse alguien la tomo del hombro.

—haruka hijo…como estas?—era el padre de Andrew el cual le tenía estima al muchacho—donde esta mi hijo?—pregunto con una sonrisa

—le he dejado en la compañía de una bella dama—respondió haruka aunque no sabía ni le importaba

—a mi hijo es un mujeriego como su padre—dijo el señor sonriendo de oreja a oreja

– si supiera señor no lo creería—dijo haruka con un tono peligrosamente venenoso cosa que el padre no noto pues provoco una carcajada del padre a la cual se unió por qué no pudo aguantar más la burla

– jajajaja ven hijo deja te presento a las personas por la cual estamos todos celebrando…debes saber que son muy importantes e influyentes los mas importantes de todo Japón sin duda—

y dicho esto se la llevo al centro del salón donde estaba una familia que distinguió del resto de los demás debido a ciertas características imposibles de notar , los tres miembros que la conformaban desprendían porte y elegancia sumándole a eso que los tres poseían un atractivo especial; la dama era excesivamente elegante y bella y tenia la virtud de le experiencia en su cara lo que la hacia segura de si misma en sus ojos pudo ver que era una persona muy amable y gentil, el caballero era realmente atractivo tenia porte de galán al igual que su esposa en su cara se veía el don de la experiencia aunado a eso en su cara se veía la inteligencia y madurez pero la chica era otra cosa

¿Qué cres que resulte de un padre guapo y una madre hermosa? una verdadera deidad y eso era lo que era la chica la hermosura hecha mujer un cabello azul como los mares y unos ojos igual de profundos y grandes .una nariz hermosa, una boca deliciosa se ruborizo iba hacia ellos "haruka en que estas pensando ella es una mujer…muy hermosa por cierto…pero sigue siendo mujer , bah mejor ni me la complico ha de ser una sangrona solo salúdala y ya " y dicho esto se acerco a la familia y recobro esa seguridad que se había ido por el impacto que causo esa familia en ella

– SATOSHI viejo amigo- dijo el hombre al papa de Andrew – como has estado?

—bien bien takumá y tú? Me da gusto que tú y tu familia hayan regresado perfectamente a Japón … si no les molesta quiero presentarles al joven haruka—

haruka agarro con decisión la mano del señor kaioh –es un placer señor—luego se dirigió a la señora le agarro delicadamente la mano y en un gesto de caballerosidad le deposito un delicado beso lo que hizo sonrojar a la señora cuando se dirigió a la muchacha le agarro la mano y le dio un beso en la mejilla lo que sorprendió a la muchacha cosa que provoco la risa de sus padres

- ajajajaja por favor no se sorprendan haruka es así con las muchachas bellas…es un chico muy talentoso en deportes nadie le gana es prácticamente un prodigio, gano los concursos de rally a nivel estatal y eso que apenas tiene 1 mes de enteramiento aparte es un rockero que encanta a la chicas por lo tanto es el chico más perseguido de la ciudad – el señor takuma hablaba como si lo hiciera presumiendo los logros de un hijo

— vaya todo un niño prodigio dijo sorprendido el señor kaioh dime haruka¿ tú eres hijo de quien?—haruka respondió sonriendo

– señor mis padres murieron en un accidente y aunque estuvieran vivos no pertenecen a la elite a la que ustedes pertenecen de hecho ahora mismo no me siento cómodo este no es mi ambiente yo prefiero estar tocando una guitarra y componer música o si no estar en un coche de carreras y desafiar la velocidad al lado de una sensual morena—el comentario provoco la risa de los presentes no así la de Michiru

– tienes iniciativa hijo esa actitud te llevara muy lejos, ve ahorita tienes la atención de todas las muchachas en el salón —dijo el señor kaioh – me gustaría verte en un partido o mejor en una carrera o algún concierto lo que creas conveniente estoy profundamente interesado

—con mucho gusto señor—respondió haruka –por ahora debo retirarme creo que acabo de ver a una morena como la que les hablaba – otra vez los presentes estallaron en carcajadas –señor y señora kaioh fue un deleite. y estrecho sus manos con la pareja

"Adiós" le dijo a Michiru Ni siquiera se había dignado a darle la mano.

se dirigió a la mesa de bebidas –vaya no pensé que me pusiera tan nerviosa lo bueno es que supe disimular bien—tomo una copa y saludo a la morena que antes había cual se le acerco

– ¿bailamos guapo? – haruka de inmediato la saco a bailar y así se paso casi toda la velada bailando con las desaforadas muchachas que le pedían bailar todas excepto Michiru kaioh "vamos linda, yo se que te mueres por venir" pensó haruka que de pronto se canso se disculpo con la dama con la que bailaba y con las demás y se dirigió a la mesa de bebidas agarro una copa y salió a ver los jardines , era un noche demasiado bella .cuando de pronto escucho el sonido de una un arbusto que se movía junto con una persona que llegaba ella rio creía saber quién era…

-hola otra vez preciosa, ¿vienes a ver las estrellas conmigo?—dijo haruka mientras volteaba a ver a la ahora ruborizada Michiru

¿Qué demonios se creía ese sujeto? Era un pelado, un mujeriego, un coqueto , pero algo le inquietaba …era el primero que no le hacía caso por lo cual le intrigaba ¿acaso el estaba enamorado de alguna chica? ¿Cómo sería ella? ¿Entonces por qué coqueteaba con todas? Eso la intrigaba mucho sin mencionar que era muy apuesto y con un gran porte…pero no pudo evitar ver en sus ojos una profunda tristeza. El muchacho le sonrió de pronto como un acto de magia recupero la cordura y pensó que lo que estaba diciendo eran estupideces

– disculpe señor tenoh, creí que este lugar estaba solo con permiso – y dicho esto se iba a marchar cuando unas manos fuertes la detuvieron

– espera yo no dije que me molestara tu compañía ,quédate conmigo a ver la noche—la chica de cabellos azulados se detuvo lo que hizo sonreír a la rubia pero la sonrisa le duro poco al ver que la chica le sonreía burlonamente y se iba sin decir palabra .

"con que desafiando al gran haruka tenoh preciosa" busco en el interior del saco el objeto que necesitaba ,el que esa niña tonta se haya burlado de ella le costaría muy caro, se metió al ver que Michiru también lo había hecho rápidamente se encamino al grupo musical que estaba cantando una canción muy melosa para su gusto, sin pedir permiso se subió al escenario aventó a la señora que tenía una voz insoportablemente odiosa

- ¡muévete tonta¡- agarro el micrófono si estaba determinada a darle un susto a esa mocosa y cuando vio a Michiru y a su padres en el centro del salón fue cuando se decidió a hablar …

—damas y caballeros necesito un momento de su atención por favor… quiero que sean testigos de esto … Michiru kaioh quiero tener una cita contigo—añadió con una sonrisa todos los presentes la veían sorprendido

– QUE ¡ ESTAS LOCO¡ - dijo Michiru que estaba a lado de sus padres que reían junto con todos los presentes haruka rio también

– sabia que diría esto…por eso damas y caballeros quiero que vean lo siguiente – y saco la pistola y una bala todos la veían al principio aterrados suponiendo que iba a matar a Michiru por el rechazo pero enseño la bala abrió la pistola y la metió en un espacio y luego la puso en su cabeza y prosiguió

– Michiru kaioh ten una cita conmigo por favor—

a lo lejos la chica que al principio estaba aterrada igual que todos los invitados, cambio su expresión a la de una sonrisa y se carcajeo en todo el salón cosa que enojo mas a haruka

–jajaja estás loco si crees que con ese truco barato saldré contigo—y dicho esto haruka jalo el gatillo demostrando que estaba dispuesta a todo, no paso nada.

– Michiru kaioh ten una cita conmigo— volvió a repetir, los presentes estaban helados al ver las agallas de ese apuesto joven que le pedía a Michiru una cita de una manera un poco… "extrema". Michiru se estaba hartando, con que el muchachito quería jugar, Pues jugarían

- estas loco nunca saldré contigo - dijo con el tono mas antipático que pudo. haruka jalo el gatillo provocando un grito en la multitud que morbosamente no perdía ningún detalle…no paso nada otra vez.

– Michiru kaioh estoy dispuesto a todo por salir contigo te pregunto ¿saldrías conmigo?—al fondo del salón se escucho una voz "no salgas con el linda, deja que se mate" y provoco la risa nerviosa de los presentes incluso la de haruka.

, Michiru no podía creerlo era la primera vez que alguien se atrevía a tanto por una cita, de hecho admiraba al muchacho por su determinación, su corazón palpitaba no por el simple hecho de que le gustaba si no porque era la primera vez que alguien se arriesgaba tanto por ella ¿valdría tanto la pena para que el muchacho arriesgara la vida por una simple cita? Estaba con la adrenalina y emoción al mil por hora, tenía en juego la vida de aquel muchacho que la desafiaba de una manera riesgosa pero… no iba a perder

– no saldré contigo ni aunque me paguen—dijo esto el muchacho que tenía en frente esbozo una sonrisa y jalo otra vez el gatillo un grito ahogado de la multitud, algunos se tapaban la cara para no ver el destrozo de sangre pero otra vez no paso nada… haruka estaba gozando esto de lo lindo al ver que por primera vez Michiru se preocupaba por él, si en su cara pudo ver la desesperación ganaría esta partida de eso estaba segura no soportaría tanto

– ¿Y bien?—dijo con una sonrisa que fastidio a Michiru

– ¡ya te dije que no tonto¡- volvió a apretar el gatillo otra vez nada

- señoras y señores solo me quedan 2 disparos—y dicho esto se llevo la pistola a la boca todos gritaron, se oyeron murmullos el ambiente de por si antes tenso se puso mucho mas

–Michiru por favor ya dale la cita, el muchacho no está jugando – dijo el señor kaioh que estaba preocupado sabia como era su hija ella tampoco jugaba en este tipo de cosas pero pudo ver la desesperación en su adorada heredera, Michiru no sabía que pensar que haría, solo le quedaban dos balazos al chico había una probabilidad del 50% de que se matara y si agregaba que había corrido con suerte las 4 veces la probabilidad bajaba, para adrenalina había estado bien el muchacho ponía en riesgo su vida y estaba tan loco como para jugarse el todo por el todo, lo vio con la pistola en la boca y sintió que si no la hubiera traído ahí juraría que el muchacho se estaría riendo decidió bajarle cuando haruka saco la pistola de su boca por un momento pensó que había recapacitado pero solo era para decirle

—vamos linda, el que se va a sacrificar soy yo—dijo haruka con la intención de provocar a la de por si alterada Michiru y efectivamente una furia ciega se apodero de la muchacha que con lo dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente sin pensar en las consecuencias

—¡prefiero irme al infierno antes de salir contigo¡- lo había dicho sin pensar pero era demasiado tarde… haruka había jalado el gatillo se escucharon varios "¡No¡" muchos cerraron los ojos esperando escuchar un sonoro disparo… que no llego.

Michiru vio a haruka con una sonrisa ladina había ganado la apuesta solo quedaba el último tiro y era el que tenia la bala el muchacho no se atrevería…¿o sí?

– y bien Michiru ¿aun así no saldrás conmigo? – dijo haruka tenía la victoria asegurada solo quedaba el último tiro el cual contenía la bala es lo que pensaría Michiru que seguramente se sentía vencedora. Pero la ganadora seria ella y se lo iba a demostrar

–No creerás que aceptare—dijo con una sonrisa que se le borro en cuanto el chico se llevo la pistola

– ¿no creerás que esto se acaba aquí cierto? Si no aceptas me matare- y dicho esto empezó a jalar el gatillo

– ESPERA ESPERA¡ SALDRE CONTIGO¡ NO LO HAGAS¡ - DIJO UNA Michiru visiblemente alterada

– no quiero que lo hagas porque me voy a disparar no quiero tu lastima—dijo haruka que estaba disfrutando y se llevo la pistola a la cabeza

– ¡NO NO, QUIERO SALIR CONTIGO ME MUERO POR SALIR CONTIGO¡ por favor SALGAMOS TE PIDO YO QUE TENGAMOS UNA CITA¡- HARUKA estaba a punto de reírse había ganado sin duda

—está bien esta bien Michiru cumpliré tu deseo, saldremos…algún día –y después de decir esto se bajo todos en el salón lo miraban admirados, sin duda que tenia agallas fue a la mesa agarro una copa, comió un bocadillo y se dirigió a la salida llevándose consigo todas las miradas incluyendo la de una furibunda Michiru que había sido avergonzada.

Salió del salón riéndose totalmente, saco la bala de su bolsillo, la había sacado mucho antes de la pistola sin que se dieran cuenta, no era idiota como aquellos tipos que le habían creído todo incluyendo esa chica tonta ahora era ella la que reía se encamino a su auto sintiéndose de lo mejor se subió y se dio cuenta que estaban saliendo las personas para verlo , se sintió importante arranco y se perdió en la oscuridad.


	4. una falsa fiesta

**Primero que nada y cosa que todo mundo ya sabemos sailor moon no me pertenece. Ni sus personajes ni nada por el estilo (si asi fuera haruka y Michiru se habrían casado en la serie xp y yo seria una persona extremadamente rica) , esta historia y como la manejo es fruto de mi imaginación y nada mas.**

Michiru kaioh se despertó lo primero que vio fue el blanco techo dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana era mediodía había dormido bastante, últimamente dormía mucho nunca pensó que llegaría incluso a odiar sus sueños ya que en ellos se encontraba un muchacho alto, rubio, guapo, ojos azules con una pistola en la cabeza jugando con su vida sonriendo victoriosamente sin duda era valiente.

para haber echo eso por una simple cita, era realmente alguien impredecible…"si Michiru pero también es un patán, un alzado, un mujeriego …mujeriego que no me a hablado para cumplir con la cita" si así era no había visto a haruka tenoh en dos meses después de la fiesta y ni quería hacerlo se dirigió al flamante baño que estaba integrado a su habitación se metió en la tina y se relajo, tomo el espejo de mano y miro su bello reflejo

¿era posible que no haya causado ningún impacto en haruka? Ella siempre espero a alguien que diera cualquier cosa por ella, que arriesgara la vida si así se lo pidiera alguien que no se intimidara con su riqueza y la estirada sociedad en la que se desenvolvía y cuando al fin encontró a ese muchacho… el tipo no la quería

–sí que tienes suerte Michiru—dijo mientras se terminaba de bañar intento relajarse pero no pudo en su imaginación encontró la silueta de haruka en frente de ella cuando la había detenido en ese jardín y sin querer se abrazo a si misma mientras pensaba que era haruka la que estrechaba sus brazos de esa manera.

De pronto se enojo consigo misma solo vio al tipo una vez y ya hasta abrazos apasionados necesitaba, salió de la tina se seco cambio y bajo para encontrarse a sus padres desayunando con un joven apuesto

–y por eso quería pedirle a usted señor kaioh si su hija nos honra con su presencia—dijo aquel chico Michiru saludo con un "buenos días" y todos voltearon a verla su padre le sonrió y le dijo

– adelante hermosa, mira quiero presentarte al joven Garland , es hijo de un importante doctor y viene a invitarte a una fiesta que se hará en su cabaña si no me equivoco… -

el chico era atractivo tenía el cabello muy negro , los ojos azules y grandes ,nariz perfecta ,labios finos le sonrió a Michiru de una manera muy amigable

–¿ hola que tal?—dijo el chico mientras le sonría de una manera cautivadora –

me llamo Derek, Derek Garland espero que seamos muy buenos amigos y el motivo de mi visita era invitarte a una fiesta que ofreceré en la cabaña a unos kilómetros de la carretera hay un hermoso bosque, ríos y está muy bonito el paisaje puedes pintar ahí me dijo mi padre que pintas exquisitamente los frescos —dijo mientras le estrechaba la mano a Michiru sin duda el chico era muy amable

–¿qué dices, podrás? –

Michiru de inmediato entro en confianza y accedió el chico le había gustado mucho era guapo, cautivador , y muy gentil nada que ver con el creído aquel de haruka así que acepto con mucho gusto.

Desayunaron. Derek era muy gracioso e inteligente y pasaron una mañana agradable ,acordaron que Derek pasaría por Michiru a las 8 de la noche y se despidió les había caído bien a toda la familia Michiru fue a comprar un vestido adecuado para la fiesta , era un vestido blanco de noche muy fino se baño (otra vez) se cambio, maquillo y puso su loción favorita un aroma marino que incitaba a la seducción.

Estaba hermosa sonó el timbre era Derek que estaba vestido con un smoking se veía guapísimo la subió a su auto y se dirigieron a la fiesta. Llevaban alrededor de una hora y media hablando cosas sin importancia diciendo bromas y todo tipo de piropos….

—vaya Michiru te ves hermosa, serás sin duda la envidia entre todas las damas – dijo Derek mientras conducía Michiru le agradeció y le siguió hablando

– si pronto llegaremos, te gustara el lugar , hay un lago con muchos patos y la cabaña es muy acogedora—dijo mientras se desvió por un camino de terracería el bosque de noche se veía muy lúgubre Michiru se regaño por pensar esas tonterías

- y dime Derek ¿por que me invitaste a la fiesta si no nos conocíamos?—el chico se volteo y le dedico una sonrisa

– porque es como una bienvenida sabes los chicos de la alta sociedad queremos que te sientas contenta en Japón que sea como tu segunda casa – y la miro con ternura lo que hizo que Michiru le agradeciera quizá este chico con el trato lograra enamorarla por lo pronto iba por buen camino en eso diviso la cabaña más bien una mansión de madera. Estaba oscura lo que preocupo un poco a Michiru… ¿Dónde estaban todos? Y volteo a ver a Derek que no había cambiado su expresión

–vamos Michiru por aquí los demás están al otro lado de la cabaña por aquí será más fácil –dijo mientras abría la puerta Michiru de inmediato se tranquilizo la puerta se habría

–pasa por favor—Michiru se abrió paso entre la oscuridad y se volteo cuando escucho el terrible sonido de la perilla que era asegurada no podía ver nada hasta que Derek prendió la luz

-¿ qué pasa Michiru?—

- ¿y…y los invitados?—dijo aunque ya sabia la respuesta

–no hay nadie, estamos tu y yo solos en una cabaña a la intemperie son alrededor de las diez de la noche y no hay ningún obstáculo entre tú y yo…- se acerco a Michiru y la arrincono contra un mueble estaba muy cerca de su rostro y su mano estaba peligrosamente masajeando el busto de la asustada chica que se aparto de él le dio una cachetada y corrió a la puerta tratando de huir de ahí pero el chico le dio alcancé la agarro bruscamente de la cintura, Michiru lloraba y trataba en vano de zafarse, y la llevo al cuarto de a lado donde la tumbo en el sillón Derek le propino una tremenda cachetada. Michiru podía sentir el sabor metálico en su boca junto con un lacerante dolor pero no le importaba estaba a punto de ser violada por un maldito mentiroso…

-mírame , mírame quiero veas el rostro del hombre que te hará su mujer—Michiru volteo a verlo asqueada la expresión que tenia Derek era de malsana lujuria sin avisarle se posiciono arriba de ella y empezó a besarla ansioso con besos que la torturaban. sus manos bruscas se metían debajo del vestido.

Michiru se sintió morir pero de pronto en su desesperación vio a un lado del sillón un pesado jarrón sin pensarlo lo tomo y se lo clavo en la cabeza al hombre que intentaba ultrajarla de inmediato Derek se desvaneció, se lo quito de encima. Estaba hecha una piltrafa su peinado y vestido estaban desordenados lo primero que hizo fue buscar las llaves de la cabaña ya después intento salir.

una vez afuera se dirigió a la camioneta pero un disparo se escucho , volteo y vio a Derek con una escopeta sin pensarlo se hecho a correr por el bosque perseguida por el desquiciado joven corrió sintiendo su corazón salirse de tanta adrenalina el chico era capaz de matarla eso no lo dudaba corría sin importarle cruzarse con ramas que rasgaban su vestido incluso su cuerpo no le importaba el dolor solo salir de esa pesadilla.

"Michiru Michiru ven vamos a terminar lo que empezamos, si no vienes te matare, ten por seguro que lo hare"

Michiru escuchaba que el tipo le daba alcancé intento correr más rápido pero por los tacones no podía al contrario eso era una desventaja sumándole a eso que no iba por donde iba estaba completamente oscuro de pronto sintió mucho dolor cuando se le doblo un pie, dolor del que no pudo ocuparse por que acto seguido se calló a un hoyo apretó los dientes con toda su fuerza se le salieron las lagrimas debido al dolor, quería gritar pero el miedo se lo impedía , se llevo la manos a la boca cuando escucho un ruido arriba, era el tipo

"Michiru se que estas ahí pequeña, sal si no te castigare… es mejor salir y entregarte a mi sé que lo quieres" Michiru se quedo callada lloraba silenciosamente ¿Cómo pudo el chico engañarla? Nunca había tenido tanto miedo sintió que el chico se iba a otro lado a buscarla se quedo ahí llorando en silencio…pero no podía tenía que ir a la carretera, se levanto y sintió un dolor en el pie pero no le hizo caso y empezó a caminar en dirección a la carretera…

Haruka se encontraba conduciendo rumbo a su casa estaba contenta fue a una fiesta muy divertida donde había echado un faje con varias chicas y chicos se había entretenido mucho y se dirigía a casita

"lo único malo "pensó "es que no puedo llegar hasta el final con las chavas "por supuesto que no, ellas creían que era hombre y por muy encendidas que estuvieran lo iban a notar con los chicos aunque no lo pareciera estaba el mismo problema porque eran bisexuales que solo querían un hombre…eso era lo que querían de ella un hombre y aunque si había llegado a todo con alguna que otra persona eso no significaba que no fuera mas que una pasión asquerosa pasión.

una furia se apodero de ella "fingir ser algo que no eres no es tan bonito, ojala que hubiera alguien que me acepte como soy "pero ese ser no existía , de pronto vio la figura de una mujer a sus espaldas estaba hecha una miseria tenia un vestido aparentemente elegante mucho antes de que se rasgara y ensuciara , sus zapatos…bueno el único tacón que le quedaba estaba todo destrozado debido a esto la chica cojeaba , el cabello lo tenia hecho una mata horrenda y no quería mencionar su cuerpo todo arañado y sangrante se dio cuenta que no solo cojeaba por la falta de un zapato si no por una lesión en el pie.

"¡por dios¡ ¿Qué le habrá pasado? " se dijo y bajo la ventana y le hablo

–¿necesita ayuda señorita?—cuando la chica volteo se encontró el lloroso rostro de alguien familiar

-¡MICHIRU KAIOH¡ ¿pero que te paso? Ven sube—le abrió la puerta y Michiru entro rápidamente la abrazo con necesidad de desahogarse, necesitaba de alguien con quien llorar

– ya ya tranquila ya paso—y la abrazo con igual fuerza

-arranca—dijo con fuerza tenía miedo de que se encontraran al desquiciado de Derek haruka arranco el carro, preguntándose que es lo que había pasado para que la niña elegante estuviera hecha una pordiosera.

así pasos el viaje en silencio cuando haruka vio una gasolinera y decidió parar ahí en la tienda de paso, "ahorita vuelvo espérame aquí por favor" y se bajo dejando a la llorosa Michiru temblando de miedo ¿Qué era lo que iba a decirle a sus padres? Su honra estaba manchada, su cabeza era un mar de confusiones un mar agitado y furioso no supo cuanto tiempo había pasado cuando escucho la puerta abrirse, era haruka con un vaso de café y una bolsa

—toma te traje café lo necesitas, y también te traje un sándwich debes estar hambrienta—dijo haruka y se lo paso a Michiru la cual estaba realmente agradecida no solo la había recatado si no también se preocupaba por ella bebió el café lo cual le hizo mucho bien

– Me pregunto…- dijo la rubia – me pregunto que es lo que te paso para que vengas en ese estado- pregunto pero en el acto se arrepintió cuando vio a Michiru ponerse nerviosa – si quieres no me lo puedes decir…- Michiru dejo el café en el portavasos

– Me intentaron violar – dijo con el tono más neutro que pudo encontrar quería llorar haruka guardo silencio y mantuvo una expresión serena pero por dentro quería golpear al sujeto que se había atrevido a hacerle eso a la muchacha arranco el carro y se dispuso a dedicarle toda la atención a la jovencita

– …Y así fue como me encontraste - dijo Michiru mucho más calmada

– ya veo, pero …¿Qué harás al respecto con ese sujeto? ¿se lo dirás a tus papas?—Michiru negó con la cabeza

– no, no quiero hacerlo solo los preocuparía y al final no paso nada ¿cierto? Así que no. Ah mira mi casa está cerca de aquí así que puedes dejarme aquí – dijo y se dispuso a bajar

– espera – dijo haruka – si no quieres que lo sepan tus papas está bien pero, ¿no crees que lo deducirán si te encuentran en esas fachas?—

y señalo el destrozado vestido de Michiru quien no se había acordado del estado en el que venía, se sonrojo un poco al ver que le estaba enseñando de mas a haruka y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta , haruka arranco el coche

– ven conmigo vamos a mi casa –

Ya están ahí Michiru se sorprendió era un lugar acogedor estaba muy bonito haruka tenía un estilo exquisito para decorar el lugar tenia combinaciones contrastantes y divertidas pero no por eso era vulgar al contrario era muy elegante, su departamento tenia esmero al detalle, tenía un comedor muy bonito una sala de estar muy cómoda y como era de esperarse una bien surtida cantina

–¿vives solo aquí?—

-mmm si, recuerdo que te dije que era huérfano ,o que ¿creías que estaba bromeando?—dijo con una sonrisa en los labios – ven por aquí te enseñare mi habitación –

y ya estando ahí Michiru se sorprendió mas la habitación tenía una súper cama pero lo que era mas de admirarse era el grandioso closet que poseía . el muchacho tenía un sin número de ropa

– a ver a ver ¿donde los deje? ¡Ah si¡ aquí están, mira Michiru aquí hay ropa de mujer puedes agarrar la que gustes, y en esa puerta que ves por allá esta el baño puedes ducharte ahí , cámbiate esos harapos mientras voy a la cocina por algo de comer –

y dicho esto se marcho sabia que conservar la ropa que tenía antes de "convertirse" en hombre le seria de utilidad y se dirigió a la cocina le iba a preparar algo delicioso a la chica.

Se encontraba dando los toques finales a su obra maestra dejo que reposara un poco, se dirigió a su bar privado saco dos copas y su mejor vino los puso en la mesa cuando salió Michiru ya vestida se había cambiado traía un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa de mujer la cual había combinado con unos zapatos de piso no era la mejor combinación pero era lo mejor que podía hacer la ropa le quedaba un poco grande, haruka le sonrió

– vaya no pensé que te vería sin tanto glamur, tuviste suerte de que tuviera ropa de mujer en mi casa—dijo mientras servía los platos y tomaba un gran sorbo de vino

– es lo que te iba a preguntar ¿Por qué tienes tanta ropa de mujer? – le miro mordazmente debido al atraganton que haruka tuvo después de esto vio que la rubia se puso nerviosa

–lo que pasa…es que … a veces tengo amigas que se quedan una noche aquí y dejan sus ropas—fue lo único que se le pudo ocurrir pero al ver la cara de asco y coraje de Michiru supo solo había empeorado las cosas , pero el rostro de la muchacha se relajo, sonrió y dijo:

-vaya yo había pensado que eras travesti así que supongo que no esta tan mal, por una noche que tenga estos trapos no se me pegaran las pulgas – dijo con el tono más venenoso que pudo estaba dolida y celosa, no sabía porque pero le había enojado que el muy cínico le presumiera que sus "amiguitas" se quedaran a pasar la noche con el y le dejaran sus ropas y accesorios como recuerdo de esa velada , se sentó con dignidad.

haruka le sirvió vino probo los macarrones que tenía en su plato y realmente se deleito , ella ya había probado los más exquisitos y caros platillos de Francia elaborados con las manos de los más talentosos chefs del mundo pero debía de admitir que esos macarrones no estaban mal, al contrario estaban exquisitos ante su exigente paladar

– Están exquisitos, ¿tu estudiaste gastronomía?—dijo lo que provoco una sonrisa en haruka

- bueno un huérfano no come aire verdad, entonces efectivamente estudie gastronomía, un pequeño curso para aumentar conocimientos tu sabes—y bebió otro sorbo de vino – ¡un brindis¡- dijo emocionada

— ¿Por qué?—pregunto Michiru desconcertada

–porque el destino nos reunió hoy…-

Y así pasaron la velada entre risas, bromas y platicando un poco acerca de sus vidas. Michiru pensaba que él no solo era sumamente atractivo, también encantador, amable , inteligente, talentoso y sobre todo con ese aire rebelde que le fascinaba aun mas

y haruka se decía que la chica no solo era una belleza si no también culta, elegante , educada , fina , sencilla , inocente , pero con ese delirante toque de "puedo ser una mujer sumamente seductora si me lo propongo" lo que la hacía alucinar mas ¡Pero ella era una mujer¡ mujer que empezaba a tener gusto por las mujeres y mas por esta

– jajajaa y te lo juro solo me quedo hacerme el inocente para no levantar sospechas—

-jajaja ay haruka no te creo – dijo Michiru mientras se decidía a creer en la rebuscada historia de que había incendiado la casa cuando era pequeño de pronto sonó el soberbio reloj de pared que tenia haruka en su sala

–oh por dios qué hora es – pregunto Michiru –mm las 2 y media—Michiru se levanto rápidamente no podía ser tan tarde haruka vio la preocupación en su rostro

– te llevo vamos – dijo mientras pensaba que se había arruinado la velada así que la llevo y cuando llegaron a la mansión de Michiru su papa estaba en la sala preocupado , preocupación que se calmo cuando vio a Michiru entrar la calma le abrió paso al enojo

- ¡¿se puede saber en dónde estabas¡?—pregunto visiblemente molesto haruka se le adelanto a Michiru

– buenas noches señor, discúlpeme me encontré a Michiru en la fiesta ¿y ya ve que me debía una cita? Pues la invite a cenar y se nos paso el tiempo, yo soy el responsable no la regañe – el rostro del señor se relajo la verdad le caía muy bien ese muchacho pero pronto se percato que su hija no traía el vestido con el que se había ido , la desconfianza se apodero de el

- Michiru ¿y tu vestido? – Michiru se sintió morir ¿y ahora? Que excusa daba , pensó rápido y dijo –padre lo que pasa es que en la fiesta había una piscina nos aventamos y mi vestido quedo inservible – el rostro del señor se relajo

– está bien hijita vete a dormir despídete de tu amigo –

- ADIOS haruka – le dijo a lo que haruka le estrecho la mano y acerco su rostro al de Michiru y le susurro

– no lo creo, tu aun me debes una cita preciosa—dijo coquetamente y se retiro dejando en la chica un suspiro y una ilusión sin saber que la persona que los provocaba pensaba exactamente lo mismo

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Hola hola , pues bueno aquí presentando el capitulo 4 como ven la vida de haruka cuando era adolescente no era nada sencilla jajajjajajajaa

Les agradezco a todos por sus reviews y no dejen de cometar si los leo pero como apenas tengo unos días usando fanfiction pues no estoy muy acostumbrado y aun no se como les puedo contestar pero todos sus comentarios hacen que me de animos de seguir esta historia la cual ya estoy pensando hasta en el final pero va a tardar

Aun les tengo reservadas algunas sorpresitas. sale cuídense mucho¡


	5. El sonido de la lluvia

**Primero que nada y cosa que todo mundo ya sabemos sailor moon no me pertenece. Ni sus personajes ni nada por el estilo (si asi fuera haruka y Michiru se habrían casado en la serie xp y yo seria una persona extremadamente rica) , esta historia y como la manejo es fruto de mi imaginación y nada mas.**

Michiru despertó contenta. Lo que ayer iba a ser una noche de pesadilla y horror cambio totalmente gracias a cierto caballero que llego de quien sabe donde para rescatarla. Se miro al espejo. Estaba radiante, cosa que notaron sus papas cuando bajo:

-hola papi—dijo Michiru dándole un beso a su padre que estaba almorzando junto con el periódico

-hola princesa…- y de le quedo viendo, mientras una sonrisa dibujo su rostro

-vaya Michiru…. ¿a qué se debe esa alegría?—pregunto su madre mientras le ponía miel a su pan tostado

-oh es que tu no estuviste despierta ayer querida…Michiru está contenta por que ayer se encontró al apuesto haruka y tuvieron una cita—dijo su padre emocionado mientras su madre ponía una cara de sorpresa

-oh por dios, ¿el atractivo muchacho de hace unos meses…el que estuvo en la fiesta de bienvenida? Que buenos gustos hija, ese muchacho me gusta para ti. Se nota que no es un pelele vacio. Aparte está muy guapo—dijo guiñándole un ojo

—si yo tuviera unos años menos me iría en la moto de ese muchacho a desafiar al destino—agrego con malicia viendo a su esposo que visiblemente se incomodo.

- ay mama por dios—dijo Michiru – aparte no te lo permito ya es mío – dijo riendo a lo que sus padres se unieron

– Me alegra, nunca te había visto así por un muchacho—dijo su padre mientras le pasaba el plato de fruta

– y dime ¿cómo van los negocios padre?

- mejor que nunca hija, tu madre realizo unas brillantes maniobras que dejo a "marcoshy" adelante en las finanzas, y aumento un 20% los ingresos, por eso me case con ella por inteligente—y le dedico una sonrisa a su amada esposa

Michiru se quedo pensando que su madre en verdad era una eminencia en los negocios. Sus padres poseían una empresa llamada MARCOSHY la cual se encargaba de toda la producción de autos que había en el mundo. Su padre al ser hijo único heredo la empresa en su totalidad, lo cual fue un milagro por que cuando se caso con su madre, al ser esta una simple ejecutiva se pusieron en contra de la familia, pero al final aceptaron su matrimonio.

Quizá por eso no se oponían a que estuviera enamorada de un empresario o un jardinero, mientras hubiera amor sus padres eran increíbles.

Sus padres de verdad que sentían un amor verdadero el uno por el otro. su madre había colocado la empresa familiar en la número uno en Japón y en las más importantes del mundo, pero tenía el presentimiento que aunque no hubiera dinero ellos se seguirían amando igual. Michiru quería un amor así.

-y dinos Michiru… ¿el muchacho ya te beso?—pregunto su madre sacando un sonrojo en su hija

-¡noo aun no ¡- dijo Michiru totalmente apenada

-vaya… entonces el muchacho no están temerario como se vio en la fiesta… —dijo su madre soltando una carcajada a la que su padre se unió

-¡ay que bárbaro¡ el chico está completamente loco… por ti hija, se tiene que estar tonto para no notarlo .—prosiguió su madre—y bueno si alguien hiciera algo así por mí, por supuesto que le daba el si, a lo mejor por eso te trae loquita—

- ay mama como crees, acabo de salir con el apenas ayer y ya quieres casarme con él—dijo Michiru "no es mala idea pensó" el muchacho le gustaba sin duda alguna y lo había comprobado ayer.

En eso llega la sirvienta:

-señores vino el joven Derek Garland a buscar a la señorita Michiru—dijo la sirvienta y la alegría que sentía Michiru en esa mañana se fue al piso

-hazlo pasar – dijo su padre—vaya y ahí viene el desafiante rival. ¿Quien ganara hijita?—dijo su padre burlón, Michiru le dedico una sonrisa nerviosa no podía ser que tuviera tan mala suerte, escucho unas pisadas, volteo y se encontró el sonriente rostro de el muchacho que tanto odiaba, le dedico una mirada de profundo odio, cosa que al parecer le causo risa al chico

-buenos días señores kaioh—dijo el muchacho –buenos días Michiru ¿Cómo amaneciste?—dijo el muchacho que la tomo de la mano con una inusual fuerza

-bien muchas gracias Derek —el muchacho noto de inmediato que no lo habían delatado

-señor vengo a pedir permiso para que Michiru y yo salgamos esta mañana a nadar—Michiru se quedo estupefacta ante el cinismo del joven ¿Qué acaso creía que aceptaría? Más fue su temor cuando su padre le concedió el permiso

-padre no puedo—dijo y el señor le había dedicado una cara de sorpresa –lo que pasa es que… que …sucede que…tenemos un inconveniente que…-

- ¡COMO QUE NO¡- se escucho una voz al fondo

–Joven ya le dije que los señores están ocupados—se escucho a la sirvienta

-¿quiere que apostemos?, quítese—

-joven por favor no me comprometa—dijo otra vez la sirvienta

-¿y a quién demonios le importa su vida? Ya le dije que tengo que ver a Michiru—Michiru de inmediato reconoció la voz

-joven váyase—

-por dios no me iré y usted no me impedirá ver a Michiru, muévase—

De pronto se abrió la puerta que mostro a haruka jaloneándose con la sirvienta, haruka le dedico una sonrisa a Michiru que fue correspondida de inmediato

-señor, discúlpeme este joven insistió en verlos, yo lo intente detener pero el muy salvaje me jalo—dijo la sirvienta parecía a punto de llorar.

-eso es porque usted no entendía,¿ que quería que hiciera?—dijo haruka molesta –hola señores kaioh cuanto tiempo sin vernos—dijo haruka que aun estaba abrazada de la sirvienta –sé que soy atractivo muchacha, pero ¿te puedes retirar? Que pensaran mis suegros de mi—dijo haruka lo que hizo que saliera inmediatamente enojada por la desfachatez de aquel chico

-¿tus suegros?—pregunto Derek con sarcasmo

-si mis suegros—le contesto haruka desafiante – señor kaioh ¿dejara salir a Michiru conmigo?—

El señor estaba a punto de contestar cuando Derek le tomo la palabra

-Michiru saldrá conmigo hoy, parece que llegaste tarde—

Haruka ni le prestó atención no sabía ni quién era ese chico ni le importaba, pero cuando vio la mirada de miedo que tenia Michiru lo comprendió, supo que ese era el chico que había intentado violarla a su peliazul

-escucha niño no sé quien seas y no me importa pero te digo que Michiru saldrá conmigo hoy, mañana, pasado mañana, y todos los días que vienen— dijo haruka desafiando al chico

-¿y quién lo dice?— dijo Derek respondiendo

-su novio, porque has de saber que Michiru es mi novia—y se acerco a Derek lo tomo del hombro y le susurro al oído –y si vuelves a hacerle algo a mi novia… te aniquilare—dijo en un tono que le puso los pelos de punta al chico

Derek se fue inmediatamente sin decir palabra, estaba asombrado que ese soberbio muchacho supiera su secreto. Entonces Michiru no se había quedado tan callada como parecía, estaba nervioso quizá el chico si fuera su novio porque lo dijo en un tono realmente serio. Pero se iba a vengar, Michiru seria suya costara lo que costara.

Michiru estaba sorprendida, no solo había llegado haruka oportunamente a rescatarla, si no que la había defendido incluso le había dicho a Derek que él era su novio, estaba emocionada quizá haruka sentía lo mismo por ella, pero difícil saberlo de pronto la voz de haruka la saco de sus pensamientos

-señores les pido permiso para que Michiru y yo salgamos, les prometo traerla a buena hora no se preocupen—dijo haruka mientras les estrechaba la mano a los señores

-a ver jovencito ¿cómo está eso de que Michiru es tu novia?—dijo el padre en un tono serio que hizo sonrojar a haruka

- oh sí, señor , bueno aun no lo es pero se que pronto lo será, y se lo digo de una vez para que se adapte un poco a la noticia—dijo haruka sonriéndoles

- este chico me encanta takuma—dijo la señora kaioh a su marido que solo resoplo, tenía que aceptar que el chico le caía bien después se le quedo viendo a haruka y le dijo

-esta bien joven tenoh, pero cuídela mucho, se lleva mi más grande tesoro—

-descuide señor, ella tambien es la niña más importante para mí—dijo haruka. Michiru se sorprendió ante esta declaración ¿sería verdad?

-adelante pues vayan—haruka se despidió de los señores (a la señora kaioh le beso la mano para no perder la galantería)

Y se llevo a Michiru

-¡fiuuuuuuu¡ parece que me vas a guiar aquí porque esto es un verdadero laberinto, agradece a la fortuna que te encontré—

-¿a la fortuna o a la sirvienta ¡?—

-nahh vieja huraña, por cierto… ese tipo.. ¿Es el tal Derek? – pregunto. Michiru se detuvo y asintió con la cabeza

– Lo sabía, maldita suerte , si no hubieran estado mis suegros ahí, le hubiera partido la cara.—y agarro de la barbilla a Michiru para ver el golpe que Derek le había propinado a Michiru, que tenia hinchado el labio inferior.

–mira que maltratar a un ángel como tu—dijo acariciando la herida, Michiru solo se sonrojo y siguió andando.

Hasta que llegaron a la salida, ahí estaba el carro de haruka

-y bien .. a donde me llevaras—pregunto Michiru

-oooh , es sorpresa Michiru ¿por cierto ya almorzaste?—

-si ,ya— dijo mientras haruka le abría la puerta, realmente era un caballero.

Haruka se subió al carro y arranco su coche.

-ah entonces ya me arruinaste el itinerario—dijo en un tono de reproche

-entonces a ver… ¿Qué podemos hacer?—pensó haruka

-ay haruka que problema vamos al cine y ya—dijo Michiru

-no, no como crees. Este es mi premio recuerdas, nuestra primera cita—Michiru se sonrojo – a ya se a donde ir, esta algo retirado de aquí pero te va a gustar—dijo haruka mientras aceleraba

En camino se les hizo muy rápido, haruka tenía música de rock en la memoria USB y Michiru odiaba el rock así que en todo ese tiempo se la pasaron discutiendo acerca de los géneros musicales, cuál era el mejor, una despotricaba acerca de los gustos de la otra.

-no Michiru estas equivocada… ¿cómo crees que es difícil de dominar?, al contrario el rock es demasiado difícil, manejar la energía en las canciones tan demandantes eso es difícil. La opera que la opera se basa en la voz y ya en cambio el rock…-

-haruka no puedo creer que seas tan bruto, de verdad que no, la opera es algo completo y maneja emociones que pueden hacerte llorar, aparte la opera necesita mucha más energía que el rock..—

-por supuesto que no, Michiru soy cantante de rock y créeme es más cansado tener un concierto que correr durante 4 horas, te lo apuesto-

Haruka se alivio de que ya hubieran llegado, realmente Michiru era un hueso duro de roer y no aceptaba el criterio de haruka, por eso piso el acelerador para que llegaran mucho antes de que se desatara una pelea.

Michiru estaba tan absorta en su debate con haruka que ni se dio cuenta que la había llevado a un bosque lejos de la ciudad. Sin querer se puso nerviosa no era que desconfiara de haruka pero todo podía pasar, de repente sintió la mano de haruka que la arrastraba hacia el bosque.

-rápido Michiru, hay algo que quiero..—dijo haruka pero de pronto sintió que Michiru se zafó de su agarre, de pronto lo comprendió todo

-tranquila, tranquila no te traje aquí para violarte, soy incapaz de tocarte un pelo, ¿ya te lo dije no? Eres la niña mas importante para mi- dijo haruka Michiru de pronto se sintió en confianza y se dejo guiar por haruka

- mira cerca de aquí hay un pequeño parque de convivio, decidí que aquí seria nuestra primera cita, pronto sabrás por que—dijo haruka que iba agarrada de la mano de Michiru

Después de caminar 5 minutos Michiru vio un pequeño centro de convivencia, había unos columpios, una resbaladilla, un pasamanos, y un kiosco viejos y abandonados, pero en buen estado , a un costado se encontraba un enorme árbol de cerezos muy hermoso, en que estaría pensando haruka ¿Cómo se le ocurría llevarla ahí?

-vamos ven—dijo haruka y la llevo a los columpios, se sentó y se empezó a mecer, Michiru se sentó y solo observo como haruka ya se mecía de una manera rápida.

Haruka noto que Michiru solo se había sentado en el columpio, "quizá debí llevarla a otro lado" pensó y de un salto se bajo del columpio.

-¿qué pasa? No es lo que esperabas?—dijo un poco triste

-no—le sonrió Michiru – lo que pasa es que… nunca me he subido a unos columpios- dijo Michiru visiblemente apenada, el silencio reino en el lugar ( véase gotita de sudor en la cabeza de haruka)

- ¿en serio? ¿Estás de broma no? Ajajjaa Michiru eso no es posible jajajajaja – Michiru se molesto con las burlas de haruka

-ves por eso no te quería decir—

-ajajajajjaa…no sabes esto me pone más feliz.. Eso significa que sin querer he atinado a algo—dijo haruka mientras se puso atrás del columpio de Michiru y lo empezó a empujar

-¿haruka qué haces?—

-¿no es obvio? Te enseñare a usar el columpio, mira cuando estés arriba baja las piernas y cuando vayas a subir súbelas me entiendo—

-si creo que si—haruka la empezó a columpiar, pronto Michiru estaba prácticamente en el cielo. Y eso la asusto.

-haruka ya bájame—dijo Michiru pero no dejo que esta lo hiciera por que se soltó de un brazo y perdió el control, por poco y se caía pero se sostuvo firmemente del otro brazo, el columpio se salió de control. Y haruka lo detuvo recibiendo a cambio un buen golpe que hizo que se sofocara. Pero tenía el columpio en sus manos, y debajo de ella a una temblorosa Michiru, de pronto esta alzo la cabeza para sonreírle y decirle

-no me vuelvo a subir a un columpio—pero la sonrisa se desvaneció, porque ahora ocupaba los labios para responder al sorpresivo beso que le planto haruka.

Si alguien hubiera pasado por ahí en es instante habría visto a una pareja enamorada que se daba su primer beso de su relación y en caso de Michiru el ´primer beso que daba a alguien, bueno el que le robo Derek no contaba por que ella no lo deseaba de la manera en que deseaba a haruka.

De pronto haruka separo sus labios de los de Michiru

-¿quieres dar un paseo?—dijo haruka y le tomo la mano a Michiru para guiarla por el bosque

Y así estuvieron caminando y hablando temas tan insignificantes desde que es mejor el bosque o la playa, el blanco o el negro , la pluma y el lápiz y en todas peleaban demostrando el por qué. De repente una gotita le cayó a haruka

-parece que va a llover… oh mira estamos cerca del parque—dijo haruka y cuando dijo esto la lluvia se intensifico de manera cruel

-vamos Michiru vamos a refugiarnos al árbol—y las chicas empezaron a correr, aunque de nada sirvió por que llegaron empapadas al árbol

-haruka- dijo Michiru que apenas y tenia aire para respirar – haruka ¿aun no lo entiendo como conoces este lugar tan bello?

Haruka le sonrió de una manera melancólica y se sentó en el suelo

-pues.. No te lo diré por que te reirás de mi—dijo a Michiru que en ese momento se había sentado a un lado de la rubia

-te juro que no de verdad, dime ándale por que decidiste traerme aquí…-

Haruka se volteo y se sonrojo cosa que Michiru no había visto hasta ahorita

-el sonido de la lluvia en este lugar es hermoso ¿sabes? Me trae muchos recuerdos agradables, mis papas nos traían a mi hermana y a mí a vacacionar cada año, recuerdo que siempre llegábamos y mi hermana yo nos subíamos a los columpios… hacíamos competencias para ver quien llegaba más alto. Mientras mis papas preparaban la carne asada nos veían divertidos y nos echaban porras, después de comer íbamos a caminar y siempre nos agarraba la lluvia en el claro, corríamos a este árbol para que nos protegiera—

Haruka se le quedo viendo al árbol, y platicaba su historia, Michiru no sabía que responder ante todo eso, se había quedado estupefacta. Dejo que haruka continuara

-este árbol es importante ¿sabes? Aquí se conocieron mis papas, mi padre siempre me platicaba que un día de lluvia iba caminando por el bosque y encontró a una hermosa muchacha abrazando al árbol cuando se acerco le pregunto que por que no iba a refugiarse y mi madre le contesto " el árbol se siente muy solo, necesita amor " mi padre al principio creyó que estaba loca pero algo le gusto de ella, algo que no pudo identificar. – decía esto mientras acariciaba al árbol

-lo que mi padre sintió por esa muchacha era amor… y yo siempre me dije que el día que yo me enamorara traería a esa persona aquí… a esa persona tan especial—

Haruka no pudo contenerse más y dos gruesas lagrimas surcaban su rostro, Michiru no sabía cómo reaccionar o que decir de pronto limpio el rostro de haruka con su delicada mano, la tomo del rostro y le beso la frente… la abrazo y se quedaron abrazadas mojadas debajo de ese árbol tan importante para haruka. Preguntándose si ella era esa persona tan especial para haruka.

-la lluvia que cae aquí es hermosa…—dijo Michiru. Cosa que haruka asintió. Supo lo que quiso decir y le agradeció.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

HOLA HOLA OTRA VEZ

Bueno aquí enseñándoles el capitulo 5 espero que no les haya parecido tan meloso. Ojala les haya gustado y quiero agradecer a las personas que ME HAN APOYADO

Belle03

Momoyo20

Aerumina

Bueno que les puedo decir, falta mucho para que sepamos que fue lo que sucedió con estas dos, por mientras disfrutemos como ellas el amor que apenas esta naciendo. Jajajajajja

Bueno me despido y no olviden comentar¡ hasta luego


	6. bebidas y confesiones

_Como todo mundo sabe, sailor moon no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, esta historia es producto de mi imaginación y nada mas_

_Aclaraciones del capitulo: bueno este capitulo contiene lemon muy ligero pero para los "sensibles" lo señale con __**negritas **__aunque bueno yo se que es lo primero que leerán ¬¬u bueno ahora si los dejo leer_

_%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%_

Habían pasado un mes después de la cita. Haruka se había arrepentido totalmente por todo lo que había pasado no solo porque Michiru no sabía que era una mujer si no que también la había besado y había dejado ver su lado vulnerable contándole la historia de sus padres, haruka no mentía cuando dijo que llevo a Michiru porque era una persona importante, pero tampoco podía seguir viéndola. No quería hacerle frente al problema así que prefirió evitarlo.

Haruka se levanto perezosamente de la cama hecho un vistazo al reloj que tenia a un lado de la cama, se preocupo unos segundos eran las 10:30 de la mañana. Llegaría tarde a la escuela pero eso no era tan importante… se metió al closet abrió la puerta que estaba hasta el final y se introdujo a su baño, se ducho con mucha calma, salió y se cambio (con el uniforme varonil por supuesto) se dirigió a su auto y arranco.

No tenía ganas de ir pero ni modo tenía un examen final muy importante y dado que ella nunca había ido a clases más que cuando era crucial debía de ir. El ciclo escolar acababa en dos días y ella tendría vacaciones. ¡Al fin¡ descansaría de esas tipas que la perseguían como locas intentando proponerle cosas indecentes , incluso sabiendo que ella era una mujer vestida de hombre….y hablando de hombres también descansaría de ellos que a sus espaldas hablaban mal de ella, ya había llegado a la escuela estaciono su coche y se dirigió a su salón.

Cuando llego la maestra ya había entrado le pidió permiso para entrar, entro, agarro una pluma que estaba tirada en el suelo por que se le había olvidado llevar una, contesto su examen en 5 minutos, espero a que alguien lo entregara primero porque si lo hacia los demás la verían mal pero se harto de esperar al parecer los torpes de sus compañeros no podían ni contestar un examen como era debido, suspiro, se paro , entrego el examen y salió de ahí dispuesta a irse a su casa otra vez pero en el pasillo algo la detuvo. Era una compañera que iba en otro salón :

- espera haruka tenoh – haruka volteo y se encontró a una muchacha muy guapa, cabello negro, hermosos ojos verdes, piel muy tersa y suave que le sonreía

- si en que te puedo ayudar—pregunto haruka que estaba harta y quería irse a su casa pero aun así espero-

-bueno es que necesito hablar contigo pero aquí no, en el baño acompáñame por favor –y dicho esto le tomo la mano y la guio al lugar, haruka no quería ir sabía muy bien que significaba el baño, "sitio de violaciones hacia su persona" pero no le quedaba otra opción la chica se veía muy seria llegaron al baño y la chica se volteo y se le quedo viendo

-¿sabes? Mi novio me termino hace un momento…. —empezó la chica

-oh cuanto lo siento, de verdad—haruka pensó que, que tenía que ver ella en eso pero dejo proseguir a la chica la cual realmente se veía mal

-si me acaba de terminar… bueno en realidad… me fue infiel… ¿sabes que tu siempre me habías gustado mucho?—y se acerco a haruka se agarro de su cuello y le planto un beso apasionado cosa que sorprendió a la chica que ahora entendía que pintaba ella en esto, ella era el arma para sacar su coraje aun asi se dejo llevar por la pasión. Correspondió el beso con fiereza y agarro de la cintura a la muchacha acercándola más a ella. Pero de pronto separo sus labios de los de la chica

- ¿sabes que soy una mujer? – dijo en un susurro por la falta de aire mientras la chica asentía

-si, si se que eres una mujer…y no me importa, lo único que quiero es estar contigo—

_**Haruka sonrió y la siguió besando, entre beso y beso llegaron hasta uno de los cubículos se metieron ahí y pusieron el seguro. De pronto haruka empezó a desabrochar la camisa de la joven que le repartía besos y suaves mordiscos en el cuello, cosa que éxito más a la rubia pero no tanto como ver a la mujer solo con el sujetador, beso sus labios con desesperación y desabrocho la molesta prenda.**_

_**Haruka estaba poseída de una pasión animal, de un deseo incontrolable. saboreo el seno derecho de la muchacha que estaba gimiendo descontroladamente mientras su otra mano se perdía en el sexo de la chica ocupada en darle un delicado masaje, en explorar esa zona, la chica aprisiono los cabellos de haruka con sus manos , haruka estaba sintiendo mucho placer realmente necesitaba alguien con quien tener sexo se paro provocando las quejas de su compañera y se desabrocho el pantalón mientras la muchacha la veía con una sonrisa le ayudo a desabrocharse, le bajo los bóxers azules y repartió dulces besos en su vientre acompañado de lamidas que terminaron por perder a haruka, la chica volteo a verla a los ojos como pidiendo permiso para explorar esa zona con la lengua haruka asintió con vehemencia ya necesitaba tener en su interior una boca que la explorara de esa manera.**_

-¿sabes haruka? Nunca creí que hacerlo con una mujer fuera tan excitante— dijo la chica con una sonrisa intentando alagarla pero solo había conseguido que toda la lujuria que antes había sentido terminara por asquearla. Se aparto de la chica se volvió a abrochar los pantalones y salió de ahí dejando a la muchacha con una cara de desconcierto que no podía con ella.

Haruka se recriminaba en silencio ¿Qué demonios había pasado ahí? Por que dejo que la lujuria se apoderara de ella, lo peor es que se había ido sin decirle nada a la chica, como si ella fuera una cualquiera, no lo entendía había tenido aventuras con varias mujeres estando muy ebria se había acostado con una o dos no lo recordaba.

ya no tenía por qué importarle pero lo hacía aun le molestaba, sentía que lo que ellas querían eran a haruka tenoh el apuesto muchacho que bajo esa apariencia ocultaba a una mujer de pronto sintió que estaba cometiendo un error se había guiado por la apariencia satisfaciendo los caprichos de la sociedad , se sintió vacía ya no sabía quién era, si ya no era la chica tonta de hace 4 meses. su vida había cambiado… ella decidió cambiarla, llego a su coche lo arranco y se fue a su casa a pensar profundamente en todo esto.

Michiru estaba en su cuarto eran las 5 de la tarde. hoy se cumplía UN MES de haber entrado a la nueva escuela ella pensó que quizá por su posición tuviera enemigos pero , al contrario había causado revuelo entre los caballeros admirados de la belleza sobrehumana que tenia la chica y también era el modelo a seguir de las chicas , el colegio en el que habían entrado era el mas prestigioso de todo Tokio. por supuesto solo entraban ahí los más adinerados muchachos, y el grupo se reducía por que no admitían a cualquiera si no a chicos que tenían cierto intelecto a talento para algo.

DEFINITIVAMENTE los estudiantes del colegio mugen eran los futuros líderes del país y ellos se habían admirado con Michiru en especial , cosa que halago a la chica. El destino siempre le sonreía.

Se levanto de la cama, corrió la rosada cortina y volteo hacia el hermoso sillón beige que tenía en la esquina de habitación y una mirada triste se apodero de ella, ahí se encontraba la ropa que hace mucho le había prestado haruka de pronto sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda, se estaba obsesionando con el ya que siempre buscaba su imagen en su cabeza

¿Por qué el chico ya no le había hablado? ¿Qué había hecho mal? , de pronto desecho esos pensamientos, se cambio (cosa en la que demoro una hora buscando un atuendo perfecto, el maquillaje ideal , cosas de mujeres) agarro la ropa de haruka se dirigió abajo, por un momento odio tener una mansión como casa tardabas mucho en ir a la salida, a la cocina , y más si tenias una urgencia… y esta situación la considero una urgencia

-papa voy a salir—dijo Michiru a su padre que se hallaba en el estudio leyendo unos papeles. quizá eran cuentas de la empresa, su padre siempre procuraba ser cauto cuando recibía esos papeles, siempre se encerraba horas en el estudio pensando que era lo mejor un si o un no.

-si querida—dijo absorto el padre

-Michiru sonrió agarro las llaves de su auto y se dirigió a la casa de haruka. pensando varias cosas, realmente el chico le atraía, no era como cualquier papanatas que se la pasaba todo el tiempo arrodillándose a sus pies, haruka era amable con ella pero no entendía su actitud por que no le volvo a llamar después de esa cita tan maravillosa que había terminado por convencerla de que haruka tenoh era el amor de su vida, él era el chico que más se había acercado a su corazón de una manera tan fuerte ya no podía ocultar lo inevitable Michiru kaioh estaba enamorada de haruka tenoh.

De pronto se encontró afuera de la casa de haruka las personas que pasaban por ahí se le quedaron viendo. Al parecer nunca habían visto una mujer guapa manejando un corvet del año, decidió no darle importancia y toco el timbre. Espero dos minutos y vio la sorpresa de una cara conocida…una cara que empezaba a querer.

-Michiru… que sorpresa pasa por favor—dijo haruka sin duda no esperaba visitas y menos ese tipo de visitas, aun así la dejo pasar cosa que era raro en ella ya que siempre que llegaba alguien a su casa si no había concertado una cita previamente no lo dejaba entrar

. Aun así pensó que no debería ser inflexible con ella. La paso a la sala le sirvió una copa de brandy, recibió la ropa que Michiru le llevo, tenia deseos de decirle "para que viniste , a mi no me sirve esta ropa como a ti, por favor no vuelvas no quiero volverte a ver" pero en cambio le agradeció, tomo la ropa y la puso en la basura sin que se diera cuenta.

-ah ya veo, así que ya entraste en preparatoria ¿y qué año cursas? No recuerdo haber preguntado—dijo haruka a Michiru que tomo un poco de su copa

-curso el primer año de preparatoria, estoy en el colegio mugen—haruka sonrió

-a vaya era natural que te metieras ahí bueno yo estoy en segundo y estoy en el intercontinental…no tiene el nivel de la prepa en la que estas, pero si esta entre las mejores—

-¿a que te refieres cuando dices que era natural que me metieran ahí?—pregunto Michiru causando la risa de haruka

- ¿bromeas? Eres la niña más rica de Japón no creo que te metan a la escuela donde estoy yo, a lo mejor tienen miedo de que se te peguen las liendres. —Michiru se enojo con el comentario de haruka pero no dijo nada

- ahora vengo, voy por mas vino preciosa—y le guiño un ojo coquetamente cosa que inquieto a Michiru ¿acaso haruka sentía lo mismo por ella?

Haruka estaba librando una batalla interna, se había prometido no volver a caer, a coquetear con la muchacha pero no podía, al parecer era más fuerte que ella. No quería hacerle daño a esa chica. De verdad que no Michiru se convirtió sin querer en su persona más preciada en su solitaria vida.

haruka regreso volvió a llenar la copa de Michiru la cual ya estaba vacía, Michiru le tomo creyendo que era el mismo vino dulce y delicado de antes , pero se equivoco, el sabor era demasiado fuerte, hizo una mueca que para haruka no resulto desapercibida

-¡¿Qué demonios es esto?¡- pregunto aun con la sensación de que le quemaba la garganta

- vaya, vaya, la señorita no está acostumbrada a los vinos fuertes. Jajajajaj debi imaginármelo, no te dejan tomar por que te pega tu papi cierto—y empezó a reír cosa que enardeció a Michiru que ciega de la cólera y sin pensar muy bien en las consecuencias…

-¡CALLATE¡ te reto¡ A VER QUIEN AGUANTA MAS- haruka se sorprendió, solo era una inocente broma pero la chica se había molestado, es mas la estaba retando. No lo quiso hacer pero haruka nunca en su vida a rechazado un desafío. Sabía que la chica perdería se le notaba a kilómetros que nunca había tomado más de dos copas en su vida y del vino suave. Aun así una sonrisa se le dibujo en su rostro

- acepto—dijo. Estaba emocionada, emborrachar a la señorita perfecta sería divertido y decidió hacer las cosas más interesantes

– pero con una condición princesa… agreguémosle más diversión… si no te tomas la copa en menos de 10 segundos tendrás que cumplir un castigo, una seria que la otra persona te pregunte algo intimo y personal o la otra opción es que te quites una prenda…-

Michiru acepto de inmediato, empezaron a jugar

Muy bien soy un caballero así que empiezo yo, sirvió las copas con la misma cantidad, agarro su copa y se la tomo en solo 5 segundos. Le quemo la garganta pero no le importo era el turno de Michiru que con decisión agarro su copa se la llevo a los labios y se tomo todo el liquido, hizo una mueca de desagrado

-¿quieres que terminemos ya?—dijo haruka mientras volvía a llenar las copas y por segunda vez se tomaba su copa a una gran velocidad, miro a Michiru quien volvió a tomar su copa, Michiru se sentía mareada, el vino era demasiado fuerte sumándole a eso que nunca había tomado en su vida más que dos copas y en esas ocasiones el vino era gentil, dulce no como este que era bruto, sin consideración "se parece al dueño pensó".

Haruka volvió a servir los vasos y se bebió el líquido. Ella no tenía ningún problema, en lo absoluto pues había bebido en los bares más bajos de la ciudad los vinos más baratos, y tenía experiencia en borracheras. Difícilmente se ponía borracha. Le sonrió a la muchacha que visiblemente se empezaba a marear

Michiru sentía que se estaba mareando, pero era demasiado pronto no sabía que hacer haruka estaba como si nada y a ella ya le había hecho efecto, se empezaba a arrepentir de su arrebato. Decidió ganar un poco más de tiempo al ver que haruka se había tomado su tercer vaso.

-paso—dijo

- ¿tan pronto Michiru?—dijo haruka con fingida preocupación – bueno eso no me da otra opción que darte un castigo, así que, que quieres ¿verdad o reto?—una sonrisa perversa se dibujo en el rostro de haruka.

¿Qué iba a hacer? Ahora estaba en un dilema, Michiru sabía que haruka no jugaba pensó que le convenía mas , si el reto o la verdad por un instante pensó cumplir con el reto pero pensó que haruka era lo suficientemente capaz para ponerle un castigo horrible, imposible o peor aun algo realmente penoso, algo en contra de sus principios así que decidió por la verdad, digo era una pregunta pero nada que no pueda decir

-verdad—dijo un poco asustada

-muy bien… a ver que te preguntare… ah sí ¿Cuándo fue tu primera relación sexual? –

Michiru no se lo podía creer. ¿Cómo demonios se le ocurría preguntarle semejantes cosas? Y peor aún tenía que contestar demonios, ella nunca había hecho algo así, pero suponía que haruka nunca se lo creería así que opto por la cautela y salirse por la tangente de forma delicada.

- solo fue un pequeño faje, a los 13 años, un compañero y yo bueno se nos subió la pasión , pero no paso a mayores —

quería que la respuesta satisficiera a haruka y al parecer lo hizo porque esta solo sonrió y sirvió, y tomo rápidamente "maldición con esta es su cuarta copa y no le ha afectado al desgraciado" Michiru tomo su copa y la bebió rápido. No permitiría que haruka le volviera a hacer preguntas de ese tipo. Y así siguieron con dos rondas más hasta que después de beber 5 copas y que haruka se bebiera su séptima copa Michiru decidió no beber su trago y eligió reto para cumplir el castigo

Se habia hartado de esperar a que haruka mostrara un mínimo signo que le indicara que la bebida habia surtido su efecto pero no, fue peor para ella porque después de 5 copas estaba toda mareada y solo le quedaba un pequeño destello de razonamiento en su ser. Por lo que prefirió cumplir un castigo para evitar ponerse mas ebria.

-Michiru, Michiru , Michiru.. Con que queremos un reto.. Muy bien quiero que te quites esa camisa – dijo para encontrarse con la cara de sorpresa de Michiru, la camisa que no quería ver haruka era la única prenda que cubría a Michiru de la parte de arriba, sonrió pero de pronto se sorprendió al ver una sonrisa en el rostro de la "victima".

Michiru estaba estupefacta, prácticamente le había pedido que se desnudara, por una razón que no pudo explicar empezó a excitarse, sin duda el chico quería jugar con ella y quiso regresarle la jugada con algo que el no se esperaba y sin duda un sensual baile era algo que el joven no se esperaba así que tomo valor, intento levantarse sin caerse….no lo logro, pero agradecía estar ebria para que le ayudara a vencer la vergüenza.

Aun así se empezó a desabrochar la camisa lentamente, botón a botón se acercaba a haruka con paso sensual, felino. le miro a los ojos y paso su lengua por los labios y empezó a tocarse ella sola. Vio como el chico se tragaba saliva nerviosamente y dirigió su mirada hacia su pecho, Michiru se coloco encima de haruka aprisionándola en el sillón y le dio un beso apasionado y dejo que la lujuria la dominara por completo.

Haruka estaba completamente excitada al ver como la chica se desabrochaba la camisa con sensualidad y se tocaba ella sola. Maldijo en pensamientos ella nunca pensó que Michiru reaccionara de esa manera, ella creía que se quitaría la camisa rápidamente y con furia, sin duda las copas empezaban a dominar sobre su cordura, en su mente no pensó que la chica se encendiera de esa manera.

Michiru se acerco a ella y le planto tremendo beso, haruka correspondió con igual intensidad. El encuentro de esa mañana en el baño de la escuela la había dejado terriblemente encendida y sumándole a eso que Michiru era una mujer por la que más de uno mataría por acostarse con ella. Termino por ceder a esa pasión, sus instintos durante más de 3 meses contenidos estaban haciendo efecto en ella.

Sin pensarlo mas haruka volteo a Michiru para quedarse encima de ella, y le repartió en su cuello besos y lamidas desesperadas . Cosa que hizo gemir a la niña, haruka comprobó que era su primera vez y recordó como había sido la suya… a los 12 años con un amigo , fue solo pasión, solo lujuria pero reconoció que había sido algo brusco, de ahí todos los encuentros sexuales que siguieron tanto como su amigo como con sus compañeros habían sido solo pasión aunque pudieron ser más delicados con ella no lo fueron.

Bueno con Michiru no pasaría lo mismo sabía que era su primera vez por lo que haruka quería que fuera inolvidable aunque lo que sentía era solo lujuria acumulada debido a que no había tenido sexo últimamente eso no significaba que no fuera amable. Quería que esa niña recordara su primera vez. No… mentía. En realidad haruka estaba enamorada de la chica, y no podía seguir ocultándolo más.

_**La deseaba, la había deseado secretamente desde que la vio, pero pensó que era un imposible porque la hija de una acaudalada familia.**_

_**Michiru ya estaba totalmente desnuda de la parte de arriba, enseñando sus blanco pecho a haruka que se sorprendió con el cuerpo de la chica, realmente era hermosa. Empezó a acariciar con dulzura su busto, esa chica tan hermosa se le estaba entregando era como un sueño hecho realidad, esa diosa se le estaba entregando… a una mujer**_

_**Michiru se levanto poco a poco empezó a acariciar la espalda de haruka mientras su lengua se ocupaba del lóbulo de su amante. Con una mano condujo la mano de haruka hasta su vagina. Haruka, la noto totalmente húmeda.**_

de pronto con un rayo de lucidez que llego a su nublada mente, recordó que Michiru no sabía que ella, en vez de ser un apuesto muchacho era en realidad una mujer. "¡maldición¡" y se aparto bruscamente de la encendida muchacha que la vio con una mezcla de enfado, sorpresa y desconcierto.

-¿haruka qué pasa?—pregunto con reproche, se sentía herida

-nada—dijo haruka que se encontraba de espaldas, estaba furiosa, ¿cómo se le pudo haber olvidado que Michiru no sabía que era mujer? De todos modos ya no importaba

-haruka dime qué pasa, ¿no te gusto es eso?—volvió a preguntar Michiru aunque haruka no la escucho, estaba más ocupada en luchar con ella misma realmente odiaba en lo que se había convertido, empezaba a odiar ser mujer, si fuera hombre ahorita estaría haciendo suya a Michiru, le estaría robando su primera vez, pero no había decidido perder su identidad ya no podía ser haruka la chica su vida estaba cambiada totalmente, pero tampoco podía ir por la vida pregonando que era chico. Estaba perdida creyó que lo podía asimilar pero no pudo. Al final no pudo, no sabía quién era.

- no es nada Michiru, por supuesto que me gustas, eres realmente preciosa—dijo haruka preguntándose si era eso lo que Michiru le había preguntado, no se giro a verla la ira y frustración crecía cada vez más en ella

-si eso es cierto ¿Por qué no lo haces? ¿Por qué no me haces tu mujer?—

Michiru realmente estaba enojada ese hombre la había herido en su orgullo de femenino, pues bien ella también lo haría, lo heriría.

–¿es que no puedes verdad? Vamos demuéstrame que eres hombre…- pero un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal cuando haruka se giro y la miro con furia desatada

La ira de haruka se disparo en cuanto escucho esas palabras, era lógico todo mundo esperaba en ella un hombre, ella cumplía el papel del hombre perfecto pero con un pequeño defecto… era mujer, una mujer que se sentía aprisionada, utilizada.

a la gente no le importaba en lo mas mínimo sus sentimientos, no había nadie que se preocupara por ella, las únicas personas que lo hacían habían muerto hace 5 meses… como siempre llego a ella la sensación de vacío. Y la cólera que empezó a sentir no hallaba donde desquitarla…más que en Michiru…. pero no podía de pronto se sintió mal la había engañado, no le había dicho que era una mujer y encima de eso le repartía besos muy campante

Haruka la miro fríamente movió sus labios para decir…

-el problema que tenemos es que…no soy un hombre—

-¿Qué DIJISTE?—Michiru se había quedado congelada al oír eso

-lo que oíste niña yo no soy un hombre—agarro la camisa negra que vestía y presa del enojo la rompió para enseñarle a Michiru el busto bien camufle ajado entre un brassier que más bien parecía faja

Michiru se sorprendió al ver la verdadera identidad de haruka…era una mujer, de repente sintió que toda su borrachera se le había pasado de golpe. SU sorpresa dio lugar al enfado no sabía que decir…la rubia chica se había burlado de ella, la había engañado de manera descarada y ella como una tonta había caído, sintió asco primero contra haruka pero después de sí misma, se paro y se dirigió hacia la chica que la miraba de manera suplicante . Michiru le dedico su mirada más fría y con todas sus fuerzas le dio una cachetada.

-¡eres de lo peor¡ ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste¡? ¡¿PORQUE¡?— esperaba que haruka le dijera algo que explicara esa conducta, el por qué la había engañado de esa forma, incluso esperaba que le dijera algo como "me enamore de ti por eso no te lo dije" haruka se encontraba agachada, con la cabeza baja, agarrándose el dolorido cachete que Michiru había golpeado. Se volteo lentamente

- por que… nunca creí que llegaríamos a esto—dijo haruka lo que hirió a Michiru quien se dirigió a la salida y solo se detuvo para decirle

-eres la persona más despreciable que he conocido—y dicho esto se fue dando un portazo a la puerta. Haruka se quedo en la misma pose, escucho el ruido del carro de Michiru arrancar, cerró los ojos y sintió que una profunda tristeza se albergaba en su corazón

Michiru por su parte estaba llorando desconsoladamente mientras conducía, un profundo dolor se acunaba en su pecho. Siempre busco desde pequeña a ese príncipe azul gallardo fuerte y apuesto, a una persona con la que compartiría su vida, sus ilusiones, su ser.

Después de que cumpliera los 10 años esos pensamientos fueron sustituidos por algo mas real solo pedía un muchacho que no se minimizara ante lo que era ella, quería un verdadero hombre, podría ser un rebelde cantante de rock o un apuesto piloto que corriera los más veloces autos, un sexy deportista con el mejor cuerpo.

Siempre quiso una de esas cualidades en un hombre aparte tenía que ser inteligente, bromista, amable, carismático, listo, con una sonrisa encantadora y una mirada amable. Si. pedía mucho y sabia que algo así nunca iba a llegar pero cuando conoció a haruka tenoh supo que el era todo eso y más. El era la personificación de lo que había pedido el hombre ideal que era para ella pero….haruka no era hombre. Sus sueños se rompieron en mil pedazos solo había sido eso, una ilusión.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**Buenooo que les pareció. Ojala les haya gustado, espero comentarios y perdonen por no actualizar ayer paso que no tuve computadora esa fue la razón no vuelve a pasar.**

**Ojala que el lemon no me haya quedado tan vulgar, estaba dudando en ponerlo o no.**

**Comenten sobre eso para que me puedan aconsejar XP**

**Aaaah beuno esto ya se complico ¿no creen?**

**Hasta la proxima**


	7. cuidando al conejo

**Hola. Hola como están. Bueno aquí trayéndoles el siguiente capitulo, donde aparecen por fin unas personas muy queridas, ojala les guste y otra cosa mas para que haya** **confusiones este capitulo se situa 5 meses después de que haruka y michiru se hayan visto por ultima vez, sin mas por el momento los dejo leer.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Haruka solo escucho como el coche arranco y sintió que una tristeza profunda le embargaba, soltó una lágrima y se puso a pensar que era lo que haría. Tenía dos opciones ponerse a beber como si no hubiera mañana, o continuar su vida como si no hubiera pasado nada. Escogió la segunda y se fue a dormir por que mañana tenia clase.

Los días transcurrían de manera aburrida y repetitiva para haruka que veía la ventana buscando algo que la entretuviera, ya que la maestra de ingles no lo lograba. Fue en vano y tuvo que volver a poner atención a las clases.

Anoto la fecha en su cuaderno, ya había pasado 3 meses después de entrar otra vez a clases…increíble. Eso en total sumaba unos 5 meses desde que vio a Michiru por última vez.

-bueno jóvenes, espero que hayan entendido—dijo la maestra a sus alumnos—ah y joven haruka, se perfectamente que usted tiene un nivel de aprendizaje muy alto, pero no abuse de su suerte si vuelve a distraerse en clase me veré en la necesidad de sacarlo y bajarle 3 puntos así que tenga cuidado—haruka de pronto sintió las ganas de contestarle a la profesora pero so contuvo, se mordió la lengua y volvió a mirar por la ventana.

-a vaya haruka la maestra te regaño—dijo un alumno que se le acerco burlón ella lo agarro por el cuello provocando una mirada de miedo en el joven

- que te importa idiota, preocúpate por ti—dijo haruka con un tono furioso

Estaba prácticamente harta que sus compañeros se metieran donde no les llamaran. Pero hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no golpearlo. Cuando acabaron las clases se dirigió a una plaza para ver una película pero al pasar por el centro de juegos vio a dos chicas rubias que estaban jugando en el simulador de formula 1.

Las dos eran bonitas y se veía que se divertían, pero la que mas le llamo la atención fue la niña con cabello raro, decidió pasar de largo pero no pudo evitar reírse ante la reacción de ella cuando cuando perdió, fue ahí cuando decidió entrar a desafiar a la otra niña con cabello largo y suelto.

-ay mina yo no soy buena para esto—dijo la pequeña con cabeza rara

-no te rindas serena ¡¿si lo haces quienes serán las campeonas de la formula 1?¡- dijo la otra en un tono dramático.

-jovencita—dijo haruka, las pequeñas voltearon - ¿te gustaría tener una carrera conmigo?—haruka no pudo evitar reír ante la expresión de las niñas, poco les faltaba para que se les saliera la baba. Haruka se rio internamente cuando la tal mina empujo a la otra niña que se había caído. Haruka le pidió que sostuviera su portafolio y empezaron a jugar.

Haruka vio como mina empezó a correr, no lo hacía mal pero no era lo mejor que había visto así que decidió darle un poco de ventaja.

-disculpa—dijo la chica que sostenía su portafolio –ya empezó la carrera—dijo señalando el juego

—si ya lo sé, pero decidí darle un poco de ventaja—dijo haruka y se dio cuenta que su comentario había molestado a su contrincante pero no le importo espero otro poco y …. –a llegado la hora—dijo haruka y empezó a correr magistralmente el carro que se movía a una velocidad imposible. Mina estaba visiblemente sorprendida haruka le había adelantado una vuelta, dos, tres y a la tercera la carrera se había terminado.

-te felicito—dijo mina derrotada

- claro que no, tu también estuviste genial, ¿será por que las niñas bonitas son buenas en los videojuegos?—dijo haruka y mina volteo a verla feliz. –bueno hasta luego, tu también cabeza de bombón, luego jugaremos unas carreras—y le guiño el ojo a la niña que visiblemente se había emocionado

Haruka fue a probarse ropa de hombre a varias tiendas consciente de que esas niñas lo seguían, decidió hacerse la tonta un rato y cuando fue al cine encontró que no había nada interesante que ver, no tenia opción, se volteo a la pared donde estaban escondidas las rubias y les hablo

-preciosas ¿van a seguir escondiéndose? Salgan, y de paso vamos al cine que les parece—dijo haruka de inmediato las chicas salieron. Y haruka se volteo pero alcanzo a escuchar como mina decía "ese chico es mío" "¡es mío" contesto la otra a lo que la chica contesto "¡serena tú tienes a Darién o no¡"

Al parecer el tal Darién era el novio de cabeza de bombón, pero bueno no estaba segura. Compro los boletos de la película "King Kong contra godzilla" que era lo más prometedor que había.

-y díganme preciosas cual es su nombre—dijo mientras se dirigía a la entrada

- yo soy mina aino, y esta tonta es serena tsukino – dijo mina que ya se había agarrado del brazo de haruka

- ah ya veo con que serena… en mi opinión te queda mejor cabeza de bombón—dijo volteándose a verla – ¿ah? En donde esta? Hace unos segundos estaba aquí…—

-tranquilo haruka ven yo se donde esta—dijo mina y la guio al snack bar

-… y me da esto, y esto—serena estaba muy ocupada pidiendo cuanto alimento veía -… señor ¿acaso no podrá agrandar mi combo a extra grande?—pregunto serena

- lo sentimos señorita le estamos dando el vaso de palomitas de muestra, es el mas grande que hay…- serena se puso triste pero aun así se resigno y pidió la cuenta

- con que alimentándote cabeza de bombón—

-serena no tienes vergüenza… que pena ve todo esto—y señalo el montón de dulces, helados, palomitas, chocolates que se encontraba en frente de serena. Los demás las veían con cara de desconcierto. En es e momento regreso el muchacho con la cuenta

-serian 769 pesos por favor –

-¿¡Cuánto dijo ¡?...—pregunto serena y busco en su cartera y empezó a reír nerviosamente –…solo tengo 50 jejejeje –

- ¡serena eres una tonta¡ ¡COMO SE TE OCURRE HACER COSAS COMO ESTA¡- DIJO UNA enfadada mina pero haruka la tomo de los hombros

- calma preciosa, yo pago hoy… ¿quieres algo en especial?—dijo

-no gracias serena ya me va a dar de sus dulces—pero serena se había abalanzado a ellos en actitud protectora

- CLARO QUE NO ¡ ALEJATE DE MIS DULCES¡-

- serena no seas tacaña, me vas a dar de tus dulces, todavía que te los compran te haces la egoísta—

Haruka le paso la tarjeta al empleado y después tuvo que ayudar con las chucherías, ya que eran demasiadas y apenas entre las tres pudieron cargarlas todas.

Estaban viendo la película, haruka pensó que era la única que la estaba viendo por qué serena y mina pareciera que habían ido ahí a comer y de vez en cuando tuvo que actuar de réferi cuando las chicas se peleaban por un paquete de dulces . Cuando salieron serena empezó a vomitar por el pasillo y tuvo que ir de inmediato al baño.

-oye ¿crees que cabeza de bombón este bien? – le pregunto a mina

- ay si no te preocupes, solo fue por un pequeño mareo nada más. y dime haruka ¿ en donde estudias? –

-estoy en segundo de preparatoria… estudio en el intercontinental—

- ah ya veo nosotras estamos cursando tercero ya pronto salimos —dijo mina –…y tienes novia—

- no preciosa aun no tengo… estoy esperando a la chica de mis sueños—dijo haruka siguiéndole el coqueteo a mina

De pronto serena salió del baño toda pálida

-cabeza de bombón ¿estás bien? – dijo haruka pero supo que no cuando serena volvió a vomitar sobre los zapatos de mina

- bueno parece que cabeza de bombón no se siente muy bien, que mala suerte no podrán acompañarme al antro…- empezó a decir haruka

- por supuesto que te acompañaremos—dijo mina – que te parece si vamos, botamos a serena en su casa y me acompañas a la mía a cambiarme—

-¿… pero no vas a cuidar a tu amiga? – pregunto haruka que evito que serena se cayera

- vamos no es una niña, sabe cuidarse sola—dijo mina – entonces que ¿hacemos eso?—insistió

-bueno esta bien..—dijo haruka y las llevo al auto primero deja a mina que quería tiempo para cambiarse

- espera preciosa—dijo haruka – dame tu número de celular. Te llamare para ver si ya estas lista—

- claro que si mira es 309-402-67-98—

- ya lo tengo – y le guiño un ojo a la rubia que sonrojada se metió a su casa

Haruka iba en el carro con serena que tenía los ojos cerrados por el fuerte mareo.

-ay cabeza de bombón… ve lo que les pasa a las niñas comelonas—dijo haruka mientras tocaba la frente de serena. Estaba ardiendo en fiebre

- y lo peor es que estoy sola en mi casa, hasta mañana por la tarde— y después de decir esto abrió la ventana para volve a vomitar

Haruka volteo a verla, no podía dejarla así. la pobre mujer se estaba muriendo y ella se iba con su amiga al antro. Y aparte la confesión de que estaba sola la preocupo mucho, si la fiebre subía podía ser peligroso y no sabía quien podía cuidarla. "no tengo otra opción, aparte es mi culpa por haberle comprado tantas cosas" se dijo. Saco su celular y le marco a mina

-hola ¿mina? Como estas veras lo que pasa es que me acaban de llamar unos compañeros… tengo un problema que tengo que atender, que te parece si luego salimos con más calma… si, si ella está aquí si ahorita voy a dejar a cabeza de bombón… si , adiós—colgó y se giro a ver a la chica

- cabeza de bombón ¿ es aquí?—pregunto señalando la casa , serena solo asintió pero no se movió

"vaya vienes muy mal" pensó haruka y estaciono el coche se bajo, fue por serena y delicadamente la cargo, tomo las llaves de la puerta y se metió en la casa, dejo a serena en su cama bajo a cerrar el coche y después a asegurar la casa, subió a ver como estaba serena pero la encontró vomitando.

Después de eso serena se desmayo. Haruka la tomo dulcemente y la llevo hasta su cama. Le volvió a tocar la frente y vio que la fiebre se había intensificado

Decidió ir llamar a un médico, después de que estuvo unos minutos convenciéndolo que era urgente colgó ya venia en camino . Haruka bajo por un pañuelo y una cubetita de agua fría y le puso la compresa a serena, esperaba que le bajara un poco la fiebre con eso. Después de estar media hora cuidando el sueño de la muchacha se escucho el timbre era el doctor que de inmediato se puso a revisar a la enferma

-¿que tiene doctor?—pregunto haruka

-bueno lo que tiene la señorita es… un típico caso de empacho al parecer comió demasiado y eso forzó a su estomago, no es nada grave pero si no se atiende bien tendría que hospitalizarse pero ahorita está todo en alerta amarilla….mmm que tome estas pastillas casa 4 horas sin excepción desinflamaran la vesícula , y le daré unos sueros para que no se deshidrate , y también dele esta pastilla combatirá las nauseas. – dijo el doctor mientras haruka tomaba las cosas

-y también hágale un té de limón con azúcar, le ayudara bastante, y de preferencia prepárele un caldo cuando tenga hambre.. Eso es todo—

-bien doctor cuanto le debo—

-450 pesos—dijo el doctor tomo el dinero y se fue no sin antes decirle

-y tenga más cuidado la próxima vez que su novia tenga hambre—bromeo

- si no se preocupe—dijo riéndose

Serena sentía que todo en su cabeza le daba vueltas, sentía mucho calor pero a la vez horribles escalofríos, tenía la garganta seca, se moría de sed. Escucho algo como "empacho" "suero" " pastillas" y de pronto todo oscureció, tenia alucinaciones, donde había un gran monstruo que la perseguía junto con su amado Darién quien moría asesinado a manos de ese terrible ser. No supo cuanto tiempo había pasado, no podía abrir los ojos. De vez en cuando era despertada por la sensación de que le acercaban un vaso y tenía que beber un liquido que la ponía mejor.

De pronto sintió que una mano cálida se poso en su frente y se sintió mas fresca. Abrió lentamente los ojos y vio el perfecto rostro de un ángel que había llegado a cuidarla, veía sus alas y sus ojos profundamente azules, que fue lo último que vio cuando el sueño volvió a vencerla

Haruka le había cambiado la vigésimo quinta compresa le tocaba su medicina en 20 minutos. Parecía que las alucinaciones de serena habían bajado y ahora se dedicaba a descansar por lo que decidió ir a la cocina a prepararle el caldo a la muchacha que a lo mejor dentro de poco despertaría. Consulto su reloj y se sorprendió Ya era las 12:30 de la tarde y ni siquiera había comido o dormido por estar cuidando de la chica.

Sin mas se dirigió a la cocina y preparo el caldo, y el famoso te que le receto el doctor

-muy bien unos 15 minutos al fuego y esto estará delicioso- dijo mientras el estomago le empezaba a gruñir

En la escuela secundaria numero 6 se encontraba una mina relatándoles acerca del galán que encontraron ayer serena y ella

-¿y dices que te gano en los videojuegos?—pregunto una Rei muy desconcertada

- ¿segura que es el muchacho más guapo que has visto mina?—dijo una emocionada lita

-¿dices que pago la cuenta de serena?—dijo una apenada Amy por la actitud de su amiga

- como lo oyen muchachas, nos lo encontramos en los videojuegos, me reto y perdí la carrera. Pero ese no es el punto es el muchacho más guapo que he visto en toda mi vida. No se compara con los artistas de televisión. Y lo peor fue que pago los dulces de serena…eran como unos 700 pesos—dijo mina recordando

-¡¿700 PESOS?¡- DIJERON las tres chicas al unisonó

- si 700 pesos y lo mejor estuvo cuando serena se zampo todo y al final de la película estaba vomite y vomite jajajajajajjaa—rio mina a lo cual las chicas se unieron

-eso le pasa pro glotona—dijo rei satisfecha

-quien la mando—se unió lita

- me preocupa serena hay que ir a verla—dijo Amy a lo cual las chicas se callaron

- yo quería ir a cuidarla pero…- empezó mina

-¿pero?—preguntaron todas

-pero haruka me invito al antro, y al final no pudo ir entonces… me dio flojera ir a verla y pues ya no fui… ojala que este bien—dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-oigan… hoy no vino el profesor de biología así que saldremos a la una, podemos ir a ver a serena—propuso Amy

Y al final decidieron ir a ver a su amiga que en ese momento estaba en muy buenas manos.

Serena despertó y cuando se vio acostada en la cama se extraño

-ay qué raro—se dijo - que yo recuerde me trajo el chico guapo y me dejo en mi cuarto y … ya no recuerdo jejejee—le dolía la cabeza horrores y tenía mucha hambre pero al parecer su malestar ya había pasado – ay no vuelvo a comer así que pena, como se te ocurre serena – de pronto escucho el sonido de la puerta abrirse

-hola cabeza de bombón ¿ya mejor?—pregunto haruka con una sonrisa

-haruka? Que estás haciendo aquí?—pregunto serena tapándose con las cobijas

-¿no es obvio? Te estuve cuidando toda la noche… un gracias no está demás no crees—dijo mientras con cuidado le puso la bandeja donde estaba el caldo

-guacala yo no quiero esto—dijo serena señalando el caldo

-no te estoy preguntando preciosa…comételo o si no te volverás a enfermar peor—dijo haruka – y agarro el otro plato y empezó a comer cosa que extraño a serena

-¿tu tampoco has comido?—haruka espero un momento y al final dijo

-no, toda la noche estuve intentando bajarte la fiebre ¿que no lo recuerdas?—serena comprendió que esa cálida mano era de haruka y se puso roja por un momento pensó que había sido su Darién , el muchacho la había cuidado toda la noche y ella lo trataba mal entonces decidió disculparse

-oye gracias por cuidarme, no cualquiera lo hace. Mmm ojala podamos ser amigos—dijo serena a lo que haruka asintió

-por cierto ¿Quién es Darién? – pregunto haruka serena de la impresión se levanto rápidamente tirando el caliente caldo sobre las piernas de haruka que grito dolorida.

-AUUUUUUUUUUUUUCH¡-

Serena de inmediato agarro la cobija y empezó a secar la quemada pierna de haruka

-PERDON haruka perdóname—

-serena venimos a ver como sigues… - las muchachas abrieron la puerta para encontrarse con una escena muy comprometedora. Serena sobando las piernas de haruka y esta agarrándola de la cabeza parecía otra cosa muy diferente a lo que en realidad estaba pasando

-¡¡- EXCLAMARON LAS CHICAS

- a chicas como están—dijo serena que no hallaba ni por dónde meterse

-nosotras bien, pero parece que tu mejor ¿verdad? – dijo mina enojada

-hola preciosas ¿como están?—le dijo haruka y Amy Rei y lita se quedaron mirándola

-que guapooo¡ - dijo Rei

-nada de guapo chicas,- dijo mina –puede ser todo lo guapo que quieran pero es un mentiroso—dijo que iríamos al antro y prefirió quedarse con serena—haruka iba a hablar pero serena se le adelanto

-es mentira él se quedo aquí para cuidarme, ayer me sentía muy mal. Y él fue el único que se digno a atenderme—dijo lo ultimo mirando a mina

- si, bueno yo me quede a cuidarla por que se iba a quedar sola , aparte tenía fiebre…- y se acerco a mina le agarro de la barbilla muy cerca de ella- …preciosa no creas que no te lo recompensare—dijo muy cerca de su oído

-bueno.. Eso espero.. Ah te presento a mis amigas.. mira ella es Amy es toda una inteligencia, ella es Rei – y se acerco al oído de haruka " es medio bruja"

-te escuche mina ¡- dijo enojada Rei

-jajaja era broma… y bueno ella es lita le encanta cocinar—las chicas la saludaron

-vaya, vaya todas son muy bonitas, quizá las chicas bonitas se llevan bien últimamente—dijo coquetamente a lo cual las niñas incluso Amy suspiraron

-cabeza de bombón te importa si me lavo la cara?—

-claro que no adelante—

Haruka se metió al baño mientras escuchaba a las pequeñas discutir

-ese chico es mío—dijeron al mismo tiempo

-¡ES MIO ¡- dijo serena a lo cual todas la regañaron

-serena tu tienes a Darién—haruka empezó a reír y supo que era hora de irse quería bañarse y descansar. Las chicas salieron a despedirlo

-bueno me dio gusto conocerlas a todas preciosas.. – dijo esto y lanzo un beso al aire dejando un suspiro en las chicas.


	8. Entre pasteles y estudio

Capitulo 7

Haruka tenoh se despertó de buen humor, conocer a esas niñas tan graciosas le había alegrado un poco la vida. Se vistió para ir a la escuela y cuando regresaba del instituto se encontró a lita y a serena

-¡eh preciosas¡ si caminan así de despreocupadas por la calle, me las van a secuestrar.—les grito haruka , las chicas se acercaron al carro

-haruka, muchas gracias ya me siento mejor—dijo una serena muy alegre

-me alegro cabeza de bombón. a donde van, las llev…- no dejo que terminara la frase cuando ya estaban adentro del carro

-oh muchas gracias haruka vamos a la casa de lita, esta a unas calles de aquí. —

- haruka… bueno yo – empezó a decir lita –yo …hare una fiesta de té con mis amigas ¿no quieres venir?— dijo totalmente apenada, cosa que noto serena

- ay si haruka, lita hace unos pasteles deliciosos—dijo serena

- cabeza de bombón, te enfermaste hace 3 dias y ya quieres seguir comiendo—

-bueno solo un poco—dijo yéndose por la tangente, haruka empezó a reír esa niña no aprendía

-así que haces pasteles lita…- empezó haruka, que sinceramente no creyó que lita cocinara tan bien como serena decía fue por eso que se atrevió a desafiar a la muchacha

– te propongo algo…sinceramente no creo que hagas pasteles mas deliciosos que yo así que … cada uno haga un pastel y las chicas decidan cual es el más delicioso, la perdedora hará lo que quiera la otra ¿Qué te parece?—

Acepto—dijo lita en el acto

Cuando llegaron a la casa de lita empezaron a cocinar, serena estaba impresionada haruka no había resultado una fanfarrona al contrario preparaba todo con gran exactitud, lita por su parte no se quedaba atrás también lo hacia excelentemente de pronto haruka y lita salieron a comprar unos ingredientes que les faltaban y serena se quedo esperándolas viendo televisión. Cuando de pronto sintió deseos de ir por un refresco, ya regresaba a ver la televisión cuando un frasco con un polvo blanco le cayó a la mezcla de uno de los recipientes serena lo probo:

-¡oh por dios¡ ¡es ajo en polvo¡- dijo una asustada serena que abrió la alacena, y encontró lo que necesitaba: la miel le puso miel a la mezcla, la revolvió y se marcho orgullosa

-ya esta—se dijo pero en ese momento pensó que quizá dos huevos mas ayudarían a quitar ese sabor, los echo pero también hizo lo mismo con mas harina… pero se le derramo la mitad de la bolsa así que le hecho agua y como le hecho bastante hecho más ingredientes, mas mantequilla, salsa tabasco, salsa de soya, azúcar. Hasta que para ella quedo arreglado el desperfecto cuando escucho el sonido de la puerta, corrió al sillón en el que estaba y fingió que nada había pasado.

- ya llegamos serena… vaya que milagro que estas en el mismo lugar—dijo lita

- ay lita que concepto tan malo tienes de mi – dijo serena pero la habían ignorado y se dirigieron a la cocina a lo lejos escucho la voz de haruka

- vaya al parecer hacemos mucho tiradero cuando cocinamos ¿esta es mi recipiente verdad? , ok deja las meto en el horno—

Serena estaba sudando la gota gorda, se asomo a ver los pasteles de los chefs, que estaban esforzándose en la crema y el decorado de pronto se escucho el timbre

-yo abro lita, tu sigue en lo tuyo—y abrió la puerta y se encontró a sus amigas

- así que haruka también vino—dijo mina que no podía evitar emocionarse cada que el chico era nombrado

- si—dijo serena – y ahorita está haciendo un pastel para ver quien cocina mejor, si él o lita—dijo emocionada serena

- perdón por hacerlas esperar preciosas—se escucho a haruka que iba hacia donde estaban – ahora nos gustaría que probaran nuestros pasteles este es el mío—dijo señalando un hermoso pastel de merengue con muchas fresas, se veía delicioso

"uuuuuups , parece que el que arruine fue el de lita " pensó serena, limpiándose el sudor de la cara

-y aquí está el mío—dijo lita señalando un pastel de chocolate blanco

Las chicas obviamente se sirvieron primero una gran rebanada del pastel de haruka

-¡guau se ve delicioso¡- decía Amy

Se llevaron un gran pedazo a la boca, mientras haruka las veía sonriendo pero de pronto abrieron mucho los ojos

-¡ GUACALAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡ -

- sabe horrible—dijo mina

-¿qué quieres matarnos?—dijo una furiosa Rei

Haruka no entendía que pasaba probo su pastel, y le supo asqueroso, entonces agarro un pedazo del pastel de lita y sabia delicioso

-bueno una victoria es una victoria, reconozco que me ganaste preciosa ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga? – dijo haruka

-sabia que ibas a perder… por eso lo pensé y quiero tener una cita contigo—

-que¡ no es justo¡ - dijo una Rei molesta –ni Amy ni yo hemos salido con el chico—

-no te lo permito lita—dijo una mina más que enfadada

-está bien cumpliré mi palabra, paso por ti en 3 horas te parece –

dicho esto se fue ¿Qué habrá pasado? Se preguntaba nunca había probado algo tan asqueroso llego a su casa llamo a una compañera, le pidió que le hiciera la tarea, se baño arreglo y paso a la casa de lita.

-hola preciosa… y bien a ¿donde quieres que vayamos?—pregunto haruka

-bueno no se… por qué no vamos… al parque de diversiones—dijo lita que iba vestida con jeans y una ombliguera sexy haruka se le quedo viendo un momento, tosio y decidió mirar hacia otro lado

Se digirieron ahí y haruka se la paso genial, lita era muy divertida.

De pronto lita vio una mesa con peluches, y le gusto uno en forma de gatito muy mono.

-ah que pasa—pregunto haruka

-mira que bonitos—dijo lita y en eso se acerca un tipo robusto

-si logras derribar al campeón mundial de box, te llevas ese peluche amiga…cada jugada te cuesta 20 pesos—dijo el hombretón

en ese momento lita perdió toda esperanza, el campeón de box era un hombre gigantesco y fuerte hasta para ella era imposible. Dejo el peluche y se iba a ir cuando haruka con una sonrisa le detuvo, le entrego el dinero al hombre y se subió al ring. Lita estaba preocupada por haruka y mas se preocupo cuando la multitud empezó a reunirse

-¡te van a matar flacucho¡- se escucho decir a alguien entre la multitud

Los rivales se reunieron en el centro del ring de pronto el hombrezote se abalanzo sobre haruka que lo esquivo rápidamente y le planto un tremendo golpe en el estomago.

El hombre se cayó y no se pudo levantar mas, haruka se bajo agarro el gatito y se retiro llevándose a lita y de paso todas las miradas de la multitud.

Esa misma noche Michiru estaba en el jardín de su mansión caminando a lado de un guapo muchacho. Estaba harta de escuchar al bobo de su pretendiente, que de entre todo este era lo más rescatable que había.

– y por eso Michiru es que he venido hoy a verte ¿aceptarías?—dijo el muchacho

-ah, no se quizá…¿Qué? Me lo repites por favor—

Últimamente estaba distante, ni siquiera se estaba molestando en disimular su apatía con las otras personas, después de haber tenido el problema con haruka no le importaba mucho lo que hicieran los demás . ishigo su compañero de clases hijo de un mandatario se había dedicado en cortejarla. Cosa que Michiru acepto pero ni siquiera se molestaba en cooperar.

-bueno…yo te preguntaba que si…me harías el honor de ser mi novia—dijo el muchacho que estaba visiblemente esperanzado

-ah si claro… bueno me retiro a dormir está haciendo frio adiós—se giro y ni siquiera se despidió de su "novio"

-si buen adiós Michiru y gracias, me haces muy feliz. —dijo el joven que no sabía por qué la muchacha era así con él.

Cuando entro a su mansión se encontró a su padre hablando por teléfono

-si, si comprendo y en nombre de mi familia y de mi hija pido disculpas, ella también está muy apenada con la situación, si es un hecho lamentable estoy de acuerdo, hasta luego tenga buena noche— colgó y volteo a ver a su hija

-padre tengo nuevo novio—dijo su hija viéndolo de soslayo

-¡otro hija¡ ya párale este es el séptimo en lo que va del mes –

- y que—dijo Michiru en un tono despectivo

-¡¿Cómo que y que¡?, sabes quién me acaba de hablar?, la mama de take está muy molesta, me dijo que tu lo terminaste "por que valía poca cosa", el chico se quiere suicidar Michiru, no puede ser que seas así—

Michiru de inmediato se acerco al teléfono y marco

-si, ¿habla la mama de take? Señora soy Michiru, mi padre me dice que take se quiere suicidar…¿cree que yo tengo la culpa? ¡¿por qué no en vez de hacer llamadas innecesarias va a cuidar al infantil de sus hijo?¡, no se vaya a cortar las venas con un alfiler….mire señora yo no tengo la culpa que su hijo tenga tan baja la autoestima, adiós…ah y si es que su hijo no nos hace el favor de acabar con su existencia préstele unos libros, para que se eduque y sea capaz de sostener una charla interesante por lo menos durante 5 minutos. Buenas noches- y colgó lo bastante enfadada, su padre estaba boquiabierto esa no era la hija que el había educado, era muy diferente

-¿sabes lo que acabas de hacer? Nos acabamos de ganar el odio de una familia,- Michiru no le hizo caso y subió a las escaleras

-Michiru hazme caso, ¡mírame cuando te hablo¡ que te pasa ¿Por qué actúas así? tu no eres de esta manera—dijo su padre, Michiru volteo a verla

-no, exacto no era así, estoy casada de todo papa estoy cansada de ti, de mi mama , de la sociedad. ¡QUE SE VAYA AL DIABLO LA SOCIEDAD¡ todos que se mueran no me importa— tras gritar esto se dirigió a su cuarto y su papa pudo escuchar desde la sala el sonido del portazo que dio Michiru, subió y empezó a tocar la puerta de su hija.

-Michiru hija abre por favor—

-no quiero, largo—

Su padre estaba estupefacto SU HIJA no era ella

Michiru en su habitación lloraba, recordando a haruka, quería estar con ella sabía que si estaba con ella esa soledad se desvanecería pero también sabia que no podían estar juntas, la sociedad a la que ella pertenecía era muy ruda, pensó en sus padres ellos la apoyarían pero no se merecían eso , ellos no merecían la burla de la gente , Michiru siempre luchaba por agradarles a sus padres por cumplir con los estándares de la hija perfecta.

"ay haruka, si tu eres el príncipe que tanto esperaba…hubiera sido mejor quedarme sola"

En la oscuridad de su habitación haruka estaba tocando la guitarra, estaba poseída por el encanto de la luz de la luna llena. Estaba tocando sin parar, tratando de que el ruido la apartara de sus pensamientos.

-no puede ser, me estoy enloqueciendo—dijo haruka a la nada – Michiru kaioh…—dijo mientras veía la luna desde la ventana—…si mi destino era conocerte, hubiera sido mejor haber estado en el auto con mis padres el dia del accidente—volvió a tocar su guitarra y cerro los ojos y volvió a recordar el dia quela conoció

A la mañana siguiente:

Serena, Rei, Amy, mina y lita iban caminando por la calle al salir de clases.

-¿¡QUE ¡? Dices que haruka se enfrento a ese gorila y te regalo ese peluche – dijo una Rei muy sorprendida

-si como lo oyen, haruka se enfrento al mismísimo campeón de box, y solo para darme esto—dijo señalando el peluche en forma de gatito.

-no es justo—dijo mina –con todas ha salido menos conmigo—

- conmigo no ha salido y tampoco con Amy—dijo Rei

- no chicas yo no quiero tener nada que ver con ese chico…—dijo Amy - bueno la verdad…solo un poco—termino de decir

-veeeeeees hasta a Amy le gusta haruka, esto es el colmo tengo cada día mas rivales—dijo mina alterada –pero al final se quedara conmigo o dejo de llamarme mina aino—

-oigan…-dijo serena –no creen que un chico como el… bueno es decir el chico esta guapísimo aparte es muy gentil, ¿no creen que ya tenga novia? – termino de decir la frase y todas las chicas se impresionaron ante la idea, que no sonaba tan descabellada.

- tienes razón – dijo Amy analizando – un chico como él es difícil de encontrar apuesto que ya nos lo ganaron chicas—

- ¡eso no importa¡ se lo puedo quitar a la tipa— grito mina, llevándose la mirada de la gente que pasaba por ahí.

-pero mina…- dijo lita asustada al parecer la rubia hablaba en serio

- ay chicas eso no importa ahora…- dijo Rei - estoy a punto de irme a extraordinario de algebra y Amy no podrá ayudarme hoy así que no creo que un apuesto príncipe azul pueda ayudarme ni siquiera el tal haruka…—

-¿y quien dice que no lo hare preciosa? – haruka salía de una tienda de electrónicos.

-¡haruka¡- exclamaron las 5 al mismo tiempo

-así me llamo encantos….bueno Rei a qué hora puedo ir a tu casa—dijo en un tono confianzudo

- no, no es necesario de verdad—

-vamos no me gusta que las niñas bonitas reprueben sus materias—y le acaricio el rostro con su mano

-bueno… ¿conoces el templo hikawa?—

-claro—

-ahí vivo. Ven a las 5 por favor—

Haruka fue a su casa se cambio, se arreglo y llego con Rei que la verdad era una piedra para las matemáticas, aun así haruka hizo acopio de paciencia y se enorgulleció cuando Rei al fin había entendido después de tanto tiempo. De pronto:

-las chicas están muy emocionadas contigo—dijo Rei de pronto

-¿ah? Bueno que se le puede hacer…- haruka no sabía ni cómo responderle a Rei

- y la verdad yo también me emociono cuando estoy a tu lado… eres todo lo que una mujer puede desear…puedes tener a cualquiera que quieras, por eso yo se que ninguna de nosotras tiene oportunidad contigo, porque tu estas enamorado de una mujer realmente maravillosa…- haruka esta sorprendida de lo que le decía Rei , realmente esa niña era alguien especial.

-… pero también veo una mirada de tristeza en tus ojos…haruka no sufras solo estoy seguro que esa mujer también está enamorada de ti….—y se quedaron calladas durante unos se llevo la mano a la cabeza en forma de disculpa—

Pero que tonta soy, solo estoy diciendo estupideces, es obvio que alguien como tú no sufre por esas cosas no me hagas caso—dijo Rei tocándose la cabeza apenada, mas grande fue su sorpresa cuando sintió que haruka la arropo con sus cálidos brazos.

-eres una chica maravillosa, Rei, en serio eres maravillosa —dijo haruka dejándose llevar por el momento, de pronto se sintió aliviada de saber que alguien compartía su pena, aunque ese alguien no supiera su secreto ni mucho menos la magnitud del problema, sintió que se quitaba un peso de encima.

Sin duda estaba agradecida de haber conocido a esas chicas.

-pero si esa niña te hace daño, haruka no dudes en llamarme, le daré su merecido, y de paso me das una oportunidad no crees—dijo Rei guiñándole un ojo a la rubia.

-por supuesto que si preciosa, si esa chica me rompe el corazón tu te encargaras de cuidarlo—dijo haruka siguiéndole la broma. –bueno preciosa me tengo que ir—

Se despidió de Rei, se subió a su coche y se dirigió a la mansión de Michiru. Necesitaba hablar con ella.

Cuando llego la vio salir, sonrió y estaba a punto de bajarse cuando vio que un muchacho aparecía y la tomaba por la cintura, su sonrisa se torno amarga.

-Michiru…- y arranco el coche rumbo a su casa había tenido suficiente por hoy.

Si haruka se hubiera quedado unos minutos más, habría visto como Michiru se zafaba del abrazo del muchacho y se retiraba si decirle nada.


	9. jugando ajedrez

**Primero que nada aclaro que sailor moon no es de mi propiedad le pertenece a naoko takeuchi Y BUENO no quiero demandas jajaja pueden leer a gusto **

Haruka se encontraba dentro de un auto de carreras, estaba manejando a una velocidad increíble.

-vamos es la última vuelta…- dijo desesperada estaba a punto de ganar las competencias nacionales…y a ella no le gustaba perder, piso el acelerador hasta el fondo, derrapo un poco pero lo soluciono... Había ganado ahora era la campeona nacional de la formula 1

Cuando bajo del auto se encontró con todo su equipo, cascadas de champagne, flores, la copa , su amigo Andrew , su padre….y el señor kaioh.

-vaya hijo estoy orgulloso de ti, qué manera de manejar—dijo el padre de Andrew

-vaya chico me has dejado sorprendido – dijo el señor kaioh con sinceridad y una sonrisa afable en su rostro

-gracias señor –dijo haruka

-al principio creí que fanfarroneabas pero en verdad tienes talento…- prosiguió el señor

Haruka estaba mordiéndose la lengua, no sabía si debía de formular la pregunta pero la verdad se moría de ganas por saber, así que después de batallar internamente su boca formulo aquella pregunta imprudente.

-como esta Michiru—dijo pero se arrepintió en cuanto vio que la sonrisa del señor se había borrado

- de eso quería hablarte…acompáñame por favor—haruka lo siguió se dirigía a los vestíbulos ya estando ahí….

-dime haruka ¿Qué es lo que paso entre ustedes dos?—pregunto el señor, no quería andarse con rodeos así que fue al grano

-bueno la verdad… no sabría decirle, en un momento estábamos bien y al otro discutimos. En realidad fue mi culpa…por que…bueno yo… digamos que le mentí—dijo haruka que no quería revelarle nada al papa de Michiru se moría de vergüenza

-¿otra mujer?- haruka negó con la cabeza

-no..Bueno en realidad…-

-mira haruka… yo nunca había visto a mi hija deprimirse, ella no conocía la tristeza , era una niña feliz no le faltaba nada, pero te conoció y ese mundo perfecto que cree para mi princesa se cayó frágilmente, las paredes que evitaban el sufrimiento en la vida de mi hija se cayeron…-

- …. Te suplico que por favor, no hagas sufrir a mi hija, yo se que ella está enamorada de ti, la conozco demasiado…- una sonrisa irónica se formo en el rostro del señor—sabes al principio pensé que lo mejor sería pedirte que te alejaras de ella, pero sé que solo empeoraría la situación por eso decidí apartarme, ustedes resuelvan sus problemas…me caes bien muchacho se que tu eres el indicado para mi hija. – dicho esto el señor se marcho dejando más preguntas que respuestas en haruka entonces ¿Michiru la amaba? ¿se había deprimido por ella? No lo sabía maldita sea debió de haberle preguntado al señor pero bueno lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Hoy tenía un día muy ajetreado después de la ceremonia que lo coronaba como el campeón del rally tuvo que ir volando a un evento de ajedrez inter escolar donde haruka concursaba. Iba mal en las materias pero si ganaba ese torneo le darían el punto de pase directo así que estaba obligada a participar. Al llegar al lugar se tropezó con una persona…

-¿¡por qué no te fijas niña tonta¡?—grito, pero se cayó de inmediato al ver a… –cabeza de bombón, que sorpresa—fue lo único que dijo de pronto vio llegar a todas las chicas

-hola haruka—dijo mina que de inmediato se tomo del brazo de la antes mencionada

-HOLA CHICAS ¿Qué hacen aquí?—pregunto pensando que ellas no eran las grandes genios para estar en ese tipo de competencia, todas menos…

-Amy viene a concursar ¿viniste a apoyarla?—dijo serena que también se había prendido del otro brazo de la chica

-ah no yo también vengo a concursar…-

-queeeeeee-

-vaya, parece que no creen que alguien guapo pueda competir aquí- dijo haruka ante la sorpresa de las niña

-ya me acuerdo…había escuchado rumores sobre ti… leí algo en el periódico sobre que tienes un coeficiente muy elevado—dijo Amy –oh mira debemos irnos— y dicho esto se fue sin esperar a haruka que la siguió

-Amy… bueno espero que…te deseo suerte—y le sonrió mientras le daba la mano en señal de amistad, vio que la peli azul se sonrojo y le dio la mano apretándosela con fuerza.

El concurso había empezado, haruka estaba terriblemente aburrida, sus contrincantes habían resultados unos inútiles, el muchacho que más le había dado batalla, le había hecho frente durante 4 minutos y después al bruto se le ocurrió mover al rey para quitarse de encima a un peón de haruka…grave error pues no había visto la torre que rápidamente cruzo el tablero poniéndole fin al partido. Jugaría en las finales con…

-damas y caballeros ahora es el final de este torneo de ajedrez, los finalistas son… haruka tenoh del colegio intercontinental y Amy mizuno de la secundaria numero 6 ….pasen por favor….que comience la partida.—termino de decir la desangelada conductora del evento

-haruka—dijo Amy- te deseo suerte….la vas a necesitar- termino la frase desafiante, retadora cosa que sorprendió a haruka pero después le estaba sonriendo, supo que cuando estaba en los partidos la tímida Amy mizuno se liberaba.

-bueno yo te digo lo mismo pequeña—dijo haruka

Se sentaron y empezaron a jugar, haruka mando al matadero a un peón para ver que tan buena era Amy mizuno pero está en cambio le destruyo un caballo…su pieza favorita, comprobó que era excelente y empezó a jugar rudo. Las jugadas iban y venían, ningún contrincante daba tregua a perder sus piezas, ya habían pasado 45 minutos compitiendo y todavía conservaban piezas claves para hacer tácticas brillantes una contra la otra

-Amy, haruka animo¡ todo este tiempo decidimos dividirnos la mitad de nosotras apoyara a una y la otra mitad a la otra—grito serena desde abajo haruka vio como Amy se reía

-vaya esas chicas debatiendo tonterías…pero tú y yo no tenemos tiempo para tonterías ¿cierto?—dijo haruka riendo

Amy se le quedo viendo y después de analizarlo un poco le pregunto —haruka tu no pareces una persona que estaría en este tipo de lugares compitiendo un torneo de ajedrez…aunque tienes las capacidades esto no va contigo…. ¿por qué estás aquí?—haruka se encogió de hombros

-bueno …no estoy por gusto .. Es cierto, si gano este tonto torneo me darán el punto de pase en las materias, es por eso. yo tengo una razón Amy mizuno pero ¿Qué hay de ti? Tú no tienes necesidad de participar en esta basura—dijo haruka mientras movía su alfil al centro llevándose el ultimo caballo de Amy, esto reduciría sus posibilidades de ganarle a su bien protegido rey.

-bueno la verdad es que yo…no es como decirlo, me siento libre cuando estoy jugando es indescriptible esa sensación de poderío, me siento dueña de mi destino…- dijo Amy destruyendo con su torre al atrevido alfil que se había llevado a su caballo.

-con que libre…Amy mizuno que te parece si subimos un poco más la apuesta, ya que ni tu ni yo estamos aquí por el ajedrez si no solo por nuestra conveniencia,…si pierdes me tendrás que dar un beso en los labios—dijo haruka señalándola con el dedo, obviamente no se atrevería ….

-acepto, pero si yo gano promete que serán dos besos—contesto riendo Amy, haruka soltó una carcajada

-está bien que comience el verdadero juego – dijo haruka que ahora estaba poniendo todo su empeño en ganar la partida.

Otra vez estuvieron absortas al juego después de media hora a las dos solo les quedaban 3 piezas

A cada una. Haruka poseía el rey, la reina y su último caballo, Amy en cambio tenía el rey, un alfil y un peón.

Al peón de Amy le faltaban 2 espacios para llegar al rey, de pronto haruka movió su reina, una jugada más y su rey estaba acabado, así que Amy movió su alfil de manera que se descontó a la reina. Pero lo que ella no sabía era que el caballo de haruka estaba rondando cerca y en un movimiento inesperado termino por destruir al rey de Amy que no se había fijado que el caballo estaba cerca… Amy se sorprendió aun más.

-señoras y señores tenemos un ganador—dijo la animadora, tratando de reavivar al aburrido público, en el caso de serena despertarla. Pero no lo hizo tan bien como haruka, que se había parado, se dirigió a Amy, le agarro del rostro y la beso sin ningún pudor. Cosa que los periódicos sensacionalistas se apresuraron a tomar con fotos alrededor de ellas.

Amy estaba impresionada no creía que haruka en verdad se atrevería a besarla, pero le estaba encantando, tanto que abrió su boca y empezó a jugar con la lengua de haruka. Explorando su boca de manera deseosa, Amy abrazo a haruka, cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar por el placer que esta le estaba dando con un simple beso.

Todo el auditorio estaba sorprendido y más serena y sus amigas que no cabían en sí de la sorpresa, de pronto haruka termino el beso y le deposito otro más tierno en los labios a Amy

-es el pilón…por haberte esforzado—dijo haruka que se dirigió al trofeo y se lo llevo a su camerino. Se cambio para ir a una tocada de rock, realmente estaba enfadada de que se le hubieran saturado las fechas. Escucho que llamaban a la puerta

-adelante – dijo y vio a Amy – Amy vaya no esperaba que vinieras… ¿quieres terminar lo que empezamos haya afuera?—dijo haruka bromeando, aunque no sabía si la peli azul le tomaría la palabra.

-no, yo vengo a agradecerte, yo….con ese beso…me sentí muy bien, fue como estar volando libremente por los cielos.—dijo esto y empezó a sonrojarse—besas muy bien, no me arrepiento de lo que hice —ya estaba de mil colores y haruka la acompaño a la salida donde estaban sus amigas.

-Amy ¡alta traición¡ ¿Cómo me pudiste hacer esto?—dijo mina que estaba a punto de llorar –sabes que a mí me interesa haruka—dijo gritando sin importar que la nombrada estuviera ahí

-en realidad el culpable soy yo…bueno apostamos algo y ella perdió así que si lo pones de esta manera yo bese a Amy—dijo haruka tratando de calmar a al rubia.

-y tu muy sacrificada Amy—dijo serena con una cara igual que la de mina es decir de pocos amigos sin importarle que a un lado de ella estuviera un muchacho de pelo negro, ojos azules y sumamente bien parecido.—por cierto haruka…te quiero presentar a Darién mi novio—dijo serena prestando toda su atención a la rubia a ver si veía una pizca de celos

-el famoso Darién…es un gusto—y lo saludo amablemente, cosa que el muchacho correspondió con una sonrisa gentil

-no. el gusto es mío, quería agradecerte de haber cuidado de mi novia, el día que se enfermo—dijo estrechándole la mano.

-no tienes que agradecer lo hice con mucho gusto—haruka sabía que no lo había hecho con tanto gusto pero decidió reservárselo

-bueno preciosas, me tengo que ir, tengo una tocada…oh bien pueden irme a apoyar—dijo haruka, realmente esas chicas le caían muy bien

-oh claro pero tenemos que ir a cambiarnos de acuerdo a la ocasión…-empezó a decir mina- ...como en este caso es rock, supongo que soy la única que tiene ropa de ese tipo, así que chicas hay que ir a mi casa, yo tengo mucha ropa –

-si mina tienes mucha ropa—dijo serena que agrego en un tono venenoso - ¿pero nos quedara?, tu estas muy ancha de las caderas—dijo serena que de inmediato recibió un golpe por parte de mina, golpe que esta contesto. Y empezaron a pelear

-bueno el plan ya esta—dijo Darién tratando de llamar la atención -¿Dónde es?—le pregunto haruka

-oh es en el "barrock " ahí estaremos tocando hasta la madrugada—dijo haruka—bueno tengo que irme preciosas, las espero adiós Darién también me gustaría que vinieras—y dicho esto se subió al carro pensando en lo que le había dicho Amy "no me arrepiento de lo que hice" ¿a qué se refería con eso?

Hizo memoria buscando la respuesta en su cabeza. Casi choca al recordar como estuvo la última jugada. Se vio a ella misma moviendo a la reina para atacar al rey de Amy, pero en realidad esta era solo una carnada para dejar el campo libre a su caballo de destruir a su rival sin la necesidad de preocuparse por el alfil y sus ojos se abrieron descomunalmente.

-el alfil….¡EL MALDITO ALFIL¡ ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes—dijo haruka. En realidad la que había ganado había sido Amy, por que el alfil estaba en posición de atacar y acabar a su rey pero en cambio movió el alfil para dejarle el camino libre.

Entonces Amy mizuno había perdido a propósito. Llego al antro, se dispuso a afinar las guitarras, ayudar a los músicos y cuando salió al escenario ahí estaban las chicas junto con Darién, empezó a cantar y a tocar enloqueciendo a todo el público, en especial al grupo femenino.

-¡uhhhh haruka¡- gritaba mina emocionada

-haruka toca muy bien verdad chicas…- dijo serena bebiendo su piña colada

- me pregunto que hace mal..—empezó Amy pero después todas las chicas se sonrojaron, esa pregunta podía ser muy peligrosa.

-bueno, primero quiero agradecer a mis amigos, que están aquí apoyándome…- empezó haruka

- ¡hasta el final papuchis¡- GRITO mina ganándose las miradas furiosas de las otras chicas.

-.. gracias mina, y pues gracias a ellos, y me quiero despedir con esta canción, que como ya saben es una creación mia…pero es especial por que refleja mis sentimientos, se la dedico a la mujer de mis sueños…- dijo haruka y agarro la guitarra y empezó a tocar una melodía muy pausada su voz inundo el lugar y empezó:

_**She's blood, flesh and bone**_

_**No tucks or silicone**_

_**She's touch, smell, sight, taste and sound**_

_**But somehow I can't believe**_

_**That anything should happen**_

_**I know where I belong**_

_**And nothing's gonna happen**_

_**'Cause she's so high**_

_**High above me, she's so lovely**_

_**She's so high, like Cleopatra, Joan of Arc, or Aphrodite**_

_**She's so high, high above me**_

Y de verdad que ella era todo eso, y era mucho mas, realmente no supo como pudo enamorarse. Ella tenia todo a sus pies ¿Qué demonios podía ofrecerle ella que le interesara a Michiru. Ella debía de tener a personas mucho mejores que ella a sus pies. Sin darse cuenta cerro los ojos , y encontro a Michiru sentada en un columpio sonriéndole, y el recuerdo cambio cuando la vio asustada en la fiesta que saco la pistola, ahora Michiru estaba ebria y la estaba besando.

_**First class and fancy free**_

_**She's high society**_

_**She's got the best of everything**_

_**What could a guy like me ever really offer?**_

_**She's perfect as she can be, why should I even bother?**_

_**She calls to speak to me**_

_**I freeze immediately**_

_**'Cause what she says sounds so unreal**_

_**'Cause somehow I can't believe**_

_**That anything should happen**_

_**I know where I belong**_

_**And nothing's gonna happen**_

¿COMO se le ocurrio enamorarse de ese imposible? Pero ahora eso no importaba habia decidido que su amada Michiru fuera libre con quien ella quisiera no importaba. Ella estaba muy por encima de lo que haruka llegaría a ser. Una lagrima amenazo con salírsele pero se contuvo

Abrió los ojos y se encontro en el bar, todos la miraban algunos incluso estaban bailando entre ellos serena y darien, mina le dedico una sonrisa que ella de inmediato le regreso.

-muchas gracias – dijo y se bajo del lugar

- vaya haruka, estoy sorprendida—dijo rei

-bueno a veces te llega la inspiración—dijo haruka y pidió un trago

- estoy segura que esa me la dedico a mi—dijo mina pero de pronto y de la nada llega a serena

-¡claro que no, si se la dedica a alguien en este caso es a MI¡ - le grito casi al oído

Mina se levanta enojada tumbando todos los vasos

-serena TU tienes a darien—dijo con el mismo tono elevado

Darien se le quedo viendo a haruka y esta solo sonrio alzo su vaso darien hizo lo mismo.

-si a alguien de ustedes le dedicara esta canción seria a… amy ¿quieres bailar?- y la saco a bailar ante la sorpresa de todos. Ya estando en la pista como tocaban una canción muy tranquila, se acerco a amy un poco. Y le susurro al oído

- nunca pensé que perdieras una partida a propósito- noto que el cuerpo de amy temblaba

-bueno yo…digamos que si te ganaba no me atrevería a pedirte mi premio—dijo amy sonriéndole

-ya veo asi que era eso. Pero…¿ quien dijo que un beso tuyo era un castigo para mi?—dijo haruka sonriéndole

Y asi pasaron las canciones , una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, y haruka y amy siguieron bailando felices mientras lita, rei y mina se peleaban por ser la siguiente.

A la mañana siguiente el señor kaioh estaba desayunando leyendo el periódico. Cuando en primera plana encontró algo que casi le hace escupir el café. Trato de disimular su turbación cuando vio a su hija entrar.

-hola papa—dijo Michiru que se preparaba para ir a la escuela -¿ay algo nuevo en el periódico?—pregunto al ver como el señor nervioso lo quito del alcance de su adorada pequeña

-no hija nada interesante—dijo su padre pero no convenció a Michiru que le dijo

-a ver pásamelo por favor—

-no..Hija por favor se te hace tarde para ir a…- demasiado tarde… la chica ya se lo había quitado de las manos y tenía la boca abierta

En primera plana se podía leer un enorme titular con letras rojas "_**jóvenes prodigios se hacen novios en torneo de ajedrez" **_ y estaba una foto de haruka besándose con una muchacha muy bonita. La nota seguía _**"al**__ parecer el apuesto corredor de autos, haruka tenoh tiene novia, nada más y nada menos que la joven genio Amy mizuno, ambos concursaron ayer en el torneo de ajedrez estatal (en el que el joven tenoh resulto ganador) confirmando la noticia con un apasionado beso que se puede ver en la foto"_

MICHIRU estaba estupefacta hasta hace unos meses le estaba jurando amor eterno, si haruka le hubiera dicho un mínimo "te amo" todo se habría solucionado, se habrían enfrentado al mundo juntas , pero no haruka la había olvidado. Y al parecer estaba muy contenta con la tal Amy.

Salió de ahí rápidamente y se dirigió a la escuela estaba furiosa.

"con que estrenando nueva conquista" pensó mientras manejaba como alma que lleva el diablo.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Hola bueno, pues aquí esperando que este capitulo les guste yo me divertí mucho en hacerlo, y que mas a si la canción se llama SHE'S SO HIGH ABOVE ME me encanta esta canción y pues su significado mucho mas creo que haruka en este momento se identifica mucho con esta canció

Bueno pasando otra cosa, agradezco a los que me dejan sus reviews y bueno entre ellos a FICR no como cres nunca me ofendi en lo que preguntaste , ni me incomodo ni mucho menos, pero contestando a tu pregunta soy chica, y gracias por comentar, me gustan mucho tus reviews no dejes de escribirme

Bueno se cuidan.

El próximo capitulo mañana


	10. lo que pidas yo lo sere

Hola bueno el clásico sailor moon no es mio solo la historia es producto de mi imaginación…fin pueden leer :)

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%55

Michiru llego al salón de clases con un evidente mal humor, de pronto sintió que unos brazos la tomaban por detrás, volteo y vio a su novio

-ishigo—exclamo molesta y separo sus brazos del sujeto bruscamente—te he dicho que nunca me abrases… si quieres un abrazo pídemelo—y se iba a ir pero una foto de una haruka besándose con otra tipa apareció en su mente—perdona amor es que he estado muy presionada, ya sabes es final del semestre—y le dio un beso profundo como queriendo memorizar los labios del chico y de nadie más.

-no te preocupes amor… te comprendo—el chico le sonrió, era muy amable con Michiru, aunque ella siempre lo trataba con la punta del pie. Entraron a clases y Michiru no les hizo caso a las maestras

-¡señorita Michiru,¿ me puso atención?—Michiru estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no puso atención a ninguna clase, el regaño de la profesora solo aumento su molestia , se giro a verla a los ojos y se volteo a la ventana otra vez

-no se crea tan perfecta señorita kaioh….¿puede hacer esta operación?...no lo creo—dijo la profesora. Todos se quedaban viendo a Michiru que se levanto y se dirigió a la salida

- kohane-sensei, esa operación la puedo hacer con los ojos cerrados…y se equivoco en la sustitución…por lo que el resultado es .00392024—y dicho esto cerró la puerta ante los sorprendidos presentes.

De pronto se encontró a Andrew en el pasillo, y supo que ese chico se frecuentaba con haruka, no supo porque pero de pronto le hablo

-hola—empezó -amm disculpa ¿tú eres Andrew verdad? , el heredero de los juegos crown -

-hola señorita kaioh, si me llamo así y si efectivamente esa es la empresa de mi padre—dijo el rubio

-ah hola mucho gusto, creo que nos vimos en nuestra fiesta de bienvenida…cierto-

-así es y ¿Cómo le ha ido?—pregunto sin mucho interés el rubio

-oh bien, bien, bueno el motivo de esto es que…te quería invitar a un banquete que tenemos esta noche…a mi familia y a mí nos gustaría contar con tu presencia—

-será un honor estar ahí, señorita kaioh…bueno con permiso tengo clases—dijo Andrew que hizo una reverencia y se fue dejando a Michiru pensando

"muy bien si va este pelele, también ira haruka" se dijo todo iba saliendo a la perfección, necesitaba aclarar las cosas con ella.

Haruka estaba dándose una ducha en las regaderas de la escuela, había tenido un partido de soccer muy agitado: semifinales. Y el entrenador se había dignado apenas a avisarle. De pronto entre sus ropas se escucho su celular. Cerró la llave de la regadera y fue a contestar

-¿hola?—

-hola haruka ¿Cómo estas—

-ah eres tu – "otra vez" pensó haruka pero no dijo nada, apenas había visto a Andrew ayer y ya estaba molestando.

-si este ¿estás ocupado?... te hablaba para invitarte a una fiesta –

-ah bueno ¿es hoy? No creo que tenga planes para hoy—

-muy bien entonces pasare a tu casa a las 8. Adiós—y le colgó sin darle tiempo de replicar. Haruka sabía que buscaba el chico lo que quería era terminar lo que hace tiempo no había podido , así que marco a alguien que podría rescatarla del peligro que suponía Andrew.

-¿bueno? –se escucho en la otra línea

-hola preciosa—dijo al escuchar una voz conocida

-haruka que sorpresa—dijo emocionada la voz al otro lado del teléfono

-llamaba para preguntarte si no tienes planes para esta noche… quiero invitarte a una fiesta—

-por supuesto que no haruka, para ti nunca estoy ocupada… ¿a qué hora?—

-bueno preciosa pues paso por ti a tu casa… ¿te parece bien a las 7:30?—

-ok ahí nos vemos—

Haruka pasó por mina a la hora acordada, esta llevaba un vestido realmente hermoso, ella por su parte iba con un elegante smoking. Cuando llegaron a la casa de haruka vieron a Andrew tocar la puerta.

-vaya haruka que chico tan guapo ¿es tu amigo?—pregunto mina que se comía con los ojos al susodicho

-si…bueno solo conocidos, el hombre es gay, y está enamorado de mi—dijo haruka que se desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad

-ah ya sabía que debías tener algún defecto…-dijo mina resoplando

-jajajaj yo no soy gay, no me gustan los hombres—dijo haruka que tomaba de la mano a mina y se acercaba al sorprendido chico.

-hola haruka…veo que estas bien acompañado—dijo fulminando con la mirada a la rubia chica.

-bueno si, mira te presento a mina. Y de hecho es una gran compañía—

-mucho gusto—dijo mina tendiéndole la mano educadamente al chico, que se le quedo viendo con asco

-encantado—dijo al fin, dejando a la muchacha con la mano estirada

-haruka la verdad no creo que nos dejen entrar si llevamos gorra—dijo al fin cosa que molesto mucho a haruka

-bueno, en si eso no importa, puedo irme a otro lado con mina, no necesito de tu asquerosa fiesta para estar bien—dijo la muchacha dejando boquiabierto al chico

-no bueno….no quise decir…discúlpame—

-no, no te disculpo mide tus palabras…zoquete—dijo haruka furiosa. No estaba dispuesta a permitir que humillaran a su amiga.

-si tienes razón perdón…discúlpame…vamos a la fiesta—

-¿quieres ir a la fiesta o prefieres que mejor nos vayamos a cenar a algún lado?—dijo haruka viendo a mina

-no, bueno vamos a la fiesta—dijo una mina totalmente apenada. Se subieron al carro

-ese idiota—empezó a decir haruka –si no estuvieras tu aquí ya le hubiera partido la cara—

-se nota que te quiere mucho—se burlo mina –ay olvídalo haruka el tipo no vale la pena. Mejor hay que divertirnos en la fiesta. Sabes quien la organiza- pregunto mina tratando de cambiar el tema.

-no preciosa, no tengo ni idea, pero créeme Andrew será todo lo que quieras pero es muy selectivo con las fiestas a la que acude—

Al llegar a la fiesta el alma de haruka se le fue a los pies, cuando vio a Andrew meterse en la mansión de los kaioh

"oh dios no me hagas esto" pensó haruka. No tenía otra opción más que acudir a la fiesta

-guau, haruka de quien es esta mansión—dijo mina sorprendida -¿conoces al dueño?

-este, más o menos—dijo haruka que no podía ocultar su turbación, lo último que quería era ver a Michiru, y si la volvía a ver le hubiera gustado que fuera a solas para hablar pero con mina ahí no podía.

-oh no me dirás que tuviste algo que ver con la propietaria—dijo mina indiscretamente que no noto el atraganton de haruka

-no como crees, bueno vamos— dijo haruka que le abrió la puerta a su compañera

Michiru estaba con unos amigos de ishigo, platicando acerca de su noviazgo y de cómo iban las cosas.

-….y puedo decirles que Michiru es mi mujer para toda la vida, ambos nos complementamos excelentemente bien—decía ishigo a sus amistades Michiru no supo como su novio podía mentir tanto ya ni siquiera le estaba poniendo atención cosa que ya era costumbre en ella, de pronto escucho murmuraciones del tipo "que guapo" "mira sus ojos" "¿Quién es él", de pronto se sintió feliz supo que había llegado dirigió su mirada a la entrada de la mansión, para encontrarse con la sorpresa que haruka había llegado acompañada de una hermosa rubia. "como se atreve a traer gatas a mi casa" pensó molesta

-disculpen, debo retirarme para atender a mis invitados—les dijo a su novio y sus amigos

-te felicito ishigo, es hermosa—dijo su amigo al afortunado novio

-si y lo mejor es que tiene una fortuna—y se empezó a reír. Creyendo que Michiru se moría por el

Michiru se acerco sin vacilar hacia donde estaban, pero al ver a haruka bromear con la rubia chica, decide regresar por su novio. Después de convencer al susodicho van hacia donde se encuentra haruka.

-vaya haruka que bueno es volverte a ver…ah veo que trajiste muy buena compañía—dijo tratando en vano de modular su voz a un tono suave y gentil.

-ah hola Michiru, cuánto tiempo—dijo haruka a la persona que menos quería ver

- oh mira te presento a ishigo MI NOVIO—dijo sonriendo

- ah y yo te presento a mina aino, es una chica maravillosa—dijo devolviéndole la falsa sonrisa al doble

- se nota…- dijo Michiru pasando la mirada a mina de arriba abajo sin disimular- se bienvenida a mi mansión—dijo estrechándole la mano –oh vaya a comenzado el vals…amor vamos—y después de decir eso desapareció con su novio.

-es muy bonita y amable—dijo mina con una sonrisa

-acabas de conocer a Michiru kaioh… la dueña de la mansión—dijo haruka que le tendía una copa a mina –es un vino gentil, no pasara nada— y se volteo a ver la pista de baile ahí estaba Michiru bailando con el fulano. Parecía contenta. muy contenta para su gusto los celos la empezaron a dominar.

-mina ¿quieres bailar?- y agarro a su compañera, la condujo delicadamente hacia la pista y comenzaron a bailar, haruka la guiaba, por lo que mina se quito sus preocupaciones y se dedico a disfrutar de los celos de las chicas que la miraban con desprecio por estar al lado de ese apuesto galán. De pronto noto algo raro, al voltear a ver a haruka vio como su mirada estaba cruzada con la de Michiru y pudo ver una oleada de emociones… odio, desafío, tristeza….y amor. Después de eso sintió como haruka la agarro de la cintura acortando la distancia. Después vio a Michiru hacer lo mismo con su pareja. No le fue difícil sumar uno más uno.

"ajaaaaaaa, lo tengo, estos dos se quieren" se dijo mina asombrada de su inteligencia "bueno es hora de que mina la diosa del amor, haga lo suyo" y supo que la vía de los celos era lo adecuado.

Michiru estaba divirtiéndose con un joven muy guapo, había botado a su novio y prefirió bailar con ese apuesto joven de pronto sin saber por qué volteo hacia donde estaban haruka y su noviecita y lo que vio la dejo helada, vio a haruka tomando la cintura de su rubia acompañante mientras que esta estaba muy pegada a ella y se contoneaba de una manera muy sensual y desvergonzada, paso de largo y cuando acabo la canción y paso a otra más melosa. Después de centrar toda su atención al baile, la curiosidad pudo con ella y como la curiosidad mato al gato encontró a las chicas muy pegaditas casi abrazadas susurrándose cosas al oído. No pudo aguantar más decidió pagarle con la misma moneda. No…eso era absurdo entonces vio como haruka le depositaba un beso a mina en la frente y fue cuando no resistió mas y salió del salón bastante molesta.

"si" pensó mina—haruka tengo que ir a…al tocador vengo en un segundo—y se retiro lo más rápido posible para que haruka tuviera tiempo de buscar a Michiru

En cuanto mina se fue haruka inmediatamente se retiro de la pista, pues las chicas evidentemente se lanzarían sobre ella. Fue a la mesa por otra copa de vino y salió a los jardines, el fresco aire le sentó bien, vio que había una gran alberca donde estaban varias parejas, comiéndose a besos y otras cosas más. así que decidió irse a otro lado camino rumbo a los hermosos rosales cuando de pronto escucho una hermosa música era un violín , era triste tanto que se sintió identificada con la melodía, volteo hacia atrás y solo escucho el ruido de una fiesta superficial. Se giro para ir donde la música se producía. Camino rápido impulsada por esa melodía tan fascinante, se detuvo en el acto al ver a la autora de esa canción…

-…Michiru—susurro para sí , ahí estaba michiru de espaldas tocando.

Haruka se dio la vuelta rápidamente, no quería que Michiru la viera

-no crees que andar fisgoneando es de mala educación—se escucho una voz detrás suyo "demasiado tarde" pensó con frustración, se volteo con una sonrisa

- si, opino lo mismo… continua con permiso – y se dispuso a irse pero la voz de Michiru la detuvo

-vaya hace unos meses no hubieras huido como rata—dijo fríamente, aunque lo que quería era que haruka se quedara y al parecer lo logro

-bueno hace unos meses no me odiabas…- dijo haruka acercándose hacia donde estaba Michiru

-oh por favor… no te hagas la inocente víctima, si hay alguien aquí que fue víctima fui yo—

-pero ya tienes a tu noviecito para que te consuele ¿no?—exploto haruka que no podía ocultar sus celos

- bueno si lo vemos de esta manera, también salgo perdiendo, yo tengo mi novio pero tú tienes todo un harem para ti solita—dijo y continúo al ver la cara de desconcierto de la rubia

- si haruka, leo los periódicos, por si te interesa saber y vi uno con una nota muy interesante donde te besabas con una fulana—

- bueno eso fue por qué apostamos y… -haruka no sabía ni por qué se estaba excusando

-no me digas, perdió. Sabes es interesante tu patología a apostar con cuanta mujer te encuentres, digo primero yo, luego esa fulana ¿Quién sigue?...así que "la atractivo "haruka tenoh no puede robarle un beso a alguna chica sin tener que apostarlo primero. Me pregunto a que se debe si a tu falta de confianza o a que en realidad eres una chica—haruka estaba estupefacta, nunca pensó que Michiru se expresara de esa manera tan fría aun así trato de sobreponerse

-¿te pesa algo que yo sea mujer? ¿Dime que tan difícil es que asimiles eso?—

-por supuesto que me pesa ¡ me mentiste¡ y de la manera más vil—exploto Michiru que ya no podía ocultar las lagrimas, se mordió el labio para evitar que salieran mas.

- tu nunca entenderías.. Pero si algo te he de decir es que valgo mucho más que los hombres que han pasado por tu vida, ya sea el baboso de tu novio, o el loco de Derek. Nunca intente nada que no quisieras…-

-pero Derek era hombre, mi novio es hombre…tu…yo no puedo ignorar mis sentimientos, pero tampoco puedo ignorar el hecho de que tú seas una mujer- haruka al fin comprendió lo que Michiru intentaba decirle

-…hombre o mujer ¿eso es relevante? Digo para el amor eso es relevante? Michiru el amor no distingue sexo, es solo sentimiento…- se acerco para abrazarla pero Michiru se aparto cosa que puso furiosa a haruka

- ¡entonces dime que es lo que quieres¡ ¿que esperas de esto?... que es lo que quieres que seamos….amantes, amigas, novias , esposas , conocidas ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres¡? Dímelo y yo lo seré no te preocupes. Sea lo que elijas que seamos yo lo seré—haruka ya no era gentil ni cálida al contrario zarandeaba a Michiru de manera violenta, desesperada. De pronto esta se zafo de su agarre

-¡YO no puedo elegir por qué no sé ni lo que quieres, yo no puedo elegir por ti¡ y por favor no pongas en mi jurisdicción elecciones de las que se me voy a arrepentir después…-

- Michiru…- haruka la miraba de manera suplicante, agarro la mano de la chica que tenía en frente y la coloco en su pecho, donde se encontraba su corazón -… ¿lo sientes latir? Te está diciendo lo que yo quiero. Lo que quiero ser de ti y para ti…Michiru escúchalo—

Michiru estaba sintiendo el latido del corazón de haruka, sintió que los corazones iban a la par ¿sería porque sus sentimientos eran los mismos? , la miro directamente a los ojos unos ojos que le profesaban un amor apasionado, sincero, limpio, una mirada muy diferente a la de su novio que era una mirada más fría, interesada y a veces lujuriosa. De pronto deshizo el dulce momento haruka comprendió todo dio media vuelta y camino en dirección a la fiesta, de pronto Michiru sintió la necesidad de volver a estar con ella

-haruka espera…—y corrió a abrazarla por detrás haruka se detuvo pero no se atrevió a voltear-…quiero quedarme así unos momentos. – dijo Michiru. Haruka estaba disfrutando cada instante miro hacia el cielo y se pregunto si en realidad ese amor estaba bien. Aunque si estaba bien o no , eso ya no era un problema amaba a esa mujer que la estaba abrazando y ella le amaba a ella. De pronto sintió que esas manos tan amadas la soltaban – puedes irte—fue lo último que dijo Michiru. Haruka se dirigió a la fiesta sin volver la mirada y en silencio.

Mina se encontraba bailando con un muchacho que si no era la gran beldad tampoco era el adefesio del siglo. De pronto vio a haruka entrar y al verla expresión de derrota en su cara supo que no le había ido muy bien. Se excuso con el chico y se dirigió hacia donde estaba el que ya consideraba su mejor amigo.

-haruka ¿Dónde estabas? Me dejaste bailando sola. Y aparte vienes con esa facha—dijo mina tratando de animarle

-mina…nos vamos ya –

-que…ah bueno, pero estaba muy divertida la fiesta—"maldita sea necesito arreglar esto"—bueno está bien pero me das un momento para ir al baño—y salió disparada.

"a ver a ver… Michiru kaioh donde estas. No te veo maldita sea" mina estaba viendo para todos lados cuando la vio entrar precisamente al baño "oh allá va" y se dirigió rápidamente al lugar, recupero el aliento, agarro la perilla, suavizo su expresión y entro entonando una canción. Se dirigió al espejo y empezó a acomodarse el cabello. Vio que Michiru estaba llorando rápidamente le paso un pañuelo

-tome señorita kaioh—Michiru se le quedo viendo, pero luego le agradeció y supo que iban por buen camino.

-querida usted es muy hermosa, no vale la pena que llore por su novio. El no sabe lo que se está perdiendo— empezó mina tratando de sacarle toda la verdad

- no lloro por el….es por otra persona pero ella…me mintió— y dejo escapar un sollozo mina la tomo del hombro

-pero que es lo que le oculto para que usted jurara no perdonarle—pregunto mina a lo mejor haruka era un maldito mujeriego y ella ni en cuenta.

- el me oculto una parte de su pasado…no es algo que pueda explicar, pero me hace mucho daño, es algo que bueno es algo que me impide estar con el, y lo peor es que lo oculto y nunca se sincero conmigo—mina no comprendía muy bien que era a lo que se refería, sonrió y después de pensárselo un momento…

- ¿y piensas que por que el te oculto esas cosas dejo de amarte…?- Michiru se giro sorprendida a mina y se encontró con la mirada gentil y una sonrisa compasiva por parte de esta

-… yo siento…no, estoy segura que ese chico está enamorado de ti pero a veces ocultamos algunas cosas a nuestros seres queridos para que no sufran. Yo creo que ese chico te oculto eso que te oculto para que no estuvieras así como estas ahorita. Es porque le importas, todas las personas hacen lo mismo con las personas que queremos, procuramos que estén bien aun si tenemos que ocultarles verdades que nos hacen sufrir en solitario—Michiru estaba atenta a todo lo que decía mina y estaba a punto de refutar su teoría cuando de pronto su mente le jugó una mala pasada

_**-ya veo, pero…¿Qué harás al respecto con ese sujeto? ¿Se lo dirás a tus papas?—Michiru negó con la cabeza**_

– _**no, no quiero hacerlo solo los preocuparía y al final no paso nada ¿cierto? Así que no**_

Recordó ese momento cuando estaba con haruka, donde decidió callar supo que sus papas sufrirían si se enteraban de lo que le había pasado que aunque no paso a mayores era algo sumamente asqueroso, comprendió de golpe que era lo mismo que haruka había hecho solo oculto algo que efectivamente le haría daño. Era ella la que había provocado la desesperación de haruka ¿Cómo se sentiría ella? Comprendió Haruka era en realidad la que más estaba sufriendo.

"estoy idiota" pensó Michiru de pronto –muchas gracias mina, eres una chica maravillosa…pero, no puedo volver con esa persona, porque tu también estas enamorada de haruka—esperaba ver una reacción en la rubia chica.

-vamos…es cierto que me muero por haruka, pero para el yo soy solo una amiga, el nunca me ha dado alas, aparte una chica tan linda como yo encontrara a un chico mucho más guapo que el—Michiru entonces comprendió que haruka no les había dicho que ella era en realidad una mujer, seguro se sorprenderían

-bueno señorita kaioh nos tenemos que ir, haruka está impaciente por ir a su casa, nos vemos y piense en esta plática por favor—y dicho esto dejo a Michiru en el baño, al salir unas enormes gotas saladas cruzaban su rostro. De inmediato las seco, mientras ahogaba un sollozo "es mejor así mina, como tu dijiste él nunca te dio chance"

-haruka ya podemos irnos—llego mina tomándose del brazo de haruka.

Haruka noto a mina a muy callada, y solo respondía con monosílabos a su plática "que le pasara" se pregunto.

-bueno ya llegamos, preciosa – dijo haruka sonriéndole a la chica que tenia una expresión triste

-"adiós" haruka—y dicho esto se metió a la casa

-¿eh?, espera—demasiado tarde pues ya se había metido a su casa "vaya si esta rara"

Y se fue a su casa a descansar.

En la fiesta Michiru esta estaba bailando con su novio hacia media hora que haruka se había ido. De pronto unos brazos la tomaron de los hombros. Y escucho una voz que hace tiempo no escuchaba.

-Michiru ¿puedo hablar contigo?—Michiru volteo para comprobar si era cierto lo que ella creía y efectivamente en frente suyo se encontraba Derek.

-si dime—

-bueno la verdad…todo este tiempo estuve pensando sobre mi conducta y estoy realmente muy apenado, no sé que me paso de verdad y quería pedirte disculpas por el daño que te cause…de verdad que lo siento mucho…no sé ni dónde meterme de la vergüenza—el chico realmente se veía mortificado

-Michiru por favor. No hay día en que no me atormente por lo que iba a hacer realmente lo siento—

-está bien te perdono –

El chico sonrió y la abrazo, pero no de una manera brusca ni agresiva, si no agradecida, cariñosa

"¿qué es lo que me pasa? Perdono a este sujeto y no puedo perdonar a haruka"

Se zafo del abrazo de Derek, se dirigió hacia su camioneta, encendió la unidad y se interno en las calles de la ciudad, como era de madrugada piso el acelerador hasta el fondo. Estaba dispuesta no solo a reconciliarse con haruka si no a enfrentarse al mundo si era necesario para estar juntas. Llego a la casa de haruka. Se bajo del coche, tenía el corazón palpitándole al mil pero no hizo caso al contrario se dirigió a la ´puerta para tocar el timbre pero encontró la puerta abierta.

Entro a la casa encontró todo a oscuras, no había nadie en la sala un mal presentimiento se apodero de ella… puerta abierta, sola la casa

-oh por dios se metió un ladrón- y de inmediato se fue a la habitación de haruka quería que estuviera bien entro con cautela. Cuando al fin se acostumbro a la fría oscuridad vio un cuerpo inmóvil en la cama, entorno los ojos y la luz de la luna le ayudo a ver el angelical rostro de haruka.

Empezó a llorar, no respiraba quizá si había entrado alguien. Se acerco lentamente y alzo la mano para tocarla. Pero la mano de haruka fue más rápida e hizo que perdiera el equilibrio de pronto Michiru estaba acostada a un lado de la rubia. Que sin cerrar los ojos la abrazo

-¿Cómo?...—empezó a decir Michiru

- sabia que vendrías...—dijo con los ojos cerrados – solo espero que sea para no irte jamás-

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Hola bueno espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, la verdad me costo mucho encontrar una reconciliación adecuada, espero sus criticas constructivas, y tambien su opinión acerca de si quieren que incluya algo de lemon, es que en realidad no estoy segura si ponerlo o no, bueno ustedes pídanlo y se les dara jajajajaja

Espero sus reviews con ansias.

Besos a todos


	11. una separacion forzada

**Bueno primero que nada sailor moon no es mio, si no seria millonaria y habría una sexta temporada de la serie. (donde haruka y michiru confirmaran su amor). xD**

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Haruka tenoh se encontraba afuera de su salón de clases, estaba sentada en el suelo jugando con una pelotita, pero de pronto vio que todos veían hacia le entrada de la escuela, de inmediato volteo a ver que pasaba y vio la figura de Michiru que venía hacia ella, iba con el uniforme de la escuela pero se veía muy hermosa. De pronto escucho la voz de uno de sus compañeros:

-¡que pedazo de hembra¡- le dijo un muchacho a su amigo

Haruka de inmediato se paro y lo agarro del cuello de la camisa, levantándolo

-¡cuidado¡- le dijo haruka furiosa y de inmediato lo aventó contra una pared

-haruka, no seas agresiva, mejor vamos a algún lado a comer —y se acerco al muchacho le dio un pañuelo—toma para que te limpies la sangre— y se agarro del brazo de haruka. Le encanto que todos se les quedaran viendo sin disimular su sorpresa, si de por si haruka era polémica ahora lo sería mucho mas

Llegaron a la cafetería, se sentaron, haruka saco de su mochila un libro que estaba leyendo, de pronto Michiru la saco de sus pensamientos

—no deberías se así con la gente haruka—

Haruka dejo su lectura para ver a Michiru

—Oh por favor, no me digas que tengo que hacer, el tipo te comía con los ojos—

-y así lo harán muchos más, así que por favor te suplico te controles es lógico que no les voy a hacer caso—

En ese momento la camarera que al ver a haruka se le cayó la baba

-hola bienvenidos les tomo su orden—dijo la camarera y le sonrió a haruka, hecho que paso desapercibido en haruka pero no en Michiru, que frunció el entrecejo de inmediato.

-si bueno ¿Qué me aconsejas?—dijo haruka que no se le antojaba nada en especial la camarera tomo partido de inmediato, pues la tomo del hombro y se puso muy cerca para "leer" la carta

-si bueno mira yo te aconsejo, el spaguetti es la especialidad de la casa seguro a ti y a tu amiga les gustara y además esta delicioso—

Michiru sospecho que ese delicioso al que se refería no era precisamente el sabor de la pasta, tomo aire para calmarse y ordenar tranquilamente

-bueno entonces para mí el spaguetti por favor—dijo haruka que le entrego la carta, pero la mesera "sin querer" agarro sus manos

-bueno entonces para mí una ensalada por favor—dijo Michiru entregándole también la carta. A pesar de eso la mesera no se movió, se quedo ahí sonriéndole tontamente a haruka que la miraba contenta , Michiru conto los segundos, 1 ,2,3,4,5,6,7,8 se le quedo viendo feo a la mesera que no capto o no quiso captar.

-¡que esperas¡ vete¡- grito Michiru levantándose de su silla estaba furiosa.

-oh Michiru no seas así, la mesera solo quería ser nuestra amiga—comento haruka riéndose

- estas loca, esa niña te estaba comiendo con los ojos y tu no hacías nada—dijo Michiru tratando de serenarse

-Michiru, no estábamos hablando acerca de que los celos no...-

-¡harukaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa¡-

Sintió de pronto que alguien se aferraba a su cuello volteo de inmediato y se encontró a mina sonriendo y a los señores de la mesa donde estaba con cara de enojo, y con el te derramado entre las piernas

-oh disculpen—dijo mina que se subió a la mesa y paso al lado de donde estaban haruka haciendo más alboroto en los alimentos de los señores.

-mina solo a ti se te ocurren esas cosas—dijo lita que llego corriendo, allí también estaban Amy, Rei, y serena.

-ay lita déjame, mientras no moleste a las demás personas no pasa nada malo cierto—dijo mina mordiéndose una uña, haruka volteo a la mesa de los señores y estaban furiosos. No era para menos ya que toda la comida que habían pedido estaba tirada, y ellos empapados de las bebidas, obviamente salieron furiosos.

-hola preciosas—siéntense dijo haruka—miren les presento a Michiru, mina ya la conocía—

-ah con que ella es Michiru, ahora entiendo pro que mina nos dijo que era mejor retirarnos—dijo serena riendo

-sabia decisión—dijo Michiru viendo a Amy, no habia olvidado su cara desde que vio la foto del periódico, Amy visiblemente se ruborizo y para su mala suerte se sentó a un lado de Michiru.

- los pasteles que hacen aquí son deliciosos, les invito uno—dijo haruka para alivianar un poco la tensión

-muchas gracias, también me dijeron que las malteadas, y los helados, y …-

-¡serenaaaa¡, si sigues comiendo así parecerás un puerco—dijo Rei

-por lo menos es si sigo comiendo Rei, no que tu…- dijo serena tratando de defenderse

Michiru estaba sorprendida con esas niñas, realmente eran muy graciosas después de ahí fueron al cine, luego a un parque a jugar basquetball donde serena recibió un balonazo y se desmayo (haruka tuvo que aplicarle los primeros auxilios) y después a cenar, ya era de noche y haruka la iba a llevar a su casa.

-son muy graciosas ¿verdad?—dijo haruka sonriéndole a Michiru

- se ve que las quieres mucho, en especial a la de los chongos—dijo Michiru viendo por la ventana

- ¿te refieres a cabeza de bombón? Pues si la quiero mucho…pero no eres tu si a eso te refieres—dijo haruka –por cierto, que piensas hacer, le dirás de esto a tus papas o prefieres esperarte—

-bueno yo aun no sé, prefiero esperar un poco es que…-

-si no te preocupes, entiendo que soy un problema para ti—dijo haruka

-haruka, sabes que no es eso por favor, entiende que a ti y a mí nos conviene esperarnos, tenemos que estar seguras de que lo que sentimos no es algo pasajero y..—

-tu crees que sea algo pasajero—dijo haruka

-haruka, llevamos apenas una semana juntas no podemos decirlo con certeza—

-bueno no puedo decirlo con certeza, pero he decidido creerlo... Hemos llegado—

-gracias por traerme haru. Te quiero—y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Y antes de meterse a su casa saludo a haruka que arranco el coche y se fue. Cuando se metió encontró a sus padres que estaban en la sala con varias maletas.

-ya llegue—dijo Michiru que se encamino a su cuarto

-espera Michiru—dijo su padre – solo te estábamos esperando, nos vamos—

-¡que, como que nos vamos¡- dijo Michiru que ahora entendía el por que de esas maletas

-si, si bueno hemos decidió tomar unas pequeñas vacaciones, mira están son tus maletas—dijo la mama de Michiru que le trataba de sonreír, pero de intento no paso.

-están locos como que nos vamos, no me quedo váyanse ustedes que tantas ganas tienen—y empezó a subir las escaleras pero escucho el tono autoritario de su padre. Así que decidió bajar

-escúchame Michiru, no te estamos pidiendo tu permiso, nos iremos de aquí ahorita mismo, y no me importa lo que quieras ¿entiendes? Nos vamos, así que baja de ahí si no quieres que te baje yo mismo—dijo su padre que estaba muy enfadado, Michiru no entendía por qué le hablaba así.

-señor, ya llego el yet privado—dijo un custodio.

-muy bien, Frederick, lleve esas maletas de ahí al helicóptero yo me encargo de estas dos—dijo su padre –nos vamos—

-padre como te atreves a hacerme esto—

-Michiru puedes odiarme si quieres, no me importa pero hare que subas a ese avión—

-se puede saber a dónde vamos y porque—

-no te puedo decir, vamos—

Michiru no quería irse, su padre y otros tres guaruras mas tuvieron que subirla por la fuerza, cuando sintió que el avión despegaba no le quedo de otra, se sentó y se abrocho el cinturón. Estaba con la cabeza pegada a la ventana, viendo la ciudad de Tokio esperando en vano ver a haruka o algún indicio de ella, supo que era estúpido. Volteo a ver a sus padres que estaban hablando en secreto muy preocupados checando muchos papeles. Michiru se acerco a ellos

-muy bien ya hice lo que querían, ahora si ¿me pueden decir qué demonios están haciendo? Porque esa actitud, y lo advierto no quiero farsas—dijo Michiru sorprendiendo a sus padres, ella no hablaba usualmente así .

-bueno Michiru, nos vamos a Francia, a escondernos solo limítate a saber eso y ahora vete—dijo su madre.

Michiru regreso a su asiento, parecía un zombi se sentó a llorar, se pregunto por qué no lo había hecho antes, supo que era por el coraje que sentía contra sus padres, aun así no sabía si regresaría "no me pude despedir de ti" pensó Michiru, viendo a la nada, recordó ese momento en que había despertado en la habitación de haruka

_**-¿Cómo amaneciste Michiru?—dijo dándole un beso tierno en la frente**_

_**-mas feliz que nunca—dijo Michiru levantándose de la cama, un poco dolorida, habían dormido con la incómoda ropa de la fiesta.**_

_**-no creo que más feliz que yo—**_

_**-¿sabes? Siempre soñé con un apuesto príncipe, que me amara por sobre todas las cosas—**_

_**-y lo encontraste Michiru—le pregunto haruka viéndola a los ojos**_

_**-si, lo he encontrado—y le deposito un casto beso en los labios**_

_**Las dos chicas guardaron un incomodo silencio no sabían ni que decir en una situación como esa, Michiru fue la primera en hablar**_

_**-bueno...lo que paso ayer…- comenzó Michiru**_

_**-no me digas que fue un error—**_

_**-no, por supuesto que no es eso—**_

_**-vaya ya me estabas preocupando…bueno en ese caso ¿Qué es?—le pregunto haruka a Michiru, mientras comía un poco de fruta.**_

_**-bueno es que…yo quería decirte que lo de ayer…- haruka se le quedo viendo a Michiru un momento, después dejo el tenedor y la fruta sobre la cama y agarro delicadamente el rostro de la peli verde**_

_**-Michiru…debes saber que no mentía en lo que te dije ayer, tu puedes decirme que es lo que quieres de esta relación, yo no diré nada y solo me limitare a ser lo que tú quieras que sea—**_

_**-yo…haruka yo quiero que tu y yo seamos novias…pero mis padres, yo—**_

_**-te entiendo Michiru, no estás preparada aun, está bien, de hecho lo mejor será que siga fingiendo que soy un hombre así no sospecharan tus amigos…-**_

_**-y un hombre muy guapo—bromeo Michiru, haruka le sonrió **_

_**-sabes, creo que te debo una disculpa, yo debí decirte muy bien quien era—comenzó haruka pero Michiru solo puso su dedo en los finos labios de la rubia**_

_**-haruka, escúchame eso ya es pasado no pienso repetirlo ni crucificarme por sentir lo que siento, estoy enamorada de ti y eso no me hace ni peor ni mejor persona, bastante he tenido con querer complacer a la sociedad con estándares que se dicen normales, pero esas personas no me llenan, esas personas no me dan lo que me das tu, aun no sé lo que siento lo único que se es que es solo cuando estoy a tu lado- **_

_**-Michiru, a mi también me pasa lo mismo, pero también algo es cierto la sociedad no es muy tolerante, sobre todo a la que perteneces, así que lo mejor es ser prudentes, lo mejor será es que finja que soy un hombre para poder acercarnos con confianza, y pues tus padres…tendrán que esperar—le dijo haruka y le deposito un tierno beso en los labios, se paro para ir a la cocina cuando la voz de michiru la hizo voltear**_

_**-oye ¿Por qué estoy vestida?—**_

_**-bueno por que así llegaste a mi casa que querías…- le dijo haruka desconcertada**_

_**-no tonta, no me refiero a eso…me refiero a tu sabes—comento Michiru toda avergonzada no supo ni como inicio esa conversación tan incomoda**_

_**-bueno en realidad… ¿no crees si hubiera pasado algo mas hubiera sido demasiado rápido?—le contesto haruka a Michiru la pregunta la había tomado por sorpresa**_

_**-que extraña eres, cualquier otra persona hubiera hecho lo que no hiciste— haruka se le acerco a Michiru y puso su mano en su cabello**_

_**-bueno no soy como ellos… para ellos hubiera significado una aventura mas, pero yo consideraría tu entrega como lo más maravilloso que pudo haberme pasado, es por eso que mejor dejo que las cosas fluyan sin ser forzadas—**_

_**-no seas mentirosa, no me dirás que no sientes algo "carnal" cuando me ves—le dijo Michiru que no sabía ni por que preguntaba, era mejor callarse pero miro fijamente a haruka que se quedo pensando un momento**_

_**-quizá no me lo creas, pero lo que yo siento por ti no es una simple aventura, yo estoy enamorada de algo más profundo, de todo lo que significas eres una persona sumamente especial en mi vida, y no te lo voy a negar al principio si me atrajiste físicamente, era algo carnal pero con el tiempo, no solo tu físico es lo que me gusto, fue algo mas…puedes creerlo o no. como gustes—dijo haruka mirándola fijamente a los ojos, y agrego—es por eso que es mejor esperar, por cierto ¿no crees que te deba llevar a tu casa? Deben de estar muy preocupados por ti-**_

Michiru se quedo pensando, en realidad haruka era la persona más maravillosa que pudo haber conocido, ella nunca se aprovecho de eso nunca hizo nada que no quisiera, al contrario siempre la cuido, nunca le pidió nada que estuviera en su alcance, esa mujer la amaba y ella le correspondía, solo que ahora estaba en un avión muy lejos de ella

Haruka estaba saliendo de clases, y se extraño que Michiru no fuera por ella, ella usualmente iba a verla y salían a algún lado, estaba extrañada.

-quizá tuvo un compromiso, no hagas un mar en un vaso de agua-

Subió a su coche, y arranco iría al parque a correr un rato.

Estuvo dos horas corriendo como loca, pero aun asi le preocupaba que Michiru no le hablara, así que termino por convencerse que quizá le haya pasado algo. Y se dirigió a su casa, ya estando ahí toco el timbre y salió a recibirlo la sirvienta con quien tuvo su pleito hace tiempo "maldita suerte" pensó

-¿si dígame joven?—

-vengo a buscar a la señorita Michiru— dijo haruka contestando la mirada de odio que le dedico la señora

-no se encuentra—

-oh vamos, sea profesional no porque me odie tiene que ser una negligente en su trabajo—dijo haruka con sarcasmo –ahora vaya y háblele—

-joven, no sea grosero, le digo que no están no tengo por qué mentirle ahora salga de mi vista—

-como que no están, déjese de payasadas, y háblele—le dijo golpeando la reja la sirvienta volteo y le sonrió

-joven la señorita Michiru salió del país junto con sus padres, ¿contento?—y se volteo sin escuchar las quejas de haruka.

-¿se fue?, vieja idiota no sabe hacer su trabajo—saco un cigarrillo ella no acostumbraba fumar, solo los sacaba cuando necesitaba pensar en algo urgente, lo sacaba cuando no entendía algo, siempre tuvo esa manía. Rodeo la casa y vio que detrás había una verja oxidada, la zafo y se introdujo en la casa, estaba buscando el cuarto de Michiru, pero ella nunca estuvo ahí así que empezó a buscarla por toda la casa. Solo esperaba que si alguien la pillaba fuera Michiru y no sus padres o la sirvienta odiosa.

Busco y busco y no encontró a nadie, está por Salir cuando escucho unos pasos, de inmediato se metió en la primera puerta que vio. Y lo que vio la dejo paralizada, un gran estudio con muchos libros. Se dio la media vuelta pero la curiosidad pudo con ella y se dirigió al fino escritorio que ahí se encontraba. Encontró unos papeles de las finanzas de la empresa de sus padres donde ponía a MARCOSHY como la número uno de Japón y en rápido crecimiento económico, pero también vio que eso afectaba devastadoramente a otras empresas. De pronto escucho que la puerta se abría, y se encontró a 5 gorilas vestidos de traje.

-que haces aquí ¡-

Haruka vio que sus situación era comprometedora, y no supo que contestar, como vieron que se quedo callada los guardias la agarraron a golpes, de inmediato se defendió.

-entonces dices que Darién fue a tu casa a formalizar su relación—dijo Rei a serena. Todas las chicas estaban en el templo hikawa .

-aja, como lo oyeron chicas, lo de Darién y yo ya es formal.—dijo serena que estaba la mar de contenta

- que envidia—dijo lita

-yo quiero uno así—dijo Amy

- y que de paso se llame haruka tenoh—dijo mina mordiendo una galleta con desgano, las chicas voltearon escandalizadas

-mina…bueno si tienes razón, haruka se nos escapo—dijo lita

-nada de se nos escapo, el ya era de otra—dijo Rei molesta

De pronto como si la hubieran invocado entro haruka toda golpeada de la cara, sangrando, las chicas se tragaron un grito de terror al reconocer a su amigo.

-Rei tienes que ayudarme—dijo haruka

Rei de inmediato fue a sostener a la rubia que estaba tambaleante

-voy por hielos—dijo Amy que fue a la cocina de inmediato

-voy por un desinfectante—dijo mina que salió corriendo a la farmacia

-yo iré por unas gasas—dijo lita y fue a donde rei tenia el botiquín de primeros auxilios

- y yo iré por palomitas—dijo serena

-¡serena¡- dijo Rei enojada –haruka ven por aquí siéntate, te curaremos enseguida –

Las chicas llegaron de inmediato con las cosas y trataron de curar a haruka cuando Amy iba dispuesta a desabrochar la camisa de haruka está la detuvo.

-no esperen, necesito que me ayuden en algo mas importante. —dijo desesperada

-¡que puede ser más importante que curarte¡-

-Michiru…ella, se fue se la llevaron sus papas a no sé donde—

De pronto todas se callaron y se miraron entre ellas

-entienden la importancia de esto, ni siquiera se donde esta solo sé que está lejos de mi—y diciendo esto golpeo el suelo, no le importo que su mano sangrara

-haruka..— dijo mina

-no importa escarbar en la tierra, secar los mares, rasgar los cielos juro que la encontrare—dijo haruka decidida

-esperen tengo una idea—dijo Amy que y encendió la computadora de Rei, y empezó a teclear como loca… todos se le quedaron viendo

-¿queg haceg agmy?—

-¡serena no hables con la boca llena¡- dijo Rei – no molestes a Amy no ves que está concentrada?—

- a ver… Michiru kaioh… 49q9e9w933… procesando….buscando, y cargando…-

_Acceso denegado_

-ahhh no puede ser. A ver en ese caso… haruka no se cual puede ser la contraseña de Michiru…quizá tú puedas intentar…-

Haruka se acerco, no conocía mucho a Michiru, y ahora eso se lo cobraba si no sabía la contraseña no la encontraría jamás. Se concentro y en todas sus salidas no había encontrado nada interesante hasta que su recuerdo vago por un instante, al momento en que se despertaron el día que se reconciliación

_-¿Cómo amaneciste Michiru?—dijo dándole un beso tierno en la frente_

_-mas feliz que nunca—dijo Michiru levantándose de la cama, un poco dolorida, habían dormido con la incómoda ropa de la fiesta._

_-no creo que más feliz que yo—_

_-¿sabes? Siempre soñé con un apuesto príncipe, que me amara por sobre todas las cosas—_

_-y lo encontraste Michiru—le pregunto haruka viéndola a los ojos_

_-si, lo he encontrado—y le deposito un casto beso en los labios_

Haruka tecleo la palabra "príncipe" con desesperación… pulso "entre" y fallo.

-demonios—grito haruka

Se detuvo un momento a pensar los más nobles príncipes están en Inglaterra, entonces puede ser que… si quizá funcionara. Volteo a teclear esta vez la palabra "pince" iba a pulsar "entre" cuando Amy la interrumpió

-esta es la última oportunidad, si no es la contraseña nos cancelaran el acceso y ya no podre crear otro—

Haruka estaba desesperada, no sabía que hacer, eso era lo único que se le ocurría entonces si fallaba quizá no la volvería a ver, estaba dudando, ¿Qué demonios hacia? Pulsaba la tecla o no estaba con el dedo sobre ella pero la duda no la dejaba moverse. De pronto sintió que un dedo presionaba la tecla por ella.

-mina¡— dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

_ACCESO PERMITIDO_

_-uffffff—To_das suspiraron y Amy volvió a concentrarse, a teclear por aquí por allá hasta que de pronto sonrió, imprimió algo.

-ya esta haruka se donde esta Michiru—dijo sonriéndole

-en… en donde—

-mas bien como lo hiciste—le pregunto lita a su amiga

-bueno la familia kaioh es de las más ricas del mundo, es por eso que supuse que tienen la más alta tecnología, ellos tienen un microchip que manda ondas satelitales, por lo que es posible hallar su ubicación en donde quiera que este.—dijo Amy

– me fue muy difícil acceder al satélite, está muy bien protegido, Rei te aconsejo que no vuelvas a encender la computadora, si es posible deshazte de ella porque cree una protección para que no supieran quien fue la que robo información, pero si se vuelve a prender, sabrán quien lo hizo, a qué hora y en donde.— Amy dirigió la mirada a haruka.

-ella esta en parís, Francia desde hace 12 horas—le dijo dándole el papel

-muchas gracias Amy—dijo y empezó a correr

-¡espera, que haces¡- dijo serena

-como que hago, voy a buscar a la persona más importante para mí—

-pero estas malherido—continuo serena

-eso no importa, mis heridas no me duelen tanto como estar lejos de Michiru , no me importa si tengo que cruzar al otro lado del mundo, no me importa si tengo que buscarla casa por casa, la buscare pro cielo mar y tierra…porque yo se que nací para estar a su lado- y dicho esto salió corriendo

-aaaaaaaah que romántico —dijo lita

-yo quiero que me ame un chico de esa manera—dijo Rei

- no se porque pero él es el más guapo—dijo mina

-ajaaaaaaaa—asintió amy

-Darién se queda chiquito—dijo serena y todas se voltearon a ver entre ellas

-es cierto—dijeron todas al mismo tiempo

Por otra parte haruka estaba en su carro, a 170 kilómetros por hora, estaba realmente desesperada, mas aun cuando tuvo que frenar por que había un tráfico horrible, toco el claxon varias veces, había consultado las salidas de los vuelos a parís. El último de la noche salía en 20 minutos, supo que no llegaría a tiempo. Agarro su billetera y el mapa lo metió en su chaqueta, se bajo del coche y empezó a correr, estaba a 10 kilómetros del aeropuerto. Su cuerpo le dolía debido a los fuertes golpes que había recibido pero no le importo, apretó los dientes y acelero su paso, 10 minutos para que saliera el avión, le faltaban los últimos dos kilómetros, sintió que le faltaba el aire a sus pulmones y que sus piernas explotarían.

Cuando llego al aeropuerto se quedo sin aire, sus piernas ya no le respondieron. Se cayo. Faltaban los últimos 4 minutos no supo de donde saco fuerza para levantarse y se dirigió a la aerolínea

-deme….ah …ahh deme un boleto para …parís – dijo con el poco aliento que le quedaba

-lo sentimos solo hay de primera clase…-

-siii démelo— dijo mientras le pasaba la tarjeta de crédito

-aquí tiene por favor apúrese el vuelo sale en 2 minutos—al escuchar esto volvió correr

Recibió el boleto y la azafata y el guardia se extrañaron que ese pasajero llegara al aeropuerto todo golpeado y sin equipaje. El guardia lo reviso y no encontró nada sospechoso. Y lo dejaron ir

-lio de faldas—le susurro el guardia a la azafata que asintió mientras veía al muchacho, subir al avión

Haruka estaba viendo el cielo desde su ventana, el mismo cielo que sin saberlo había visto Michiru llorando

"¿Qué estoy haciendo? Debo estar loca para hacer viajar a otro país, a lo mejor se fueron de vacaciones" pero algo en ella le decía que no, sobre todo cuando vio los papeles de la empresa de sus padres, el inevitable ascenso de MARCOSHY solo significaba una cosa: enemigos "¿será posible que hayan huido para protegerse?" era posible entonces eso significaría que resguardarían a Michiru a toda costa.

-¿quiere algo de tomar?—le pregunto la hermosa azafata sacándola de sus pensamientos

-ah, oh no. no se preocupe…bueno si deme un agua mineral—la azafata se la dio y haruka volvió a ver por la ventana

-ya sabe aquí estoy para lo que necesite—dijo la azafata coqueta, haruka ni le prestó atención pues la imagen de una Michiru siendo asesinada le perturbo, tomo del agua que le supo como si fuera acido. Solo esperaba que sus suposiciones fueran incorrectas

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Hola, que tal esto no se lo esperaban¡ bueno espero que me disculpen he decidido que por ser la primera vez de michiru fuera algo mas especial, aparte creo que haruka al quererla tanto nunca se pasariade lista la primera oportunidad.

Ojala les haya gustado este capitulo. Espero dejarlos picados, y bueno sobre el lemon les aseguro que lo pondré ya hasta estoy pensando que poner¡

Bueno

Esperen el próximo capitulo mañana¡

Besos a todos

Y esperen a que como dice ficr me llegue el hada de la inspiración

A aerumina muchas gracias por su interés en la historia.

Y a todos por supuesto que agregare un buen lemon me eforzare


	12. que mejor lugar que paris

Aclarando algo debo decir que sailor moon no me pertenece, le pertenece a naoko takeuchi. Y los quiero invitar a que lean mi otra historia. Un crossover de sailor moon y xxxholic. Bueno sin mas por el momento pueden leer

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Lo primero que hizo haruka al llegar a parís fue ir a un hotel donde se puso a dormir unas horas, ya después salió a comprarse ropa, ya que la que tenia estaba todas sangrada y levanto algunas miradas sospechosas. Después se dedico a una sola tarea, buscar a Michiru. Cosa que le estaba costando pues el mapa que le dio Amy señalaba el punto en un restaurant, pregunto ahí pero no se acordaban de ninguna mujer con el cabello aguamarina, incluso algunos la vieron con cara de loca, y un gran problema al que se enfrento era…que no sabia dominar muy bien el francés, apenas unas palabras.

Llevaba 2 días ahí y no había tenido resultado alguno, intento sobornar a las personas, amenazarlas, convencerlas, pedirles de favor, pero ningún método resultaba. Comenzaba a desesperarse

De pronto sintió mucha hambre y se metió a una pequeña cafetería que estaba ahí , compro un periódico no le veía mucho caso por que no entendía, pero siempre lo revisaba a ver si en una foto veía a los kaioh o su apellido, no tenia éxito. De pronto vio de reojo como una niña le tiraba el café en la cara a un mesero y escuchaba palabras como "pedazo de idiota" , "con quien crees que hablas" , decidió no prestarle atención y seguir con lo suyo.

Vio como la niña salía y pensó "que mamona" , vio como la chica subía a un carro y de pronto enfoco su mirada en ella, cabello aguamarina. Ojos como el mar, elegancia ¡era Michiru¡ salió de inmediato de al cafetería para alcanzar el coche, cosa que fue inútil ya que cuando salió se había alejado "maldita sea" vio a todos lados y vio en la acera de enfrente una bicicleta, de inmediato la agarro y acelero

-¡hey laisser mon velo¡ , laisse mon velo¡- era un señor que corria a toda velocidad tratando de recuperar su bicicleta, haruka volteo y se concentro en lo suyo, empezó a girar los pedales de manera rápida, estaba pasando por calles siguiendo el carro, pronto lo iba a alcanzar, el carro cruzo un semáforo si cruzaba ese semáforo era seguro que los alcanzaba, de pronto se puso en rojo y acelero mas, iba pasar ese semáforo costara lo que costara… de pronto sintió que se elevo por los aires sintió un golpe en el costado y luego en la espalda… La habían atropellado

-maldición—dijo y se levanto

-estas bien— le pregunto un chico que se bajo del carro preocupado

-lárgate—grito haruka y trato de subirse en la bicicleta pero estaba rota totalmente , fue cojeando al lugar donde se había dirigido el carro, y para su disgusto vio de lejos quela joven a la que había perseguido no era Michiru. "maldición"

Haruka regreso al hotel toda dolorida, fue por hielo y pensó que para mala suerte solo ella…y serena.

Empezó a reír, ¿Cómo estaría su cabeza de bombón? ¿estaría sacándole canas verdes a las demás? Pensar en esas niñas le alegraba un poco la vida, se dejo caer en la cama, se desabrocho la camisa, y se puso el hielo en el moretón zote que le había provocado el choque de ese insensato.

Tan cerca y tan lejos de haruka, ya habían pasado 8 días en parís, Michiru se sentía horrible, desde que llego no había salido del hotel, sus papas estaban histéricos. Habían rentado las últimas tres plantas para ellos solos, instalado un ejército de guardias, su madre no se despegaba de ella y su padre rara vez salía de su computadora y sus escritos. Michiru pensaba que si iban a llegar a hacer eso mejor se hubieran quedado en casa.

-ah esto parece una jaula de oro—le dijo Michiru a su madre cuando entro al cuarto. El cual le habían instalado ventanas blindadas, que daban muy poca visibilidad al exterior, odiaba esa vida horrenda.

-Michiru tranquila, a mí tampoco me gusta esto pero no durara mucho—le dijo su madre que estaba viendo la tele.

-si tú lo dices—dijo Michiru y se durmió. Sin saber que abajo del hotel se encontraba haruka, viendo fijamente la ventana.

Estaba soñando, algo hermoso, haruka venía a rescatarle de su prisión y se la llevaba muy lejos, de sus padres, estaban a punto de subirse al avión que los llevaría de regreso a Japón cuando…

-Michiru, Michiru amor despierta—

Michiru abrió los ojos y vio a sus padres que la miraban

-levántate cielo, anda vamos a cenar—le dijo su madre dulcemente a su unigénita

Michiru se levanto y acompaño a sus padres, todavía estaba soñolienta, le hubiera encantado que al despertar estuviera en un avión y a su lado haruka, que la acababa de rescatar de ese mundo tan horrible en el que actualmente vivía, sus papas la metieron en ese infierno y de paso no se dignaban a contestar sus preguntas. Se quedo ligeramente atrás, seguramente haruka estaría en Japón, al principio se habría desconcertado de su huida, después seguramente se habría ido a una fiesta con sus amiguitas ahorita ya estaría ella en el olvido. Seguramente estaría ahorita abrazando a otra chica mientras ella estaba ahí, sola y encerrada. De pronto sintió que alguien la jalaba del brazo y la metía a un pasillo.

-haruka.¡¿ Qué haces aquí¡?—se sintió tremendamente alegre y la abrazo

-no hay tiempo para esto Michiru, escucha necesito que viertas una cucharada de este liquido a tus padres tus padres les dará sueño, nos vemos a las 10 de la noche aquí abajo—y salió corriendo Michiru de pronto escucho la voz de sus padres

-Michiru ¿Qué haces ahí?—le pregunto su mama

-ah bueno… es que yo… se me cayo mi anillo mama—le dijo y se reunió con ellos

-Michiru, no debes de apartarte de nosotros ¿entiendes?—le dijo su padre y después juntos se fueron al restaurant

-¿Qué desean ordenar señor?—le dijo el mesero

-yo quiero… -

"debes darle esto a tus padres para que se duerman, nos vemos a las 10" esas palabras retumbaban en la mente de Michiru ¿Cómo demonios lo haría?

-SI y seria todo ¿sin salsa de mango verdad querida?—dijo el señor kaioh a su hija

-ah si por favor- Michiru seguía quemándose la cabeza para saber cómo dormiría a sus padres, pero lo tenía que hacer , haruka la esperaría y fue hasta ese momento que capto todo, haruka había viajado hasta ahí solo para ir a verla, estaba ahí solo por ella. De pronto tuvo una idea

-padre quiero cambiar mi orden – y se levanto sin importarle que su padre le pedía que regresara, se dirigió al mesero y le hablo cosa que impacto en el joven

-joven…disculpe, pero quisiera saber que pidieron mis padres de tomar—y le sonrió al muchacho que se había sonrojado, realmente Michiru sabia emplear sus encantos

-pues… aquí traigo su orden, vino blanco—

-perfecto…amm si joven, bueno vera, no traemos dinero para su propina así que yo misma lo llevare—dijo Michiru que ya agarraba la charola

-de ninguna manera señorita, aunque no me pague, será un honor servirle señorita—

-¡le digo que me la permita ¡- dijo Michiru exaltada, ese imprudente no haría que se estropearan sus planes, forcejeo con el pero al final se hizo con el control de la bandeja pero pensó que quizá si daban ese tipo de espectáculo correrían al muchacho entonces se lo pensó mejor y se le ocurrió otra idea,

-joven disculpe esta actitud, pero bueno ya que estamos en confianza, le confiare algo, una vez sufrí un ataque de envenenamiento es por eso que vengo a probar el vino no vaya ser que contenga veneno, ¿si me entiende? – dijo Michiru y el chico pensó que estaba loca pero solo asintió

-muy bien, entonces veamos…oh mire que es eso—dijo señalando un punto cualquiera, el chico volteo a ver. Michiru aprovecho para verter el liquido en la botella pero se encontró que estaba cerrada "maldito flojo" pensó, volteo a ver al chico que la estaba viendo

-bueno que esperas, llévasela a mis padres—dijo mientras pensaba que otra cosa podía hacer, entonces se dirigió al bar por unos cocteles

-buenas noches, disculpe podría hacerme dos rusos blancos y una piña colada—dijo con la sonrisa mas encantadora que encontró

-¿es mayor de edad?—le pregunto el barman que la analizaba con la mirada

-oiga pero como se atreve a dudar de mi honra—le grito Michiru –solo démelos y cállese le pagare el triple- el barman solo se encogió de hombros y le preparo las bebidas, Michiru estaba riendo triunfalmente ahora solo le pondría el liquido a las bebidas y ahora si vería a haruka. El barman le entrego las bebidas y de inmediato les puso el liquido a los rusos, ella había escogido algo diferente para no confundirse. Y se dirigió a la mesa

-les traje unas bebidas—les dijo y se las tendió -quiero que las beban—

-gracias, pero ya pedí vino, y no quiero que te vuelvas a ir así..—le dijo su padre comiendo, despreocupadamente

-afortunadamente para mí no les estoy pidiendo permiso, quiero que las beban ahora—les dijo Michiru, ignorando que la veían los demás con reproche

-no apetezco gracias—insistió su padre

-pues yo si gracias hija—dijo su madre y tomo uno de los rusos "uno menos" pensó

-padre como puedes ser tan injusto conmigo, digo yo… te seguí hasta acá, aun así no tienes la confianza para decirme que está pasando y aun así confió en ti, tengo fe ciega en ti, y me decepciona que por lo menos yo pongo mi parte para estar conviviendo bien y tu…- dijo dejando escapar un sollozo

-hija no te pongas así, tu sabes que esto lo hago por tu bien y…-

-calla, no es cierto tu…no confías en mi, te traigo una bebida y no te la quieres tomar ¿creps que puse veneno en ella es eso? Me desilusiona que tu no confíes ni un poco en mi, pero esta bien, quizá yo no sea la hija que tu hayas deseado, es mi culpa lo sé—dijo Michiru en un tono totalmente dramático, todos en el restaurant se le quedaron viendo.

Su padre pensó que su hija estaba actuando muy extraño, quizá estaba planeando algo, quizá ella creía que no la conocía pero se equivocaba sabía que era algo relacionado con el coctel, entonces sonrió también se equivocaba en eso que decía que no confiaba en ella. Tomo la copa

-está bien, hija confió en ti—le dijo su padre y se llevo el contenido a los labios, de un solo trago se acabo todo el ruso.

"soy la mejor" se felicito Michiru, y la cena transcurrió lentamente cuando sus papas empezaron a tener mucho sueño decidieron subir a su habitación. Eran las 9:45 solo tenía 15 minutos para escapar de los guardias. Abrió lentamente la puerta y vio a dos mastodontes en el pasillo ¿Cómo iba a poder burlarlos? De pronto se le ocurrió una idea se encamino a la cama donde sus padres estaba acostados los levanto a su padre lo dejo en el pasillo y a su madre la aventó en la sala. Corrió a tender la cama y salió de la habitación y se dirigió al más grande

-¡oye tu¡, mis padres se quedaron dormidos ve a levantarlos ¡rápido¡ y tú me acompañaras abajo por una bebida—

-pero señorita…-

-dije que me acompañaras, no quiero que me hables, ni me dirijas la palabra—volteo a ver al otro hombre que se había quedado viéndola, normalmente les hablaba bien a los guardias, pero que podía hacer si no se portaba así no la obedecerían y esto era importante –y tú qué esperas, a levantar a mis padres, muévete— le grito al hombre que salió disparado al cuarto

Michiru bajo con el guardia, el ascensor los llevo a la planta baja, y se encamino al sitio donde había visto a haruka, la cual se encontraba en el pasillo y la miro desconcertada al ver al guardaespaldas atrás de ella Michiru la vio con una cara de "es lo mejor que pude hacer" haruka asintió y se metió entre un pasillo, le hizo un gesto a Michiru de que la siguiera.

-acompáñeme—le dijo a su guardaespaldas y se metió en el pasillo donde había desaparecido haruka , ya no la veía así que decidió pasar de largo sin detenerse buscando a la rubia de pronto volteo hacia la izquierda y se encontró a haruka contra la pared, se llevo los dedos a los labios pidiéndole que guardara silencio, Michiru paso de largo fingiendo que nada había pasado.

Cuando el guardaespaldas paso a un lado de haruka, esta se le lanzo y lo empezó a golpear a puño cerrado, haruka le metió un golpe en l estomago, el guardaespaldas se defendió como pudo y respondió al ataque de haruka con fiereza, Michiru se preocupo cuando el sujeto le golpeo la cara a la rubia, así que agarro un jarrón de piedra que estaba en la esquina y se lo estampo en la cabeza, de inmediato el tipo cayo desmayado encima de haruka.

-estas bien – le pregunto la peli verde a su amada

-si, si estoy bien—dijo tratando de quitarse de encima al hombre -¿no pudiste traerte a otro mas pequeño?—le pregunto haruka que ya se había quitado de encima al hombre

-créeme ay muchos peores, oh haruka es horrible, mis papas han enloquecido, rentaron los últimos pisos del hotel, y lo llenaron de guardaespaldas, las ventanas están blindadas, es un infierno— y se abrazo a haruka.

-tranquila, lo se, te he estado observando. Ahora ayúdame a llevar a este tipo— y lo cargo, se lo llevo a una cuartito, le quito todos los comunicadores, lo ato de pies y manos, y le puso una cinta en la boca

-veo que vienes bien preparada—le dijo Michiru al ver todo lo que estaba haciendo haruka

-como te dije te estuve observando, así que se mas o menos a que me enfrento—dijo y le quito la corbata roja al sujeto

-¿y eso?—le dijo Michiru

-bueno no traigo corbata, y me gusto esta, aparte tú te ves preciosa, debo estar a la altura—dijo señalando el hermoso vestido negro, que le llegaba a la espalda, acompañado de unos guantes del mismo color y la misma tela que le llegaban hasta los codos, realmente era su vestido más hermoso, tenía ganas de ponérselo sin saber que ese dia haruka iria por ella. Haruka llevaba una fina camisa de vestir negra, un pantalón negro, y unos zapatos del mismo color, eso resaltaba sus hermosos ojos de un verde l intenso, para cualquier chica haruka se veía como un muchacho guapísimo.

-bueno estando encerrada, esta es mi única motivación—dijo alcanzando el paso de haruka

-bien, no hay tiempo, debemos irnos rápido antes de que se den cuenta, actúa natural—dijo mientras se dirigían a la salida, Michiru no supo si fue sugestión pero sintió que todos las veían , cuando llegaron a la salida, caminaron en silencio durante el resto de la calle, cuando llegaron a la esquina empezaron a correr la gente que pasaba por ahí se les quedo viendo. Michiru se sintió increíblemente bien, tenía una semana que no respiraba más que el aire acondicionado, correr le había hecho bien , se sintio libre se sintio otra vez ella misma, volteo a ver a haruka nunca pensó que estaría ahí con ella. No supo cuanto tiempo habia pasado, de pronto haruka se detuvo

-aaaah aaaaaaaahh, hace mucho que no corría de esa manera - haruka se llevo las manos a las rodillas

-ni yo, - dijo tratando de recuperar el aire, vio como haruka se puso la roja corbata que le había agarrado a su guardaespaldas.

-¿Por qué te la pones?—le pregunto

-no es obvio, tendremos una cita—le dijo haruka tratando de ajustarse la corbata

-¿aquí?—pregunto Michiru señalando la calle

-¿conoces un mejor lugar?—pregunto haruka adelantándose y abriendo los brazos -¿Qué mejor lugar que parís? ¿Qué mejor momento que este?...pero tienes razón prepare algo—tomo la mano de Michiru y la llevo hasta donde estaba una bicicleta se subieron en ella. Haruka empezó a pedalear.

-haruka ¿Qué haces? La torre Eiffel esta atrás—

-¿y quien dijo que iríamos a la torre Eiffel?—respondió haruka que pedaleo mas fuerte

- pero tu dijiste que tendríamos una cita…- dijo Michiru que aun no entendía, se suponía que lo mas romántico era ese edificio, haruka iba a toda velocidad en la bicicleta. Se pasaba edificio tras edificio, calle tras calle

-la torre Eiffel no tiene nada de romántico, son solo fierros, te llevare a un lugar mejor—dijo haruka que ahora se adentraba en la carretera

-¿consideras romántico ir en bicicleta?—se burlo Michiru, que en el fondo si lo consideraba

-bueno… no, preferiría ir caminando agarradas de la mano viendo las estrellas, pero esta algo lejos—dijo haruka que de pronto sintió que Michiru paso sus brazos por su cintura

-¿consideras esto romántico?—dijo Michiru que apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de haruka

-que hermosa esta la luna llena—fue lo único que respondió haruka mientras Michiru miraba fijamente al astro

-la luna de parís- dijo Michiru y le dio un beso en el cachete a su amada

Haruka se desvió de la carretera y se metió por un camino de terracería

-es raro…pensé que cuando te viera te hablaría de mil cosas, pero ahora no me salen las palabras—le dijo haruka sinceramente

-bueno empieza por decirme cómo es que me encontraste—

-pues.. Veras Amy te localizo con el microchip que tienes, esas cosas no son muy seguras por lo que veo, cualquier hijo de vecino puede saber donde estas…-

-¿Amy mizuno?—dijo una exaltada Michiru, realmente no le gustaba nada la chica

-jajajaajjaa, deberías tratarlas mejor, realmente no son malas chicas, no se por qué te caen mal—aunque ella sabía muy bien la razón

-y todavía lo preguntas descarada, la razón por la que no me caen bien, se debe a cierto beso que te diste con una de ellas, no diré nombres—

-jajajaa solo fue una apuesta ya te lo explique, aparte ve todo lo que estoy haciendo por un beso tuyo—

-está bien, cambiemos de tema y luego como me encontraste—

Haruka le estuvo contando como estuvieron las cosas, desde que se despidieron hasta ese momento

-y así fue, después de que me atropellaran, estuve sobornando a los encargados de los hoteles y pues vi muchos guardaespaldas en el tuyo, ¿no crees que si quieres esconderte deberías irte a una cabaña abandonada, a un cuartucho de hotel o algo así? me fue muy fácil encontrarte—

-pues si pero hazle ver a mis padres…—

-bueno hemos llegado, cierra los ojos—

-ay haruka por favor—

-cierra los ojos, confía en mi- Michiru cerró los ojos, y sintió que haruka se ponía atrás de ella, la empezaba a guiar camino un estrecho largo cuando sintió que haruka la había dejado

-¿¡ya ¡?—le pregunto impaciente

-no aun no-

Pasaron unos dos minutos y Michiru todavía tenía los ojos cerrados

-muy bien Michiru puedes abrirlos—le dijo haruka Michiru así lo hizo y lo que vio la paralizo toda delante de ella estaba un hermoso jardín de rosas blancas, había hermosas velas aromáticas esparcidas por todo el lugar, pero sin duda la luz más hermosa es la que proporcionaba la luna llena que se reflejaba en el lago que estaba atrás de haruka la cual tenia entre sus manos una hermosa rosa roja y le sonreía, a su lado estaba una mesa, en ella el vino y dos platos. Haruka estiro el brazo invitándola a acercarse.

-hermosa dama, me haría el honor de acompañarme en esta velada—Michiru tomo la mano de haruka y se acerco a ella

-nada me haría más feliz—haruka sonrió, y y delicadamente tomo la silla para que se Michiru se sentara, deposito un beso en su descubierto hombro, acaricio su mano entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella y su cuerpo se estremeció, era increíble la forma en que Michiru hacia que estallaran sus emociones. se acerco a su oído y le susurro "¿conoces la leyenda de este lugar?"

-no—dijo Michiru en forma de suspiro -¿Cuál es?— haruka se separo de ella y se fue a sentar

-bueno…cuenta la leyenda que un apuesto príncipe estaba enamorado de una princesa muy hermosa, y esta le correspondía de la misma manera ellos eran tan felices amándose , todo era amor entre ellos, pero un dia el padre de la princesa furioso decide irse con la niña a otro lugar, el príncipe quedo devastado, y sin pensarlo dos veces emprendió su búsqueda, camino y camino sin encontrarla, sin rastro de ella. Pero no se rendía por que en su pensamiento estaba la firme convicción de que su amada lo estaba esperando en algún lugar del mundo. Y efectivamente la princesa estaba capturada en una torre sin poder salir, pero todas las noches se escapaba y se dirigía a un valle en el cual lloraba sin parar. Debido a su grande pena. Asi pasaron los años el príncipe en su esperanza de encontrar a la princesa y la princesa esperando. Un dia el príncipe llego a un valle de flores blancas y encontro a una hermosa mujer de cabellos de oro llorando, al verla bien descubrió que era su amada princesa. Y se unieron para no separarse jamás, el valle en el que se encontraron es en el que tu estamos hoy michiru ese lago que tu ves ahí es la creación de las lagrimas que derramo la princesa durante la auscencia de su amado, dicen que si pides un deseo al lago este se te cumplirá no importa que tan difícil sea…este será concedido. ¿sabes cual es mi deseo? Estar junto a ti, amandote siempre y por siempre …. Pero eso en si no es un deseo eso es la realidad.-

Michiru estaba emocionada, no solo era lo que dijo haruka si no como lo había dicho, noto sinceridad en sus palabras, vio sus ojos y no vio mentira, al contrario vio el profundo amor que la chica sentía por ella.

-esa historia se parece mucho a la de nosotras…- dijo Michiru tomando la copa que le ofrecía haruka

-de hecho es nuestra historia… al estilo Shakespeare. esa leyenda es nuestra – dijo sonriéndole, a la peliverde que de pronto hizo una mueca

-asi que te lo inventaste—dijo Michiru viéndola molesta

-así es… en vez de llevarte a la catedral de norte dame donde se cuenta la leyenda del jorobado o llevarte a la torre Eiffel donde van todos los típicos enamorados del mundo…yo he decidido traerte aquí y crear nuestra propia leyenda, no importa que no se hable de ella, no importa que no sea conocida, mientras la conozcamos nosotras, es más que suficiente—le dijo haruka sonriéndole

-vaya creo que valió la pena—dijo Michiru moviendo su copa, y mirando hacia las flores—este lugar es hermoso… mucho más que todos los lugares que he visitado— vio a haruka tomo otro sorbo de vino y se paro

-haruka ¿bailas conmigo?—

-¿aquí, sin música?—le pregunto haruka

-¿Qué mejor lugar que este? Tu misma lo has dicho y no importa que no haya música, vamos— haruka pensó un momento, pero después tomo la mano de su compañera y empezaron a bailar muy juntas, haruka agarro la cintura de Michiru suavemente, acariciándola por su parte Michiru puso su mano en el hombro de su amada, estuvieron dando vueltas abrazadas, de pronto haruka le empezó a tararear una canción, y empezó a agarrar el ritmo. Michiru volteo a ver a los ojos a haruka y esta hizo lo mismo se quedaron viéndose un largo tiempo, sus ojos transmitían todo, sentimientos que quizá se avergonzaban de decir, o quizá no estaban seguras, o a lo mejor ni necesitaban decirse nada.

Si alguien hubiera pasado por ahí en ese momento, lo único que vería seria a unos enamorados viéndose intensamente a los ojos, el chico era bien parecido un muchacho sin duda muy apuesto y la chica era una hermosura combinada con una elegancia muy poco común. Eso era lo que verían pero había un trasfondo, algo mucho más intenso.

Haruka estaba viendo fijamente los ojos de Michiru era la primera vez que hacia eso, le encanto esa sensación de perderse en esos ojos y no quería salir realmente quería estar atrapada, un momento un instante no se atrevía a interrumpir el momento pero de pronto vio como Michiru acerco lentamente su rostro al de ella y se dieron un beso apasionado y lento.

Estuvieron besándose largo rato, mientras daban vueltas interminables. michiru corto el beso y puso su rostro en el pecho de haruka está por su parte abrazo el delicado cuerpo de su michiru.

De pronto escucho la voz de su amada

-haruka…-

-dime— vio como Michiru volteo a verla a los ojos, le dio un beso y le susurro al oído…

-hazme tuya—

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

¿Qué tal? Comenten¡ me costo mucho hacer este capitulo ¬¬ pero como sea aquí presentándolo . ojala les haya gustado, no se olviden de comentar¡

Besos a todos


	13. fuiste mia en paris

Antes que nada ni sailor moon me pertenece todo le pertenece a naoko takeuchi, bueno al fin agregue lemon y el lemon un poco fuerte lo puse en **negritas **PARA LOS inocentes. Jajajaja. Es todo pueden leer.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Haruka sintió su cuerpo temblar cuando escucho esas palabras _-haruka…hazme tuya—_ haruka no quería forzar las cosas no quería que Michiru se sintiera obligada a darle nada, Michiru la miro a los ojos vio en estos algo que nunca había visto, vio deseo desenfrenado, lujuria desatada. Sintió como Michiru la besaba, y probó por fin la juguetona lengua de la peli verde.

Entre besos haruka arrincono a Michiru a un árbol, alzo sus manos contra este y entrelazo sus dedos, siguió besándola mas y mas profundamente hasta que se canso de besarla, separo su rostro del de ella, de pronto volteo a Michiru y con sus manos empezó a acariciar, el bien formado vientre de la peli verde, de pronto sus manos bajaron muy lentamente a su muslo para alzar un poco el vestido, la mano derecha subió al pecho y empezó a acariciar el seno derecho, era la primera vez que Michiru era tocada en esa zona, así que no pudo evitar estremecerse, la otra mano seguía dándole un suave masaje a la pierna de Michiru.

De pronto haruka sintió que el vestido le empezaba a estorbar, no quería pero dejo de explorar el cuerpo de Michiru y dirigió sus manos a la espalda y para tortura de Michiru empezó a desabrochar muy lentamente, los labios de haruka se dirigieron a la aprisionada Michiru y empezó a repartir sensuales lamidas en el lóbulo de la peli verde, Michiru se empezó a excitar mientras escuchaba la suave respiración de haruka en su oreja. Cuando el vestido cedió haruka dirigió su atención a la blanca espalda de su amante. Empezó a repartir besos suaves y profundos en el hombro, en la espalda, por fin dejo que su prisionera se diera media vuelta.

Haruka despojo a Michiru de su vestido, cuando lo hizo se quedo sin habla, se encontró con el escultural cuerpo de su peli verde, cosa que la éxito aun mas. antes de hacer cualquier cosa la beso en los labios tiernamente como tratando de decir que también le interesaba sus sentimientos. Michiru correspondió el tierno beso cambiándolo por uno más apasionado mientras le quitaba la corbata a haruka, sus cuerpos lo pedían a gritos, necesitaban poseerse, amarse, tomarse, ser una con la otra, no supieron cuando se impactaron con el frio suelo, solo supieron que estaban besándose. Michiru encima de haruka.

**Michiru se dijo que si seguían así al ritmo de haruka de besos y caricias no pasarían así que decidió incitarla un poco, se desbrocho el sujetador dejando libres los blancos y bien proporcionados pechos, haruka dejo escapar un gemido al ver esa escena, se levanto a la altura de esos senos que invitaban a acariciarlos, haruka empezó a lamer despacio el vientre de Michiru, le dedico especial atención al ombligo y con su dedo empezó a masajear el pezón que ya estaba completamente erecto, Michiru tenia aprisionados los dorados cabellos de esa mujer que la estaba haciendo sentir como nunca antes. **

**De pronto haruka dirigió su jugosa lengua al pecho de Michiru que ya reclamaba su atención, empezó a jugar con el pezón dándole lamidas circulares, Michiru estaba mordiéndose los labios tratando de ocultar aquellos gemidos que amenazaban con salirse de su boca. Eso basto para que haruka se encendiera aun más, de pronto su mano bajo caprichosamente hacia la braga y con su dedo empezó a acariciar la entrepierna de Michiru sobre la tela. Haruka le bajo su ropa interior e hizo que su amada se acostara y se quedo observándola en silencio, grabándose cada centímetro de su cuerpo, de su piel. A Michiru le encanto la forma en que haruka la veía, la veía con deseo, con pasión pero también con admiración y cariño. La rubia unió sus labios con los de la peli verde.**

**-eres hermosa—le susurro al oído **

**-pero tu no te has desnudado—le dijo Michiru a haruka que efectivamente solo se había despojado de su corbata, mientras Michiru estaba completamente desnuda, haruka sonrió y se puso de rodillas, empezó a desabrocharse la camisa poco a poco dándole un show a Michiru que apenas podía parpadear, el cuerpo bronceado de haruka se hizo presente junto con unas curvas maravillosas, se volvieron a besar ahora era apasionadamente. De pronto Michiru empezó a desabrochar el pantalón de haruka, y cuando este cedió introdujo su mano en la vagina de esta estaba totalmente empapada. **

**-aaaaah, puedes ser más delicada…-dijo haruka entre suspiros, sabía que Michiru era novata así que dejo que empezara a jugar con ella, se entrego a las caricias rápidas que le proporcionaba su peli verde. Y de pronto se vino. Pero le faltaba sentir a la peli verde.**

**Haruka llevo su cara a la entrepierna de Michiru y empezó a besar poco a poco las piernas, cuando abrió paso a que tesoro que era celosamente guardado, empezó a lamer la parte de afuera, provocando suspiros en su pareja. Cuando se acerco al clítoris miro a los ojos de Michiru pidiéndole permiso, este solo contesto con una sonrisa, empezó a lamer. El sabor de Michiru la enloqueció, Michiru llevo sus manos a la cabeza de haruka que estaba jugando con su mojada entrepierna, el placer que le estaban brindando no se podía comparar con nada. Ya ni siquiera se molestaba en ocultar los sonoros gemidos**

**-ha…haruka…- suspiro al sentir que el primer de su vida orgasmo llegaba**

**Después de probar ese sabor que pertenecía a Michiru, salado como el mar. Haruka se incorporo a besar a la agitada chica, que abrió mucho los ojos cuando sintió un dedo masajear su hinchado clítoris**

**-ya estas preparada…- le susurro haruka que quería primero lubricar la vagina de Michiru para que no le doliera tanto, primero introdujo un dedo suavemente.**

**-haruka…me duele- le dijo Michiru haruka de inmediato paro- …no dije que te detuvieras-. Agrego y tomo la mano de la rubia para dirigirla a su entrepierna , haruka asintió y siguió con lo suyo, cuidadosamente introdujo un dedo y empezó a acariciar, despues paso el segundo dedo y con ellos empezó a masajear. **

**-ha…ruka… yaaa- le dijo Michiru cuando le llego el orgasmo.**

**-te amo—susurro haruka a su oído, Michiru escucho eso mientras sentía su cuerpo relajarse, estaba agotada y eso que ella no había hecho mucho. Se acostó entre la yerba, con la respiración agitada entre tanto gemido, sintió como haruka se puso a un lado de ella y la abrazaba, mientras le repartía delicados besos en el hombro.**

-no es justo. Tu no dejaste que te hiciera mía—le dijo Michiru

-bueno. primero quiero enseñarte a sentir—le dijo haruka mientras acariciaba su vientre.

-por cierto….¿qué dijiste, cuando me vine?—Michiru había volteado con una sonrisa, haruka se ruborizo toda. No recordaba que nunca le había dicho a Michiru "te amo" ya que lo consideraba algo fuerte. Haruka aparto un mechón de cabello en el rostro de Michiru. Y paso las yemas de sus dedos acariciando el delicado rostro

-la verdad, si no escuchaste lo siento por qué no lo repetiré—Michiru le sonrió

-pues yo también—

-¿Qué dijiste?—

-si no escuchaste lo siento por qué no lo repetiré…- dijo Michiru riéndose, le encantaba poner a haruka en su lugar.

-ya eres mujer…- comento haruka

- y le pertenezco a la mujer más maravillosa que existe..—contesto la peliverde estirando sus brazos para abrazarla

-fuiste mía en parís—y la abrazo protegiéndola del frio –¿estás cansada? – le pregunto haruka a Michiru.

-no, aun aguanto otra sesión—contesto Michiru riéndose sabía que no podía

-¿quieres ir a bailar tango?—le pregunto sonriendo

-¿bailas tango?—

-oh me ofendes, por supuesto que sí—dijo levantándose para luego ayudar a Michiru, haruka le ayudo a ponerse la ropa y el vestido, acariciando cada poro de su piel suspirando cada que la tocaba, poseerla solo había despertado en ella ese sentimiento de necesitar de algo. Michiru se convirtió en su droga.

Se dirigieron a la bicicleta y haruka empezó a pedalear. Michiru volteo a ver ese lugar donde haruka le había hecho el amor, nunca espero que lo que empezó con una tragedia terminara de esa manera, se abrazo al cuerpo de la rubia y empezaron alejarse.

-vas a dejar las cosas ahí—le pregunto a su amada

-si, suficiente hice con traerlas… me costó mucho trabajo—dijo adentrándose en la carretera—aparte agradece que conseguí una bicicleta de montaña aaaaah tendré que llevármela a Japón, recuerdo que deje mi carro en plena carretera—dijo sonriendo pensando los problemas que había causado

-haruka, lo siento cuando regresemos a Japón te comprare un carro nuevo- se disculpo Michiru, pero lejos de realojar a haruka esta compuso una cara de preocupación. Desde que había llegado se dedico a investigar un poco acerca de la empresa de sus padres y lo que había visto la dejo muy inquieta. Las empresas que se veían afectadas por el crecimiento de marcoshy y también los antecedentes de esta. Investigo también a los enemigos, empresarios que no se tentaban el corazón cuando sus intereses se veían afectados. Y de entre todo ellos el peor Ralph Anderson cuya empresa de automóviles se iría al cielo si tan solo marcoshy desapareciera, ese era el único obstáculo para que eso pasara. Y su preocupación aumento cuando hace dos días había escuchado una plática entre los padres de Michiru y un tipo mal encarado

_**-está seguro— pregunto el señor kaioh**_

_**-absolutamente..—**_

_**-maldición, ese sujeto solo se había dedicado a intentar robar información y ahora quiere nuestras vidas…- dijo la madre de Michiru**_

_**-así es—comento el sujeto**_

_**-amor…déjanos solos por favor—le pidió el señor kaioh a su esposa, haruka corrió a esconderse en una puerta que estaba como la señora Salía. Cuidadosamente se acerco otra vez a la puerta**_

_**-….y según se tiene un hijo de apenas 15 años—comento la voz del desconocido**_

_**-tiene la misma edad que mi hija, pobre muchacho, lo siento por él. No creo que tengamos otra opción, no puedo vivir así el resto de mi vida, ya sabe qué hacer. Frederick—**_

_**-si señor—antes de que el tipo se levantara haruka se retiro rápidamente.**_

-¿haruka…?—

-¿Qué? A perdón que dijiste—

-¿en qué piensas?—

-en nada en especial…solo me quede pensando si regresaras a Japón—contesto haruka, esa era una de sus preocupaciones, pero sin duda su más grande prioridad estaba en que Michiru estuviera a salvo. –Michiru…esta debe ser nuestra última cita, es muy peligroso que estés afuera, por algo tus padres te esconden –

-ay haruka ya vas a empezar igual que mis padres. Se volvieron locos, de la noche a la mañana decidieron empacar todo, como si huyendo se arreglara todo…-

- no se arregla pero si es una medida de protección—

-no. Créeme que no, huir no es una solución—

- es uno de los problemas que atrae el dinero…-

-jajajaja puede que sí, cambiando de tema ¿haruka sabes bailar tango, no es broma?—

- bueno que te parece si lo compruebas por ti misma—

Michiru estaba escuchando todas las incoherencias que decía haruka, que cuando fueran mayores y estuvieran casadas vendrían a parís de luna de miel a repetir esa noche estrellada, que llegarían y que su matrimonio seria color de rosa que morirían las dos al mismo tiempo ya viejitas. A Michiru le hacía mucha ilusión pensar en eso, en una vida entera con haruka.

-hemos llegado- la voz de haruka la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Se bajo y le hecho un vistazo al lugar, era un lugar sencillo, pequeño, sintió el brazo de haruka que la guio hasta la entrada del recinto. Cuando vio el interior realmente tuvo que admitir que era muy acogedor las mesas estaban en las orillas y en el centro una pista donde estaban bailando las parejas, de lado izquierdo estaba el tabernero y del lado derecho en la esquina estaba cantando un muchacho.

Michiru y haruka se sentaron en una mesita que vieron libre, haruka fue a pedir un vino y unos bocadillos. Michiru se dio cuenta que el joven cantante se le quedo viendo muy fijamente tanto a haruka como a ella.

-parece que le gustaste a ese joven…- dijo haruka que llego con un vino y unas copas. Le tendió su copa a Michiru y se sentó –un brindis—

-¿Por qué si se puede saber?- pregunto Michiru

-por… esta cita maravillosa- contesto la rubia sonriendo, para después beber su copa

-y bueno, bueno… estando aquí he cantado a diferentes amores, unos son personas que no se conocen y viven una aventura de una noche, otros pueden ser unos recién casados o tal vez una pareja que viene a festejar sus bodas de plata, puede ser personas que se conozcan aquí y salgan enamorados para toda la vida. Porque estamos en parís la ciudad donde todo amor es posible…-

-uuuuuh ¿ya escuchaste eso?—le dijo haruka cerrando los ojos

-creo que tiene razón—contesto Michiru al tiempo que veía al joven

-…es por eso que siento que hoy es una noche especial para que les cante esta canción que escribí, y se la quiero regalar a esa joven pareja que está ahí sentada—dijo señalando la mesa de haruka y Michiru – no sea cual sea su historia de amor, pero aun así quiero dedicarles esta canción—termino de decir el joven al tiempo que comenzaba una música muy sensual, era un tango muy lento.

-vaya, ¡que honor¡ vamos Michiru como sus madrinas tenemos la obligación de bailar—y se paró a le tendió la mano a Michiru. Llegaron a la pista y el joven les sonrió y dio una ligera cabezada en señal de gratitud y empezó a cantar, al mismo tiempo que haruka acercaba a Michiru a su cuerpo

_**Fumar es un placer **_

_**Genial sensual**_

_**Fumando espero**_

_**A la que tanto quiero**_

Haruka y Michiru empezaron a bailar, todos los que estaban ahí se sentaron para ver a la joven pareja, así que ellas eran el centro de atención, haruka al escuchar la canción sonrió, al menos en la primera estrofa no podía estar más de acuerdo, fumar era su más grande vicio cuando estaba perdida o no sabía que hacer solo tenía que sacar un cigarro para solucionarlo, una manía que había aprendido de su padre. Y desde que llego a Francia no podía dejar de fumar al principio buscando a Michiru, lugares donde pudiera estar o ir, ahora su preocupación era encontrar una solución pero no la hallaba mil cajetillas no habían servido, pero era cierto fumando esperaba poder encontrarse con esa mujer que bailaba sensualmente a su lado

_**Eran los cristales**_

_**De alegres ventanales **_

_**Y mientras fumo **_

_**Mi vida la consumo **_

_**Por que flotando el humo**_

_**Me suelo adormecer**_

_**Tendido en mi sofá **_

_**Fumar y amar**_

Michiru estaba sorprendida, haruka bailaba excelentemente bien tango, sus movimientos eran apasionados y entregados, de pronto haruka hizo que diera media vuelta y la abrazo por detrás para seguir el baile, estaba escuchando esa canción y creía que era hecha a medida de ellas era cierto que antes de que sus padres decidieran irse era muy feliz, era libre, estaba con haruka ahora su vida era una pesadilla, una aburrida pesadilla, como decía la canción su vida se consumía en esa soledad y siempre estaba tendida en su cama, esperando que el tiempo pasara rápido, estaba encarcelada. Pero agradeció estar ahí con haruka bailando esa pieza tan sensual, de pronto empezaron a caminar alrededor de la pista

_**Ver a mi amada **__feliz__** y enamorada**_

_**Sentir sus labios **_

_**Besar con besos sabios**_

_**Y el devaneo **_

_**Sentir con mas deseo**_

_**Cuando sus ojos veo **_

_**Sedientos de pasión**_

Haruka empezó a caminar por la pista en sus brazos tenia a Michiru, escuchaba cada palabra de la canción y supo que el chico tenía razón ver a Michiru feliz era su única prioridad, solo vivía para eso. Y ver que estaba enamorada de ella la hacia la mujer más dichosa en la faz de la tierra, cuando besaba a Michiru sentía que el alma se le iba al cielo, en cada beso que ella entregaba lo daba todo, como si fuera el último beso que le daría en toda su vida, era por eso que Michiru se había convertido en una droga para ella, levanto la pierna de Michiru que se llevo a las caderas, vio el cuerpo de la peli verde, sin duda poseía una sensualidad como ninguna se acerco poco a poco a su cuello y olio su perfume una mezcla misteriosa. Se éxito era increíble como Michiru podía evitarla con tan poco, su perfume, sus labios su cuerpo, sus ojos… sus ojos que la habían visto con lujuria hace unas horas. Aparto esos pensamientos porque si no lo hacia la haría suya ahí mismo. Prefirió seguir escuchando al joven

_**Por eso ando mi bien**_

_**Es mi fumar un eden**_

_**Dame el humo de tu boca**_

_**Dame que mi pasión provoca**_

_**Corre que quiero enloquecer **_

_**De placer **_

_**Sintiendo ese calor **_

_**Del humo emrbiagador**_

_**Que acaba por prender **_

_**La llama ardiente del amor **_

Sabían que estaban prendidas una de la otra, no sabían que era podía ser una pasión intensa o quizá un amor eterno. Pero lo que se daban la una a la otra no era cualquier sentimiento. Haruka estaba sosteniendo a Michiru de la cintura para que no se cayera, de pronto acerco su boca a su cuello y Michiru pudo escuchar perfectamente la respiración pausada de haruka. Llegando necesitaría una ducha bien fría, un solo movimiento de la rubia bastaba para que se le erizara la piel. El cantante ceso su canto y las dos salieron del sueño en el que estaban, dirigieron su vista hacia las mesas y vieron que todos estaban viéndolas fijamente ninguno despegaba su mirada, algunos hasta tenían la boca abierta. Haruka volteo a ver al camarero y vio que al igual que los clientes estaba embobado viéndolas. Michiru volteo a ver al joven cantante que les hizo una reverencia a ambas.

-muchas gracias por bailar mi canción…fue todo un honor cantar para ustedes—dijo el joven visiblemente emocionado. Empezó a tocar otra melodía, y Michiru vio como las parejas se paraban para volver a bailar, se dirigió a su mesa y sintió como haruka la atraía a su cuerpo.

-¿no me digas que creíste que solo bailaríamos esa?. Hoy bailaremos toda la noche—y se olvidaron del mundo bailando al ritmo del tango. Bailaron una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, y después de esa Michiru perdió la cuenta de las otras, solo supo que estuvo abrazada a haruka durante horas y horas. Cerró los ojos y deseo que ese momento fuera para siempre, oliendo el perfume de su querida haruka, era un extraño aroma entre cítricos y menta, un aroma muy extraño pero que le atraía.

-Michiru debemos de irnos—

-claro—estuvo de acuerdo solo porque sabia que sus papas tarde o temprano despertarían, y quería estar ahí cuando lo hicieran. Vio como el cantante se sentó en la barra. Haruka la tomo de la mano y se dirigieron al lugar.

-hola, ¿Cómo esta? Queríamos agradecerle por habernos dedicado esa canción. Mi nombre es…- pero el muchacho levanto la mano haruka paro de inmediato.

-no, por favor no me diga su nombre… cada noche que vengo a cantar aquí veo parejas que vienen a bailar, no las conozco, no se quienes sean pero me gusta imaginarme una historia cada que las veo…- y señalo a una pareja de señores que estaban bailando muy felices-..por ejemplo ellos quizá se conocieron hace muchos años, y el destino caprichoso los trajo de vuelta queriendo que se volvieran a ver solo esta noche, solo hoy… y ellos—esta vez señalo a unos viejitos que estaban abrazados-… se conocieron cuando eran jóvenes, ella era de familia adinerada y nunca los dejarían estar juntos por esa razón huyeron y se casaron en secreto y hoy vienen a celebrar su 30 aniversario de estar juntos… y puede que esos muchachos que están ahí bailando se hayan conocido hoy en la torre Eiffel, son unos completos extraños, ella se irá mañana a su país y él se quedara aquí en su trabajo, cada quien seguirá su vida pero la noche que vivieron hoy no se olvidara nunca en lo que respecta de sus vidas…me gusta imaginarme todo tipo de historias, por eso le pido que no me diga su nombre, prefiero imaginármelo y recordarlos como los enamorados a los que les dedique mi primera canción …- dijo y después le dio un trago a su copa

-pues fue un regalo hermoso…hoy es la noche más maravillosa de mi vida—le dijo Michiru, haruka se sintió alagada de inmediato.

-me alegra saberlo, hoy la luna esta hermosa, hoy es una noche ideal para el amor—les dijo el joven y les sonrió delicadamente. Haruka y Michiru asintieron al mismo tiempo

-bueno joven…le agradecemos que nos dedicara esa canción tan importante para usted, espero nos volvamos a ver algún día—dijo haruka y le tendió la mano, el muchacho se paro y le correspondió el gesto.

-así será. Fue un deleite my lady—se dirigió a Michiru. Ambas salieron del lugar

-vaya, eso fue algo loco—le comento haruka al tiempo que pedaleaba lentamente, sabía lo que significaba separarse esa noche. Así que decidió bajarse de la bicicleta –oye ¿te importa si nos vamos caminado?—le dijo. Michiru no tuvo objeción así que se bajaron de la bicicleta, ambas estaban caminando por las iluminadas calles. Haruka decidió dejar la bici porque así tardarían mas en llegar, sería más tiempo junto a Michiru. Sabía que si fue difícil que Michiru se fugara, después de esa noche sería imposible.

- Michiru…gracias por esta noche, estar junto a ti fue una cita que nunca voy a olvidar—

-para mi también fue lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado-

-si… pero es hora de que regreses con tus padres—le dijo Michiru asintió

-espero poder regresar a Japón pronto…- le comento Michiru al mismo tiempo que se aferraba a su brazo.

-pero a lo mejor eso tarda…- le contesto haruka pero vio la cara de preocupación que tenia Michiru -…pero no te preocupes me quedare aquí el tiempo que sea necesario, y te seguiré a donde quiera que te lleven—y le acaricio el cabello aguamarina, se estaban acercando al hotel solo faltaba una calle y dar vuelta. de pronto vio como Michiru se detuvo en seco se giro para verla, vio como miraba fijamente hacia el suelo

-aunque te quedes aquí si esto no cambia…será la última vez que te vuelva a ver…- apretó fuertemente los dientes, quería llorar pero no quería mostrar su debilidad ante haruka. -…vámonos haruka, vámonos a otro lado, regresemos a Japón— haruka se sintió sumamente tentada de poder llevársela. De huir junto con ella pero la cordura le llego de inmediato, supo que sus papas hacían eso con el afán de protegerla, su enemigo era muy poderoso y aunque quisiera estando con ella Michiru corría mucho peligro, podían incluso matarla y eso nunca se lo perdonaría.

-Michiru, no podemos irnos, tus padres están aquí y ellos hacen todo lo que hacen porque te quieren. Dejemos que ellos arreglen esta situación como ellos crean conveniente…y claro que te volveré a ver, tu déjamelo a mi. —y le dio un suave beso en la frente, empezaron a caminar ya estaban en la esquina de la calle cuando vieron que ahí estaban los guardaespaldas esperándola. Se escondieron de inmediato.

-tengo que irme…júrame que nos volveremos a ver, no resistiría un día mas en esa cárcel—

-por supuesto que nos volveremos a ver—y se acercaron a darse un fuerte abrazo, no querían separarse, se dieron un rápido beso en los labios. Haruka vio como se ausentaba Michiru.

Cuando Michiru regreso al hotel se encontró al guardaespaldas que había lastimado

-señorita sus padres están muy molestos por lo acontecido—le dijo en un tono amenazante que molesto a Michiru. Si, sentía mucho haberlo lastimado pero para ella él era solo otro de sus carceleros, y que le hablara así le irrito.

-mira como tiemblo, es solo la simple amenaza de un guarro—y se metió al hotel "a soportar esta vida" se metió en el elevador y presiono el botón del ultimo piso, en el que se alojaban sus padres, cuando las puertas se abrieron vio que sus padres estaban afuera de la suite.

-¡¿Dónde demonios estabas?¡- grito su padre

-me fui a pasear por las calles de parís. Estar de vacaciones sin salir del hotel es muy aburrido—dijo Michiru y abrió la puerta de su suite.

-Michiru…dado tu actitud nos obligaste a reforzar la seguridad. Ahora tendrás tres guardaespaldas que te acompañaran en todo momento—comento su madre, sabía que eso pasaría ¿ahora qué haría haruka para volverse a ver?

-y no volveremos a tomar nada que nos des…- agrego su padre

-bien—comento Michiru y se asusto cuando vio a tres mujeres vestidas de negro dentro de su habitación

-son tus guardaespaldas desde hoy—su padre se acerco a Michiru -…que te diviertas—y cerró la puerta. "genial ahora a acostumbrarme al encierro"

Los días pasaban y haruka como había prometido iba a ver a Michiru. Había rentado un cuarto en el hotel donde se alojaba para no levantar sospechas cada que iba a comer. Solo eran esos momentos. No podían decirse nada, no hablaban solo se miraban y se decían cuanto se querían. Después haruka veía como Michiru se retiraba. Todos los días era lo mismo el desayuno a las 10 en punto, se entretenían una media hora y volvían a subir, luego la comida a las 4 en ella duraban lo mismo media hora y en la cena a las 10 de la noche igual media hora, sus padres no se daban cuenta pero Michiru si, haruka la iba a ver cada día sin falta. Y trataba de atrasar las comidas lo más que podía.

Y ese día no era la excepción haruka se encontraba tomando su café viendo el periódico, estaba tranquila dirigió su mirada un segundo a la de Michiru. Y después siguió leyendo. De pronto iba a escupir su café al ver en el titular_ "muere empresario fusilado" _ eso en si no era nada importante lo importante era el nombre de ese empresario _ " hace dos días se encontró el cuerpo del empresario Ralph Anderson, lo mataron a quemarropa, sin duda es un golpe duro a las finanzas de Inglaterra y una perdida muy grande para su esposa y su hijo de solo 15 años de edad" _de inmediato volteo a ver a los kaioh y vio como el señor kaioh estaba leyendo el mismo periódico que ella

Michiru estaban viendo a haruka y se molesto cuando esta le dio una fugaz mirada y se dedico a ver su tonto periódico, estaba aburrida su padre estaba embobado con el mismo periódico y su madre estaba checando unos papeles que les llegaron de la empresa. De pronto vio como su padre se ponía contento.

-hija. Una buena noticia, nos regresamos a Japón en dos días—le dijo su padre feliz, a su hija que todavía lo estaba más al parecer las cosas se habían solucionado.

_%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%_

_**NO ME MATEN¡**_** BUENO QUE TAL LES PARECIO ESTE CAPITULO? ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS SOBRE EL LEMON, PERDON SI LE FALTO PASION ES QUE AUN ME CUESTA HACERLOS ¬¬ BUENO CAMBIANDO DE TEMA A VER SI SE PASAN A COMENTAR MI OTRO FIC QUE YA ESTA TERMINADO. BUENO QUE MAS ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS ACERCA DE ESTO Y PROMETO AGREGAR MAS LEMON DE AHORA EN ADELANTE ACEPTO CONSEJOS Y TODO LO DEMAS.**

**Ah y se me olvidaba la canción que puse se llama "fumando espero" puse la versión de carlos Gardel pero hay mas versiones que tambien son muy buenas y pues me encanta esta canción.**

**BESOS A TODOS¡**

**Y UNA MENCION ESPECIAL A MAR, GRACIAS YO TAMBIEN TE QUIERO ERES LO MAS IMPORTANTE PARA MI¡ :) **


	14. vacaciones

SAILOR MOON NO ME PERTENECE LE PERTENECE A NAOKO TAKEUCHI ESTA HISTORIA ES PRODUCTO DE MI IMAGINACION Y NADA MAS

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Habían pasado ya 3 meses de aquella noche en parís, haruka y Michiru ya llevaban 3 meses de noviazgo y todo iba viento en popa. Si haruka era el centro de atención en su escuela ahora lo era al doble, no solo por su atractivo físico, sino por su acompañante la flamante Michiru kaioh. Dio de que hablar durante el resto de su segundo año escolar. y también Michiru le había regalado a haruka un flamante maserati deportivo que era la envidia de la ciudad. Haruka se encontraba en el salón debatiendo en su calificación con la maestra de física:

-¿maestra no me dejara así o sí?—dijo haruka sosteniendo su 6

- cállate haruka, agradece que tienes el punto de pase por que si no… ahorita estarías contestando el extra—dijo la guapa pero malacara de la maestra

Haruka no tuvo ninguna opcion mas que agarrar a la maestra de la cintura y acercarse, la maestra de inmediato se ruborizo

-maestra yo se que podemos solucionar esto a solas… ¿no cree? – dijo haruka que estaba muy cerca de los labios de la profesora

-haruka perdón por llegar tarde es que…- Michiru iba entrando pero no pudo terminar la frase por que se encontró con la desagradable escena de haruka a abrazada con su profesora a punto de besarse. Ya estaba acostumbrada en esos 3 meses de relación Michiru se había encontrado con varias escenas de ese tipo. Aun así confiaba en su pareja

-bueno parece que no estabas tan aburrida—termino por decir se sentía molesta pero que más le quedaba haruka nunca llegaba a mas con ninguna que no fuera ella.

-Michiru hola, ahorita nos vamos…¿entonces qué profesora?—dijo haruka sin soltar a la maestra

- aaaaah está bien pero que sea la última vez no quiero que tu noviecita me asesine si nos encuentra en otra situación como esta—dijo la maestra y le cambio la calificación a un esplendido 9

-muchas gracias la quiero—y le dio un beso en la mejilla a la profesora tomo su mochila y salió con su amada

-¿Qué fue eso?—pregunto Michiru

-ah ¿Qué fue de qué? – dijo haruka haciéndose la inocente

-me refiero a que también estas sobre tu maestra…te vas superando, la última semana te he aguantado a mas de 10 y eso sin contar a las chicas que están detrás de ti… - dijo Michiru que ahora estaba agarrada del brazo de haruka

-¿te refieres a cabeza de bombón y ellas?...tienes razón hace más de dos meses que no las veo, me pregunto si están bien. —

-tranquila , un respiro nunca está de mas, aparte eso me deja más tranquila, ya no tengo que aguantar las miradas de esas niñas que te comen con la mirada en especial esa rubia- Michiru solo las había visto dos veces, una fue cuando fueron cuando se vieron por primera vez y la otra en un evento que hicieron, desde un principio vio como las cinco chicas veían a su pareja de una manera realmente cínica así que intento por todos los medios estar más tiempo con haruka, obviamente las niñas no le caían mal era más bien sus miradas indiscretas lo que no soportaba.

-te refieres a mina, si ya empiezo a extrañar sus gritos, sobre todo cuando pronuncia mi nombre—

-HARUKAAAAAAAAAAAAA VOY HACIA TI MI AMORRRRRRR—

Y con sorpresa vieron a las antes mencionadas salir emocionadas de la dirección, en especial mina que iba con una credencial.

-oh miren es haruka—dijo lita

-y también Michiru—dijo serena que les hizo un gesto con la mano

-¿adivina que estamos haciendo aquí?—dijo mina abrazando a haruka sin importarle que Michiru estuviera presente

-no tengo ni idea preciosa—

-venimos a inscribirnos—dijo Amy con una sonrisa. Michiru la miro despectivamente, aun no olvidaba lo que Amy había tenido que ver con haruka.

-¿y se puede saber por qué escogieron esta preparatoria?...—dijo Michiru que ya mas o menos se olía el plan que tramaban las muchachas.-… no me digan que la escogieron por que haruka está aquí-

-estas en lo correcto…mina aino viene a recuperar al guapo muchacho, que dejo escapar—dijo en un tono triunfal, pero Michiru solo sonrió socarronamente

-jajajajajajaja…..haruka - dijo mientras veía a su compañera

-si, Michiru – haruka entendió a que se refería haruka y se empezó a quitar el saco que le cubría muy bien sus "atributos". Después de eso se quito el suéter, le siguió el chaleco, luego la corbata para poder desabrochar así un poco la fina camisa que llevaba. Cuando se desabrocho unos botones no podía ya ocultar que en realidad era….

-¡ ES UNA MUJEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER¡- dijeron todas tremendamente shocckeadas por la noticia-

-no puede ser…. Tú no puedes ser mujer…como- mina no alcanzaba ni a formular una frase

- pues yo no recuerdo haberte dicho que era hombre…- dijo haruka sonriendo

En una cafetería a la hora del almuerzo:

-cielos, nunca pensé que el hombre de mi vida resultara una mujer—dijo mina dándole un bocado a su helado

-haruka siempre oculta ese tipo de cosas, conmigo tardo unos meses ¿verdad haru?— la rubia hizo un gesto de vergüenza, volteo la cara para ocultar su sonrojo, pero luego se dirigió a las chicas

-lamento que no pudieran cancelar el tramite chicas, de haber sabido que se inscribirían por mí, les hubiera dicho que…bueno que soy mujer—dijo haruka que se veía visiblemente apenada

-no te preocupes, de hecho ya habíamos pensado meternos a esa preparatoria—dijo Amy

- a ya veo , y díganme a donde piensan irse de vacaciones—dijo haruka dándole un sorbo a su té helado

-aun no sabemos…yo quiero irme a parís con mi querido Darién—dijo serena

- serena no seas copiona, no trates de imitar a haruka—dijo Rei serena volteo a ver a Michiru y le sonrió

-ay Michiru , que lindo debe de ser que tengas a alguien que cruce la mitad del mundo solo para verte verdad?—dijo serena viéndola seriamente , Michiru se sonrojo y asintió levemente.

-chicas,¿ se irán a algún lado de vacaciones?—les pregunto haruka que al ver que ninguna de las chicas se iría de vacaciones les propuso –por que no nos vamos juntos a algún lado, estaba planeando irnos a una casa que tengo en el bosque que les parece—

-¿al bosque? Si, SI vamos—dijo mina

- PERO…estas segura de que podemos ir haruka?—dijo Amy viendo de reojo a Michiru.

-no veo razón porque no….Michiru y yo pensamos pasar las vacaciones ahí juntas, será todo el mes. Pero creo que es mejor en grupo ¿no crees cabeza de bombón?—

-claro que si—dijo serena muy animada

-entonces ya está acordado, ¿Qué día pueden?...—

-mañana mismo haruka—dijo mina

-yo puedo también mañana – dijo lita

-yo igual—comento serena

-yo en dos días—dijo Amy

-bueno entonces en dos días nos vamos, hagan su equipaje chicas por que estaremos ahí un buen tiempo—

-disculpa haruka, se que sonara a gorra pero ¿puedo invitar a Darién?—dijo serena muy seria

-por supuesto que si serena, solo que les daré cuartos separados ya me entiendes—dijo sonriéndole

-que malo…persona eres—dijo serena tratando de corregir su error

-bueno chicas, nos veremos en el parque con sus cosas ok—dijo haruka y salió con Michiru que dio una leve cabezada acompañada de una extraña mirada.

A los dos días …

-vamos Michiru, no me digas que odias a las niñas—dijo haruka que iba al volante de la lujosa camioneta

-si las odiara haruka, no habría prestado una de mis unidades para que se subieran, es que no puedo soportar que tuvieras algo que ver con alguna de ellas…me pone mal—dijo Michiru bajando la ventana para que le entrara aire

-oh vamos, no estarás celosa cierto—dijo haruka volteándola a ver con una sonrisa

-no—y fue la última palabra que dijo Michiru

-oh vamos esas niñas son un amor, en el viaje las conocerás mas—

-a mi lo que me preocupa es que TÚ las conozcas más en especial a serena —dijo Michiru con ironía—

-jajaja¿te refieres a cabeza de bombón? Tranquila Michiru ya te deje claro que eres la única—se desabrocho el cinturón y bajo de la camioneta

-hola preciosas—dijo haruka a las que estaban ahí solo faltaba serena

-hola haruka—dijeron todas al unisonó, haruka se le quedo viendo el equipaje que llevaban, dos maletas cada una, bueno

-buenos días muchachas—dijo Michiru con su tono elegante

-buenos días Michiru—dijeron con una reverencia

- aaaaaaaaaah perdón la tardanza, es que bueno – serena llego derrapando

-¿oye haruka cuántos somos? No creo que quepamos en la camioneta—le dijo Michiru

-oh eso no es problema Darién trae su carro—en ese momento pareció Darién

-hola chicas como han estado, hola haruka—y tendió una mano -así es traemos carro, si quiere alguien puede venir con nosotros –

-si que lita y Rei se vayan con Darién y mina, Amy y Yo nos vamos con haruka—dijo serena que estaba subiéndose a la camioneta—

-nada de eso serena—dijo Rei y la bajo de inmediato

Estuvieron una hora discutiendo sobre quien se iba quien, al final haruka se fue con Michiru, mina, Amy y Rei mientras que Darién, serena y lita se fueron aparte, el lugar estaba a 8 horas en carretera, pero haruka les dijo que llegaban quizá con dos horas de ventaja. Si iba a toda velocidad

-vaya parece que Darién es capaz de seguirme el paso—dijo haruka viendo por el espejo retrovisor

-uhhh eso significa que es muy bueno—dijo Michiru retocándose el cabello—¿por cierto, como es a donde nos vas a llevar? –

-bueno… esta a la orilla de un lago y… mejor me espero a que lo vean… recuerdo que cuando era niña iba corriendo por el bosque y empezaba a componer canciones…-

-en serio….wuaaa yo todavía me acuerdo cuando cantaste esa canción en el bar, estaba genial—dijo mina

-ah bueno eso…- empezó a decir haruka, pero se callo cuando michiru se le quedo viendo

- es cierto yo nunca te he escuchado cantar—dijo Michiru

-pues te pierdes de mucho, canta genial… - le dijo Amy a haruka

- bueno espero que algún día cantes solo para mi— le dijo Michiru a haruka, que se le quedo viendo un momento y después regreso al volante mientras las otras chicas se les quedaban viendo.

El resto del viaje se la pasaron haciendo tonterías, diciendo bromas, y uno que otro albur por parte de haruka hacia sus amigas.

-bueno hemos llegado—les dijo

Las chicas se quedaron boquiabiertas, delante de ellas estaba una gran casa hecha de madera y en frente de ella un hermoso lago de agua clara

-órale, esta es tu casa?—le pregunto Rei a haruka aunque ya sabía que la pregunta era estúpida

-si son bienvenidas— dijo mientras abría la casa a las chicas las dejo sorprendida el interior estaba todo muy amplio, muy bonita , tenía un estilo rustico muy agradable

-vaya esta hermoso—admitió Michiru

- ahora vengo voy por el equipaje—les dijo haruka

-te ayudo—le dijo Michiru mientras la seguía

-no, quédate aquí con las chicas—

Haruka salió y vio que el carro de Darién acababa de llegar

-bienvenidos pasen – les dijo mientras bajaba dos enormes maletas

-te ayudo—le dijo serena y de inmediato agarro otras dos

-ah que amable cabeza de bombón— y entre ellas dos y Darién metieron el equipaje

-a vaya ya esta anocheciendo—les dijo Darién a las chicas en ese momento se estaban metiendo

se metieron y encontraron que lita había hecho la cena, después de cenar:

-OK ya llego el momento triste—haruka fue la que tomo la palabra – a ver hay 5 cuartos, Darién dormirá solo obviamente, entonces quedan 4 cuartos entonces serán 3 parejas y otra persona que duerma solo –

-haruka…- mina se le empezó a acercar

-ay si…dime—

-haruka dormirá conmigo—le dijo Michiru que ni si quiera la volteo a ver

- este… si, si clarooo, yo dormiré con….Amy—dijo sonriéndole

-bueno en ese caso yo dormiré con lita—dijo Rei de inmediato

-¡queee¡ pero y yo …- dijo serena – no me quiero quedar sola...Rei-

-oh tranquila cabeza de bombón.. en ese caso ¿qué te parece si te hago sitio en mi cama?—le dijo haruka guiñándole un ojo

-aaaaaaaah—

-bueno chicos vamos a dormir, los cuartos están arriba…Michiru y yo ocuparemos el que está aquí abajo al fondo por lo que se les ofrezca, bueno aquí está el equipaje agarren el que les pertenece buenas noches…ah y los cuartos son los mismos para que nadie se pelee porque tal cuarto es mejor —

-¡¿ya ves serena¡?— GRITO REI

Y dicho esto cada quien agarro sus maletas y se fue a su habitación. Michiru estaba peinándose ante el tocador de pronto la figura de haruka abriendo la puerta apareció ante ella, volteo a ver a la real:

-ya están las puertas aseguradas..—le dijo mientras le ponía el seguro a la puerta

-¿están las puertas aseguradas…o todos dormidos?—le contesto Michiru sonriéndole

Haruka se acerco a ella y le deposito un beso en el hombro, Michiru agarro su cabeza con el brazo acercándola a ella

-_aunque estuvieran afuera y despiertos si sigues provocándome te lo haría ahora mismo—_le susurro al oído

-que interesante seria—le dijo Michiru que se levanto y le dio un beso en la frente y se acostó

Haruka apago la luz y se encontró con ella en la cama, la arropo con sus brazos y cerró los ojos

-creí que lo harías—le susurro Michiru mientras buscaba con sus manos la mejilla de su compañera

- pienso que cuando este viejita, es más fácil que recuerde que te abrase toda la noche, que el haberte hecho el amor durante una hora o dos—

Michiru rio ante su comentario

-bueno ¿no creerás que te dejaría en tan poco tiempo o si?—

-pues no se recuerdo que la otra vez la que no te soltaba era yo—

-jajaja, ¿y por qué dejaste de abrazarme?—

-oh vamos Michiru, solo fue un momento…-

-pero y quiero que sea toda la noche, si no, no cuenta—y dicho esto agarro el cuerpo de haruka y lo rodeo con sus brazos.

Cuando haruka abrió los ojos, encontró el rostro de Michiru muy cerca del suyo, los rayos del sol lo iluminaban provocando que su amada se viera sumamente sensual, todavía seguían abrazadas muy pegadas la una de la otra. "por que no decidí lo otro" se arrepintió haruka, se separo con mucho cuidado de Michiru, y se dirigió a la ventana hacia un día esplendido. Volteo a ver a Michiru dormir le deposito un beso en los labios y se dirigió al closet, agarro un short beige, una playera rosa y unos lentes de sol y salió.

Serena se despertó, y se puso lo primero que vio, bajo a la cocina y se encontró a Michiru ahí

-ah buenos días Michiru… como amaneciste—le pregunto serena muy sonriente

-muy bien serena gracias—y le tendió un pan tostado con mantequilla –las chicas están afuera, por si quieres ir a buscarlas—

-afuera ¿haciendo qué?—

-no se , pero más o menos me doy una idea—le dijo Michiru –con PERMISO iré a caminar—y se retiro

Serena vio como Michiru se retiraba , y salió a buscar a sus amigas, no tardo en encontrarlas estaban a orillas del lago viendo fijamente al frente

-hola chicas—

-serena por qué tardaste tanto—dijo lita sin apartar la mirada

-bueno me acabo de despertar y yo… ¿Qué ven?—

-eso—y las cuatro señalaron un punto en especial, serena volteo y vio una lancha acercarse, forzó la mirada para ver mejor, pero no tardo en reconocer al que iba ahí…era haruka a toda velocidad se veía realmente sexy , cuando paso las vio les sonrió y las saludo con la mano en el aire.

De pronto haruka paro la lancha, y se aventó un clavado en el lago.

-chicas ¿han estado viendo a haruka toda la mañana?— les pregunto serena

-bueno que tiene…por ver no nos cobran—le dijo mina encogiéndose de hombros

- serena relájate, también hemos estado viendo …mmm el paisaje—le dijo Amy

-no les creo—y se sentó para mirar mas cómoda

De pronto haruka salió de el agua, la ropa estaba muy pegada a su cuerpo, se apoyo en la lancha y subió, cuando estuvo arriba se recogió lentamente el cabello que le estorbaba, cada movimiento mucho más sensual que el anterior a todas se les cayo la baba, haruka volteo a verlas creía que ya se habían ido vio que su pequeño espectáculo las había dejado por las nubes así que decidió darle mas realce a la escena y se quito el agua de la cara lentamente torturando a las chicas que no podían despegar los ojos, les sonrió y después se volvió a ir a toda velocidad en la lancha.

-ah no puede ser…haruka es irresistiblemente sexy—dijo mina

-si pero es…mujer—les dijo Amy

-que mala suerte—continuo lita

- pero eso no significa que haruka no sepa utilizar… sus encantos—analizo Rei

-chicas basta, hombre o mujer es una persona ocupada, comprometida dejémonos de niñerías- dijo serena exaltada -¿Qué, que pasa?—dijo al ver las miradas despectivas de sus amigas

-ay serena, a ver ¿si haruka fuera libre y tu también e hiciera un a escena como la que acabamos de ver no andarías tras ella?—le pregunto mina

-bueno yo…-

-la verdad serena- le grito Rei

-bueno creo que consideraría….-

-la verdad—le canturreo Amy

-está bien… si ¿contentas?, pero como ni ella ni yo estamos libres No-SE-PUEDE y a kilómetros se ve que esta loca por Michiru así que dejémosla en paz…- les dijo serena, sus amigas bajaron la mirada

-aaaaaahh perdí mi oportunidad—suspiro mina

-yo también—

-igual yo—

Haruka llego al muelle, estaciono la lancha y estaba asegurando la cadena que sujetaba la lancha del muelle. De pronto sintió pasos volteo a ver quién era y se encontró a Darién

-ah Darién buenos días—le hizo un gesto con la mano

-hola haruka, ¿quieres café?—dijo mientras se acercaba a la rubia y le tendía un termo

-gracias, creo que las chicas estaban en la orilla del lago viendo…el paisaje—dijo haruka y bebió un sorbo de la amarga bebida

-cuanto te costo esa belleza—le pregunto Darién señalándole la lancha

-bueno en realidad mis padres la compraron hace unos años—le dijo haruka

-¿por cierto y tus padres? Nunca los he visto—

-fallecieron—

-cuanto lo siento—

-no te preocupes, de hecho ya se va a cumplir un año desde de ese día- dijo haruka recordando el verano del año pasado, realmente era una persona tan diferente, cambio demasiado su aspecto físico, su aspecto interno también.

-el tiempo pasa rápido…- Darién la saco de sus pensamientos con su comentario

-demasiado-

- de hecho también el verano es importante para mí—le dijo Darién

. —ah si ¿Por qué?—

-por que fue en el verano del año pasado cuando conocí a serena—

-ah entonces llevan un año—

-así es—

-bueno…como es posible que tu y serena…bueno se lleven tan bien—

-no lo sé, se lo atribuyo al amor, somos tan diferentes pero a la vez nos complementamos tan bien…lo mismo les pasa a ti y a Michiru—dijo sonriéndole

-tienes razón…a Michiru y a mi…nos costó un poco estar juntas – le dijo

-¿ah sí?—

-si, bueno digamos que las cosas se complicaron un poco—

-tan bien me paso con serena, antes ella y yo nos odiábamos—

-ahora tengo que ponerle candado a la puerta de serena—y ambos empezaron a reír

-compermiso Darién, ire a buscar a michiru—

-adelante yo iré a cuidar de serena—le dijo bromeando, pero haruka supo que había una parte de verdad en eso.

Haruka se encontraba caminando por el bosque, no encontró a Michiru en la casa así Que debió de haber salido a caminar, el bosque era muy grande quizá no la encontraría de pronto vio a una persona acostada en un tronco se dirigió ahí haciendo el menor ruido posible. Michiru se veía hermosa casi angelical dormida. Se quedo ahí parada viéndola durante todo el rato sin atreverse a respirar pues temía romper la escena. Sintió el viento posarse sobre sus cabellos, y Michiru abrió los ojos lentamente, esperaba que la chica se asustara al verla, pero no ella solo le sonrió y le pregunto

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormida?—

-no lo sé. Cuando llegue ya estabas así—le dijo haruka

-eres una mala, no me invitaste a pasear en bote—dijo mientras perezosamente se levantaba, haruka se hinco quedando frente a frente

- es la segunda vez que te veo dormir, creo que dios me castigara si molesto a sus ángeles ¿no crees?—

-haruka no seas payasa— le dijo Michiru riéndose

-no soy payasa, es la verdad eres un ángel—

- y tu eres un demonio—le dijo tomando la mano que haruka le ofrecía para pararse

-y siempre seremos un amor prohibido…- le dijo bromeando

-y ese amor prohibido ¿triunfa o siempre tiene un trágico final?- dijo Michiru que esta vez estaba muy seria haruka lo noto de inmediato, no supo que contestar mil respuestas le surcaron por la mente pero solo atino a decir

-no lo sé, tenemos que comprobarlo ¿no lo creps? – le dijo acercando su cuerpo mas al de ella

-pues….yo creo que si sigues así de divertida con tus amiguitas terminara mal—dijo mientras empezaba a caminar haruka la siguió

-me encanta el sonido del viento, moverse entre los arboles— le dijo haruka a Michiru, tratando de romper con el silencio

- oye terminando de comer, quiero ir a nadar – le dijo Michiru y se fueron tomadas de la mano

Cuando llegaron todos estaban viendo la televisión

-vaya tardaste mucho- le dijo Darién a haruka

-pues si a Michiru le encanta caminar por ahí, y más si se pierde—se podía notar el sarcasmo en el tono de haruka

-oye yo no te pedí que me fueras a buscar—

-no necesitas pedirlo…-

-¡eso es amor¡- grito serena pero vio como se le quedaron viendo así que prefirió callarse

-ya comieron— pregunto haruka

-no las estábamos esperando—dijo Rei

-¿Qué les parece si después de comer vamos a nadar?—les propuso haruka

La comida transcurrió tranquila, excepto el hecho de que mina y serena se la pasaron aventándose comida, de ahí en fuera la comida fue agradable, las chicas subieron a ponerse sus trajes de baño, mientras haruka estaba afuera platicando con Darién

-…ya veo, entonces estas estudiando administración de empresas —dijo haruka apoyándose en un árbol con los brazos cruzados

-así es, estoy preparando una tesis, y si la aceptan puedo ir a estudiar al extranjero—

-¿ah? ¿y que pasara con cabeza de bombón?—

-bueno yo…aun no lo decido y creo que está muy difícil que me acepten, asi que a lo mejor me quedo aquí…pero—

-¡que empiece el desfile¡- grito mina haciendo que haruka y Darién voltearan

Las chicas empezaron a modelar los trajes todas se veían y se esforzaban por llamar la atención de haruka, pero ella estaba viendo fijamente la puerta, sería la primera vez que vería a Michiru en traje de baño y no quería perderse de nada y ahí la vio , lucia con mucha elegancia su fino traje de baño café que se ataba al cuello, era una pieza muy bonita y Michiru sabia lucirla con porte, de inmediato se encontró con haruka que se le quedo viendo con la boca abierta

-bue…bueno…después de este…desfile, vamos a nadar—dijo haruka

Se encaminaron al lago pero haruka volteo a un peñasco y vio un enorme árbol y en una rama, una cuerda atada

-¡miren¡ no creí que todavía siguiera esa cuerda ahí, yo la puse, oh vamos a lanzarnos de ahí, vamos vamos—insistió haruka

-se ve peligroso—le dijo Michiru pero haruka volvió a insistir

-bueno yo iré a aventarme un clavado, los que quieran ir y los que no quédense ahí…aguados—dijo haruka se empezó a ir

-parece divertido- dijo serena y se fue para alcanzar a haruka

-bueno en ese caso yo también iré—dijo mina y corrió para alcanzarlos

-aaaaaah siempre que le digo algo y me contradice pasa una desgracia—dijo Michiru viéndolos alejarse

-Michiru…no seas tan negativa—le dijo Darién—bueno vamos a nadar—

Michiru se metió a nadar y se unió a las chicas que estaban jugando, voleibol estaban muy animados

-vamos alcanza la pelota ¡ Amy—

-jajajajja, les vamos ganando—les dijo Michiru

-¡EHHH, VOLTEEEN, VAMOS A AVENTARNOS UN SUPER CLAVADO TRIPLE¡- les grito haruka , todos voltearon y se horrorizaron al ver a las tres rubias agarradas de la cuerda.

-no lo hagas haruka, se van a lastimar—le grito Michiru,

-que? No te escuche—le dijo haruka

-¡que no se avienten las tres¡- grito Michiru

-no te entiendo—y se encogió de hombros, y se agarro de la cuerda. —¿listas hermosas?—les dijo a serena y mina –bien entonces agárrense de mí- y se hicieron para atrás

- ¡adelante¡- grito mina emocionada

-¡jerónimo¡- exclamo serena

Y se aventaron las tres al mismo tiempo, haruka volteo a ver la cuerda que se soltó y las tres salieron disparadas, sin control, haciendo que las chicas se clavaran en el agua.

-hay mi espalda—dijo mina quejándose

- ay me dolió—dijo serena cuando emergió del agua

-serena están bien – pregunto Rei que se acerco, junto con todos los demás

-¿y haruka?—pregunto Michiru

-aquí—dijo saliendo de pronto del agua, Michiru de la sorpresa le metió un puñetazo que le sangro la nariz a su compañera

-oye me dolió—dijo sobándose la nariz

-te lo mereces por majadera—

-oh vamos a divertirnos Michiru—y le arrojo agua

Y así estuvieron aventándose agua y divirtiéndose en el mar

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

BUENO ¿Qué LES PARECIO? ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO DONDE HARUKA Y MICHIRU SE DAN UN PEQUEÑO RESPIRO DESPUES DE LOQ UE PASARON EN PARIS Y DE QUE PASARA EN CUANTO ENTREN A CLASES¡ SERA UN VERDADERO CAOS

BUENO PASANDO A OTRA COSA

AGRADEZCO A FICR QUE SIEMPRE ME DEJA UN COMENTARIO EN CADA CAPITULO GRACIAS POR TOMARTE LA MOLESTIA

A TENOH 19 BIENVENIDO A MI HISTORIA ESPERO QUE ME SIGAS ESCRIBIENDO¡ :)

A BELLE03 GRACIAS POR COMENTAR¡

Y ATODOS LOS QUE ME DEJAN COMENTARIOS, BASH ,KAI3 Y MAR A TODOS GRACIAS.

SIGUIENTE CAPITULO EN DOS DIAS…

BESOS A TODOS


	15. Querido diario

Aclaro sailor moon no me pertenece, es propiedad de naoko takeuchi, en fin pueden leer.

Cuando haruka se levanto todavía estaba oscuro, vio el cuerpo desnudo de Michiru y se sonrojo al recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior, en la que Michiru se sentía un poco cariñosa, y no la pudo dejar libre. La cubrió con la sabana y le dio un beso en la frente que la despertó

-ahh que hora es haruka – le pregunto Michiru, entreabriendo los ojos

-las 5:30 amor—dijo mientras iba al closet y se cambiaba

-es muy temprano, regresa a la cama- dijo mientras se tapaba la cara

-no puedo, de repente me dieron ganas de ir a escalar ¿quieres venir conmigo?—le pregunto la rubia sacando su equipo.y cambiándose rápidamente.

-no gracias, me dejaste muy cansada anoche…prefiero dormir y ahorrar energías—haruka se sonrojo ante el comentario

-bueno, descansa hermosa—y salió, se dirigió a la cocina por un café y para su sorpresa se encontró a serena y mina en la cocina

-vaya con que madrugando bombón—le dijo haruka que se empezó a preparar su café

-si es que no teníamos sueño… ¿y tu haruka? Que haces aquí y con ese uniforme tan ridículo—le pregunto serena señalando su equipo rojo con blanco que hizo que haruka estuviera a punto de caerse

-este es mi uniforme de escala, ¿acaso no me veo atractivo con e,l bombón?—dijo poniendo unos ojitos de borreguito a medio morir. Mina volteo a verla.

-por supuesto que no…serena esta tonta haruka te ves muy guapo con él, de hecho si no estuviera Michiru yo te lo estaría quitando y…- mina se cayó la boca dándose cuenta de lo imprudente de su comentario todas guardaron un silencio incomodo, de pronto la cafetera sonó diciendo que el café ya estaba en su punto

-gracias mina, tomare eso como un cumplido—y le dio un sorbo a su café –estaba pensando, que quizá les gustaría acompañarme, iré a escalar a la montaña ¿quieren venir conmigo?—haruka saco su sonrisa de revista, sabía que sin esforzarse demasiado esas chicas aceptarían

-claro que si—dijo mina

-yo también voy—le siguió serena

-muy bien… deje unos equipos ahí creo que les quedaran a la perfección…- dijo señalando la sala, de pronto voltearon al escuchar el sonido de una puerta abrirse fuertemente…era Michiru que estaba con el mismo uniforme de haruka solo que este era azul celeste con blanco y mas pegado a su escultural cuerpo .

-ya estoy lista para irnos haruka—le dijo y se acerco a ella

-está bien pero deja que mina y serena se cambien—dijo mientras le daba un sorbo a su café, normalmente en frente de Michiru le llamaba a su cabeza de bombón serena, para no despertar la furia de su pareja. Estaba más que claro el hecho de que Michiru se sentía celosa, seguramente había escuchado toda la conversación.

-no sabía que ellas eran tan deportistas..—comento Michiru

-oh bueno es que no creí que cambiaras tan rápido de opinión por eso las invite – dijo haruka bebiéndose su café despreocupadamente.

-ya estamos listas—dijo serena con su uniforme rosa con blanco mientras mina salía con su uniforme que era blanco con franjas amarillas

-vaya se ven preciosas—les dijo haruka

Pronto se encaminaron a la montaña, haruka no podía parar de reír ante los comentarios de serena, volteo a ver a Michiru que iba platicando con mina de pronto Michiru volteo a verla y le sonrió , haruka se giro de inmediato no podía evitar sonrojarse cada vez que su pareja le sonreía así pasaron el viaje cada quien hablando hasta que llegaron a la montaña

-bien es aquí… empecemos—les dijo haruka a sus amigas

-oye haruka…- se le acerco a serena y le dijo al oído—yo no se escalar no seas mala enséñame—

-¡¿Qué¡?—

después de instalar y segura los equipos, y de paso enseñarle a serena y mina como escalar correctamente, hacer calentamiento, haruka por fin empezó a subir por esa montaña

-espera… -le dijo serena

-ahora que bombón—

-dices que este pico es para apoyarme—dijo señalando el filoso pico

-si bueno si te cansas puedes usarlo—dijo haruka y volvió a subir

-y este botón de la cuerda…-

-lo debes apretar, el te detendrá por si te caes—dijo haruka como si fuera lo más natural del mundo

No llevaban ni 10 minutos cuando serena ya estaba muriéndose y quejándose, haruka solo se reía de la actitud de su amiga

-vamos bombón, estos son nuestros últimos tres días en este paraíso, hay que disfrutarlo al extremo—dijo haruka que era la que estaba a la cabeza de las 4

-va…mos… serena… si podemos…- decía mina que se le estaba yendo todo el aire

-pero Michiru, esta como si nada—dijo serena observando a Michiru que lo hacía tan bien como haruka , al ser nombrada volteo a ver a serena

-eso es porque estas tres semanas, he salido a nadar y correr diario—dijo mirándola, después de decir esto se giro y siguió en lo suyo

-aaaaaah me arrepiento de solo haber comido—lloriqueo serena

-ya, ya, prometo que la que llegue después de mi tendrá un beso—les dijo haruka

Las chicas se esforzaron al máximo por escalar la montaña, a serena poco le faltaba para que le diera un infarto, haruka como era de esperarse fue la primera en llegar.

-vamos bombón ¿no quieres un beso mío?—le grito mirando abajo a las rubias que poco les faltaba para que se murieran ahí. Michiru fue la segunda en llegar

-parece que la que tendrá el premio seré yo—le dijo poniéndose a un lado de haruka que le sonrió

-tu no necesitas pelear por ellos, ya los tienes ganados- dijo y la agarro delicadamente y le deposito un beso dulce

-ahaaam, disculpen pero ya llegamos—les dijo mina. Haruka seguía firmemente abrazada a Michiru

-bueno vean, esto es lo que me gusta una vez que llego a la cima—les dijo haruka y señalo para que las chicas vieran, y lo que vieron las dejo sin habla, era un paisaje hermoso, ver el verde de los prados y a lo lejos el hermoso lago que se perdía en el lecho de un hermoso rio, el amanecer le daba un toque mágico a todo eso. Haruka volteo ver a su adorada peli verde

-¿te gusta?— Michiru se abrazo a ella

-es hermoso ver un paisaje así, pero más hermoso es tener alguien con quien verlo—

-tienes razón—dijo haruka y correspondió el abrazo –ah, donde están…- volteo a ver a las chicas que estaban correteándose

-ellas están bien haruka—dijo Michiru y siguió abrazando a su querida haruka, estar con ella la hacía realmente feliz, le daba mucha tranquilidad, mientras veía la hermosa vista se prometió que nada ni nadie la apartaría de su amada, "Ni siquiera mis padres" pensó mientras una cara de preocupación en su rostro , realmente no quería que llegara ese día en el que inevitablemente les diría la verdad que estaba enamorada de una mujer, una mujer realmente maravillosa , si ellos le pedían elegir entre haruka y ellos, Michiru ya sabía la respuesta, no dudaría.

-¿en qué piensas?—le pregunto haruka

-en nada….solamente que esta vista es muy tranquilizadora—haruka sonrió y asintió

-bueno si, cuando tengo que decidir algo importante voy a algún sitio a escalar, ver el paisaje me relaja mucho—se sincero haruka y al ver que Michiru se le quedo viendo -¿Qué?—

-nada es solo que, creí que todas tus decisiones eran por impulso—

-claro que no, hay de decisiones a decisiones—

-jajaja nunca creí que te escucharía decir eso—

-bah, no te vuelvo a decir nada, oye ya me dio hambre, vámonos ya—

Las chicas se fueron de la montaña y al llegar estaban muertas, cuando entraron a la casa se encontraron a todos en la mesa comiendo tranquilamente,

-¿Dónde estaban?—les pregunto Darién

Serena y mina se tendieron en la sala y comenzaron a dormir

-fuimos a escalar, vienen agotadas—dijo haruka que se sentó y se sirvió un poco de carne y pasta

-que poco aguante—le siguió Michiru y al igual que su compañera se fue a sentar.

-oigan he estado pensando, ya que son nuestros últimos días aquí, si organizamos una fogata—dijo Rei, todas se emocionaron con la idea

-aaaaah, tienes razón, pasamos tres semanas aquí, ya me acostumbre a este paraíso—les dijo lita

-tienes razón, esto si que era vida, muchas gracias por invitarnos haruka—le dijo Darién, quien había entablado una muy buena amistad con la rubia, iban a nadar o a correr y se platicaban muchas cosas, se decían consejos con sus respectivas parejas, realmente Darién se había convertido en su mejor amigo hombre.

-no claro que no Darién, gracias a ustedes por venir con nosotros. El viaje no hubiera sido lo mismo sin ustedes—dijo bebiendo su cerveza—y bueno que les parece si pescamos, eso será lo que comamos en la fogata—propuso haruka, todas asintieron y después de comer se pusieron a ver la televisión. Haruka activa como era decidió salir a la cacha de basquetbol que tenia a unos metros de la casa, agarro el balón que estaba en el suelo y empezó a jugar ella sola. A los pocos minutos sintió que una presencia se acercaba, le lanzo fuertemente el balón. Y se encontró con Darién que ahora sostenía la pelota.

-vaya que buen recibimiento—dijo mientras se acercaba botando el balón, tratando de pasar sobre haruka que ahora se encontraba en una actitud defensiva, empezaron a correr tratando de vencer a su adversario

-ya sabes, yo así soy yo de esplendida—le dijo haruka mientras avanzo hacia el tratando de quitarle el balón, Darién se hizo a un lado rápidamente, lanzo la pelota con la intención de que se metiera en el aro, no lo logro y ambos corrieron por el balón

-ya lo creo—dijo Darién que ahora trataba de quitarle la pelota a haruka

-Darién.. ¿te acuerdas de lo que platicamos el primer día?—dijo esquivando a Darién

-si por qué – le dijo tratando de burlarla y quitarle el balón

-no es que estuve pensando… y quería saber qué es lo que harás . – dijo haruka que libro a Darién y ahora avanzaba hacia la canasta

-bueno…yo también lo estuve pensando y mandare mi tesis, de todos modos no creo que la acepten aun así si eso pasa me odiare por dejar sola a serena , ella se sentirá muy triste y.. —dijo quitándole el balón a haruka que se había ido para el lado contrario de donde estaban, haruka corrió por el y de espaldas al aro aventó el balón que se dirigió directo a la canasta y se introdujo en el aro. Darién soltó un chiflido de sorpresa, haruka volteo a ver a Darién y le puso una mano en su hombro.

-Darién no creo que serena se sienta tan mal, ella no es una persona que guarda tanto sus sufrimientos, ella es tan maravillosa que sin duda te apoyaría y te esperaría hasta tu regreso… ella te ama demasiado Darién – dijo haruka el pelinegro solo le sonrió, haber escuchado la opinión de su amiga la tranquilizaba

-si, tienes razón , mandare esa solicitud a ver si la aceptan —

-seguro que si—dijo haruka y tomo el balón que paso rodando a un lado de ellos –Darién, el primero que meta diez canastas gana—Darién acepto y empezaron a jugar. El partido era difícil, ninguno permitía el paso al otro estaban demasiado concentrados, ninguno se permitía perder iban empatados 9 a 9 cuando:

- haruka, ¿quieres dejar de jugar? – le grito mina

-¿eh? – Darién aprovecho para lanzarse por el balón que sostenía la rubia

-¡ya te tengo¡- dijo pero haruka lo esquivo y se en carrero a la canasta que defendía Darién salto y se metió la bola en el aro

-¡ja, te gane¡- le dijo haruka Darién

-hombres…y haruka —suspiro mina

-¿Cómo? Ya anocheció—dijo haruka y se metieron a la casa

-Michiru…- grito haruka, Michiru salió

-haruka que bueno que vienes, vas a ir junto con Darién, a pescar nosotras prepararemos la fogata ya que ¿alguien más quiere ir a divertirse con ellos? – pregunto Michiru

-bueno yo soy muy buena pescando—dijo Amy

-yo también voy—apoyo lita

-ok vayan rápido—dijo Rei

Haruka estaba en el bote con la cubeta llena de peces

-dios, que cansada estoy—dijo haruka bostezando

-no es para menos, salir a escalar y después jugar por horas con Darién—opino Amy

-por cierto Amy ¿no que eras una experta pescando?—dijo haruka viendo la cubeta de Amy que solo tenía tres pescaditos

-bueno… hoy no es mi día—se defendió Amy apenada, al ver que le cacharon en la mentira

-lita también es buena pescando—dijo Darién al ver la cubeta llena de peces

- aaah ¿Por qué Michiru es tan cruel conmigo? Ella debería estar aquí pescando conmigo, sería tan romántico—haruka suspiro al ver que en lago se reflejaba la luna

-por que ella sabe que si hubiera venido, no pescarías nada…bueno si una pulmonía—se rio Darién, haruka lo hizo también amy y lita no entendían a que se referían , sabía que tenia parte de razón

-ya vámonos con esto está bien—

Regresaron a la orilla del lago con los peces, y vio que ahí estaban las chicas

-ya llego por quien lloraban princesas—les dijo a sus amigas de inmediato mina se aferro a su brazo era algo que le estaba haciendo costumbre.

-claro que si haruka—le dijo y aferro su cabeza a su pecho, haruka le iba a pedir que se quitara, pero de pronto serena se levanto furiosa y se aferro al brazo que haruka tenía libre

-¡mina que dejes en paz a haruka¡ ella no te quiere solo la estas comprometiendo con Michiru—dijo mientras se aferraba mas a la rubia

-en ese caso también hazlo tu, de hecho tu llevas mas las de perder, tu estas comprometida—dijo mina señalando a Darién, haruka volteo hacia su amigo queriendo disculparse por la escena, Darién se encogió de hombros y le sonrió como diciendo que no había problema, pero cuando volteo a ver a Michiru fue otra cosa, la chica estaba apretándose los puños, con los ojos cerrados.

-ah bueno chicas, este… compermiso – dijo y se zafo del fuerte agarre de las rubias, se puso a lado de Michiru y le sonrió.

-haruka por favor cocina los pescados—dijo michiru fríamente

Haruka la obedeció no quería que Michiru se molestara con ella, viéndolo de manera objetiva estaba en su derecho de molestarse,

-no que haruka no cocine, recuerdo que hizo un pastel asqueroso—

-oh vamos chicas, no se qué paso en ese momento de verdad, estaba segura que estaba delicioso antes de irme—dijo haruka llevándose la mano a los labios

-buenoo… dejen a haruka, al mejor cocinero se le va el jitomate entero— la defendió serena y se empezó a reír como loca. Haruka puso los peces en palitos de madera un poco alejados del fuego

-ya estarán esperen un momento—les dijo haruka

- y bien chicas que les parece si contamos cuentos de terror—sugirió mina a todas

-oh si—claro- -que interesante—

-y bueno que esta piedra decida, cerrare los ojos y la aventare al azar, a quien le caiga tendrá que contar el cuento—dijo mina sosteniendo la piedra

-oh que buena idea mina…- empezó a decir lita pero se callo al ver que mina, se le quedo viendo a haruka, cerro los ojos y lanzo la piedra directamente a la cabeza de esta

-ah, vaya haruka te toca…- dijo mina riéndose haciendo como que no sabía nada

-ya sabía yo que de algo se trataba—dijo Amy llevándose la mano a la frente

- yo no se me ninguna historia…- dijo haruka, tratando de recordar mientras se sobaba la cara que había lastimado mina con su piedra, la había lanzado muy fuerte

-oh vamos, haruka recuerda..— dijo mina zarandeándola del cuello

-bueno yo… ¡oh ya me acorde de una¡- grito haruka todas se quedaron calladas al instante, mina se fue a sentar inmediatamente, cuando todos estuvieron reunidos al fuego haruka comenzó a hablar..

-esto sucedió hace 6 años, yo había ido a acampar con mi padre, recuerdo muy bien que fue en un frio invierno, estábamos felices de poder estar juntos nosotros dos sin mi madre ni mi hermana, pero una noche recuerdo muy bien que Salí a caminar por el bosque , pero me perdí, iba caminado sola cuando de pronto….escuche el ruido de un búho que paso a mi lado, no le di un mínimo de importancia y seguí caminando, cuando se hace de noche el bosque…cambia por completo el panorama, es como si te estuvieras adentrando a la puerta del infierno y efectivamente ese día conocí al diablo…. Seguí caminando por el bosque con las esperanza de encontrar a mi padre cuando de pronto yo vi a lo lejos a un hombre encapuchado me acerque un poco para pedirle ayuda pero algo dentro de mi sentía miedo, sabía que si me descubría me haría daño, mas cuando vi a unas personas descuartizadas en el piso sobre una estrella de cinco picos, el hombre estaba encapuchado por lo que no podía verle el rostro, volteo hacia donde estaba yo… se quito la capucha y se acerco era negro de ojos verdes y una sonrisa macabra en el rostro, yo no podía moverme sabia que él era el que había matado a las personas que estaban ahí . Acerco su rostro al mío y me dijo "te tengo" después de eso…—

-¡ya basta¡- grito serena que se encontraba temblando en los brazos de Darién

-bueno y que paso después…- pregunto rei que aunque lo ocultaba se estaba muriendo de miedo

-bueno yo recuerdo que me desmaye y cuando desperté me encontré en la cama de la casa, bueno mi padre me había encontrado a la mañana siguiente… pero surgió el rumor de que surge una sombra sin nombre, que si te la encuentras en el bosque una noche ten por seguro que visitaras las puertas del infierno….bueno eso dicen los de por aquí…- comento haruka llevándose la mano a los labios en actitud pensativa

-¡cállate—le grito serena

-eso…eso quiere decir que…- empezó a decir Amy pero haruka se le adelanto

-si exacto aquí en este bosque sucedió todo—corroboro haruka

-aaaaaaah¡ haruka protégeme—dijo mina abalanzándose hacia la rubia, se abrazo a ella.

-bueno tu me lo preguntaste—dijo haruka que no había cambiado su expresión

-bueno quien sigue—le pregunto Michiru a mina para que esta dejara a su compañera en paz

-bueno ya que haruka nos conto su cuento ella lanzara la piedra al azar, a quien le caiga continuara con otra historia—dijo mina levantándose, haruka lanzo la piedra ahora era el turno de lita

-bueno esto que les voy a contar no sé si sea algo de terror pero…bueno sucedió que el mismo día que estaba enterrando a mis padres, regresaba de la escuela, iba pensando en otras cosas cuando de pronto estaba cruzando el boulevard y venia un carro a toda velocidad, me iba atropellar eso era seguro, pero de pronto sentí que me jalaron y cuando vi quien me había salvado eran mis padres, me dieron un abrazo, me dijeron que me querían mucho, se despidieron de mi diciendo que tenían que irse a arreglar otros asuntos, me volvieron a abrazar, me dijeron adiós y se fueron. Al poco rato que llegue a la casa Y encontré a mis tías llorando desconsoladas, me dieron la noticia de que mis padres habían muerto en la mañana hace unas horas de que saliera de la escuela….eso es lo mas sobrenatural que he vivido.—dijo y vio como todos la veían con mucha atención

-oraleeeeee, bueno te toca lanzar la piedra—dijo mina, y después de eso, siguió Rei, luego Amy, después Darién, luego le toco a mina, luego serena y hasta el ultimo Michiru.

-..y así fue como es que no puedo ver muñecas – finalizo michiru

-oralee fue el más espeluznante de todas—dijo serena que estaba temblando de miedo

-bueno que les parece si nos quitamos el miedo y bailamos… -dijo mina que ya había sacado una radio, pronto hicieron sus parejas, Michiru volteo hacia haruka para bailar con ella pero vio como la rubia se dirigía hacia el lago. Se apresuro a alcanzarla, haruka se habia sentado y aventaba piedras al lago. Michiru pronto se acerco

-¿Qué haces aquí?—haruka volteo a verla

-no me espantes así—le dijo y volvió a lo suyo

-es lo mismo que yo te digo—dijo Michiru mientras se sentaba a su lado -¿en que piensas?—haruka negó con la cabeza

-en nada en especial…- paso un brazo por su amada peli verde y se quedaron abrazadas una a la otra viendo el hermoso lago, haruka en realidad pensaba que hace exactamente un año, ella había decidido cambiar, fue cuando decidió convertir su apariencia un poco mas masculina, cosa que le había causado tantos problemas emocionales, y no solo eso lo peor fue cuando supo que estaba enamorada de Michiru y ella le odiaba por ser mujer, volteo a ver a su pareja "ya nunca mas te dejare" pensó mientras la veía, de pronto escucho la música al fondo, volteo a ver a los demás y vio que se divertían…lo que tanto había pedido, amigos y esa persona especial se había concedido, hace un año era todo muy diferente "donde estará ese objeto" se pregunto. "ah no importa" , se levanto y se inclino ante Michiru

-hermosa señorita, ¿me haría el honor de este baile?- le pregunto haruka galantemente

-por supuesto que sí—y le tendió la mano, mano que haruka se apresuro a besar

Se dirigieron a la fogata, haruka agarro de la cintura a Michiru, y empezaron a bailar esa pieza, que era una melodía, sensual que invitaba a la seducción. Haruka se movía excelentemente bien y se complementaba con Michiru, de pronto ellas estaban no solo bailando si no seduciendo, haruka miraba a Michiru de una forma excitante, picara. Ambas sonrieron, haruka le dio una vuelta a Michiru y cuando termino la canción puso su rostro muy cerca del de ella.

-lita, es mi imaginación o haruka también es excelente bailando—le pregunto mina al oído, lita asintió sin despegar la mirada de la pareja

- guaa que bien bailas haruka, puedo ser tu pareja de baile—le pregunto serena, dispuesta a bailar con la rubia, haruka sintió que Michiru alejaba su cuerpo del de ella, pero la agarro firmemente de la cintura

-lo siento chicas, pero hoy mi pareja durante toda la noche será Michiru.- serena se encogió de hombros y agarro a Darién para seguir bailando, haruka y Michiru siguieron bailando durante 6 canciones más y en esas canciones se decían con el cuerpo, con la mirada, con los gestos, cuanto se querían, se deseaban, se amaban. Verlas bailar fue todo un espectáculo. Haruka le beso la mano a Michiru y se fue a sentar a comer unos pescados junto con Rei.

-que bien bailas haruka, me tienes que enseñar—le dijo Rei pasándole un pescado a la rubia

-bueno…cuando quieras—dijo y le dio un gran mordisco.

-Michiru se acerco a haruka y le deposito un delicado beso en la mejilla.

- ahh extrañare este lugar—dijo mientras agarraba el pescado de haruka

-si yo también, ojala nos invites el año que viene haruka, nos divertimos mucho—les dijo rei

-claro que si preciosa, extrañare todos los momentos que pasamos aquí—dijo haruka

Haruka y las chicas se habían despertado temprano, ese día se iban a la ciudad. Estaban recogiendo sus cosas y ordenando todo lo que la fiesta de "despedida" había provocado, haruka se encontraba en el salón dándole una ojeada a toda la casa "donde pudo quedar ese objeto del demonio" pensó, lo había buscado desde el día que llegaron y no lo había encontrado. Estaba en la sala meditando eso cuando….

-¡HARUKAAAAAAA¡- mina se abrazaba a ella por detrás, haruka volteo molesta pero su expresión se suavizo al ver las lagrimas en el rostro de mina

-¿qué te pasa pequeña? ¿Te lastimaste?—le pregunto alarmada

-no, es solo que…..que…-

-¡¿es solo que, que ?¡- pregunto haruka limpiándole los ojos

-es solo que te voy a extrañar—se abrazo mina a ella fuertemente

-vamos mina, en dos días entramos a la escuela, ahí nos podemos ver—dijo haruka tratando de tranquilizarla

-pero es que yo te quiero ver todos los días…- dijo mina agarrándose más a haruka que le empezaba a doler la presión que la chica ejercía sobre ella con su abrazo, de pronto alguien le grito a mina, algo relacionado con su equipaje y esta salió a ver de qué se trataba cayéndosele un pequeño frasco redondo. Haruka se levanto para dárselo a mina pero la rubia ya se había retirado, lo miro un momento y no pudo evitar indignarse.

-vick vaporub….que ingenioso mina—se guardo el frasco cuando Michiru salió de su habitación con su equipaje.

-por que tardaste tanto… y sobre todo por que querías que no estuviera en el cuarto – le pregunto haruka.

-ay por nada anda ayúdame a llevar esto—le dijo entregándole su pesado equipaje a la rubia que lo cargo sin problemas.

Haruka ya había metido todo el equipaje de las chicas en la camioneta, de pronto las chicas sintieron nostalgia y entraron a "despedirse" de la casa donde habían pasado tan buenos momentos, haruka se encontraba en la parte trasera de la camioneta mirando a la nada

-y siempre no lo encontré…- pensó en voz alta

-¿no encontraste qué?—esa voz la había agarrado desprevenida.

-ah no me espantes así, nada importante estoy loca—le dijo en forma de explicación y volvió a unirse a sus pensamientos, Michiru se le quedo viendo un momento y después sonrió

-¿te refieres a un pequeño cuaderno de pastas rojas?—y sonrió aun mas cuando haruka la volteo a verla inmediatamente sorprendida

-como es que tu… ¡TU¡- le dijo haruka comprendiéndolo todo

-así es…digamos que tu viejo amigo me hizo compañía…-

-¿pero como es que tu lo encontraste antes que yo?—le pregunto haruka desconcertada, esperaba que no hubiera leído lo que contenía ese diario que utilizaba cada verano contando sus anécdotas, era ya una costumbre que cada año usara ese diario la acompañaba en sus vacaciones y tenia cosas muy personales , algo vergonzosas que no quería admitir.

-recuerdas que te quedaste de buena samaritana bajando el equipaje de todo el mundo…bueno digamos que explore un poco la zona—dijo sonriéndole a haruka que estaba que se moría de pena

-ya podemos irnos-. Les grito mina que era la última de sus amigas en subirse a la camioneta.

Michiru iba a subirse a la camioneta cuando se volteo hacia haruka que aun estaba estupefacta y enrojecida, le sonrió tiernamente y le hablo:

-gracias haruka, yo también pensaba en ti mucho antes de conocerte—haruka volteo a ver sorprendida a Michiru la cual le sonrió y se volteo para subirse a la camioneta. Haruka se quedo unos momentos pensando después sonrió y fue a subirse a la camioneta.

-¿ah por que vienen tan risueñas? , ¿Cuál es la gracia? – les pregunto mina.

-por que…te encontré el vaporub—le dijo haruka se lo tendió a mina, compartió con michiru una sonrisa cómplice y se empezaron a alejar de la casa.

En la casa ya abandonada se encontraba en el cuarto de haruka, sobre el escritorio un pequeño libro de pastas rojas abierto en la última página.

_**12/08/1990**_

_**Querido diario: **_

_**Hoy es el dia de mi partida, lamento decirte esto disfrute mucho este verano con mi familia, la tonta de mi hermana siempre queriendo competir conmigo , tu sabes que siempre le gano pero hoy la deje perder hoy es un dia especial. **_

_**Recuerdo que siempre vengo a este lugar cada año y es cuando podemos estar juntos tu y yo, se que no soy buena amiga eso me lo demuestra la gente, por que el único lazo fuerte que comparto con alguien mas es con mi familia, ellos son mis únicos amigos y las únicas personas que siento que me quieren, pero de un momento a otro me pregunto si hay algo mas, algunas personas que sientan afecto por mi que de verdad les preocupe….yo no tengo ningún amigo en realidad. **_

_**No conozco eso llamado compañerismo, en ninguna persona puedo confiar, a veces pienso que no hay nadie para mi, que no merezco a esa persona.**_

_**es triste siempre que me voy de este lugar me quedo pensando cosas como ¿habra alguien esperando por mi? ¿existe esa persona? La verdad desconozco su paradero , pero se que debe ser alguien excepcional ¿alguien como el, se podrá enamorar de mi? Tengo miedo a encontrar a esa persona y sufrir por ello, que no me quiera. **_

_**Aahh es otro verano sola, en esta habitación, vacia , cruel. Me muero por que en esta habitación estuviera alguien, alguien con que mitigar esta soledad, pero no hay nada, nunca hay nada para mi. Se que volveré el próximo año y será igual que los anteriores, con mi familia, sin amigos y sin amor. ¿Por qué el amor duele tanto? Si ni siquiera he encontrado a esa persona.**_

_**Mi padre me esta llamando es hora de irnos, volveré el próximo verano es una promesa. Y te prometo otra cosa, si llega esa persona la pienso llevar primero a ese sitio especial del que te platique…si a esos columpios, y despues cuando este segura de que la ame vendrá aquí, solo esa persona podrá pisar este cuarto. Aaaaaaaah me tengo que ir, me presionan **_

_**Se despide de ti HARUKA TENOH **_

_**Que tal? Que les pareció?**_

_**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, el próximo capitulo estará…¡sacara chispas¡ lo prometo . ahora si empezaran a avanzar las cosas mas rápido. Agradezco a los que me dejan su review y se toman el tiempo.**_

_**comenten este cap.**_

_**Bueno nos vemos luego besos¡**_


	16. pelea

_**Sailor moon no me pertenece es propiedad de naoko takeuchi**_

Haruka se levanto perezosamente, hoy era el primer día de clases y aunque quisiera no podía faltar, entro al baño y se ducho con agua fría, necesitaba quitarse todo el sueño, después salio y se cambio, perfumo, arreglo el cabello y estaba perfecta, fue a la cocina a desayunar algo ligero, una fruta estaba bien, ayer había salido con Michiru y acordaron que esta pasaría por haruka para ir a desayunar. Salió y arranco su flamante deportivo. Cuando llego a la escuela se encontró con un ejército de estudiantes, todas sus admiradoras y admiradores, que le aventaban regalos, chocolates, comprometedoras cartas de fans que le profesaban amor eterno paso de largo ignorando a todas las jovencitas cuando alguien le hablo con mucha familiaridad.

-hola haruka—serena y mina estaban a unos metros de distancia de haruka y le saludaban con la mano en alto

-hola bombón—les dijo haruka esperándolas –veo que llegan tarde –

-vaya, veo que tienes muchos admiradores- dijo mina quedándoseles viendo a las chicas que la fulminaban con la mirada, agarro a haruka del brazo y se les quedo viendo triunfalmente.

-pues bueno eso creo…- oigan en que salón les toco— dijo escoltando a mina y serena hacia los salones

-a mí, a serena y a Amy nos toco en el salón 2 y a Rei y lita les toco en el 1—

-ah ya veo, bueno vamos,- y las escolto a su salón llevándose la mirada furiosa de sus fans –pobres de ustedes, conocerán a la sensei haroko , esa tipa me odia pero bueno esa es otra historia. Aquí es su salón que se diviertan—y se despidió de ellas dejando a las alumnas nuevas suspirando

Haruka se dirigió a su salón, no quería estar ahí pero ni modo, se encontró a los odiosos de sus compañeros, de algo estaba segura, que toda la escuela incluso los maestros la admiraban y respetaban pero sus compañeros…era otra historia. Entro la maestra. haruka se sentó en medio para no llamar demasiado la atención

-buenos días, soy su maestra de matemáticas complejas—anoto una operación en el pizarrón, era una verdadera hilera de números que se multiplicaban dividían, restaban, simplificaban, con miles de exponentes raíces cuadradas. Era un verdadero caos -¿alguien se atreve?—pregunto la maestra con una sonrisa. Haruka suspiro –el resultado es…- vio la operación un momento -… 4837103X(1938.3013y)- y se recargo perezosamente en su banca "genial, otro semestre de aberración" se dijo

Por su parte las chicas no lo tenían nada sencillo, habían entrado a platicar, Amy ya había llegado y les había apartado lugar a las chicas para que se sentaran juntas. Poco después la maestra había llegado, una mujer regordeta, mal encarada, y con cara de sapo.

-buenos días alumnos, felicidades han ingresado a una de las escuelas más afamadas de Japón—les dijo mientras les sonreía dejando ver su dentadura amarilla

–soy la sensei haroko. Su maestra de letras y filosofía, les advierto que soy muy exigente con mis alumnos, pongamos las cosas en claro cada falta que algún alumno tenga le costara un punto directo del examen, también debo decir que los trabajos que yo deje deberán tener una caligrafia perfecta , cualquier falta de ortografía por mínima que sea provocara que no califique ese trabajo por lo que deben tener cuidado. También otra cosa que me molesta es que lleguen tarde, un minuto que lleguen tarde les costara un trabajo extra. Debo decir que su examen vale 100% si no tienes TODOS los trabajos no tendrás derecho a examen, si sacas un dos en el examen eso es lo que sacaste en el periodo, si tienes un periodo reprobado no presentas examen final y te irás a extraordinario, lo cual es mucho más difícil, créanme—dijo sonriéndoles amablemente, nadie se atrevió ni a respirar ante lo que acabaron de escuchar, serena casi se desmaya cuando escucho todo aquello. La profesora volvió a hablar, la sonrisa que tenia se le había borrado

-ah…y hay algo mas…hay en el quinto semestre un alumno llamado haruka tenoh, debo advertir que aquel que se atreva a hablar con él, o entablar amistad, le pondré un castigo extra cada que los vea juntos, no permitiré que mi alumnado se vuelvan unos rebeldes como ese..—

-oye es mi imaginación o esta maestra odia a haruka—le pregunto serena al oído de mina

-con toda el alma—le contesto la rubia

-señoritas ya veo que quieren platicar…-dijo la maestra en un tono que les provoco escalofríos, la maestra volvió a sonreír tontamente y dijo en un tono que aparentaba ser dulce –está bien…se los voy a pasar por hoy, soy muy generosa…¡BIEN, les dictare saquen su cuaderno—y empezó a dictar como loca.

-aaaah esa tal haroko es una bruja—suspiro mina

-hasta para mí se me hará pesado—contesto Amy

-pero vieron con que descaro nos pidió que nos alejáramos de haruka—les dijo mina bastante enfadada

-hola preciosas—les dijo la voz de haruka a sus espaldas. Las chicas se alejaron de ella como si le tuvieran miedo voltearon para todos lados, su actitud desconcertó a haruka

-¿pero que les pa…? aaaah, ya tuvieron su clase con haroko—les dijo poniéndose la mano en la frente -¿verdad que es un amor de persona?—ironizo

-¿Por qué te odia tanto?—pregunto Amy

-bueno… la verdad fue por que puse tachuelas en su silla, y también puse un afrodisiaco en su café…aunque en realidad no fue por eso el disgusto—dijo haruka tratando de recordar el odio de esa maestra

-le hiciste todo eso y no te corrieron—le cuestiono sorprendida serena

-si…ella me quería echar pero el director no estaba muy contento en dejar ir a su mejor elemento, así que me le dijo a haruka que me aplicaran un examen, que si lo pasaba me quedaba y pues como sabrán la maldita me aplico el peor examen que puede haber, aun así lo pase con excelencia—dijo haruka – de hecho esa fue la razón por la que se molesto, porque la humille en frente del director corrigiéndole algunos hechos que estaban equivocados. En fin nada de importancia…—

-chicas hola—les saludo Rei acompañada de lita

-¿Cómo les fue?—pregunto mina

-mal—respondió lita

-¿Por qué?—se desconcertó Amy

-HAROKO…- contestaron todas al mismo tiempo

-oigan vamos a desayunar—les rogo serena –haruka ¿vienes? Oh esperas a Michiru verdad—

-no, me llamo diciendo que llegara un poco tarde, las puedo acompañar—dijo haruka al tiempo que se alejaba con las chicas, que se peleaban por estar a su lado.

Michiru llegaba al estacionamiento del colegio intercontinental, vio el deportivo de haruka, y se apresuro "ah maldito trafico "llegaba 20 minutos tarde. se adentro en el colegio y vio todos los salones, recordó que haruka no le había comentado en que salón se encontraba decidió ir a la dirección que estaba cruzando los salones. Ya era conocida por todos como la novia de haruka, algunos se quedaron viéndola realmente con admiración otros con envidia pero Ningunos ojos se quedaron sin verla "ah que incomodo" pensó. De pronto sintió que alguien la llamo.

-eh¡, si tú la del pelo verde, aquí- Michiru se adentro en el salón donde estaba el joven que la llamaba

-¿se te ofrece algo?—le pregunto Michiru, quizá tenía algún recado de haruka.

-no nada, solo quería preguntarte cómo te llamas, una belleza como tu no se ve todos los días—le dijo el joven. Michiru se extraño ante la actitud del chico. Pero decidió seguirle el coqueteo el también era muy atractivo

-bueno mi nombre es Michiru, y no pertenezco a esta institución, soy alumna del colegio mugen—

-ah ya veo, donde están los mejores de los mejores… -le dijo el chico a Michiru –bueno, realmente era demasiado bueno que una belleza como tu perteneciera a este colegio—

-y tu, nunca te había visto por aquí, ¿eres de nuevo ingreso?—le pregunto aunque Michiru ya sabía que no. En ese salón había gente que ya había visto

-no, vengo de intercambio, yo y mis hermanos, estoy en tercer semestre al igual que mis hermanos, solo que ellos están en otros salones—

-ah ya veo, por eso no te había visto por aquí, te recordaría de inmediato—le dijo Michiru en un tono seductor. El chico solo sonrió y se acerco a ella

-mi nombre es seiya kou mucho gusto…—dijo tendiéndole la mano

Haruka se encontraba con las chicas en la cafetería, habían comido como reinas, sin duda tenían mucha hambre. La chica se dirigió a su mesa con la cuenta.

-son 148 por favor—dijo la muchacha

-yo pago hoy—les dijo haruka en un gesto amable se llevo la mano a su saco y…- olvide mi cartera-

-no te preocupes haruka, si quieres pago hoy—le dijo rei quien pago la cuenta

-como pude haber olvidado mi cartera…bombón me acompañas por ella—le pregunto a serena

-si claro—dijo serena

-bueno chicas, nosotras iremos a ver lo alrededores mientras ustedes van por la billetera—les dijo lita y se fueron a ver su nueva escuela mientras serena se perdía junto con haruka.

-vaya a leguas se ve que tu le gustas a Rei—le dijo serena , haruka volteo

-¿Por qué lo dices?—

-por que decidió pagar la cuenta, Rei es una tacaña es sabido, solo quería lucirse ante ti—suspiro provocando una risa en haruka

-¿pero crees que me llama la atención como tú?—dijo con la firme intención de sonrojar a la muchacha y lo logro bien… iba risa y risa con serena cuando paso por un salón, fijo su mirada al interior y toda la risa se le había caído a los pies junto con su alma…

-si no te molesta preciosa, me gustaría conocerte un poco mas—le dijo acercándose a peligrosamente a Michiru

-bueno….aunque debes saber que tengo miedo— dijo mientras desviaba la mirada

-¿miedo?..—se desconcertó seiya

-si, miedo a que una vez que me conozcas te enamores de mi—le dijo sonriendo al pelinegro que también sonrió

-bueno antes de eso…tu te enamorarías de mi. Dulzura—dijo acercando su rostro al de ella

-pruébalo—dijo Michiru viendo los jugosos labios del muchacho, seiya agarro a Michiru de la cintura y Michiru hizo lo propio entrelazando sus brazos en el cuello del pelinegro

Estaban a punto de besarse cuando se escucho un golpe muy fuerte en la puerta. Michiru se lleno de horror al ver que se trataba de haruka, quien la veía más que furiosa, con una mirada asesina en sus ojos

-haruka yo…- empezó Michiru, aventando a seiya

-¿Quién es el?—le pregunto seiya a michiru

-es la persona que más quiero en este mundo—dijo Michiru con miedo si, era sincera al decir eso pero no lo había demostrado muy bien hace unos instantes, ver a haruka así la asustaba, nunca había visto esa mirada en su pareja.

-bueno, yo soy seiya kou…mucho gusto—dijo estirando su mano para saludar al lo que a sus ojos eran un atractivo muchacho rubio, haruka se acerco para saludarlo igualmente

- yo soy haruka tenoh.. "mucho gusto"—y dicho esto agarro a seiya del brazo y lo jalo provocando que este se tambaleara, fue un gesto muy agresivo pero el pelinegro ni se inmuto al contrario solo se rio

-que forma de saludar—le dijo

-lárgate—le dijo haruka, aunque sonriera el chico en el fondo sintió miedo. Así que opto por retirarse. Volteo a ver a la causante de esa escena y le sonrió

-hasta luego michi—le hizo un gesto con la mano y después miro a haruka de una forma desafiante, retadora. –hasta luego bombón—le dijo a serena al salir. La cual estaba estática no sabía como reaccionar, supo que era mejor no abrir la boca ni ponerse del lado de nadie

-haruka yo…- comenzó a hablar Michiru

-olvídalo, aquí nada paso—le dijo haruka que en realidad lo único que quería era decirle a Michiru hasta de lo que se iba a morir. Pero no podía, sabía que no podía gritarle o hacerle algo a su amada

-pero déjame explicarte yo…- quiso decir Michiru

- te dije que lo olvidaras, debes irte tu escuela queda lejos y quizá haya más "trafico"—le dijo haruka con un tono de reproche, haruka hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no gritarle a Michiru que seguían insistiendo en su explicación y que las cosas no eran como parecían.

-con permiso—le dijo haruka y se salió junto con serena del lugar. Michiru se quedo ahí inmóvil, no sabía que le había pasado con ese sujeto. Decidió salir de ahí y hablar con haruka cuando estuviera más tranquila, si no actuaba con cautela su desliz podía costarle muy caro. Arranco el coche y se dirigió rápido a su escuela, ya iba rezagada.

Haruka se encontraba en los jardines de la escuela estaba golpeando el suelo con rabia, a su lado estaba serena.

-haruka cálmate—le dijo serena, pero se arrepintió cuando haruka la volteo a ver furiosa

-¡¿Qué ME CALME¡?. ¡QUE ME CALME¡- le grito haruka y volvió a golpear el suelo con mucha mas intensidad, como pudo ese sujeto siquiera tocar a su amada sirena, eso no se lo perdonaría , pagaría muy caro su atrevimiento, por su parte ella ¿con que cara podía ponerse celosa cuando estaba con sus amigas? Era cierto que coqueteaba con ellas pero ella estaba a punto de besarse con ese asqueroso. La rabia se agolpo en su pecho

-no lo perdonare—dijo apretando los dientes de pronto sintió que alguien agarraba delicadamente su mano. Y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba sangrando -¿Cómo?..—

-shh se cómo te sientes por lo que acabamos de ver, pero no quiero que te lastimes, me duele mucho que ye hagas daño haruka—le dijo serena la cual luchaba por que no se le salieran las lagrimas ver a su amigas lastimándole le dolía mucho. Agarro su pañuelo y con el vendo la herida de haruka. Que estaba sorprendida con todo eso

-gracias cabeza de bombón- y con su mano sana le hizo una caricia en la cabeza, de pronto recordó que el tal seiya no solo se había atrevido a acercarse a Michiru , si no que también le había llamado bombón a SU cabeza de bombón. Se le revolvió el estomago "maldito copión"

El resto de las clases fueron una tortura para haruka, afortunadamente estaba en su última clase del dia, agradeció infinitamente cuando escucho a una de sus compañeras chacotear con su amiga. Al oir de que se trataba paro bien la oreja

-¿ya viste al muchacho de segundo curso ?—le pregunto la chica emocionada

-ay si, están el y sus hermanos están guapísimos, vienen de intercambio—dijo la niña

-el más guapo se llama seiya, ¿lo viste?—

-claro que sí, es mucho más guapo que haruka—dijo la chica desdeñosamente

-y lo mejor es que es hombre—y se empezaron a reir. Haruka estaba furiosa, no solo se atrevían a decir que el sujeto estaba guapo si no que mucho más guapo que ella, se sintió ofendida pero prefirió no hacer caso a lo que esas hormonas con patas decían. Después de terminar el clásico "que hice en mis vacaciones" le entrego el trabajo a la maestra y salió inmediatamente de ahí, estaba furiosa y por un momento le tentó la idea de descargar su furia con esas atrevidas, se contuvo. Porque no quería problemas eso le sobraba. Se dirigió al estacionamiento

-¡haruka ¡-escucho la inconfundible voz de

-mina, que tal—vio que estaba acompañada de todas sus amigas

-a donde vas—le pregunto Amy

-voy al estacionamiento, por mi carro ¿Cómo les fue en el primer día de clases?—les pregunto a las chicas, aunque ya no le importaba mucho

-pues pudo ser peor—dijo serena –haroko me cacho contigo, cuando te di el pañuelo, ya tengo mi primer llamada de atención del año—dijo serena riendo

-ay bombón, no te preocupes yo hablare con haroko—dijo haruka

-y bueno este…¿Qué vas a hacer?—dijo lita que había contenido esa pregunta, todas se morían de ganas por saber, pero ella fue la única que se atrevió a preguntarlo, haruka sabía muy bien a qué se refería, pero prefirió hacerse la tonta

-¿sobre qué?— dijo visiblemente molesta

-sobre esta tarde..Tienes planes de salir—dijo rei tratando de arreglar el desperfecto de su amiga

-no, no creo que haga nada, si quieren las llevo a sus casas—se ofreció haruka las chicas aceptaron y se dirigieron al estacionamiento. Haruka iba tranquila platicando con las chicas sobre los maestros y que técnicas usar para caerles bien.

-y te digo que a la sensei tamako le gusta mucho la piña puedes usarla para…- se detuvo en seco cuando vio en el estacionamiento a tres apuestos chicos, entre ellos el que había intentado besar a Michiru. Paso de largo no quería darle importancia a ese sujeto, pero este lo vio y sonrió

-¡eh tenoh¡ ¿Qué tan estuvo tu primer día?—le grito seiya que se apoyaba en su carro un flamante convertible rojo, sin duda un Ferrari

-no le hagas caso—le susurro serena a haruka, las chicas empezaron a caminar más rápido, no sabían hasta que punto haruka soportaría antes de darle al chico su merecido par de golpes, pero eso no sirvió por que seiya volvió provocarla

-supongo que mal verdad, digo solo tuve que decir un par de cosas, para que Michiru cayera rendida ¿Cuánto tardaste tu?— siguió tratando de sacar en sus casillas a la rubia. Y lo estaba logrando

-seiya, basta no quiero que te metas en problemas—le dijo Taiki a su hermano

-si y sobre todo por una mujer, que bajo—comento yaten

-me pregunto a que saben sus labios—dijo llevándose los dedos a los labios—nos interrumpiste cuando estaba a punto de saberlo, pero descuida pronto lo sabré y….—seiya fue tomado por sorpresa, nunca se espero ese ataque, y sobre todo no había visto a haruka moverse, simplemente tenoh estaba ahí con su puño clavado en su rostro

-cállate, cállate idiota si no quieres que te descuartice ahorita mismo con mis propios puños—le grito una enfurecida haruka a seiya que estaba con una mano en la cara, sus hermanos no habían visto venir a haruka. Seiya por su parte empezó a reír a carcajadas

-no me hagas reír tenoh—dijo seiya y de inmediato golpeo a haruka en el estomago provocando que esta saliera disparada y se sofocara, haruka se puso de pie de inmediato, necesitaba calmar su furia. Corrió hacia donde estaba seiya y clavo su puño, per seiya lo intercepto. Haruka con su ilimitada fuerza alzo a seiya y lo lanzo contra un árbol

-bien, ahora si peleare en serio—dijo seiya levantándose y limpiándose la sangre de la cabeza

-me muero de miedo—dijo haruka sarcástica, seiya se lanzo contra ella y ambos empezaron a pelear de una manera salvaje, estaban rodando en el suelo, tratando de mantener el control sobre el otro, haruka se encontraba ahora arriba de seiya y le propinaba fuertes golpes en la cara.

Yaten y Taiki estaban observando la pelea muy interesados en saber quien ganaría.

-que hacen su hermano está en peligro—les dijo Amy Taiki solo volteo a verla, se le quedo viendo un momento y después se enfoco otra vez a la pelea

-¡¿Qué haces bruto¡? Ayúdame a separarlos—le grito mina a yaten

-como me dijiste niña tonta—

-¿Cómo permites que tu hermano se pelee y tu todavía no hagas nada— señalo mina a los que se estaban casi matando

-estoy tranquilo porque sé que mi hermano va a ganarle a ese papanatas—le contesto yaten en un tono muy cortante, mina sonrió

-no lo creo, si no quieres que tu hermano quede como santo Cristo, quítale a haruka lo antes posible— yaten estaba a punto de contestar cuando Taiki lo interrumpió

-yaten, creo que la guereja tiene razón—le dijo Taiki señalando a haruka que estaba encima de seiya y le propinaba unos fuertes golpes, de inmediato fueron y separaron a los adversarios. Yaten sostenía a seiya y Taiki a haruka

-suéltame, suéltame le daré su merecido a este sujeto—decía seiya tratando de zafarse del agarre de su hermano

-tranquilo hermano, este herido—dijo yaten

-suéltame estúpido- grito haruka a Taiki mientras este se zafada de él. – y tu imbécil…ha comenzado tu infierno—después de decir eso se dirigió a su maserati seguidas por las chicas que se subieron. Vieron como el coche arranco ferozmente y se perdieron

-vaya alguien hizo un nuevo amigo—le dijo yaten a seiya

-ah cállate—y se subió a su Ferrari rojo

- bueno tu también hiciste amistad con la guereja yaten – codeo Taiki a su hermano

-te callas, esa mujer es una vulgar—dijo esto y se dirigió a su camero amarillo

-uff esto será interesante—dijo Taiki al mismo que se subía a su mercedes negro.

Michiru estaba preocupada por haruka, la rubia no le había llamado en lo que restaba del día seguro que estaba furiosa con ella y no era para menos ¿Cómo pudo caer tan fácilmente? De pronto todo lo que había hecho haruka por ella, el hecho de que ella hubiera viajado hasta Francia solo para verla, todo eso le había valido en un instante de debilidad, se sintió fatal, bajo al estacionamiento y arranco el primer coche que vio, quería ver a haruka y hablar con ella, toco la puerta de su departamento y para su sorpresa le abrió Rei que de inmediato la fulmino con la mirada.

-hola Rei, esta haruka—le pregunto, queria devolverle la mirada retadora, pero simplemente bajo la vista, ella no estaba en condiciones de exigir nada

-está en su cuarto—dijo Rei y la dejo pasar

Cuando se fue adentrando escucho la voz de mina

-hay haruka eres increíble, si querías agarrarte al tipo, lo hubieras hecho en grande ve como te dejo—

-¡cállate¡, la próxima vez el tipo no tendrá tanta suerte…lo acabare- grito haruka mientras mina le ponía alcohol a una sangrante herida en el pómulo, Amy le terminaba de vendar el vientre

-¿pero que te paso?—pregunto Michiru cuando vio a haruka en ese estado, golpes por aquí y por alla, estaba muy mal. Todas se giraron a verla con una mezcla de reproche y enojo, sorpresivamente la única que la miraba normal era haruka

-chicas déjenos solas por favor—les suplico haruka a sus amigas

-si bueno de hecho ya nos íbamos—le dijo mina levantándose de la cama y le acaricio el vientre—y ya no te pelees—

Las chicas salieron dejando a haruka y Michiru a solas, Michiru estaba que se moría de vergüenza, no sabía que le había pasado a haruka pero podía imaginárselo, sin duda tenía relación con su pequeño desliz. Quiso pedir disculpas, decirle que fue una tontería lo que había pasado pero haruka se le adelanto

-Michiru, perdón por no haberte hablado estaba un poco molida, y las chicas vinieron aquí a curarme, no pienses mal solo vinieron a ayudarme—Michiru estaba sorprendida, haruka le pedía perdón cuando debería ser ella la que debería de esta de rodillas, quiso que haruka le gritara, que le dijera que era de lo peor, que la hiriera sentir mal, pero en vez de eso ella era la que se excusaba

-no, no te preocupes yo…también tengo que pedirte disculpas, lo que paso fue una torpeza por mi parte. Haruka lo siento mucho—haruka se paro con mucha dificultad de la cama, estaba algo golpeada, hizo una mueca de dolor, se acerco a Michiru y le puso sus manos en los hombros

-no hay nada que disculpar Michiru, aquí no paso nada. Confió plenamente en ti…ahora si me disculpas, quiero estar sola. – y se volvió a acostar, Michiru supo que no estaba todo tan bien pero decidió irse. Quizá lo que la rubia necesitaba era un rato a solas.

Cuando Michiru se marcho haruka encendió el televisor, las heridas que le había causado el sujeto las pagaría al mil por uno, y sobre todo lo de Michiru no se quedaría impune

-seiya kou… veremos quién gana—

BUENO AQUI EL SIGUIENTE CAP, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, ESTA RIVALIDAD IRA A PUNTOS INSOSPECHADOS LO ASEGURO HAJAJAJAJA

Y BUENO ESTE ES EL INICIO DE UNA SERIE DE HECHOS INEVITABLES….O.O

Y OJALA SE DEN UNA VUELTECITA POR MI OTRO FIC…PARA QUE ME DEN SU OPINION

BUENO YA LE PARO BESOS A TODOS


	17. enemigo declarado

Bueno aclaro sailor moon no es de mi propiedad y la canción es del grupo camila no quiero lucrar con ella ni nada parecido ok pueden leer.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Haruka iba rumbo a su escuela, iba manejando a 160 por dos razones: llegaría tarde y la otra estaba furiosa con lo que había sucedido ayer, estaciono su carro. Y bajo seductoramente sabia que tenía un exigente público al que atender: sus fieles fans

-algo anda mal…. —empezó a decir tranquilamente -¡ ¿Dónde ESTAN MIS FANS¡?—grito en medio estacionamiento, pero decidió tranquilizarse tendría un día de descanso. Pero al llegar al pasillo se llevo un completo disgusto…

-dime seiya ¿Cuántos años tienes?—le preguntaba una muchachita al muchacho

-tengo 16 años preciosas—dijo seiya con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, las chicas empezaron a gritar de la emoción

-yaten mira prueba estos chocolates—le decía una niña al peliplateado mientras que le entregaba una caja de chocolates

-no gracias—dijo cortantemente yaten

-Taiki me ha comentado la maestra sayuri que eres un completo genio… ¿te molestaría ayudarme con mi tarea?—comentaba otra niña

-lo siento, tengo mucho que hacer- comento amablemente el joven

Haruka estaba pasmada, sus fans estaban ahí rodeando a los tres muchachos, ella era la que recibía los coqueteos de esas niñas y no seiya, casi llora al ver que le entregaban los deliciosos postres a yaten al parecer hoy no tendría almuerzo, vio como las chicas le pedían ayuda en los deberes a Taiki ella era la que se encargaba de eso y no el, de hecho podía decirse que era la más inteligente de la escuela. Recobro su pisoteado orgullo y con un aire altivo cruzo el pasillo directo a su salón.

-oh miren, es haruka—dijo una chica y todas comenzaron a rodearla "traidoras" pensó

-hola princesas, se levantaron hermosas esta mañana—dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano y se fue a su salón, sintió que esos tres la miraban pero aun así no volteo.

Después de que la campana diera el toque que indicaba el receso haruka salió de su salón , se pregunto donde estarían esas chicas no las había visto. Se dirigió a buscarlas pero a medio camino se encontró con seiya. Paso de largo sin mirarlo pero el la detuvo con su brazo

-¿Qué quieres imbécil?...suéltame o te va a pesar—dijo en el tono más amenazante que tenia, aunque no tenia que fingirlo el tipo le caía terriblemente mal

-oh vamos tenoh, juguemos otro poco ¿o es que ya te acobardaste?—

-no me he acobardado en nada...pero yo no pienso pagar el hospital—

-uuuuh, tranquilo que para eso tengo mucho más de lo que tú puedes soñar—

-no recuerdo haber preguntado estúpido…ahora suéltame- y se zafo del brazo pero al momento de hacer eso seiya le encajo su puño en el rostro, haruka no alcanzo a reaccionar, sintió el sabor de su sangre en la boca, también sintió que escurría en la nariz.

-¡AHORA SI TE MUERES KOU¡- dijo furiosa y se lanzo sobre el, le estampo su puño en el estomago vio como seiya escupió sangre a causa del fuerte impacto. Lo empujo con fuerza y seiya se cayó sobre un árbol, sin perder tiempo se lanzo sobre él y le propino un golpe en la cara tan fuerte que haruka sintió que su mano se había lesionado pero no le importo, con muchos esfuerzos levanto a seiya y lo cocho contra la pared. Aun así el pelinegro le soltó una fuerte patada en el costado, haruka dejo caer a su presa que se quedo acostada en el suelo.

-ah tu no aprendes…- dijo yaten que salía de la nada junto con su hermano Taiki que lo levanto del piso.

-lo siento mucho haruka tenoh…mi hermano es un poco impulsivo—decía Taiki mientras levantaba a su hermano del suelo. Que estaba susurrando unas palabras. Haruka se acerco para oír

-tenoh…vamos 2-0 pero te prometo que la próxima te ganare- dijo mientras se sobaba el sangrante rostro

-esto no es un juego…- dijo cortantemente haruka que se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la cafetería por un poco de hielo al llegar ahí se encontró a las chicas

-hola preciosas—dijo dirigiéndose al lugar

-hola haru…¡santo dios¡ ¿Qué te paso—Rei la veía desconcertada

-déjame ver…hablaste con tu amigo seiya—dijo mina que bebía su jugo

-algo así…-dijo sentándose

-iré por hielos—se ofreció Amy que se dirigió al dueño del lugar

-haruka nos tendrás que dar un dinero…ya estamos peor que enfermeras particulares—se quejo serena que se llevo un buen pedazo de sándwich a la boca

-perdón bombón, ya sabes que siempre tengo problemas—haruka no sabía ni por que se disculpaba pero aun así lo hizo

-estamos organizando una reunión en el templo hikawa ¿quieres ir?...ah pero no invites a Michiru pone nerviosa a Amy —le dijo lita guiñándole un ojo, haruka solo rio sabia que ellas dos no se llevaban muy bien por capricho de Michiru.

-está bien..¿a qué hora es?-

-es saliendo de aquí—

-ok yo veré a ver si puedo—

-aquí están los hielos—dijo Amy que los saco de sus pensamientos, delicadamente limpio el rostro de haruka, le puso desinfectante y le ponía curitas

-no..Amy no es necesario de verdad—

-shh haruka..por dios me gusta curarte- haruka vio que las chicas las veían desconcertadas, quiso sonreír pero le dolía así que dejo que Amy hiciera su trabajo "si michiru me viera se iba de espaldas" pensó haruka regreso a sus clases toda hinchada y con una bolsa de hielos.

-sensei ¿puedo pasar?—

-¿pero que le paso?—pregunto la maestra llevándose la mano al pecho

-me…caí sensei—

-pase, que extraño día, también el joven kou se cayó esta mañana, aunque parece que su caída fue del tercer piso, venia todo molido—haruka sonrió victoriosa escuchar eso le animo el día. La maestra siguió con sus clases y asi lo hizo el resto.

A la salida espero a las chicas para irse al templo sintió un cariñoso abrazo por la espalda y cuando volteo observo la cara angelical de mina

-ya podemos irnos bombón—le dijo mina al tiempo que llegaban las otras muchachas jadeando

-ahh mina no conoce la vergüenza—dijo lita resoplando, haruka agarro a mina del mentón y puso su cara muy cerca de ella provocándole que casi le diera un infarto

-pero así me gustan—le comento a la rubia que le correspondió la sonrisa

-vaya a haruka tenoh no le importa perder a su club de fans…si tiene a esas 5—menciono una voz burlona detrás de la pared, cuando se apareció el dueño de la voz se dieron cuenta de que era seiya y sus hermanos

-veo que no tuviste suficiente en la mañana—le dijo lita cortante

-no hablo contigo grandota…le hablo a ese sujeto—seiya señalo a haruka que se desconcertó al igual que las otras chicas

-no se de que hablas ahora compermiso tengo vida social que atender—y se dirigió a su carro mientras las chicas la seguían

-no me hagas reír…¿un pobretón como tu tiene vida social?—le contesto seiya en un tono burlón

-cierra la boca kou que ya demostré que te la puedo partir en cualquier momento—

-no me hagas reír, de todos modos no dejas de ser un bravucón sin dinero—

-no recuerdo haber pedido tu opinión—

-no la necesitas, solo quiero que comprendas que soy mucho mejor para Michiru, soy muy guapo, soy galante, tengo mucho dinero y un nivel de vida que es acorde a ella..En cambio tu—hizo un gesto de desprecio, como si viera una basura -… no tienes ni en que caerte muerto, no entiendo como pueda estar Michiru contigo, pero no me preocupa porque al igual que te quite a tus fans te quitare a tu novia—dijo sonriéndole victoriosamente, al escuchar esas palabras se sintió morir, tenía razón pero le había faltado el detalle más importante que el era hombre y le podía dar lo que sus padres querían. Pero aun así se repuso

-pues que tengas suerte—y se subió a su carro furiosa. Las chicas hicieron lo mismo

-ese idiota…-dijo lita

-es un imbécil—la apoyo rei

-debiste callarlo con un puñetazo haruka –comento Amy aun mas furiosa

-tranquila haruka, es solo un imbécil no le hagas caso—le aconsejo mina

-gracias por preocuparse por mi chicas…pero no me importa ese imbécil—y arranco el carro y arranco a todo lo que daba.

-tienes razón..En la parte de que es un imbécil—dijo serena abrochándose el cinturón de seguridad asustada.

Cuando llegaron al templo hikawa se pusieron a cocinar, y a ver películas de comedia, haruka estaba desternillándose de la risa.

-chicas que les parece si después de ver esta peli vamos por un helado—les propuso haruka

-si, pero ¿puedes comprarme dos?—le pregunto serena

-cabeza de bombón dime ¿Qué te puedo negar?—dijo haruka acariciándole el pelo a su amiga consentida.

Cuando terminaron de ver la película se dirigieron al parque, haruka estaciono el coche y se bajo abrazada de mina y serena eso ya era una costumbre. Se dirigió al puesto de helados mientras las chicas las esperaban en una banca

-a ver..de limón para mina, de vainilla para Rei, de chocolate para Amy, lita napolitano y mi cabeza de bombón de fresa—repasaba mentalmente los helados esperando que no se le olvidaran, saludo a una chica que la veía descaradamente las pompas, haruka pensó que si estuviera en el poder de la chica ella ya estaría desnudándola. Se aguanto una risa y le guiño un ojo a la muchacha viéndolo bien era bastante sensual

Recibió los helados y se encontró con otro problema, eran demasiados para que los llevara una sola persona.

-¿te ayudo guapo?—dijo la muchacha acercándose con paso felino a haruka de pronto sintió que alguien la agarraba del brazo y tuvo que hacer malabarismos para que no se le cayeran los helados.

-para eso tiene novia. Pero gracias de todos modos. —la chica compuso una sonrisa hipócrita y se fue con paso ofendido

-no tenias que hacer eso Michiru…- dijo haruka que le pasaba unos helados

-bueno es que es la verdad—dijo dándole una lamida al helado de nuez que se había comprado haruka.

-ves que pierdo fans y tu todavía con tus aires—dijo haruka

-bueno tengo derecho a darme mis aires por qué esa tipa te comía con los ojos ¿Cómo que pierdes fans?—

-si, tú amigo kou se encargo de quitármelas de un día a otro—

-bueno lo siento. Si te sirve de consuelo yo soy tu más grande fan—

-si pero también lo eres de ese sujeto…- dijo haruka visiblemente molesta

-no es cierto, solo admiradora—y se abrazo a su rubia—por dios…sabes que soy tu mas grande fan—

Llegaron al la banca donde estaban y se encontraron a las chicas platicando la diferencia era que ahí estaba Darién besándose apasionadamente con serena.

-vaya, Darién que sorpresa—dijo haruka sonriéndole, entrego sus helados a las chicas.

-hola haruka hace días que no nos veíamos- dijo el chico parándose y dándole un abrazo a la rubia –te veo algo rara—dijo mirándole fijamente el rostro

-claro, sucede que perdió fans y esta moralmente hecha pedazos—se burlo Michiru, haruka la vio molesta

-sin contar que seiya kou la golpeo—dijo mina fulminando con la mirada a Michiru que se le borro la sonrisa del rostro

-pero el sujeto no se quedo riendo de su atrevimiento, me di el gusto de partirle la cara—sonrió haruka, mientras veía su puño.

-pero…que te hizo ese sujeto para que le odiaras así—pregunto Darién confundido, pero una voz los saco de su platica

-es porque soy un chico polémico. A donde quiera que voy tengo enemigos…es el precio de ser exitoso—dijo seiya kou que se alaciaba el cabello dándose tono.

-que no tienes vida social—le grito haruka que estaba harta de que se chico se metiera en su vida

-tranquila…no vine a verte la cara, no creas que estoy aquí por ti—le soltó seiya –estoy aquí por la belleza de Michiru— y termino de decir esto y se le acerco a la peli verde que le saludo de beso

-te voy a…- haruka iba con intenciones de golpear a ese atrevido pero unos brazos la detuvieron

-tranquila haruka, no veo nada de malo en ese chico—dijo Darién que la sostenía firmemente

-suéltame..¡Que me sueltes te digo¡ ese sujeto es de lo peor. Deja me lo voy a….—

-tranquila haruka, no creo que sea para tanto—

-buenos días hermosa, eres amiga de haruka ¿no te interesa pasar una noche agradable conmigo?—ahora seiya estaba coqueteando con serena, haruka sintió que Darién la soltaba.

-ok, está bien solo por hoy te daré oportunidad—dijo Darién pero ahora haruka no tenia deseos de estrangular a kou. Solo se quedo viendo junto a Darién como serena seguía el coqueteo de seiya

-pensándolo bien, siento que me quedare en Japón a estudiar—dijo Darién sarcásticamente haruka asintió y vio como llegaban los otros hermanos

-oh, mira yaten tu novia—dijo Taiki señalando a mina

-si me vas a poner novia, ponme a una más guapa—dijo yaten que miro con desprecio a la rubia

-óyeme que te pasa majadero—le grito mina –estás loco si crees que me fijaría en un hisopo gigante como tu— Taiki se rio ante el comentario de la rubia, yaten lo miro enfadado y después se dirigió a mina

-cállate mujerzuela, esa no es manera de hablarle a un superior y Taiki yo no soy el que grita en sus sueños "Amy, Amy te quiero"—Amy se ruborizo completamente ante el comentario de mal gusto del platinado

-cállate, por supuesto que no digo esas cosas, mizuno no prestes atención—dijo ruborizado Taiki

-ve…hasta el apellido te sabes—yaten codeo a su hermano y dirigió su mirada a seiya—pero sin duda el que tiene excelentes gustos es seiya, siento decir que kaioh es lo mejor que hay por aquí—comento yaten viendo a Michiru y sonriéndole, haruka se acerco a yaten y lo miro directamente a los ojos con su mirada más fría. Yaten solo le miro interrogante pero no mostro signo de miedo o de intimidación.

-te pasa algo—le pregunto haruka a yaten en un tono bastante molesto

-no nada – y le sonrió a su hermano—es una lástima que ya tenga un perro de guarda—el comentario provoco las risas de su hermano. Haruka tomo del cuello a yaten

-cuidado niñito porque créeme que te puedo acabar cuando se me antoje—y lo soltó yaten no cambio la expresión

-tranquilo, no me interesa kaioh, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de mi hermano—le sonrió victorioso y se retiro junto con Taiki.

-bueno chicos fue un gusto, tenoh no tengo tiempo para jugar contigo tengo que hacer—y se retiro alcanzando a sus hermanos

-esos idiotas..—

-haruka no les hagas caso—la apoyo Michiru –están a años luz de que me fije en ellos— haruka sonrió eso le daba un poco de confianza, siguieron platicando hasta que se hizo de noche.

-oigan chicos acompáñenme iré a tocar a un bar que les parece si vamos—les propuso haruka

Todos se emocionaron con la idea de que haruka volviera a cantar. Así que se dirigieron al lugar, agarraron una mesa y empezaron a tomar, cuando de pronto haruka miro hacia el escenario "no puede ser que tenga esta suerte"

-¿Qué pasa haruka?—le pregunto Rei al ver a su amiga con cara de enojo

-¡eso pasa¡- dijo señalando un punto todos voltearon y vieron a seiya, yaten y Taiki. Haruka se levanto dispuesta a irse

-haruka mi hombre…-como estas dijo el dueño del lugar al ver que haruka había llegado –listo para sacar suspiros entre las damas—le pregunto el señor regordete, haruka quería irse pero no le quedaba otra opción, iba a divertirse con sus compañeros.

-claro que sí señor, ¿dígame quienes son ellos?—dijo señalando a los odiosos chicos

-bueno ellos son muy buenos también, quizá se animen y hagan un dueto—"no lo creo"

-ya veo entonces…estoy después que ellos—pregunto y al ver como el señor asentía se sentó a terminar con su trago no le caía en gracia tener que verles las caras pero ni modo. Se relajo y empezó a bromear con sus amigos. Le fastidiaba decir que eran buenos músicos

-jajajajaja es en serio, y me quede a cuidar a cabeza de bombón— todos estaban risa y risa acerca de cómo conocieron a serena, todos tenían varias cosas que contar acerca de ese encuentro, serena los había conocido a todos de una manera un poco extraña.

-bueno Michiru, no me dirás que nunca has escuchado cantar a haruka— pregunto mina bebiendo su trago

-no te lo juro que no—

-bueno señores…ellos fueron tree light y ahora ¿Qué les puedo decir? Tengo para ustedes un cantante en toda la extensión de la palabra, es un músico rebelde…- las chicas empezaron a gritar-…tiene una voz maravillosa..y es guapo—dijo provocando que las chicas dieran mas suspiros-bueno aquí esta haruka tenoh—

-¡¿Qué¡?—se escucho la voz de seiya del otro lado del lugar, haruka se subió triunfalmente al atrio y agarro su la guitarra

-bueno preciosas, quiero darles las gracias por estar aquí y esta canción la quiero dedicar a Michiru mi amada, pero eso no quiere decir que no tengan oportunidad—dijo haruka sacando suspiros entre las mujeres.

Y empezó a cantar

**Todo cambio cuando te vi**

**Te blanco y negro al color me converti**

**Y fue tan fácil quererte tanto**

**Algo que no imaginaba **

**Fue entregarte mi amor con una mirada**

**Todo temblo dentro de mi **

**El universo escribió que fueras para mi**

**Y fue tan fácil quererte tanto**

**Algo que no imaginaba**

**Fue perderme en tu amor**

**Simplemente paso **

**Y todo tuyo ya soy**

**Antes que pase mas tiempo contigo amor**

**Tengo que decir que eres el amor de mi vida**

**Antes que te ame mas escucha por favor**

**Dejame decir que todo te di**

**Y no hay como explicar **

**Pero al menos aquí estas **

**Simplemente asi lo sentí **

**Cuando te vi**

Haruka vio como Michiru se dejaba encantar con la canción que le escribió, sonrió victoriosa cuando vio a seiya comerse sus palabras, cuando termino la canción bajo del escenario y todas las muchachas estaban sobre ella pidiéndole su permiso para tomarse fotos. Haruka complació a todas las fans y cuando se acerco a Michiru esta le dio un cálido beso en gratitud por la canción.

-´¿la escribiste pensando en mi?—pregunto sensualmente

-si la escribí cuando estábamos en Francia—dijo sonriéndole

-haruka tenoh, eres bueno pero no dejas de ser un pobretón—dijo seiya a sus espaldas

-que te importa imbécil…Michiru es mucho más rica e influyente que tu y no lo pregona a los cuatro vientos—dijo haruka mientras abrazaba a la peli verde

-ah haruka en eso estas equivocada, le pregunte a mi padre, nosotros los kaioh somos la familia más influyente de Japón de eso no hay duda, pero ellos son quizá la familia más influyente del mundo…-haruka se quedo en una pieza cuando escucho eso

-que dices—

-no sea modesta señorita kaioh...su familia ocupa el quinto puesto de las diez familias más ricas del mundo, aparte según sea su señora madre hizo unas negociaciones que pueden darle a marcoshy el segundo puesto, y así estaría a nuestro nivel—dijo Taiki amablemente a Michiru

-los kou…ese apellido me sonaba no me acordaba que tuvimos una fiesta hace un año y medio, fue una gran velada—correspondió Michiru

-tan buena que seiya quedo prendado de usted- sonrió yaten

-bueno y como la ves ¿crees poder competir a mi nivel?—seiya se burlaba de haruka

-Michiru sabe que si me deja de amar puede irse con quien mejor le parezca, no me interesa competir contigo, Michiru es mi novia y confió en ella. No es un juguete por el que pueda pelear, haz lo que quieras—

-obviamente nunca me cansare de haruka—dijo Michiru para componer un poco esa situación.

La velada paso tensa durante el resto de la noche cuando Michiru se bajaba del automovil de haruka sintió que esta la besaba diferente "se le bajo la autoestima" se metió a su casa, se dirigió a su cuarto y no durmió en toda la noche pensando en un buen método para ayudarle a su rubia.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

BUENO BUENO LES AVISO QUE DE AHORA EN ADELANTE PUBLICARE CADA DOS O TRES DIAS, PARA PONERME AL DIA CON "EL ARENQUE ENCANTADO" A VER SI SE DAN UNA VUELTA POR AHÍ PARA LEERLA LES GUSTARA SE LOS ASEGURO Y DE ESTA AUN LES TENGO RESERVADAS MUCHAS MAS SORPRESAS OK NOS VEMOS LUEGO

BESOS A TODOS Y NO SE OLVIDEN DE COMENTAR


	18. lo mas valioso

Sailor moon no me pertenece le pertenece a naoko takeuchi

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Haruka estaba afuera de la casa de serena, había acordado que pasaría por ella esa mañana. Escucho el sonido de la puerta abrirse volteo para encontrarse con la feliz cara de serena

-perdón por el que mi mama no me levanto temprano—dijo mientras cerraba la puerta del carro

-no hay problema cabeza de bombón—estaba manejando despacio por que sentía calambres en su pierna

-¿sigues con el dolor en las piernas?—pregunto serena bastante preocupada

-¿eh?, no tranquila no me duele tanto—mintió, para no preocupar a la muchacha, suficiente tenia con curarla día con día por las peleas que tenia con seiya. Eso ya se había vuelto costumbre llegaba a la escuela y tenía un enfrentamiento matutino, después de desayunar con las chicas tenían otro encuentro y al salir de clases la última pelea del día si no se encontraban en algún lugar. Esta ultima vez seiya logro lesionarla gravemente en la pierna ya que cuando estaba en el suelo en la piso de manera brutal. Y entre ellas y Michiru habían tomado el papel de enfermeras personales, cuando de verdad se lastimaba ya hasta se habían turnado para cuidarla.

De ahí en fuera las cosas no podían ir mejor con Michiru y con su carrera de piloto ya hasta se había ido a competir a nivel continental saliendo victoriosa, su imagen estaba en las revistas de automóviles. Y se había ido a competir a nivel nacional en varios concursos de deportes asegurándole los dieces en las calificaciones. Lo malo fue que la obligaron a hacer equipo con seiya y por puro capricho de este perdieron en todos los concursos a dúo, cosa que hizo que lo odiara más aun así hoy darían los resultados de los exámenes nacionales en conocimientos y estaba segura que su nombre figuraría en el primer lugar con Amy mizuno.

-¿oye haruka te vas a pelear hoy con seiya?...no te pelees tan fuerte lo que pasa es que hoy me toca cuidarte si a ti y a seiya se les sube la pasión—

-tranquila bombón, si no me lo encuentro no le hare nada, aparte hoy ando feliz, hoy entregan los exámenes—

-oh es cierto, seguro tu y Amy compartirán el primer puesto—

-¿y todavía lo dudas cabeza de bombón?—dijo saliendo del carro, rápidamente fue a la puerta de serena y le abrió la puerta para encontrarse con un grupo de chicas, entre las que se destacaba mina. Haruka recibió todo tipo de regalos y chocolates y repartía besos entre las chicas.

-vaya, y tú que te quejabas que no tenias fans—le recrimino serena que no podía pasar

-bueno que quieres que haga – de pronto sintió que alguien se subía a su espalda

-¡haruka¡- dijo mina abrazándose a ella.

-hola mina—le dijo haruka mientras caminaba hasta la entrada, cargar a mina también se le había hecho costumbre aunque al principio no le hiciera gracia. Cuando llegaron al pasillo se encontraron a lita, Rei y Amy hablando, Amy la saludo estirando el brazo, rápidamente se acercaron a ellas.

-lista para recibir el reconocimiento—pregunto Amy a haruka que estaba contestando a la mirada de odio que le dirigía seiya. Las chicas no supieron como paso pero seiya y haruka estaban a mitad del pasillo, haruka estampándole el puño en la cara al pelinegro y este dándole una patada por el costado. Esas peleas ya eran famosas entre alumnos y maestros, de hecho ya los habían castigado varias veces por eso antes de que se pusiera fea la cosa Taiki y yaten agarran a seiya y las chicas hacen lo propio con haruka.

-pobre idiota—grito haruka antes de darse media vuelta para dirigirse a su salón

Seiya estaba en el salón esperando la primera clase del día cuando llego de la maestra se puso de pie para recibirla. La maestra lo miro y parpadeo incrédula

-bueno antes que nada…un aplauso al joven kou que parece que su "batalla" de esta mañana no fue tan brava—ironizo la maestra que estaba acostumbrada a ver a su alumno en condiciones deplorables mientras que sus hermanos le rogaban por qué no dijera nada al director—bueno abran su libro en la pagina 59 quiero un resumen de todo el tema, pueden empezar jóvenes—dijo la maestra que se había sentado

Seiya saco su libro y sobrepuso en él una revista de sociedad. Repasaba las hojas viendo todo lo que acontecía en la más alta alcurnia, todo mundo lo miro cuando más que enfadado golpeo su escritorio al tiempo que se paraba furioso, disimulo un poco yendo a tirar una basura y regreso a su banca al ver la nota con más detalle en ella venia una foto de haruka feliz sosteniendo un trofeo y estaba Michiru a su lado abrazándolo. Entorno los ojos para leer la nota

_**El apuesto haruka tenoh lo volvió a hacer**_

_el pasado viernes 31 de septiembre el corredor de fórmula 1 haruka tenoh gano la competencia intercontinental de la formula 1 coronándose como campeón y obteniendo su pase para la próxima carrera mundial, esto sin duda es un gran logro para el apuesto corredor, ya que con tan solo 17 años de edad se ha convertido en toda una autoridad en cuestión de carreras, cabe destacar que en la foto se ve al apuesto haruka con sus tres mas grandes teso soros. Su fabuloso carro, su trofeo, y su hermosa novia la violinista Michiru kaioh de tan solo 16 años. Esperamos que la suerte le siga sonriendo a este apuesto corredor aunque parece que más no le puede sonreír._

-"maldito seas haruka tenoh"—dijo seiya el tiempo que aventaba con furia la revista, haría que despidieran a esa reportera por alabar tanto a ese idiota.

Haruka se encontraba al frente del salón debatiendo con su compañero el por qué la importancia de la clonación, pero el sujeto no le daba mucha batalla, estornudo un par de veces "vaya seguro Michiru debió de pensar en mi, y la otra fue porque ese idiota me insulto"

-A TODOS LOS ALUMNOS SE LES PIDE PASAR AL PATIO, ENTREGAREMOS LOS RECONOCIMIENTOS DE LOS EXAMENES NACIONALES—

-vaya, entonces hemos obtenido un puesto—dijo la maestra y salía emocionada junto con sus alumnos, haruka se quedo en el salón y saco su discurso, había preparado uno para Amy por si se le había olvidado hacer el suyo, se dirigió al patio donde estaban todos ya, entorno los ojos para ver a las chicas y cuando las vio se encamino ahí.

-Amy ¿hiciste discurso?—

-ah no—

-a lo que pasa es que cuando te entregan tu reconocimiento tienes que decir unas palabras, mira lo hice por ti para que no te anduvieras desprevenida—y le dio a Amy una hoja de máquina, Amy le agradeció se sonrieron mutuamente y voltearon para escuchar al director.

-y es un deleite para mi informar que nuestra escuela ha obtenido muy buenos puestos en la prueba nacional de conocimientos, hemos obtenido los más altos lugares y eso me honra, veo que vamos por buen camino y he decir si seguimos con ese espíritu campeón jóvenes podemos superar al colegio mugen para genios—

dicho esto todos los alumnos empezaron a aplaudir con entusiasmo el director alzo la mano en señal de que guardaran silencio—bien primero debemos de dar el reconocimiento a taichí yurato que saco el puesto número 12 a nivel nacional—un chico menudo y con lentes de botella se dirigió al atrio para recibir su reconocimiento. –y bien me honra decir que el segundo puesto es compartido por los alumnos haruka tenoh y Amy mizuno- haruka se sintió fría de un momento a otro, la sonrisa victoriosa se le había borrado de la cara volteo a ver a Amy que se había quedado igual o peor ¿Qué demonios pasaba aquí? Se subieron a recibir su premio entre sonrisas forzadas

-y ahora el primer lugar es para el joven…Taiki kou—haruka vio como el castaño se subía muy campante al escenario y recibía su premio con orgullo, -ahora unas palabras joven kou—le pidió el director haruka en ese momento le arrebato el papel a Amy y lo rompió en dos, no le importaba ese tipo de reconocimientos pero perder ante un kou aunque este no le hubiera hecho nada era una ofensa. Amy se veía visiblemente mal, decidió tranquilizarse un poco y le acaricio la mejilla en señal de apoyo, Amy le sonrió dulcemente y volteo para escuchar a Taiki.

-..y por eso compañeros invito a la superación personal constante, por nosotros mismo, porque entre todos componemos Japón, por nuestro país por los seres que queremos, debemos hacer un cambio en nuestro súper yo..—todos se habían quedado mudos no sabían que había dicho Taiki pero aplaudieron al fin y al cabo. Haruka se bajo del escenario custodiando a Amy, a unos metros estaba Taiki sosteniendo su reconocimiento

-vaya hermanito eres mi ídolo, humillaste al estúpido de haruka—haruka volteo, pero había prometido a serena que no pelearía con el por ese día. Le sonrió y se volteo. Seiya se sorprendió pro esa acción

-seiya hola— dijo una muchacha al tiempo que se le acercaba

-hola y adiós—contesto seiya lo mas cortante que pudo, esa chica era del salón de haruka

-oye invítame un helado-

-no, tú seguramente eres amiga de ese tipo idiota—

-¿Quién?—

-como que de quien de haruka—

-ah entonces no es tipo…sino tipa—

-¡¿Qué dices¡?—seiya se había desconcertado con lo que le decía la chica

-bueno entonces que sea un helado y un pastel—la chica se había abrazado a seiya

-si si lo que quieras vamos- y ambos se fuero caminando rumbo a la paletera

La chica chupaba su paleta con avidez

-..Si y te digo el año pasado que empezaron las clases, el primer día se le ocurrió besarme a la asquerosa, ella me rogo por mucho más tiempo, de hecho falto una semana para reponerse de la depresión, ella invento que se había ido a Francia, pobre lesbiana—decía la chica mientras seiya se quedaba pensando -…y de hecho llego con esa fulana la tal Michiru para darme celos pero no le hice caso de todas formas, yo estoy mucho mejor—

Seiya se volteo a ver a la muchacha de pies a cabeza –no creo—y dejo a la muchacha hablando sola "así que haruka es mujer, que horror pobre Michiru la ayudare a abrir los ojos"

Haruka escucho el timbre, rápidamente agarro sus cosas y se dirigió a los vestidores para cambiarse el uniforme por un esplendido smoking. salió rumbo al estacionamiento tenía que pasar por Michiru, hoy era un día muy importante para ambas.

-haruka, te estábamos esperando ¿quieres ir al cine con nosotras?—dijo mina que estaba acompañada por sus amigas

-lo siento chicas se las debo, hoy…le diremos a los padres de Michiru de nuestra relación—contesto haruka con una sonrisa , las chicas saltaron de emoción

-guau haruka es genial¡-grito serena

-entonces ya es formal—pregunto mina

-felicidades haruka es maravilloso—la felicito lita

-nada de maravillosos, es asqueroso—dijo seiya apareciendo en el estacionamiento junto a sus hermanos

-no pedimos tu opinión imbécil—contesto haruka molesta

-me pregunto cómo reaccionara el señor kaioh, su familia tan distinguida su hija tan refinada y talentosa, vean que piojo se le pego chicos, bueno más bien una sucia pulga—contesto seiya con desprecio

-seiya ya basta—contesto yaten enfadado—esta pelea es estúpida—

-yaten tiene razón seiya déjala en paz, es su vida privada—apoyo Taiki

-¡que, pero Michiru esta en las garras de este engendro¡ debo ayudarla a..—

-no creo que quiera tu ayuda—contesto haruka mas que molesta, quería ir a golpearlo pero no quiso arruinar su atuendo por irse a revolcar con ese sujeto, se dio media vuelta con una dignidad pasmosa, subió a su deportivo y se despidió de seiya haciendo la señal de la victoria –buen día para los perdedores¡-grito y acelero.

-seiya, escúchame si vuelves a molestar a haruka ahora tendrás que vértelas con nosotras—le grito mina pero de pronto llego yaten

-esto es problema de seiya y haruka exclusivamente, deja de molestar a mi hermano ya que si ustedes entran a esto, se las verán con nosotros—

-uh que miedo tengo ¿Qué me pueden hacer unos sujetos bobos como ustedes?—pregunto mina a yaten pero ahora Taiki fue el que tomo la palabra

-no nos tientes, ya que no nos caes tan bien niña tonta—

-bueno el sentimiento es correspondido—hablo Amy –dejen en paz a haruka, o yo misma me encargare de ustedes—

-¿te gusta haruka?—pregunto Taiki, pero se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir vio como sus hermanos se le quedaron viendo sorprendidos—porque él nunca se fijara en ti—dijo con desprecio fingido para componer un poco su arrebato

-que te importa, y si no se fija en mi habrá gente que si en cambio tu… ni tu madre—y se retiro, sus amigas la siguieron, los chicos vieron como las chicas se retiraban, yaten volteo a ver a su hermano

-hermano…no la pudiste regar tanto. Si la chica te gusta ya se entero—

-cállate yaten, no me gusta, aparte tú te peleaste con tu novia así que estas peor que yo—

-esa niña tonta no es mi novia, y se ve que también le gusta haruka—

Haruka se encontraba afuera de la escuela de Michiru, todas las jovencitas la veían sorprendidas, murmuraban cosas y le miraban fijamente, sin duda causaba revuelo fuera donde fuera, no lo podía evitar se cruzo de brazos y espero a que Michiru saliera, de pronto vio como Michiru salía con aire elegante y se molesto un poco cuando vio que todos los muchachos se le quedaban viendo, Michiru se acerco y le deposito un cálido beso en los labios.

-¿lista amor?—pregunto haruka con una sonrisa. Ese día tan ansiado había llegado, era el momento en que habían decidido enfrentarse al mundo y decirle a sus padres la verdad, haruka sintió que quizá no la querrían y las separarían, a juzgar por lo que había visto en Francia y la partica que escucho supo que su papa no andaba por las ramas al momento de defender a su familia, quizá lo que dijo seiya era verdad, el señor kaioh no permitiría que su mayor tesoro fuera robado por una mujer. Se subieron al carro, estaba cada una con sus pensamientos.

Michiru sentía que sus padres la amaban mucho, pero decirles que su primer novio era en realidad una mujer sobrepasaba el límite de su amor, quizá la sociedad al que estaban acostumbrados les impediría aceptar esa relación aunque quisieran, aun así decidió jugarse el todo por el todo, haruka era sin duda el amor de su vida, y aunque le prohibieran ver a haruka había decidido que se iría de la casa, y le quitaran la herencia no importaba lo que quería era estar con haruka. sintió que haruka se estacionaba y cuando vio ya estaban es su casa. Haruka le tomo de la mano

-¿estas segura? Podemos esperarnos tu sabes que yo…- comenzó haruka

-haruka, ya lo decidí te amo, y si mis padres no lo aceptan ni modo, creo que ellos merecen saber muy bien de tu existencia y antes que se enteren por un chismoso quiero que lo hagan de mis labios.. –

-pero y si no quieren que estemos juntas—pregunto haruka desesperada

-bueno…he decidido irme de la casa ¿puedo irme a vivir contigo?—

-eso no lo tienes que preguntar, pero tu sufrirás al apartarte de tus padres…-

-tienes razón pero, ahí estarás tu para consolarme—Michiru le dedico una sonrisa y se bajaron del vehículo, entraron a la casa, una sirvienta estaba limpiando y les hizo una reverencia, haruka se alegro que no fuera la mal encarada de la otra sirvienta,

-donde están mis padres—le pregunto Michiru

-en el comedor—contesto la sirvienta

-ah que bueno que me hicieron caso, siempre están ocupados y casi nunca comemos juntos, pero hoy se los pedí de favor—dijo Michiru y guio a haruka por unos pasillos, en el fondo estaba una gran puerta de madera muy fina, tallada esmeradamente. Haruka antes de entrar sintió un temblor

-Michiru…¿estás segura?—volvió a decir

-ya cállate que me pones nerviosa, si, si estoy segura ahora calla que me quitas el poco valor que me queda—lo pensó dos veces antes de abrir la puerta, a la tercera un profundo valor la invadió y abrió la puerta de par en par. Sus padres voltearon asustados pero sonrieron al ver a su pequeña en la entrada

-pasa Michiru, espero que no te importe que empezáramos a degustar los alimentos antes que llegaras querida, pero se veía delicioso—dijo su padre mientras se limpiaba las comisuras de los labios con un fino pañuelo de seda

-no importa padre—dijo Michiru que aun estaba parada, su padre vio con más atención y observo al joven rubio que estaba a un costado de su hija.

-oh vaya joven tenoh, hace tiempo que no lo veía, bienvenido siéntese por favor—dijo su padre levantándose de la silla ceremoniosamente, haruka se sentó por pura inercia estaba muy nerviosa.

-muchas gracias señor—

-no me digas señor, no estoy tan viejo llámame tarumá—el señor kaioh se sentó y empezó a degustar la comida, le llevaron un plato a Michiru y a haruka, para mala suerte de la rubia la encargada de llevarle el plato a la rubia era la señora mal encarada, sospechosamente su plato parecía más pobre que el de los demás, pero no dijo nada y se indigno cuando la señora le saco la lengua mientras nadie le miraba. "pero que personal tan pelado tienen aquí" pensó molesta, empezó a comer.

-y dígame joven, me entere que se nos va a la carrera mundial—comento la madre de Michiru con una sonrisa.

-efectivamente señora, es un honor representar a mi país, y más cuando me entere que hace mas de 15 años que no compite Japón en la fórmula 1—

-yo siempre supe que tenias futuro muchacho. Hablo de carácter, me da gusto y ojala nos invites a una tocada de rock, me debes un concierto, es aburrido escuchar solo el violín de Michiru—dijo el señor kaioh guiñándole un ojo en complicidad

-claro que sí señor, un día de estos le invitare, y si puedo le doy boletos para ver mi carrera—comento haruka

-siempre es bueno ver a muchachos talentosos, que se lleven tan bien—comento la señora kaioh, haruka y Michiru se miraron

-bueno madre, padre…les queremos decir algo, bueno, verán tenemos una relación—se hizo un silencio en la habitación, haruka se había puesto pálida si solo se ponían así sin saber que era mujer ya habían perdido la batalla

-¡por fin hijita¡-dijo feliz su padre y se dirigió al bar

-que buenos gusto Michiru—dijo su madre viendo de reojo a haruka que se ruborizo

-bueno si pero falta decirles que…-

-nada hija estamos contentos, aparte haruka nos cae muy bien y…-el padre abrió la champaña con gran ímpetu -¡brindemos¡-

-escúchenme… ¡escuchen¡- grito Michiru, sus padres voltearon a verla sorprendidos –debo decirles que…bueno no encuentro las palabras adecuadas a esto, solo quiero que sepan que amo a haruka sobre todo, pero deben saber que…haruka es una mujer—termino de decir Michiru y se angustio cuando escucho el sonido de la botella que había resbalado de las manos de su padre

-hija, con eso no se bromea—contesto su madre que tenía las manos en el pecho

-haruka por favor-haruka sabia a que se refería Michiru y se quito el saco y desabrocho la corbata dejando ver sus pechos. Sus padres se les quedaron viendo fijamente. Hubo un silencio que se prolongo durante minutos.

-bien…parece que todo está dicho, me voy—dijo Michiru y se encamino a su cuarto para recoger las maleta que había hecho un día antes, una medida de prevención por si reaccionaban violentos.

-espera Michiru…vamos a mi estudio ahí hablaremos con tranquilidad—dijo su padre, haruka no se atrevía a decir ni pio por la tensión que había en el lugar, la madre le dirigió una mirada curiosa viendo sus pechos, supo que la situación no estaba para juegos. Camino a lado de Michiru cuando se dirigieron al estudio, haruka estaba dudosa si abrazarla para mostrarle su apoyo, sabía que la situación era delicada así que le dio un apretón de manos, que fue correspondido con la misma fuerza, cuando entraron al estudio vio que era el mismo donde meses atrás había sido golpeada.

-bien..Estamos aquí, por favor explíquenme bien todo esto que no entiendo y seguro tu madre está igual que yo—dijo su padre sentándose, -¿alguien quiere una copa?—

-yo si—dijo su madre y se levanto nerviosa, se dirigió al recipiente de cristal y se sirvió una copa llena de whisky, la bebió de un solo trago y se sentó pesadamente en el sofá de piel que estaba a un lado de los libreros.

-¡mama¡- dijo Michiru, realmente sorprendida, nunca había visto a su madre tomar ni una copa, era raro el día que lo hacía, quizá en fin de año y en navidad y eso era simple sidra.

-¿haruka?—dijo el señor kaioh ofreciéndole una copa

-no señor gracias—contesto haruka apenada.

-bien, a ver me doy una idea de por qué se pelearon hace tiempo, pero quiero que me explique, todo por favor—dijo el padre de Michiru mientras se sentaba,

Haruka y Michiru le explicaron todo, desde el día de la fiesta hasta ese momento, le contaron de lo de Derek, la cita en los columpios, la noche que haruka le revelo que era mujer (omitiendo el detalle de la borrachera y el pequeño faje), también le contaron la reconciliación, como haruka viajo hasta parís para ir a verla, la cita y el baile, le contaron todo, el señor y la señora kaioh estaban sorprendidos ante lo que escuchaban nunca pensaron que pasaran por tantas miraron entre ellos.

-y así fue señor, le juro que lo mío con Michiru es serio y no pretendo nada más que su felicidad—

.—te creo tenoh, de verdad que te creo—el señor se dirigió a su esposa-¿Qué hacemos midori? Se ve que se quieren—

-no lo sé takuma, el muchacho, digo la muchacha, parece seria pero…la sociedad—

-la sociedad no tiene nada que ver en este caso, es solo de nosotros y nada mas—dijo el señor kaioh –la amas—le pregunto a su hija

-si, la amo—el señor se le quedo viendo a haruka- ¿haruka? –

-mas que a mi vida señor—

-¿puede un simple mortal como yo impedirles estar juntas?—dijo su padre y les sonrió –Michiru ven aquí, te amo como no te imaginas—y la abrazo con mucha fuerza –te apoyare siempre tesoro—decía su padre mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas a la peli verde.

-hija siempre serás lo mejor que me ha pasado—dijo su madre uniéndose al abrazo –estamos orgullosos de ti—

-así que no tengo yerno, sino nuera—le dijo el señor kaioh le tendió la mano a la rubia que correspondió el gesto –princesas ¿les importa si me dejan sola con haruka? necesito hablar con ella—

Michiru y su madre salieron abrazadas, la madre le pedía a su hija que le contara todo acerca de su relación con haruka, iban risa y risa comentando detalles de cuando se conocieron los señores.

-se llevan tan bien—comento haruka cuando vio salir a las mujeres que tenían un parecido tremendo

-siempre hemos estado un poco distantes por nuestro trabajo. Aun así procuramos ver a Michiru y ser sus amigos. Aunque a veces se nos pasa la mano está un poco consentida—

-jajaja tienen razón—

-haruka, quise tener una charla contigo a solas, para dejarte las cosas en claro—

-numero uno, no aceptare dinero para alejarme de Michiru y numero dos aunque me mando a matones no pienso ceder

-no pensaba hacer eso, te creo… de hecho yo sabía desde antes que tu eras el indicado para mi hija. Es como un sexto sentido de padre…cuando te vi supe que eras la persona que se llevaría a mi princesa—el señor kaioh se dirigió al whisky lleno dos vasos, le entrego uno a haruka.

-pero quería que tuvieras en claro algo…veras cuando conocí a mi esposa sentí un amor profundo por ella desde la primera vez que la vi, ella era una mujer pobre, que empezaba su carrera como ejecutiva y contadora, era muy inteligente sin mencionar su belleza es por eso que decidí hacerla mi mujer aunque mis padres se opusieran, es por eso que me siento identificado contigo, por eso no puedo oponerme a ustedes—

-ya veo—

-así es, veras Michiru es producto del amor entre nosotros, es parte de mi y parte de mi esposa es por eso que la queremos más que a nadie, haruka desde hoy tú te encargaras de protegerla, ten en cuenta que tanto como mi esposa como yo te estamos entregando lo más valioso que tenemos, aun mas que el dinero y el éxito—

-si señor, y le quiero decir algo yo sería incapaz de hacer algo que perjudicara a Michiru yo la amo—

-te creo, tu eres fuerte, muy fuerte haruka, se que si llego a faltar, me iré tranquilo sabiendo que está contigo—

El señor kaioh y haruka sonrieron felices, se estrecharon las manos, haruka estaba contenta de contar con el apoyo de sus padres y el padre estaba feliz de ver que esa mujer quería con toda el alma a su hija

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Bueno bueno_** aquí tienen el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado ahora si no hay nada que les impida a haruka y a mcihiru estar juntas y ser felices ¿o no? Jjajajaja bueno quien sabe que se me ocurrirá en mi malvada mente asi que… mejor lo dejamos como un secreto**_

_**Besos a todos **_

Dejen review , nos vemos en dos dias

,


	19. furia en una noche

SAILOR MOON NO ME PERTENECE LE PERTECENE A NAOKO TAKEUCHI

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Haruka se despertó, se baño y se miro al espejo, cuando se vio en el la cara seria que tenia se transformo en una sonrisa y la sonrisa en risa y la risa en una carcajada estaba totalmente contenta los padres de Michiru habían aceptado su relación de una manera muy buena nunca espero que ellos los apoyaran pero así había sido y ahora que tenia todo a su favor no lo iba a dejarla nunca mas.

Se subió a su carro y arranco, estaba a mitad del camino cuando su celular sono se extraño cuando vio "Darién" en la pantalla

-¿sí?—

-_hola haruka perdón por molestarte tan temprano pero tengo algo que decirte, bueno mas bien que pedirte—_

-¿ahora?—

-_no, no saliendo te parece si nos vemos en el parque 6 ¿a qué hora sales hoy_?—

-a las 3 como siempre entonces ahí nos vemos—

-_muchas gracias te debo un favor muy grande— _

Darién colgó dejando a haruka pensando , ¿Qué querrá? Se pregunto pero supuso que debía de esperar a ver qué era eso tan importante, estaciono su coche y se bajo encontrándose con sus amigas en fila con cara de pocos amigos

-¿y bien?— dijo Rei con las manos cruzadas y moviendo el pie

-¿y bien qué?—

-¿Qué paso?—dijo lita

-si, si cuéntanos todo—dijo Amy

-¿te terminaron verdad?—pregunto serena

-si es así yo te consuelo—grito mina

-¡mina¡- exclamaron todas

-la verdad…es que ¡nos apoyaron¡- dijo haruka sin poder ocultar su felicidad, las chicas corrieron a abrazarlas efusivas.

-vaya, se decía que los kaioh eran demasiado exigentes con los partidos, pero veo que no era cierto, solo vean que aberración se metió a la familia chicos— todas cerraron los ojos y empezaron a respirar pausadamente sabían quién era el que decía todo eso, quien mas podía se si no…

-seiya, ya basta ya déjalas en paz—dijo Taiki

-cállate, que a ti te guste Amy no significa que tenga que caerle bien—

-oye ya cállate ¿quieres?—Taiki estaba furioso por la indiscreción de su hermano

-oye Taiki ya déjalo no hay que meternos en sus asuntos—dijo yaten

-ay tenía que venir el grupo de idiotas a aguadarnos la fiesta—dijo mina mirando a yaten enfadada

-¿Qué dices niña tonta? ¡Te estoy ayudando¡-

-no pedí tu ayuda, aparte es tu obligación educar a tu hermano-

-estamos más educadas que tu mensa—

-cállate Taiki—

-a mi hermano no lo callas niña tonta—grito seiya que se acerco amenazadoramente a Amy haruka rápidamente puso a Amy detrás suyo

-pues tu a mi amiga no la amenazas—se quedaron viéndose durante unos segundo midiéndose, de pronto seiya movió su puño hacia la cara de haruka que rápidamente con su mano lo detuvo, seiya pateo la cintura de haruka que se tambaleo un poco pero con coraje estampo su puño en el estomago del pelinegro, era tanto su coraje que se lo agarro a golpes por todo el pasillo, seiya no se podía ni defender eran tantos los golpes que haruka le propinaba que no podía responder

- jóvenes por el amor de dios ¡suéltense¡-

-cállese—grito haruka que de pronto sintió que la jalonearon, y para su sorpresa vio que era haroko –¡demonios de entre todas tenía que llegar usted¡- le grito haruka

-cállese tenoh, como se atreve a hablarme así ¿está loca acaso?—

-no, no soy usted ahora aparte, no me deja golpearlo a gusto—

-óigame que le pasa como se atreve a golpearlo de esa manera—

- el empezó—grito mina todas las demás asintieron, la profesora se giro a ver a yaten y a Taiki que simplemente se cruzaron de brazos y asintieron

-bien tienes suerte de que el haya empezado pero te acordaras de esto tenoh, lo prometo—

-muero de miedo—dijo haruka que soltó a seiya y se dirigió a su salón furiosa

Se la paso en las clases y en el receso furiosa metida en sus pensamientos, seiya era capaz de cambiarle el humor completamente, no contento con eso todavía se atrevía a decir sus estupideces.

-tenoh ¿sería mucho pedirle que se dignara a prestarme atención?—

-eh, oh si lo siento profesora—la bella maestra se acerco a ella, su rostro estaba muy cerca del suyo, haruka se ruborizo, toco su mano en su frente

-no tiene fiebre ¿Qué le pasa, mal de amores?—

-no, no es eso es que…-

-me preocupas mucho sabes—la muestra puso su mano en el hombro de haruka, que volteo a ver a todos y estaban igual de sorprendidos que ella—por favor no quiero ver tu carita triste—la profesora se levanto y le sonrió a haruka que se ruborizo completamente. Todos sus compañeros la veían con odio, era bien sabido que es maestra aparte de ser la más guapa era la más deseada de la escuela, se lo pensó un poco y sonrió la maestra no estaba nada mal. Aun así pensó en Michiru y negó con su cabeza, no a ella nunca le seria infiel la amaba enormemente y en su mente no cavia otra persona que no fuera ella.

Al salir de clases se dirigió a su auto, se encontró con seiya que le grito algo no le prestó atención, se subió al vehículo y acelero. Ya iba tarde. Se dio prisa y se dirigió a una banca donde estaba Darién cabizbajo

-hola Darién….te ves mal— haruka se sentó a su lado sonriéndole pero Darién no sonreía al contrario se quedo con las manos en la cabeza en gesto pensativo.

-estoy mal…-

-¿pasa algo? Si es problemas de dinero no te preocupes yo puedo prestarte—

- no es eso te acuerdas de lo que platicamos acerca de mi tesis, sobre el intercambio de escuela—

-aja—dijo haruka que ya sabía cual era el problema pero quería esperar a sacar sus conclusiones

-me aceptaron…- haruka cerró los ojos ahora sabia a que se refería

-ya veo…te felicito es muy bueno saber que te irás a preparar a otro país—comenzó haruka

-si y a mi también me alegra pero…serena me preocupa mucho—

-serena no es una niña Darién ella aprenderá a vivir sin ti aunque le cueste un poco adaptarse. Digo tener tu novio una noche y luego tener que dejarlo ir en un mes—

-me voy hoy mismo—

-…serena lo sabe—

-no, ni siquiera lo sabia yo hasta hace dos días, la cite vendrá en media hora—

-ya veo, mi cabeza de bombón sufrirá mucho—

-haruka, no te cite para despedirme de ti, bueno si pero la razón más importante es que te quiero pedir un favor—

-dime yo lo cumpliré con mucho gusto—

-necesito que cuides de serena en mi lugar—

-¿cómo? Pero…- Darién tomo a haruka del cuello de su camisa

-necesito que me lo prometas si no nunca podre estar tranquilo, serena se sentirá muy sola lo sé, se apartara de sus amigas por favor haruka necesito que no la dejes sola que estés con ella y que a cuides de seiya—

-¿de seiya? ¿Por qué de seiya?—

-por favor te pido que me ayudes, te lo suplico cuídala en mi ausencia—haruka estaba dudando si aceptar lo que le pedía Darién, aceptar algo así seria su perdición pero aun así dio un largo suspiro

-está bien lo hare—

-muchas gracias haruka, sabía que me ayudarías—Darién la abrazo fuertemente, haruka correspondió el abrazo no le quedaba de otra aparte si ella se fuera a algún lugar apartado por supuesto que haría lo mismo

-espero que te vaya excelentemente bien allá—

-solo estaré uno5 o 6 meses no será mucho—dijo Darién que empezó a caminar haruka lo siguió –te agradezco esto que haces por mi—

-no tienes que agradecer, Darién no te preocupes yo la cuidare como a mi vida—

-lo se es por eso que te lo pedí a ti—

- bueno me tengo que ir, tengo que ir a ver a Michiru ya sabes que no le gusta que la impuntualidad—dijo haruka resoplando molesta

-te comprendo, salúdamela mucho por favor y despídeme de ella—

-claro que si Darién, nos vemos—

Haruka rápidamente se dirigió a la casa de Michiru, toco en el enorme portón de la mansión

-¿si?—

-buenas tardes vengo a ver a la señorita Michiru kaioh –

-está ocupada lo siento—

-si dígale que soy haruka tenoh por favor—

-ah ya pase…ya que—

-ah no reconocí su voz señora, usted siempre tan linda—haruka vio que era la sirvienta con la que siempre tenía pleito aun así la actitud de la señora le caía muy bien se dirigió al coche y vio como le abrían el portón, se estaciono y se metió a la casa

-los kaioh están en una comida con una familia, es por aquí—dijo la sirvienta que salió a recibirla haruka la siguió y se introdujo en el comedor se quedo sin habla cuando vio a los señores kaioh a su Michiru y a seiya, yaten y Taiki con unos señores en la misma mesa. Michiru en cuanto la vio se puso de pie y abrazo a haruka

-no esperaba que vinieras amor—

-disculpa no sabia que tenían visita…será mejor retirarme con permiso—haruka se dio media vuelta pero alcanzo a ver la sonrisa triunfal de seiya

-no haruka pro favor siéntate, siempre eres bienvenida—dijo el señor kaioh –por favor traiga un plato mas—la sirvienta salió casi corriendo para cumplir la orden

-les presento a haruka tenoh la pareja de nuestra hija—

-que yerno tan guapo tiene takuma—dijo una señora casi tan hermosa como la mama de Michiru sus cabellos grises y plateados acompañados de sus hermosos ojos miel le daban un toque elegante y bello casi perfecta, haruka nunca creyó que alguien pudiera competir con la madre de Michiru pero ahí estaba, una fuerte rival en elegancia belleza y porte, la mujer se parecía mucho a yaten solo que ella se veía que era muy cálida y gentil

-en realidad es mi nuera—dijo el señor kaioh muy orgulloso, haruka se sintió feliz, la señora solo dijo un "perdón" pero aun sonreía muy amablemente, haruka vio como ni ella ni el señor se inmutaban cosa que le sorprendió

-haruka tenoh…he oído de ti, se dice que a tu edad ya eres una autoridad en las carreras de autos, increíble jovencita—ahora un señor atractivo le sonreía, no era tan guapo como el papa de Michiru si algo tenía que alabarle a su suegro es el de ser el hombre más atractivo que haruka haya visto en su vida, aun así el señor tenia cierto "toque" algo llamado carisma aparte tenía una mirada muy gentil y una sonrisa contagiosa, haruka correspondió el gesto y le sonrió

-así es señor pronto iré a las competencias mundiales—

-Japón es de los favoritos para ganar, por supuesto que ahí estaremos apoyándote, es un honor conocerte— el señor se levanto ceremoniosamente y le tendió la mano a haruka.

-papa ya deja de alabarla quieres, es nuestra enemiga—dijo seiya molesto

-¿Cómo va a ser tu enemiga alguien tan linda seiyi?—dijo la señora que se paro y le pellizco el cachete a haruka

-por dios—seiya continuo comiendo mientras sus hermanos se reian de el

-mira ella es mi esposa, Mirna kou y yo tu servidor me llamo Alexis kou—

-no son nombres tradicionales—

-si en realidad no somos japoneses por nacimiento nacimos en Europa ambos, pero nos nacionalizamos japoneses, porque nos gusta mucho el país— dijo la madre

- si por qué se ve que hay mucho talento aquí, por ejemplo tu en las carreras y Michiru en la música, tan bien le va que va a tocar al lado de mi hijo seiya en una semana—

-¿Cómo?—dijo haruka, volteo a ver a Michiru para comprobar si lo que Alexis le decía era cierto, busco su mirada y la encontró solo un instante ya que Michiru bajo su mirada

-¿no sabias?, será en una semana un concierto de nosotros dos, ella tocando el violín y yo el piano—dijo seiya sonriéndole triunfal

-ya veo, si ya te veré como un pulpo sin quehacer—dijo haruka molesta los señores se les quedaron viendo curiosos, seiya pronto se le lanzo a haruka intentando golpearle la cara pero reacciono rápido y alcanzo a atrapar su mano en su puño

-disculpa a mi hijo, es algo impulsivo—dijo Alexis a haruka—seiya…- para sorpresa de haruka seiya la soltó , sin duda al único que obedecía era a su padre. Transcurrió la comida con normalidad, entre platicas muy diferentes a los temas de negocios, haruka esperaba un tema superfluo acerca de sus viajes o de la última fiesta en parís pero no los kou resultaron tan sencillos como los kaioh, aunque seiya no había aprendido muy bien de sus padres, ellos eran muy divertidos y agradables, en la mesa todos reían y bromeaban. Haruka se sintió raramente como en familia un sentimiento que hace mucho no experimentaba, Michiru cubría parte de su soledad era cierto pero el sentimiento a la hora de comer cuando se reunían todos y platicaban era algo que hace mucho no experimentaba. Al parecer Michiru se dio cuenta ya que le miro fijamente y luego le sonrió,

al finalizar la comida los kou tuvieron que despedirse , ya que tenían un compromiso importante. Seiya se despidió de Michiru con un beso en la mejilla muy cerca de los labios, haruka se hizo la que no vio nada pero vio como Alexis negaba con la cabeza y agarraba a seiya del brazo

-vámonos ya seiya, hasta luego takuma, los invitamos a comer el domingo, haruka tu también estas invitada por supuesto—

-muchas gracias, señora Mirna acudiré encantada—

-bien entonces yo me encargare de llevar un vino a la altura—dijo el señor kaioh

-está bien muchas gracias—el imponente carro de los kou se perdió en la calle, haruka vio que era un carro especial, mandado a hacer con el mejor sin duda alguna "suerte de los ricos"

- se lo regale yo, es de mi compañía—dijo el señor kaioh

-ya veo—

-son unas personas muy amables haruka…también el joven seiya lo es—

-los señores si son muy amables, yaten y Taiki son educados pero seiya es otra historia...— dijo haruka enojada

-conócelo un poco más, es un muchacho agradable—

-cambiando de tema ¿dejaría que Michiru y yo saliéramos a dar un paseo?—

-adelante señoritas, de hecho nosotros nos vamos a la empresa—

-pasen un buen día—dijo haruka, después se dirigió con Michiru al vehículo y se adentraron en las calles en absoluto silencio, haruka subió el volumen de la música, Michiru sabia que ese gesto era cuando estaba molesta

-si, bueno los papas de seiya y los míos se conocen de hace mucho y..—

-perdona no recuerdo haber preguntado—dijo haruka y volvió a subir el volumen de la música, esta vez al máximo Michiru se quedo callada durante todo el viaje. Llegaron al estacionamiento y haruka le abrió la Puerta amablemente pero Michiru supo que no debía cantar victoria. Se dirigieron al parque y empezaron a caminar lentamente por los alrededores, Michiru se sintió incomoda ante el silencio de haruka que siempre era la que le sacaba la sonrisas en todas sus citas, era alegre atenta y cariñosa, ahora caminaba a una distancia considerable viendo al frente y en total seriedad.

-oye haruka…-

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Lo del concierto—

-bueno porque yo..creí que si te lo decía tu…-

-¿creíste que me enojaría? ¡Me molesta mas que me lo ocultes¡ ¿no te he demostrado que confió en ti? Es eso ¡crees que me enojaría solo por eso¡-

-mírate como estas—

-me querías ver la cara de tonta…te aseguro que si no me entero hoy no me hubieras dicho nunca—

-claro que te iba a decir pero es que..—

-oh ¿te ibas a esperar a ver si tenía un compromiso para que no fuera? Es eso—haruka estaba furiosa que Michiru le ocultaba cosas era algo que no podía perdonarle le molestaba demasiado, iba a seguir cuando vio una silueta conocida pasar corriendo muy cerca de ellas -… es serena- fijo su atención y vio unas lagrimas caer de su rostro, no lo pensó dos veces cuando se hecho a correr detrás de ella dejando atrás a Michiru que le gritaba algo que no alcanzo a entender. Acelero el paso -¡serena, eh serena¡- acelero el paso no tardo en alcanzarla, la tomo de los hombros, y cuando volteo pudo ver su rostro lleno de lagrimas sintió como sus brazos se aferraban a ella, la acerco mas y mas y se fundieron en un tierno abrazo

-se fue…Darién se fue— haruka sabía muy bien a qué se refería hoy era el día de la partida de su amigo, apretó fuertemente a serena contra su cuerpo

-ya, ya todo está bien, te prometo que todo saldrá bien—

-haruka, me dijo apenas hoy, solo pude verlo marchar hoy no pude hacer mas haruka lo necesito aquí conmigo—

-cabeza de bombón tranquila por favor, el regresara te aseguro que regresara—

-pero no quería que se fuera aun así no tuve corazón de decirle que se quedara no pude decirle que lo necesitaba aquí—

-cabeza de bombón…llora desahógate, llora hoy todo lo que quieras—haruka vio como serena apoyaba su cabeza en sus pechos y empezaba a llorar desesperadamente.—ven te llevo a tu casa—

Haruka la guio hasta el automóvil dispuesta a llevarla a su casa, no vio a Michiru por ningún lado seguramente mañana tendría que hablar con ella seriamente, subió a serena y arranco el coche. El camino estuvo lleno de los sollozos que intento ocultar serena, haruka guardo silencio una forma de respetar su dolor, escucho su celular y vio que la que llamaba era Michiru, la mando a buzón y apago el aparato. Cuando se encontraron en la casa haruka tuvo que abrir la puerta ya que serena estaba temblando totalmente. la llevo a su habitación y como si fuera una niña la acostó y cobijo, se iba a ir mañana pasaría por ella muy temprano para asegurarse de que no le pasara nada. Dio media vuelta dispuesta a retirarse cuando sintió la cálida mano de serena que le apretaba con fuerza

-no te vayas. Quédate conmigo. Necesito que me abraces toda la noche—haruka abrió los ojos sorprendida eso no entraba en la promesa de cuidar a serena pero la vio tan frágil…cerró los ojos, suavemente se acomodo en la cama y abrazo a serena

-tus papas me mataran si me encuentran aquí—

-no están en casa…como siempre, llegaran mañana por la tarde— serena se acerco a haruka y la abrazo con fuerza empezó a llorar—estoy muy sola…siempre he estado sola—

-no estas sola bombón yo siempre estaré a tu lado. Te lo prometo—

-¿te acuerdas? Hace unos meses también te quedaste a cuidarme toda la noche y ni siquiera me conocias—

-y siempre lo hare bombón, me quedare contigo…siempre—

-te quiero mucho haruka—

-yo también bombón—

Haruka no supo que paso solo que el sonido de la alarma empezó a sonar frenéticamente, vio en el reloj, las 6:00 en punto se paro torpemente vio que lo de ayer no había sido un sueño, encontró a serena acurrucada como un bebe, estaban muy abrazadas asi que haruka no pudo evitar despertarla cuando se paro

-¿Qué hora es?—

-las seis en punto bombón cámbiate nos vamos a la escuela—

-¿te iras así?— dijo serena señalando la ropa de civil que tenia haruka

-las ventajas de ser yo bombón—contesto haruka que se dirigió al baño a lavarse la cara, vio su rostro y pareciera que había tenido la mejor borrachera de su vida, estaba tremendamente demacrada

Serena tardo en estar lista, haruka la esperaba con el desayuno y se marcharon a la escuela iban ya muy tarde las ventajas de ser amiga de haruka es que estando con ella llegas temprano a pesar de que el tiempo este en tu contra pensó serena. Haruka la escolto al salón y se retiro al suyo, a la hora del recreo busco a serena por todos lados, se cruzo con seiya pero no le hizo caso estaba mas ocupada en saber donde estaba su cabeza de bombón, de pronto vio a las chicas pero iban sin serena

-¡hay Rei¡ ¿Dónde está serena?—

-no se no nos la hemos encontrado—

-ah ya veo gracias—haruka hecho a correr a buscarla.

Llevada dos vueltas por la escuela y no la encontraba .su cabeza de bombón le quería sacar canas verdes de pronto sintió que golpeo con alguien

-perdona no me fijaba por donde…- empezó a decir haruka

-¡ahora si te mueres tenoh¡- haruka solo sintió un fuerte impacto en el vientre, enfoco la vista y vio que era seiya, sin perder oportunidad se acerco y le metió una fuerte patada en la cara de ese insensato, le dio otros tres golpes seguidos en el estomago y hecho a correr otra vez –hay no huyas cobarde…¡no huyas¡

Haruka no pudo encontrar a serena en el resto de las clases, estaba decepcionada era el primer dia que la cuidaba y la perdía de vista, estaba punto de subir a su auto cuando le llamaron sabia de quien se trataba asi que cerró los ojos y acepto la llamada

-¿sI?—

-haruka tenemos que hablar seriamente estoy en el restauran a un lado del intercontinental, por favor ven—

-voy para allá—haruka dejo sus cosas en el carro y se dirigió a el restaurant que estaba a solo unos pasos de ahí. Se encontró a serena a la mitad del camino

-cabeza de bombón ¿Dónde estabas? No me preocupes así—dijo abrazándola

-perdóname haruka necesitaba salir a pensar, ordenar mis ideas—

-me tenias muy preocupada…¿tienes clase ahorita? Si quieres al rato paso por ti—

-salgo en una hora—

-bueno ve a clase ahorita nos vemos y te llevo a tu casa— serena le sonrió y se marcho, haruka dio media vuelta y se encamino al restaurante donde se encontraba Michiru, entro y la vio tomando un te helado, se sentó en frente de ella, michiru le miraba furiosa

-hola— dijo haruka

-hola—

Silencio total, Michiru siguió bebiendo su te durante unos cinco minutos mas

-¿Qué quieres? Por algo me citaste no habla—

-normalmente tú eras la que me platicabas mil y un cosas no entiendo tu cambio de la noche a la mañana—

-¡mi cambio¡ ¿mi cambio? Tu no sales tan bien librada, yo no soy la que oculta cosas, me engañaste a eso se le llama engaño—

-eres una exagerada, es un concierto no una cita…¡como la que tuviste ayer con serena¡- exploto Michiru, los presentes se les quedaron viendo entre ellos unos compañeros de haruka

-guarda la compostura ´¿quieres? No tuve ninguna cita con serena la pobre estaba llorando—

-¿esa es razón para abandonarme como una cualquiera, en la noche y sola?, me dejaste ahí como tu tonta y te fuiste a perseguir a esa niña ¿Cómo crees que me sentí?—

-eso no tiene nada que ver, tu fuiste la que me traicionaste así que no me reproches cosas, ya que si lo haces tú sales perdiendo …¡yo no fui la que estaba a punto de besarme con el odioso de kou¡- ahora la que se encendía era haruka, - ¡y aun así me reclamas¡ me reclamas cosas tan tontas como correr a alcanzar a una amiga—

-no fuiste precisamente a alcanzarla fuera lo que fuera que tuviera,¡ la consolaste muy bien¡…si haruka te seguí a su casa y no saliste de ahí ,¿qué hicieron? ¿Se acostaron?— haruka no podía articular palabra Michiru la había cachado in fraganti

-no, dormimos en cuartos separados…- Michiru soltó una risa fingida

-ay haruka si vas a decir una mentira, por favor una que sea creíble. No soy tonta—

-es cierto—

-está bien, te creo yo también dormiré con seiya…en cuartos separados por supuesto— Michiru se levanto y dejo un billete en la mesa, se dirigió a su camioneta y cuando estuvo a punto de subir sintió que alguien la agarraba fuertemente

-no quieras jugar Michiru, porque soy una rival muy poderosa y sin piedad— haruka soltó a Michiru y camino en dirección a la escuela, Michiru se quedo viéndola un momento y después furiosa se subió a su camioneta, dio un portazo pero ni eso la calmo así que acelero y se fue a su casa hecha una furia.

Haruka se dirigió al salón de serena pero vio que faltaban 20 minutos para que ella saliera, decidió esperarla en el estacionamiento donde se encontró a seiya, una furia ciega se apodero de ella ahí estaba el causante de su primer pelea con Michiru, seiya estaba de espaldas, rápidamente lo agarro agresivamente

-quítate de mi camino idiota—seiya trastabillo, y aun así haruka empezó a patearlo sin piedad aun cuando el pelinegro estaba en el suelo incapaz de defenderse haruka lo levanto para después aventarlo contra un árbol, seiya estaba escupiendo sangre sin duda le había lastimado mucho internamente.

-¡donde está tu fanfarronería ahora¡ pobre imbécil, pelea…- el pelinegro hacia esfuerzos por respirar, no podía contestar ya que sentía que se le iba el aire -¡que pelees¡- haruka empezó a golpearlo en la cara en el vientre en todas las partes que podía, seiya estaba inmóvil incapaz de defenderse. Haruka siguió dándole todos los golpes hasta el cansancio, de pronto sintió un fuerte golpe en la parte del vientre sintió que se desmayaba, seiya se impacto con el suelo. Haruka se quedo sobándose esa parte herida, sin duda seiya no era tan malo aun cuando estaba todo molido había tenido la fuerza suficiente para darle un fuerte impacto

Vio su reloj y se dio cuenta que ya era hora de pasar por serena, se dirigió al salón y vio que ella ya estaba afuera. Caminaron hacia el estacionamiento donde todavía se encontraba seiya tirado

-¡por dios, que le paso¡- exclamo serena

-ay déjalo, lo debieron de atropellar, ahorita llegan sus hermanos—

-bueno – dijo serena resignada se subió al coche y haruka arranco

-hoy pelee con Michiru…-

-¿Por qué? Ustedes no parecen el tipo de personas que discutan…-

-bueno lo que pasa es que ella tiene un concierto con seiya en una semana y ella no me quería decir—

-HARUKA ¿no cres que eso es demasiado infantil de tu parte? Digo es solo un concierto, no van a hacer algo mas, aparte si te decía te ibas a poner mal y tu lo sabes—

-pero es que… me duele mas que me lo haya ocultado—

-haruka ¿no crees que debes de hablar bien con ella? Digo todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad—

-serena tu viste cuando ella quizo besar a seiya—

-si pero todas caemos en la tentación una vez, perdonala haruka ella te quiere se ve a kilómetros eso—

-ya llegamos bombon—

-gracias haruka—

Haruka se retiro de ahí se fue a su departamento donde se quedo dormida hasta muy tarde debatiendo sobre si pedirle perdón a michiru o no, le dieron las 11, las 12, las 2, las 3 el sonido del despertador llego y haruka no hallaba la respuesta, mcihiru no le habia hablado en todo el dia, seguro ella tambien estaba molesta.

Se cambio y se dirigió desvelada a clases, cuando llego al estacionamiento se encontro con un apaleado seiya

-haruka te tengo que pedir un favor—haruka se extraño ante la actitud de seiya—que no me vuelvas a golpear ya que me tengo que ver atractivo para el concierto con michiru jajajajaj— haruk sintio que la furia se agolpaba en su pecho se fue molesta

"muy bien kou si eso es lo que quieres eso es lo que tendras"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

BUENO BUENO PERDON POR LA TARDANZA ES QUE TENGO UN HORARIO SUPER APRETADO POR LA ESCUELA Y LLEGO SUPER CANSADA LO JURO PERO EN FIN ESO NO ES PRETEXTO, AHORA SI AHÍ ESTA ESTE CAPITULO QUE NOS DEMUESTRA QUE NO TODO ES COLOR DE ROSA¡

_**EN DOS DIAS EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO ES UNA PROMESA¡ QUE MAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE COMENTAN ME DAN ANIMOS PARA SEGUIR CON ESTA HISTORIA AUNQUE MEDIO SE ME FUE LA INSPIRACION EN UN MOMENTO PROMETO NO ME VOLVERA A PASAR **_

_**BESOS A TODOS Y CUIDENCE**_


	20. despues de un mes

Sailor moon es propiedad de naoko takeuchi este fic le pertenece a mi imaginación y nada mas

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

-¡eh, tenoh¡ por acá¡- haruka le paso rápidamente el balón a un compañero, después de unos segundos ya tenía el balón otra vez. Se abrió paso entre los jugadores, corrió rápidamente a la portería del equipo contrario, solo estaban ella y el portero enfrentándose hasta que alguien le cerró el paso

-¡me estorbas¡- grito

-de eso se trata, microbio—

-si vas a decir algo que sea algo inteligente—haruka avanzo pero seiya no caía tan fácilmente en sus jugadas, sintió que los jugadores se acercaban a donde estaba así seria mucho más difícil anotarle un gol -¿sabes quien vino hoy kou?, de hecho esta hacia allá—dijo haruka señalando al primer punto que vio, seiya rápidamente volteo a ver hacia donde señalaba haruka

-¡que¡, ¿Dónde está?—

-que bobo—dijo haruka corriendo, seiya al ver que había sido engañado. corrió detrás de haruka pero era algo imposible, la chica corría como el viento. No tardo en acercarse a la portería y anotar un hermoso gol. Haruka se acerco a las gradas y mando un beso a una persona en especial. Sonrió y volvió a concentrarse en el partido

- ¿verdad que haruka es lo mejor de aquí?—dijo mina

-como no, es hermosa, inteligente, buena cocinera, cantante y excelente atleta—dijo Amy mirando a haruka sonriendo

-sin olvidar un detalle…ES MUY APASIONADA s a veces ciento celos de serena—

-hablando de serena desde hace días que ella no nos dirige la palabra y claramente nos evade— menciono lita

-si y se la pasa todo el tiempo con haruka, que envidia a veces quisiera estar en el pellejo de serena, vieron como le dedico el gol—

-en realidad le dedico todos los goles mina—

-y no solo los de este partido si no los de toda la semana—

-es claro chicas…serena y haruka son…son….tienen algo que ver, más bien mucho que ver—

-Rei no creo que sea eso, hace apenas un mes que se fue Darién serena lo adora yo digo que….—

-Amy. Serena y haruka no se han despegado desde que Darién se marcho ¿y Michiru donde esta? Hace más de quince días que no la vemos, se me hace que terminaron –

-no creo a lo mejor tuvo un compromiso—opino lita

-o ya se, se fue a parís solo que esta vez haruka esta mas ocupada en estar con serena que en seguirla— ironizo mina

-dejémoslas en paz, no sabemos si lo que dicen los rumores es cierto—

- si Amy pero tenemos un problema ellas se pasan casi todo el día juntas, Michiru no está, haruka no se ha peleado con seiya a menos que si la provoca…-

-eso no cambio mucho—dijo mina mordiéndose la uña mientras veía a haruka salir de la cancha

-pero aun así aparte súmenle a eso que Darién se fue y quizá haruka quiera darle una consoladita—

-pero chicas no creo que serena sea capaz de…-

-a serena le gusta haruka, independientemente de Darién y tú lo sabes—

-pero ¿creen que ellas en realidad sean?—empezó a decir Amy

-¡haruka, jugaste maravillosamente¡-

-gracias bombón—

Serena la abrazo fuertemente y todos en la escuela se les quedaron viendo, los rumores venenosos no paraban de circular acerca que haruka estrenaba nueva amante, que si serena, que si ella que si Michiru que si Darién, la gente no paraba de hablar de ellas y a haruka eso no le molestaba al contrario le encantaba que hablaran de ella y su bombón. Correspondió el abrazo con fuerza le encantaba perderse en el aroma a fresa que tenía su querida serena

-oye vamos a desayunar que me muero de hambre—dijo haruka que se la llevo del brazo, las chicas pasaron a un lado de ellas pero no se saludaron, la situación este mes había sido de total confusión para todas, en especial para haruka. Salieron juntas abrazadas sin importarle la opinión de la gente, de pronto haruka sintió que alguien la llamaba por su celular vio en la pantalla el nombre de Michiru "ay no"

-cabeza de bombón, enseguida vuelvo, adelántate— serena asintió y se retiro haruka se quedo ahí tardo unos segundos en contestar. Suspiro hondo y contesto hace mucho que no le hablaba Michiru

-¿sí?—

-hola haruka soy…-

-como has estado Michiru, hace mucho que no me hablas—

-es que tú tampoco lo habías hecho –

-bueno eso no importa ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?—

-haruka por favor esta situación no puede seguir así—

-¿Cómo? Las cosas entre tú y yo no han cambiado—

-han cambiado y sabes muy bien como, maldita sea hace más de quince días que no nos vemos, ni hemos hablado—

-bueno eso ya no quedo de mi, tu tampoco me has hablado—

-¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo en este preciso momento?, si tu no me hablas y cuando me digno a hablarte siempre me contestas de mala gana, si quieres que terminemos dilo de una maldita vez, que esta situación es insoportable—

-Michiru por el amor de dios, sabes que no quiero eso, así que por favor no tomes decisiones precipitadas—

-entonces que es lo que paso entre nosotras, porque esa actitud, desde el concierto mis padres me preguntaron que te sucedía y tuve que justificarte de hecho te justifico a diario que estas muy ocupada con lo de las carreras y la competencia y todo eso, debería decir que ya ni la palabra me diriges—

-Michiru ¿te callas por el amor de dios?, no exageres tu misma lo has dicho estoy ocupada en la carrera y otros asuntos, aparte el día del concierto no fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida gracias a ti y a tu querido seiya—

-haruka ya te explique mil veces que ese concierto fue para una buena causa aparte el único pecado que he cometido es el de haberte ocultado algo ¿Cuánto tiempo mas estaré pagando mi error?—

-Michiru sabes estás diciendo puras incoherencias me tengo que ir ¿hoy estarás en tu casa? Será mejor que hablemos esto—haruka se quedo esperando la respuesta ya que Michiru se quedo callada durante unos instantes

-hoy…hoy no puedo tengo que salir con mis padres a una fiesta ya sabes hoy es viernes que te parece mañana—

-me parece perfecto, pasare por ti para ir a desayunar—

-está bien en mi casa a las 10 de la mañana—

-bien—

-¿haruka?—

-si-

-te amo—

-yo también—

Haruka colgó y se dirigió al restaurant donde se encontraba serena, se molesto un poco sobre lo que le dijo Michiru, la situación entre ellas ya había cambiado mucho Y de hecho era feliz con su bombón, aunque entre ellas no hubiera pasado nada era feliz y prefería que Michiru no le hubiera hablado, pero no, tenía que llamarle y hacerle ver que estaba presente. Entro en el restaurant y vio los chongos de serena se sentó en la mesa

-¿Quién era?—

-ah era Michiru—

-¿Michiru? ¿Qué quería?—

-nada me llamo para que…desayunara con sus papas mañana—

-¿todo está bien entre ustedes?—

-si cabeza de bombón, no te preocupes—

-es que últimamente no te he visto con Michiru—

-bueno lo que pasa es que yo he estado en lo de la carrera y ella en un concierto que tendrá en Viena—

-¿con la sinfónica?—

-¿¡cabeza de bombón tu sabes que es la sinfónica de Viena¡? Me sorprendes pues si tendrá su concierto con la sinfónica algo que muy pocos por eso hemos estado ocupadas—

-sin duda tienen agendas apretadas, las admiro—

-¿y a quien admiras más?—

-a ti por supuesto, no solo como estudiante o piloto, si no también como persona y amiga, de hecho si no fuera por ti yo…estaría completamente sola— haruka se sorprendió ante la seriedad de serena, si era cierto había madurado algo a raíz del viaje de Darién, pero ella misma se encargo de hacer sonreír a esa pequeña que quería tanto.

-hay serena estas ebria jajaja—

-claro que no es la verdad, muchas gracias por todo—

- de nada te lo prometí no es así. Siempre estaré contigo mi serena—

-gracias haruka—

-¿oye hoy a qué hora sales?—

- a las 3 y media por qué—

-yo igual ¿quieres acompañarme a las prácticas de velocidad? Necesito ver que todo esté en orden con el carro—

-bien si, si quiero. Quiero que me dediques tu triunfo—

-claro que sí, pero primero ver si gano—

-claro que ganaras, haruka eres magnifica—

-no, de hecho hay competidores muy buenos—

-tranquilízate, seguro que ganaras— serena le alcanzo la mano y empezaron a sonreír de manera cómplice, eso era muy común últimamente, haruka sabía que eso era algo peligroso para su relación con Michiru pero no le quiso dar importancia y de pronto Michiru paso a segundo término para ella.

-gracias cabeza de bombón— haruka tomo la mano de serena y la beso gentilmente. Ambas salieron del restaurant abrazadas sin importarles que las vieran.

-maestra ¿puedo pasar?—

-no, es usted una descarada tsukino, se queda afuera—

-¿pero por que, si llegue dos minutos tarde?—

-señorita no sea impertinente fuera de mi vista— haruka apareció ante la maestra

-oh vamos haroko no seas estricta, déjala pasar—la maestra la miro horrorizada

-ahora menos tsukino, lo deje claro si te relacionabas con tenoh habría consecuencias—haruka avanzo al salón sin importar la presencia de la maestra

-he dicho que serena pasara a tu clase haroko, no me quieres ver enojada, y por favor no seas infantil, ¿Cómo es eso de que si se relacionan conmigo les va mal? Eso es abuso de poder, y sabes que en cuestión de poder soy muy superior a ti— haruka le dijo a serena que pasara, serena obedeció -y no quiero volver a repetirlo—haruka salió dejando a la maestra callada y a todos sus alumnos sorprendidos

-ah esa haruka, no cambiara—dijo mina sonriendo

-dejo callada a haroko, increíble—comento Amy

-y todo por serena,- dijo mina que se moría de celos— no es justo, YO SOY MAS BONITA—

Serena escucho perfectamente lo que le dijo mina, sin duda había perdido a sus amigas y la culpa era solamente de ella, se había alejado de todas, sin explicación alguna la única que había estado ahí para ella fue haruka y eso significaba que ellas pasaban más tiempo juntas, desayunaban juntas y salían toda la tarde a divertirse, incluso serena egoístamente le pedía a haruka mas tiempo y eso había desembocado en que ella y Michiru pasaran por una crisis en su relación, era natural que la odiaran y sabia que se lo merecía. Pero simplemente no podía dejar a haruka, ella le gustaba y mucho. de hecho le empezó a gustar desde que la vio y cuando se entero que era una mujer no había cambiado de opinión al contrario le entro la curiosidad de saber que se sentía estar con una mujer, aparte haruka desde que Darién se fue había sido tan buena con ella. Se dirigió a su lugar el cual ahora el más apartado de todos, ya no era con sus amigas.

Por su parte haruka se dirigió a su salón y en el camino se encontró con seiya "maldito día"

-hola, que raro verte sin tsukino, con eso de que tu y ella son…en fin que malos gustos, dejar a Michiru por serena, pero en fin creo que al fin te conformaste con algo de tu calaña—

-te callas imbécil, estoy harta de ti, maldito gusano—haruka acelero el paso, pero seiya la detuvo

-eh, eh. No tu te quedas aquí, vamos a platicar—

-no tengo de que platicar imbécil, ahora déjame en paz— haruka agarro a seiya del cuello, y lo apretó fuertemente—o si no te pesara— haruka se metió a su salón mas que enfadada a la salida estaba esperando a serena para que la acompañara y escucho unos murmullos de unas compañeras suya

"si y te digo su novia estaba guapísima que tonta es"

"pero serena no es la gran belleza entonces por que"

"seguramente porque la tal Michiru le fue infiel con seiya"

-¡les vale niñas tontas¡- grito haruka enfada

-¿Qué es lo que nos vale—dijo Rei a haruka que volteo

-no nada, Rei estaba con esas tipejas—dijo haruka y beso en la mejilla a todas sus amigas, a pesar de que serena ya no les hablaba ella seguía igual con ellas, las quería mucho a todas -¿Qué tal les fue hoy?—

-bien, hoy pude hacer una operación—dijo mina

-ya veo, por fin te salió—dijo haruka sorprendida

-si, es que parece que serena me distraía mucho—mina se dio cuenta muy tarde de lo que había dicho, todas guardaron silencio

-perdónenme, yo soy la culpable de que se haya ausentado de ustedes—

-nada de eso, serena es una testaruda si tú no estás ahí puede cometer cada locura—

-es cierto—comenzó a reír haruka

-haruka ya llegue—pero serena se cayó al ver a sus amigas ahí. –Te espero en el auto—

-está bien bombón— dijo haruka y siguió platicando con mina

-oye haruka una pregunta…¿tú y serena son? Tu sabes tienen algo que ver—

-quien…yo y serena, no para nada—

-entonces ¿Dónde está Michiru?— pregunto Rei llena de curiosidad

-bueno Michiru está concentrada en un concierto que tendrá muy pronto y yo bueno en la competencia mundial—

-¿Cuándo será?— pregunto lita

-oh es cierto, será en una semana, miren aquí están los boletos para la carrera—haruka les tendió un boleto a cada quien

-¡genial son vip¡ deben valer una fortuna¡-

-mina por dios—

-muchas gracias haruka, asistiremos con mucho gusto—

-gracias, aunque lo niegue a serena le hará bien verlas— dijo haruka y todas se quedaron calladas

-oye y ¿Michiru asistirá?—

-ah…bueno no estoy segura, hace mucho que no hablamos—

-bueno ojala que vaya ¿no crees?—

-si—

-haruka ¿segura que todo va bien entre ustedes?—

-claro que si, solo hemos estado un poco ocupadas, bueno chicas me voy serena es muy impaciente— haruka se despidió de todas de beso y se metió al carro de serena, las chicas se le quedaron viendo cuando una voz los saco de su pensamiento

-ella ya no quiere a Michiru muchachas—la voz burlona de seiya los saco de sus pensamientos

-seiya, eso ya es su problema déjalas en paz—dijo Taiki que de inmediato sintió el abrazo de amy, le sonrió y le deposito un caído beso en los labios—hola amor—

-cállate Taiki, todavía que fraternizas con el enemigo y te doy la oportunidad de tener una novia amiga de mi enemigo, agradéceme—

-ay no te tengo que agradecer nada—

-Taiki tiene razón, seiya vive y deja vivir—

-ahí viene el enamorado de mina—se burlo seiya, yaten se sonrojo totalmente

-eres un imbécil kou…de hecho tu y yaten son lo peor— dijo mina y se fue con sus amigas

-chicas, ¿las llevo a su casa?—se ofreció Taiki las chicas aceptaron gustosas

-ay Amy que envidia me das, de los tres hermanos te llevaste el mejor—dijo mina mientras miraba con furia a yaten y a seiya. Yaten se subió al camaro furioso odiaba a esa rubia del infierno y lo que más odiaba era que le dolía que lo tratara mal. Se fue a su casa furioso

-ya llegue—

-por dios hijo que te paso, vienes con una cara—

-ahora que te hizo seiya—pregunto su padre

-no importa, seiya viene ahorita y Taiki se fue con su novia creo que no vendrá, ahora si no les molesta me retiro a mi cuarto, no comeré—yaten subió a su cuarto su madre se le quedo viendo y su padre igualmente

-tranquilo, el chico está enamorado—dijo abrazando a su esposa

-si, pero se ve que la chica no quiere nada con el—

-eso es bueno, significa que no le interesa su dinero—

-pues si pero, el amor le dio duro a mi pobre muchacho—

-tranquila amor, el estará bien, ahora vamos a comer, que ya viene el otro dolido—

- te divierte mucho verdad—dijo la señora besando a su esposo

-si, mis hijos al fin se han enamorado, me da gusto que les quite lo amargados, en especial a yaten—

-eres tan malo—

-no es cierto, pero me muero por conocer a Amy y a mina. Bueno a Michiru ya la conocemos pero ella….bueno digamos que está ocupada—

Los señores kou se empezaron a reír, felices de que sus adorables hijos por fin estuvieran enamorados y mataron tres pájaros de un tiro.

Por su parte haruka estaba dando la última vuelta, como era costumbre acelero y dio la vuelta, estuvo a punto de irse al muro de contención pero derrapo a tiempo, freno un poco para luego meter todo el pie en el ACELERADOR , alcanzando la tan ansiada meta. Bajo del carro encontrándose con los vítores de su equipo

-increíble tenoh, seguro que ganaremos—

-hiciste 5 minutos 13 segundos en una carrera de 10 a 15 minutos—

-le coloco alas al carro a mi no me engaña—todos empezaron a reír haruka sintió que alguien la abrazaba por detrás, haruka emocionada alzo a serena en el aire

-vas a ganar haruka— serena volaba por los aires y después haruka la bajo, todos se les quedaron viendo, pero sonrieron habían visto a Michiru y a serena que recibían el mismo trato de haruka pero pensaron que era mejor no meterse

-bien haruka, todo está en perfecto orden, tus pruebas mentales y físicas las pasaste bien, ahora solo falta afinar detalles técnicos y esperar la carrera y otra cosa…esta semana necesito que estés en abstinencia ya me entiendes— dijo el técnico en mecánica, viendo seriamente a serena que se puso totalmente roja –y otra cosa si quieres reventarte que sea hoy por que ya después no podrás—

-oh bueno está bien— haruka se despidió del equipo y se dirigió a bañar, estaba a mitad del baño cuando serena entro

-te molesta que este aquí—pregunto

-ah no para nada—dijo haruka aunque en el fondo le daba pena, cuando alguien estaba en la ducha se veía perfectamente el cuerpo del que se estaba bañando y serena estaba toda ida viéndola—cabeza de bombón vámonos de antro, hoy es mi ultimo día de niña buena—

-claro—dijo serena animada –pero vamos a bailar pegaditas si no, no—haruka rio ante el comentario

-por supuesto ¿Cuándo te he quedado mal?— haruka se empezó a secar con la toalla y serena alzo la vista para ver el hermoso cuerpo de la rubia. -¿disfrutas la vista?—serena se giro apenada

-perdón—dijo toda roja, haruka empezó a reír y se dirigió al locker y sin ningún pudor se cambio en frente de ella

-tranquila, de hecho es un honor causar admiración en ti, creo que necesitare una ducha fría llegando a casa—bromeo haruka, serena también rio aunque era de nervios. Haruka se puso un pantalón de vestir y una camisa muy fina se veía genial.

Cuando llegaron al antro todos voltearon a verlos, serena sintió que era solamente por haruka y por el flamante auto se pregunto cómo sería si estuviera Michiru a un lado de ella, seguro el impacto seria el doble no había dudas. Haruka estaciono el auto y le abrió la puerta a serena, cuando el cadenero los vio los dejo pasar, haruka lo saludo y después se reunió con serena , se sentaron pidieron unas bebidas y cuando serena escucho la canción vio que era una de sensual reggaetón, de inmediato se paro y le dijo a haruka que se parara y comenzaron a bailar muy pegaditas, frotando sus cuerpos, todo mundo las miraba ambas bailaban muy bien, haruka sonreía hasta que se encontró con algo que le borro la sonrisa por completo, serena se dio cuenta y volteo desconcertada a ver que le había quitado la diversión a su rubia acompañante, no tardo mucho en encontrar la causa

-haruka espera ¡no vayas, haruka¡- pero era muy tarde para detenerla , haruka estaba empujando a todo aquel que se entrometiera en su camino.

-buenas noches—dijo sacando del trance a seiya y a Michiru –ahora se por que no querías que fuera a tu casa, ibas a salir con tus "amigos"— Michiru no hallaba ni por donde esconderse

-haruka…esto no es lo que parece yo…-pero cuando vio a serena su miedo se borro por completo y dio paso a una creciente furia—ah ya veo que haces tú aquí, parece que tu también te viniste a divertir…¡Y ENCIMA TIENES EL DESCARO DE RECLAMARME¡- grito Michiru que a pesar del ruido se escuchaba perfectamente

-no pongas excusas yo quería hablar contigo hoy pero parece que tenias una cita con tu amante, bien diviértete pero de ahora en adelante será sin mí, vete al diablo tú y tu vida—

-óyeme no me puedes terminar de buenas a primeras—comenzó Michiru

- ya lo hice—dijo haruka y se dio media vuelta con serena

-es por esta gata verdad, es porque andas de volada con esta, ¡dímelo¡ ¡TEN LOS PANTALONES SUFICIENTES PARA DECIRMELO¡-

-al igual que tú con él, no le veo el problema, vete con el yo me quedo con serena. Y así todos felices— haruka se fue dejando a Michiru con la palabra en la boca. MICHIRU Volteo a ver a seiya y se disculpo, se fue en un taxi a su casa. Tenía mucho que pensar y hablar con haruka, de ninguna manera iba a permitir que todo se fuera al trasto por la calentura de ambas.

Haruka estaba manejando como loca—HARUKA quiero llegar viva a mi casa— interrumpió serena

-¿Qué? Oh perdón bombón- empezó a bajar la velocidad

-tranquila seguro Michiru tiene una explicación a todo esto, tu también estabas conmigo y no por eso andamos—

-pero seiya quiere a Michiru—

-dime haruka ¿crees que yo no te quiero de la misma forma?— haruka volteo a verla desconcertada llegaron a la casa de serena, haruka detuvo el carro y se le quedo viendo a serena –haruka tu desde hace mucho tiempo me gustas mucho—serena se le acerco lentamente y beso a haruka en los labios, era un beso inocente y sublime, haruka correspondió el gesto a ella también le gustaba serena—pero sé que tu lugar esta con Michiru y con Michiru debes quedarte —serena se bajo del auto y se metió a su casa. Dejando a haruka pensando sobre que debía de hacer, ¿perdonarla otra vez? Ya le había perdonado varios roces y ella ni en cuenta de hecho parecía que su relación se estaba esfumando, pero en el fondo aun estaba el profundo amor que sentía estaba ahí, necesitaba pensar, bien acelero y se dirigió al mejor hotel de la ciudad, estaría ahí todo el fin de semana para pensar. Necesitaba estar sola

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_**Bien que les pareció? Al fin arregle el problema con mi compu asi que ahora si no los abandonare tanto lo juro,contestare reviews la próxima ves que ahorita ando super ocupada pero créanme que agradezco y leo cada uno de ellos, en fin **_

_**Ahora si todo se nos puso de color de hormiga ¿sera el principio de la separación? Esperemos que no siguiente capitulo en tres días **_

_**Besos a todos no se olviden de dejar review,**_

_**Hasta la proxima**_


	21. el duelo que angustio a la muchacha

SAILOR MOON NO ME PERTENECE ES PROPIEDAD DE SAILOR MOON

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

-¡esto es intolerable, inaceptable jóvenes¡ ¿Qué tienen que decir a su favor?—

-el empezó—dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, el director empezó a leerles la cartilla

-haruka tenoh, provoco a seiya kou los días 29,10,9, 23,30, de este mes golpeando a seiya por la espalda o aventándole el jugo, los demás días kou la provoco con un sin número de palabras altisonantes provocando la ira de la afectada haciendo que tuvieran una lucha feroz en el instituto…¡y esto es de diario¡ no puedo creerme que dos alumnos se lleven tan mal para agarrarse a golpes a l otro es inaceptable, ¿Qué tienen que decir ustedes como tutoras?—se dirigió a las señoras que estaban paradas a un lado de cada alumno

-seiya es un chico amable con sus compañeros, dispuesto siempre a apoyarlos en algún problema que tengan, realmente es muy social y muy tranquil, en mis clases siempre ha sido el mejor elemento que tengo por qué no solo es inteligente si no muy gentil, realmente no creo que tenga ningún problema con algún otro que con tenoh, así que supongo que el problema radica en ella—

-haruka para tu información haroko es igual que seiya al contrario es más tranquila incapaz de meterse con alguien, es muy seria y nunca óyelo nunca ha ofendido a ninguna persona realmente es muy centrada y no una loca como lo es kou, que hallas tenido problemas con ella en el pasado no significa que tengas que renunciar a tu objetividad, todos sabemos que haruka es una chica muy amable incapaz de ofender a alguien—

Haruka estaba molesta, no solo le habían hablado para atender el asunto de que si seiya y ella peleaban si no que lo considerarían pérdida de tiempo, al parecer sus peleas llegaron al límite pues todo mundo ya se había enterado incluyendo el director y lo peor que la tutora de seiya la sensei haroko se empeñaría en hacer que ella quedara mal, estaba escuchando los regaños de su director acerca de que la apreciaba y que por eso no quería que se fuera del colegio etc.

-los dos son grandes elementos no entiendo porque se llevan tan mal quizá deban de ir a hacer un servicio social juntos para que sepan lo que es ser solidario con las personas, no permitiré que mi colegio se convierta en un mercado—dijo el director determinante

-señor hay que expulsar a haruka es la única del problema aquí—contesto la sensei haroko

-seria un honor no volverle a ver—contesto haruka furiosa

-no haroko, ya hablamos de eso, es un buen elemento que da prestigio al colegio se queda, pueden retirarse gente, tengo mucho que hacer—

Haruka se encamino a la salida hecha una furia, no quería seguir escuchando las estupideces de haroko y seiya juntos, sus dos más grandes pesadillas. De pronto escucho la voz de seiya

-vaya no pensé que fueras tan cobarde para irme a delatar—

-no te delate estúpido a mi también me fue mal—

-vaya, pero que se podía esperar de ti digo eres una rara, supongo que traidora también lo serás—

-déjame tranquila un momento quieres—

-no, pero sabes tengo las de ganar haruka tenoh, tarde o temprano ganare ella será mía, me pregunto… ¿cómo será tenerla en mis brazos se sentirá tan bien como se ve? No me falta mucho para descubrirlo— seiya salto para evitar la fuerte patada que le iba a propinar haruka

-¡cállate, cállate idiota¡-haruka estaba hecha una furia –escucha, te reto a muerte imbécil—

-acepto—seiya sonrió – acepto tu reto tenoh—

-¿están locos? No lo permitiré—contesto la tutora de haruka

-no es su asunto profesora, bien pero no quiero que te arrepientas después—

-bien vamos—dijo haruka que se encamino al estacionamiento por su carro, seiya se fue al salón de sus hermanos

-oye dame las llaves de mi carro— dijo interrumpiendo la clase sin preguntarle a l profesor

-para que—dijo Taiki

-tú dámela—

-entiendo, está bien pero promete que regresaras—

-si te lo prometo—

-acabala a la maldita hermano- grito yaten seiya levanto su pulgar y les sonrió

-espera seiya ¿A dónde vas?—grito mina

-seiya no iras a…- dijo Amy comprendiéndolo todo

-¿Dónde está haruka?—pregunto serena

-eso no les importa—y se marcho sin más. a lo lejos se pudo escuchar el sonido de dos carros que aceleraban con fuerza.

Michiru llegaba a las diez a la escuela de haruka para ir a hablar con ella lo había razonado todo ese fin de semana y llego a la conclusión que ni seiya ni sus besos podrían con el amor que sentía por haruka es que haruka era simplemente todo, su primera vez su primer amor y haruka había dado todo por ella y eso no se le podía olvidar tan fácil, se bajo del carro y se encamino al salón de haruka con una sonrisa nada mejor que una pelea para una relación por que después venia la reconciliación , se encontró afuera de el a las chicas que estaban algo preocupadas acelero el paso un mal presentimiento se apodero de ella

-chicas..Donde esta haruka— las chicas voltearon preocupadas

-hola Michiru hace días que no te vemos bueno…haruka se fue a un asunto—dijo Rei pero el tono que empleo no le gusto nada

- ¿pasa algo?—

-no pasa nada, bueno no sabemos—

-que entonces que sucede, no me asusten chicas—

-claro que no, bueno ella haruka se fue—

-chicas por favor—

-está bien tiene derecho a saber lo que provoco—dijo serena viéndola con desprecio –bueno recuerdas a tu galán seiya, se fue con haruka a pelear a quien sabe dónde y créeme lo vimos dispuesto a todo—

-con seiya kou, pero saben a dónde fueron—

-Si supiéramos no estaríamos aquí— Michiru saco su celular y le marco a haruka, le mandaba a buzón cosa extraña ella nunca apagaba su celular.

-no me contesta—se encamino a los jóvenes que salían del salón –¡oigan he oigan¡ ¿Dónde está su hermano?—

-hola señorita kaioh, está ocupado peleando con tu pareja, así que decidimos no distraerlo aparte si supiéramos no te lo diríamos—

- lo lamento pero les sacare la verdad cueste lo que cueste o si no llamare a la policía para que los busque—

-no puede, porque si haruka resulta vencedora la acusaran de asesinato mi hermano si gana no tendrá problema ya que lo ha hecho antes y tenemos contactos que lo ayudaran a salir limpio…-

-se te olvida que yo también puedo hacer eso…- yaten se acerco a Michiru estaba muy cerca de su rostro

-si pero ¿creps que nosotros nos quedaremos tan tranquilos si nuestro hermano muere?—

-¡ustedes están tontos o que¡ primero para que lo dejan ir—

-bueno a nosotros no nos importa lo que haga seiya con su vida…mientras no la pierda claro- y sin decir más se retiraron yaten se volteo

-no se preocupe kaioh, si uno muere le queda el otro—y se volteo Michiru estaba estupefacta vio por primera vez lo que había desatado, la furia entre dos personas que había estallado y ahora estaban dispuestos a todo

-¿y por qué demonios no me llamaron para hablar con haruka?— le grito a las chicas que estaban muy asustadas

-por que a ti no te importa haruka –sentencio serena

-que seas el entretenimiento de haruka no te da derecho a meterte en lo que no te importa-

-tengo todo el derecho del mundo de meterme, y si crees que soy la otra adelante hazlo, pero te digo que haruka nunca paso mas allá de una amistad, hasta en eso vale mucho mas la pena que tu—serena no pudo continuar debido a la sonora cachetada que le dio Michiru, todas se quedaron viéndola estupefactas, serena se llevo la mano a la mejilla que le ardía horrores, volteo a ver a Michiru. Quería llorar a causa del golpe pero miro a su agresora con furia y con todas las fuerzas de la que era capaz le contesto el golpe.

-Michiru, serena por favor nos están mirando—dijo Rei interponiéndose entre las chicas que parecían dispuestas a agarrarse a golpes

-buscare a MI pareja, si saben algo de ellos por favor llámenme inmediatamente—

-¿sobre quien quieres que te demos razón, de seiya o de haruka?—

-de MI haruka por favor— dijo Michiru, dándose vuelta rápidamente –compermiso—

-¡esta maldita¡- grito serena provocando que la vieran todos

-calmémonos todas, acaban de dar el toque, es hora de clases veremos qué podemos hacer, serena por favor ve por las cosas de haruka a lo mejor regresa por ellas—

-Amy, haruka se fue a pelear a muerte con seiya ¿crees que regrese por sus cosas?—

-lo dudo, pero mejor eso que nada, así podremos encontrárnosla—

-pues si, no nos queda de otra—

Michiru aceleraba lo mas que podía, estuvo a punto de chocar 5 veces pero no le importaba lo que quería era llegar a la oficina de su padre dejo el coche en la entrada de MARCOSHY un muchacho bien vestido la atendió

-buenos días señorita Michiru donde…- Michiru le aventó las llaves en la cara de lo preocupada que estaba

-en un lugar cercano a la salida por favor— se metió y le molesto que la recibiera una bola de personas que solo la adulaban por ser hija del dueño, o porque querían una cita o cualquier razón para molestarla.

-no, no, no, no—entre varios "No" se iba quitando a la gente de encima, se dirigió al elevador y presiono furiosa necesitaba que se diera prisa. Llego a la oficina de su padre la última y más lujosa por ser el dueño, sin pedirle permiso a la secretaria e ignorándola por completo se metió azotando las puertas, su padre que estaba concentrado escuchando música instrumental y leyendo con cuidado unos documentos salto espantado ante tal escándalo.

-hija por dios, no eres una verdulera para que entres de ese modo— la cara fría y enojada de Michiru cambio completamente intento contener las lagrimas pero al final se refugió llorando en los brazos de su papa—mi princesa por dios ¿Qué te pasa?—pregunto su padre impactado, pocas veces había visto llorar a Michiru y cuando lo hacía era que la situación era grave casi irreparable

-papa, lo arruine todo…ella corre peligro por mi culpa—

-hija por dios explícate, meredith cierre la puerta por favor y traiga un vaso de agua, Michiru ven siéntate aquí ¿quieres explicarme que sucede?—

-sucede que soy de lo peor, una de tantas papa…-

-por que dices eso, mi Michiru es incapaz de hacer algo indigno…toma tranquila— su papa le paso el agua que le llevo la secretaria y espero a que Michiru dejara de llorar –ahora si cuéntame—

-papa soy de lo peor, haruka y seiya se van a enfrentar a muerte todo por mi culpa—

-por que por tu culpa, esos muchachos se odian y tú no tienes nada que ver… ¿o sí?—Michiru desvió la mirada, su padre la tomo del rostro delicadamente -¿o si Michiru kaioh Benedetto?—mala señal que su papa le hablara por su nombre completo significaba que o se había enojado o lo que era peor…decepcionado, Michiru se levanto del lujoso sillón

-está bien sí, yo provoque todo esto, cuando fui a la escuela de haruka al iniciar las clases bueno yo vi a seiya y casi nos besamos te juro que no sé que me paso después haruka y seiya como decirlo…empezaron a odiarse y después el día que fue a comer y que nos encontró con los kou y se entero del concierto haruka se enojo mucho y ya no fue la misma de antes…cambio totalmente—

-ahora entiendo porque el día del concierto tenía una cara de los mil diablos ¿y luego? Eso no es razón suficiente para un duelo a muerte—

-por poco me acuesto con seiya…- su papa se quedo de piedra al escuchar esa confesión—pero no paso nada papa te lo juro… desde hace un mes que haruka no me ve ni me llama es por eso que me hice amiga de seiya estábamos borrachos y casi sucede pero me resistí por que recordé que no…papa yo amo a haruka y no quiero que le pase nada—

-¿haruka se entero de lo que pasó?—

-no, pero nos vio en el antro el viernes y se puso más furiosa papa se van a matar—

-bueno hija…que quieres que te diga, me entero en un día que tu…que haruka…y que estuviste a punto de…con seiya… me decepcionas Michiru tu sabes que no eres una niña cualquiera para andar haciendo esos espectáculos y pues si haruka se pone así por una simple cita cuando se entere que seiya y tu estuvieron a punto de hacerlo se va a poner más furiosa…-

-no tenemos porque…-

-tienes que decírselo…y si no lo haces tú lo hare yo, Michiru se supone que le tienes que entregar a haruka lo mejor de ti porque es tu pareja y ahora me sales con este tipo de cosas….no solo con haruka si no con las personas que convivas, y otra cosa es cierto lo que dices tú lo provocaste porque lo que quiere seiya es quitar del camino a haruka para poder hacerte su novia, su amante que se yo—

-pero yo no quiero a seiya—

-pero el te quiere a ti… y tu le diste esperanza Michiru por el amor de dios…-

-papa haruka andaba con otra mientras yo y seiya bueno ya sabes—

-estas segura—

-claro que si yo las vi—

-¿besándose?-

-no—

-abrazándose—

-no—

-cariñosas—

-no—

-¿entonces? Yo solo veo a una niña caprichosa que se quiso vengar de la peor manera porque quiere que la atención sea solo para ella por dios Michiru madura creía que eras una muchacha centrada pero me llevo la peor decepción…pero como haruka vale mucho y es quizá la única que ha tenido cordura le ayudare no merece que la mate un niño pretencioso que se siente el amo del mundo solo por tener dinero—su papa se acerco a el teléfono –bueno, si hola quiero que busquen en los alrededores de la ciudad a una chica…no, no para nada…es mi nuera si tienes su foto ok te la pasare por fax…no te burles de mi short fuimos a jugar golf…no claro que no se va a enfrentar con un sujeto y quiero que la salven, encuéntrenla a como dé lugar, remuevan cielo mar y tierra— su padre colgó el teléfono y le mando una mirada severa a su hija—ya esta, solo espero que no muera por la insensatez tuya—

-papa lo siento me disculpare con haruka y le diré que ya no volverá a pasar—

-no claro que no volverá a pasar…porque te prohíbo volver a ver a haruka, solo para que la hagas sufrir no gracias cuando sepas ser una novia te dejare serlo por ahora no…ahora hija dame permiso tengo negocios que atender te mantendré informada— Michiru se fue de la oficina derrotada, su padre se había enojado con ella y cuando eso pasaban duraba una semana sin hablarle aunque sabía que tenía razón, ella no había sabido valorar a haruka y ahora ella se había ido a pelear a muerte por alguien Que no valía la pena. Salió al estacionamiento y encontró al muchacho tomo las llaves y no escucho que dijo, empezó a manejar sin rumbo ni dirección vio la hora y supo que era la hora de salida se dirigió a la escuela de haruka para ver si las chicas tenían alguna idea de donde estaba haruka

-estoy muy preocupada ¿y si la mataron?—

-mina por dios cállate, no seguro que ganara—

-eso significa que mato al otro—

-bueno de haruka a seiya ¿Qué prefieren?—

-haruka—dijeron todas al unisonó

-pero eso significaría que mato a una persona aunque fuera como fuera-

-seguro que el suegro de haruka la va a proteger y nosotras no diremos nada al respecto…viene Michiru a ver qué noticias nos tiene—

-¿chicas saben algo de haruka?—

-creíamos que tu sabrías algo—

-no, fui con mi padre, mando a sus hombres a investigar pero no me ha llamado—

-no aquí no ha venido...—

-haruka—

-obvio que haruka serena, por el amor de dios quien más…-

-no mensa, miren—todas voltearon a ver qué era lo que señalaba serena y ahí estaba haruka, venia con la cara demacrada y con la camisa manchada de sangre serena corrió a abrazarla

-estuve muy preocupada por ti ¿Qué sería de mi si te murieras haruka?—dijo sollozando Michiru se les quedo viendo pero se repuso la falta la había cometido ella al seguirle el juego a seiya

-gracias serena estoy bien—

-haruka. Yo venía a hablar contigo para…-

-no te preocupes no lo mate, lo lleve al hospital enseguida te daré la dirección esta estable— Michiru corrió abrazarla serena se quito mas a fuerzas que de ganas, todas las miraban haruka correspondió el abrazo

-¿crees que me importa el, después de todo lo que hemos pasado crees que me importa él?—

-me moría de celos de solo pensar que tu y el hubieran…-

-lo que haya pasado no importa, lo que importa es que quiero estar contigo para siempre , haruka eres lo más preciado que tengo en esta vida…te amo—

-yo también te amo Michiru—

-no puede ser…- todas voltearon a ver a yaten que las miraba espantado parecía querer llorar

-¿mi hermano perdió?—

-así es—contesto haruka –pero no se preocupen no lo mate, está en un hospital—yaten y Taiki la miraban sorprendidos

-gracias tenoh—menciono Taiki haruka asintió

-el te habría matado a la primera oportunidad—

-pues yo no…esta en el hospital de especialidades medicas.. Es el mejor del país supongo que lo trataran como deben—

-tenoh… te lo agradecemos—

-no hay de que…ahora si me disculpan chicas quiero ir a bañarme—haruka se dirigió a su carro sin decir mas, Michiru se le quedo viendo de forma triste quizá el perdón de haruka aun no era total, haruka volteo a verla -¿no vienes Michiru?—Michiru le miro, haruka tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro se despido de sus amigas y se subieron al carro que olía a pólvora y estaba manchado de sangre

-yo estaba muy preocupada—

-discúlpame por ponerme así en el antro. Perdí la cabeza y pues no sabía lo que decía—

-no haruka yo soy la que debe disculparse yo puse en riesgo nuestra relación con mis coqueteos de alguna manera me siento culpable asquerosa—

-no digas eso, yo me aleje de ti cuando lo que necesitábamos era unirnos, amor te quiero por sobre todas las cosas y serena y yo no somos más que amigas…tu eres todo para mí—

-haruka yo…estuve a punto de…de tener relaciones con seiya— Michiru vio fijamente la reacción de haruka, como era de esperarse se molesto, frunció el seño y acelero considerablemente

-ah—

-perdóname es que estaba ebria y dolida por tu abandono….—

-Michiru cállate…está bien te propongo algo, ni tu ni yo hablaremos de este tema, si te acostaste con kou y yo son serena no importa, borrón y cuenta nueva solo nos estamos haciendo daño—

-si, pero te juro que no paso a mayores ¿tu si?—

-no, yo no llegue tan lejos como tú. Yo tuve solo un beso—

-ah- Michiru apretó los dientes quería que haruka le dijera que ni una vez se le ocurrió engañarla ni mucho menos. Pero parecía que no que también le había dado vuelo a la hilacha aunque no tenia que reprocharle nada

-discúlpame, por todo esto Darién me encargo cuidarla y pues necesito hacerlo Michiru ella sabe que solo somos amigas y pues—

-está bien no me opondré a eso pero también quiero seguir viendo a seiya—haruka respiro hondo era lo que más le había molestado

-no, no nos llevamos bien –

-serena y yo tampoco—

-pero seiya te quiere—

-dime haruka ¿no has visto la manera en que serena te mira?—

-a que te refieres—

-que serena también te quiere y no por eso me voy a poner celosa—

-está bien podrás seguir viendo a seiya…pero a la primera señal…-

-¿de qué me gusta, de que te pongo el cuerno? Sabes que eso no pasara ni en un millón de años, para mi desgracia te quiero demasiado—

-está bien—

-¿es un trato?—

-es un trato— Michiru se le quedo viendo a haruka durante un momento -¿Qué me ves?—pregunto la rubia extrañada

-nada, solo pienso en lo mucho que me arrepentiría si te perdiera por mis estupideces—

-¿crees que me quedaría de brazos cruzados mientras te pierdo? Mientras tú me quieras siempre estaré a tu lado pase lo que pase, de hecho hoy lo del duelo…Michiru hoy no era yo fue un arranque de estupidez…estuve a punto de matarlo—

-ya no digas nada, no lo hiciste y eso es lo que cuenta, el te hubiera matado a la menor oportunidad—

-Michiru…quédate esta noche conmigo, te necesito— Michiru sonrió al parecer todo volvía a la normalidad—

-me quedare todas las noches que quieras y más…por que te amo—

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

HOLA HOLA HOLA¡ AL FIN PUDE ACTUALIZAR ESTE FIC¡ DEBO DECIR QUE AUNQUE HARUKA Y MICHIRU ESTEN FELICES NO LO SERAN POR MUCHO TIEMPO….MI MENTE MALVADA YA PENSO EN UNA SEPARACION DOLOROSA, E IRREPARABLE JOJOJO ¡ SE QUE ME ODIARAN PERO NO TODO EN ESTA VIDA ES DE COLOR ROSA, Y COMO DICE EL FIC UNA ROSA TIENE QUE MORIR

AHORA SI AGRADEZCO A LOS QUE ME DEJAN REVIEWS LOS LEO CON GRAN ANIMO Y ME DAN FUERZAS PARA SEGUIR, LOS ESPERO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO QUE VA A LLEGAR MUY PRONTO LES DOY MI PALABRA (DE QUE LLEGARA LLEGARA)

BESOS A TODOS¡

HASTA LA PROXIMA


	22. rosa marchita

Sailor moon pertenece a naoko takeuchi la historia es de mi imaginación loca

Capitulo 21

Haruka despertó con la luz que se colaba por la ventana, sintió un cuerpo a un lado suyo le acaricio el vientre y supo que era la piel de Michiru, con los ojos cerrados dibujo una sonrisa mientras pasaba círculos por la delicada piel de su amada

-buen día—dijo Michiru dándole un delicado beso en los labios

-buen día ¿Qué tal dormiste?—

-fue una noche maravillosa—haruka sonrió y tomo a Michiru por el mentón

-¿Qué te parece si nos saltamos las clases y…nos vamos a desayunar al campo?—

-¿un picnic? Ah recuerdo cuando iba con mis padres de picnic en Inglaterra—

-¿tu antes vivías en Inglaterra? Y como era tu vida por allá—

-eran amables, supongo que mas por interés que por mi persona….el único amigo que tuve de verdad era un chico que quise mucho…- haruka no pudo evitar sentirse incomoda, no solo por la manera en que lo decía y suspiraba al recordar si no la forma en que su mirada había cambiado

-¿lo extrañas?—

-un poco…pero es historia pasada…se quedo en Inglaterra al igual que mis recuerdos—Michiru miro la ventana, haruka supo que debía preocuparse ¿a qué demonios se refería con historia pasada? Ósea que ya había pasado algo entre ellos dos? no lo entendía, vio como Michiru se paro y cambio después sintió que salió de la habitación se quedo mirando hacia la puerta debía preocuparse sin duda, entonces seiya no iba a ser su única preocupación, se dirigió a su baño y abrió la llave de la regadera, el agua fría en su piel le ayudaba a calmarse cuando necesitaba pensar, sintió como el cancel se abría y sintió los cálidos labios de Michiru en su hombro, y unos brazos que se enredaban en su cadera

-no te enseñaron lo que es privacidad—

-si, pero creo que es mejor ahorrar tiempo— haruka se volteo y beso a Michiru

-¿me extrañaste en estos días?=-

-como no—

-jajaja, yo no te extrañe—

-no seas ve que te morías por mi—

-¿Quién te dijo eso?—

-tu—

-mentirosa—

-si me lo dijiste anoche con tus caricias—

-jajaja, si no te molesta me quiero bañar sola, ya sabes privacidad— Michiru sonrió salió del baño y haruka se empezó a bañar con más cuidado, cuando Michiru salió de la regadera escucho su celular de inmediato se dirigió y tomo el teléfono

-¿sí?—

-¿Michiru? Necesito que hablemos—

-ya la encontré padre no te preocupes…está bien muchas gracias por esforzarte—

-si, si supe que la encontraste…de hecho también se que llegaron a su casa alrededor de las 5 de la tarde y que no has salido, también se que salieron por algo de cenar como a las 11 y que sigues ahí…espero que lo hayas disfrutado porque quiero que regreses a la casa, necesito hablar contigo—

-pero…-

-ahora—

Su padre colgó, nunca había escuchado a su papa tan enojado, escucho como haruka salía del baño

-Michiru tomaras un baño, te deje agua caliente –

-no..No –

-oye te iba a decir que voy a ver a seiya si quieres puedes acompañarme y después podemos ir al cine o a comer—

-no, de hecho yo…me iba…mi padre…-

-se entero que estabas aquí—

-no, no es eso, es que quiere que hable con el…de negocios seguramente—Michiru esbozo una sonrisa forzada haruka levanto una ceja después se encogió de hombros

-bueno si tu lo dices…a ver si nos vemos en la noche—

-si…pediré permiso..Adiós— Michiru beso a haruka en los labios rápidamente después salió de la casa dando un portazo, haruka se termino de cambiar y arranco su carro, necesitaba ver como seguía seiya…ese maldito tramposo, debería de haberlo matado pero aun así no se lo merecía por mas ruin que fuera.

Seiya estaba en el suelo a punto de perder el duelo, haruka se dispuso a jalara el gatillo, iba a desistir de hecho le iba a perdonar la vida…cuando el maldito le aventó tierra en los ojos, de inmediato la golpeo con saña y le dio un balazo en el brazo el cual resulto ser solo un rasguño, haruka jalo el gatillo a donde fuera para defenderse, cuando pudo abrir los ojos se encontró a seiya con una bala en el brazo casi cerca del pecho, si no hubiera actuado tan precipitadamente se hubiera ahorrado todo eso. Pero en fin el tramposo sucio había sido él.

Llego al hospital y rápidamente se dirigió a la habitación del herido, cuando entro se encontró a seiya despierto con toda su familia.

-discúlpenme…volveré en otro momento—

-ah joven tenoh, adelante…-

-gracias señor—

-no se qué haces aquí imbécil ¡no te quiero volver a ver en mi vida sucia tramposa—

-seiya—grito su madre alarmada

-que recuerde el tramposo fuiste tú, y yo lo único que quería saber es como sigues…hasta una cucaracha merece respeto—

-estoy bien—seiya empezó a tronar los dedos—ahora largo—

-¡seiya¡- seiya suspiro y bajo su mano, volteo la cabeza para la ventana

-¿Qué se te ofrece amo?—

-¿amo?—pregunto haruka desconcertada

-ya que tu dejaste vivir a seiya, mis padres han decidido que el hará lo que tú quieras hasta que pague su deuda—

-no me debe nada pero…pero bueno está bien, siempre sirve tener un sirviente— dijo haruka, seiya se levanto de inmediato sin importarle el dolor de sus heridas, haruka empezó a reírse-….o un amigo si así lo deseas—haruka le tendió la mano, seiya que se quedo un rato viéndola

-¿te has vuelto loca?—

-no, simplemente quiero saber si quieres dejar esa estúpida rivalidad— seiya le tendió la mano

-si, tienes razón, Michiru no vale tanto he visto a una enfermera muy bonita por aquí— haruka le tomo la mano pero al escuchar lo de Michiru se levanto de inmediato seiya hizo amago de protegerse esperando el golpe que le daría una furiosa haruka por insultar a su novia, pero ese golpe no llego solo se encontró a haruka pensativa

-tienes razón—haruka se dio media vuelta dejando a todos sorprendidos y mas a seiya que vio como toda su familia lo miraba inquisidoramente

-¿Qué dije?—

-ay hijo, hiciste lo peor que se puede hacer—

-¿pero qué?—

-digamos hermanito, que todos tus golpes e insultos para que haruka dejara a michiru…no son nada a comparación de lo que acabas de decir—dijo Taiki—oh por cierto me tengo que ir madre, tengo que salir con Amy—

-oh esta bien hijo pero pasa por la casa y dale unas magdalenas que le hizo…tu noviecita es tan linda—

-si madre, me alegra que te haya gustado…por cierto yaten va a ir mina ¿quieres venir?—

-para que si me odia—

-bueno nunca se sabe— yaten se levanto de la silla y se dirigió desanimado a su hermano que lo abrazo divertido

-mis hijos enamorados—dijo su padre contento a su madre

-si, y en el hospital—

-bueno querida a veces se nos sube la pasión…hijo nos retiramos, te veremos más tarde— seiya se quedo pensando en lo que le había dicho a haruka, "Michiru no vale tanto", se volteo para el Michiru seguía valiendo todo, se había enamorado y mucho mas después de hoy seria suya

Por su parte haruka se encontraba en la carretera a todo lo que el carro podía ir se encontraba repasando cada una de las palabras de seiya "Michiru no vale tanto" pensaba que el chico lo había dicho por despecho pero era imposible, su voz se notaba sincera, decía la verdad. "Michiru no vale tanto" a su entender eso decían los hombres cuando…

-¡demonios no¡- haruka golpeo el volante y por primera vez puso atención al camino…se dirigía a su casa de campo "maldito inconsciente " pensó haruka más calmada y se dirigió a su casa a pasar unos días…al diablo la escuela, la ciudad y… y Michiru.

Al llegar se pregunto si traía las llaves…abrió la guantera y las vio suspiro aliviada, bajo de su vehículo y se dirigió a la entrada, abrió la puerta y encontró todo de una forma rara, la ultima vez habían puesto sabanas en los muebles, ahora no los tenía y lo que era peor estaba todo desordenado "¿Qué paso aquí?" se acerco lentamente y poso su mano en el sillón que estaba lleno de papas fritas, bañado de refresco de pronto sintió una mano delicada acariciar su vientre

-te estaba esperando— haruka volteo, sabia a quien pertenecía esa voz

Por su parte Michiru estaba discutiendo con su padre

-¡te he dicho que no¡-

-¡me importa un comino lo que pienses Michiru¡ TE DIGO QUE NOS VAMOS A IR…Y NOS VAMOS A IR, prepara tus cosas jovencita…-

-pero haruka y yo…-

-Michiru, por amor de dios…solo nos regresaremos a Inglaterra, puede visitarte haruka o puedes venir con frecuencia, NO ES EL FIN DEL MUNDO –

-pero yo quería…estar con haruka mas tiempo…- el papa de Michiru le agarro el mentón y le dio una caricia en el rostro

-princesa si tanto se quieren ni la distancia los podrá separar..Anda arregla tus cosas rápido, para que vayas a despedirte de haruka—

-si papa—Michiru sonrió no porque haruka y ella estuvieran lejos se iban a dejar de querer, y vendría a ver seguido a su rubia…subió corriendo las escaleras para acomodar rápido sus cosas y retirarse a despedirse de su amada—

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?...besando los labios equivocados, acariciando una piel desconocida. No se arrepentía se moría de ganas… cerró los ojos y se encontró con una Michiru y un seiya en la cama besándose, ella arriba de el contoneándose obscenamente, los abrió de inmediato y de inmediato se encontró con una serena lamiéndole el vientre, la agarro de la barbilla y deposito otro beso en sus labios…no sabía como habían llegado a ese punto pero ahora estaban en la habitación principal de la cabaña, desnudas y sudorosas.

-te quiero haruka—

Si, ella quería igual o más de lo que serena imaginaba. Y desde que la había visto había despertado un deseo terrible en ella. Es por eso que se había quedado a cuidarla es por eso que había aceptado la petición de Darién de cuidarla, quizá se preguntaba si la indiferencia que tomo con Michiru no se debía a su molestia con seiya si no a que quería estar sola y poder hacer lo que le diera su gana sin tantos reproches…no lo sabía lo único que sabía es que quería hacer a serena tsukino suya

La levanto y se quedaron hincadas en la cama

-yo también te quiero gatita—

-haruka..Soy tuya.-

Esas tres simples palabras bastaron para que haruka perdiera todo su control

Michiru había terminado de recoger sus cosas se dirigió a la cochera de su mansión para agarrar el auto deportivo más veloz: un modelo prototipo que había mandado hacer su padre especialmente para ella… se subió y se dirigió a la casa de haruka, puso en el asiento del copiloto una cajita musical, sonrió al verla era una hermosa cajita de turquesa que había el primer regalo que le había dado su padre el día que nació…pero la música que sonaba era lo importante , durante varias noches cerró los ojos y se imagino a un galante príncipe que vivía solo para ella…pues bien ese príncipe había llegado a ella y se llamaba haruka, y era ella la que debía tener esa cajita musical.

Acelero el vehículo no podía esperar a ver a su amada..Quizá la distancia iba a ser dolorosa pero no importaba . Estarían siempre juntas. Llego al departamento de haruka y se bajo a tocar el timbre, estuvo 10 minutos tocando y vio que nadie abría

-quizá salió a comprar algo—

Agarro su celular y marco el numero de haruka….necesitaba verla a como diera lugar

Serena veía a haruka dormir tranquilamente, siempre supo que era demasiado apasionada y entregada, pero no sabía a qué grado, sonrió con satisfacción ni siquiera Darién siendo un hombre la había dejado tan satisfecha. Sin duda Michiru era una suertuda pues podía tener ese cuerpo todas las veces que quisiera, no podía permitirlo, haruka tenía que ser de ella y nada más. y como por arte de magia sonó el celular de haruka a lo lejos, serena volteo a verla no podía dejar que se despertara con cuidado pero rápidamente serena salió de la cama y se dirigió al pantalón de haruka, saco su celular y bajo a contestar…su sonrisa no pudo ser mayor al ver "Michiru" en la pantalla…se rio durante un momento y después contesto

-¿sí?— contesto con voz melosa

-¡que haces con el teléfono de haruka..¡ Da igual por favor pásamela –contesto Michiru visiblemente molesta nunca se imagino que haruka estuviera con serena, y mucho menos que contestara ella su celular

-ah hola Michiru…veras en este momento haruka está durmiendo, esta terriblemente cansada…y yo también no sabes – Michiru se quedo callada durante unos instantes serena se quería morir de la risa, quería ver la cara de la creída esa completamente sorprendida le había ganado.

-deja de estar de payasa niñita mensa y pásame a haruka por favor— serena frunció el seño…siempre le había caído mal Michiru pero ahora era diferente por que tenia la sartén por el mango

-no seas terca, ya te dije que está durmiendo—

-oh vamos haruka nunca te hará caso niñita, eres demasiado boba para ella, ahora pásamela—serena se rio ante lo que dijo Michiru…bueno si quería guerra ella ya la había ganado

-….tiene un lunar en la pompa izquierda, y una cortada en la espalda, le encanta mucho pasear la lengua por mi abdomen, también le encanta morder el cuello…y cuando termino…me dijo "dulce princesa" ¿te suena familiar?—

-…- se escucho que Michiru colgó el teléfono serena empezó a reír, y se dispuso a despertar a haruka, casi quiso contener el aliento cuando la vio para en la escalera con una mirada furiosa, casi podría jurar que la quería matar

-serena dame el teléfono—se acerco haruka amenazante serena no se atrevió a contradecirla y se lo dio, haruka hizo un ademan de levantar el puño, pero se detuvo, tomo la chamarra que había dejado en el sofá y se volteo

-no dudo que esto haya sido un plan tuyo y de seiya…que lastima serena—haruka la vio fijamente a los ojos y se retiro de la cabaña, subió a su auto, necesitaba hablar con Michiru y explicarle como estuvieron las cosas, llamo a su teléfono pero no contestaba, se había enojado y con justa razón tenía que hablar personalmente con ella

Michiru subió a su vehículo como una autómata había roto su celular, lo había tomado con fuerza y lo había roto, se había cortado la mano pero no importaba quería sentir dolor, para saber que no había muerto. Estaba viva pero sin ganas de nada, se habían robado toda su esperanza ya no quería hacer nada..Llego al carro puso sus manos al volante y una furia se agolpo en su pecho…

-haruka tenoh…nunca te perdonare esto—

Acelero el carro y llego a su casa, tomo sus cosas y apresuro a su papa para que se marcharan..el un poco desconcertado le hizo caso "seguro algo le paso" Michiru se dirigió al ama de llaves era la última en subirse en el avión. Lo único que faltaba era su presencia para marcharse de Japón para siempre

-escuche si llega mi novio…bueno el señor haruka tenoh…quiero que le de esta carta por favor…es importantísimo que se la entregue en mano—

-si señora—Michiru asintió y se subió al avión que no tardo en subirse estaba dejando Japón para siempre "esto es como una novela" pensó Michiru poniendo su cabeza en el respaldo del asiento y mirando el cielo de Japón, sonrió "que curioso, la otra vez me subí a un avión huyendo de Japón a parís…y me encontró, deseaba que me encontrara, pero ahora yo…yo… hare todo lo que esté en mi mano para que nunca se vuelva a acercar a mí, LO JURO"

Haruka había llegado a la ciudad después de 3 horas, por suerte no se había matado, estuvo a punto de chocar 5 veces pero había llegado a su destino, Michiru seguía sin contestarle el celular. Opto por ir a su casa cuando llego encontró la mansión tremendamente sola, toco el timbre, miraron su rostro por la cámara de seguridad y abrieron el portón haruka subió a su vehículo y se adentro en la mansión kaioh

Algo le daba una mala espina no sabía por qué…se bajo del carro y toco el timbre, un ama de llaves le abrió la puerta, la misma a la que Michiru le había dado la carta

-joven, los señores y la niña se han mudado, la niña me encargo que le diera esta carta—

-¿mudado pero a donde?—

-ay no se joven tenoh, le juro que no se— la ama de llaves le dio la carta

-se lo agradezco—haruka tomo la carta y se dirigió al jardín…el mismo en que haruka le había dicho que ella sería lo que Michiru quisiera…no sabía porque pero esa carta representaba un adiós "ahora entiendo por que Michiru me marco..quería despedirse" se sentó en la banca blanca y abrió el sobre que contenía una hoja que sin duda poseía la estilizada caligrafía de Michiru, leyó y releyó la carta todas las veces que fueron necesarias para que las lagrimas salieran de sus ojos

_**Haruka tenoh…hoy es el día de mi partida y siento que haya sido de la noche a la mañana la decisión, eres la primera persona que puede ostentar el titulo de la primera persona que ame. Pero también de la primera que jugó con mi corazón, recuerdo el primer día que nos conocimos hace 2 años, fue el primer día que llegue a Japón con mi familia y que nos dieron la fiesta de bienvenida…ahí estabas tu retadora con tu aire soberbio, poniendo en peligro tu vida, fue algo que me encanto, tu aire temerario y es por eso que quizá vi en ti a alguien que no fuera un enclenque había conseguido lo que quería. A mi príncipe.**_

_**Pero toda relación tiene sus problemas también recuerdo todo lo que pasamos como me encontraste en la carretera, como me confesaste que eras mujer y todo lo que siguió después de eso, pero a pesar de todo había aprendido a necesitarte y eso era lo peor, no podía estar sin ti y tu tampoco sin mí. Todo había pasado hasta que decidimos enfrentarnos al mundo y fuimos muy felices..confieso que los mejores momentos los viví a tu lado, las risas, las salidas los abrazos todo fue ideal y cada día hacías que te quisiera mas y mas hasta que paso lo de parís..y ahí fue cuando supe que me amabas de una manera que nadie podría amarme nunca, cruzar el mundo para buscarme, y para encontrarme, todo lo que pasaste. Y sobre todo la cena en la que te entregue mi primera vez, convencida que todo esto sería para siempre…**_

_**Pero han pasado tantas cosas por nuestra relación…y siempre a cada momento que estamos juntas y en paz…siempre hay algo que nos quiere separar y yo ya no puedo más, ya me he cansado de luchar contra las mil y un cosas que nos quieren destruir, como decía en tu diario buscabas a una persona para estar juntas toda la vida…y hoy comprendí que esa persona no soy yo, ni tú eres ese príncipe que estará ahí para salvarme de los peligros…quizá esto fue una pérdida de tiempo pero ya no podemos volver atrás….te agradezco todos los momentos pero siento que hubiera sido mejor no conocerte. **_

_**Me marcho a otro país con mi familia, y no pienso regresar a Japón, tampoco quiero que me busques como lo hiciste en parís porque yo ya no estaré para ti, toda esta relación se termino..Tú la comenzaste pero hoy la termino yo. **_

_**Deseo de todo corazón que encuentres a alguien que te sepa hacer feliz y sobre todo a quien tu sepas hacer feliz yo buscare lo mismo a alguien a quien cuidar y como una rosa…cultivar el amor y cuidarla , para que esta vez sea para siempre y no se marchite como este amor se ha marchitado hoy. **_

_**Se despide de ti tu amiga: **_

_**Michiru kaioh Benedetto**_

Haruka no pudo contener el llanto, Michiru hablaba en serio y no tenía dudas. Aparte iba a respetar su decisión…no la iba a buscar lo había arruinado todo por un momento de placer ahora debía tomar la responsabilidad, había destruido lo poco que quedaba de su amor. Y lo peor estaba segura que esto habia sido un plan de seiya y de serena. Pero ahora nada podía hacerse

-una rosa muerta jamás vuelve a revivir— pensó…guardo la carta en su bolsillo necesitaba fuerza para resistir sin Michiru…se había ido para siempre pero ella quedaba estaba viva y tenía que vivir…seguro en el futuro quizá...se volverían a encontrar…manteniendo esa esperanza salió de la mansión kaioh para no volver.

_**Que tal¡? Ahora si me van a matar…ya se marchito nuestra rosa…se separaron, pero descuiden todavía le quedan mas capítulos…a nuestra historia…eso si quiero aclarar ya no estarán juntas…es por eso que si quieren un final feliz quédense en el capitulo "el duelo que angustio a la muchacha" por que ahora si se acerca el final..el odiado final de esta historia…por favor no me odien pero es asi como dijo haruka una rosa marchita no puede revivir.**_

_**Espero sus reviews (espero que no me maten ) jajajajajajaja hasta luego **_


	23. y despues

Holaaaaaaaaa una larga ausencia paso para que llegara este capitulo y confieso que ya no sabia como seguir esta historia sinceramente de hecho pensaba dejarla asi como estaba pero de repente un rayo de inspiración llego a mi (véase suceso personal de la autora) y bueno …me decidi a continuar con esta historia que poco a poco sera un enredo de vidas

Bbueno pero los dejo leer el nuevo capi recordando que nada me pertenece todo es propiedad de naoko takeuchi

Dos jóvenes se encontraban caminando por el hermoso jardín de una impactante mansion

-e..es muy bonito lo que dices solo que …no se si…- decia una muchacha de cabello aguamarina titubeando. Adelantándose al no saber que decirle al atractivo hombre ingles de cabellos negros, ojos azules y tez muy blanca, que debería de inspirarle plena confianza al ser su amigo de la infancia y su primer novio…pero no era asi.

-se lo que piensas…pero me gustaría que tu y yo lo intentaramos- dijo el muchacho tomandola del brazo y atrayéndola a ella.

A lo lejos se encontraban sus padres viendo atentamente, la madre de michiru negó con la cabeza

-esta niña es imposible… lo va a rechazar—dijo dejando la taza de te furiosamente en la mesa

-bueno mujer…tampoco es que se tenga que casar—

-satoshi…comprendo que nuestra hija tenga 25 años aun es joven pero …¡ por el amor de dios cuanto tiempo ha pasado de lo de haruka¡ ¡ CASI 8 AÑOS Y ESTA NIÑA NO PUEDE NI SIQUIERA TENER NOVIO¡-

-es la decisión de michiru aparte…tu sabes que pretendientes le sobran—el señor volteo a ver a su hija y sonrio—se ha hecho mas hermosa todavía, le faltaba ese aire de..madurez, experiencia,y ahora lo poseia -el señor dejo su taza de café y volteo a ver a su esposa sonriendole gentilmente—ahora puedo decir que la madre e hija son iguales en belleza—la señora kaioh sonrio , pero transformo su sonrisa en una mueca de molestia

-y aun asi mi hija no tiene novio…ni siquiera lo piensa, desde que paso lo de esa desdichada corredora de motos,..es que yo no se que pretende, ¡quedarse de monja¡-

-bueno mujer, eso ya es decisión de michiru, es natural que aun le duela lo de haruka ya que no fue cualquier cosa, mira que buscarla a parís, era una loca, y hasta a mi me duele no tenerla como yerna—

-pues si, pero eso fue un romance de juventud y a mi tambien me caia bien la niña pero , yo no concibo eso de que michiru no haya tenido novio despues de eso…y luego si se le va dylan no se que mas haremos…el muchacho es guapo, es inteligente, educado,de nuestra clase, heredero de una de las familias mas importantes de Inglaterra, un arquitecto exitoso ¿Qué mas quiere?—

-silencio mujer y observa—dijo el señor kaioh señalando a los dos muchachos

-¿te iras?—pregunto michiru al muchacho

-si, me llamaron desde Austria para crear un estadio y si les gusta mi trabajo estare ahí haciendo varios edificios gubernamentales, algunos puentes …-

-¿y cuando piensas volver?—

-no lo se, eso depende…-michiru se le quedo viendo al que habia sido el mejor amigo de su infancia—en realidad yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí desde hace meses…y bueno veo que has decidido rechazar mi propuesta de matrimonio es por eso que…-

-NO,…ACEPTO,ACEPTO CASARME CONTIGO—dijo michiru , el muchacho volteo a verla sorprendido como alguien que acaba de matar al mounstruo mas peligroso de la tierra sin haberle hecho ningun rasguño, sonrio como nunca antes hubiera sonreído

-michiru…no tienes idea de los feliz que me acabas de hacer…te juro que no te vas a arrepentir ..te hare muy feliz— michiru se le quedo viendo, el muchacho volteo a ver a sus futuros suegros que sonrieron igual al ver que asentía en señal de que la habia aceptado—"si, michiru ¿juras que no te arrepentiras? " pensó michiru mientras cerraba los ojos.

Por su parte en parís francia se encontraban en una elegante y amplia sala unas personas celebrando y aplaudiendo mientras una muchacha de pelo negro y ojos verdes y profundos y una sonrisa angelical recibia un anillo que le estaba dando una muchacha rubia y de ojos verdes que igualmente sonreia sin ocultar su felicidad. Una señora regordeta y bonachona se acerco a la mujer de cabello negro .

-felicidades mi cielo –

-gracias tia—dijo la muchacha abrazando a su tia.

-y yo las felicito a ambas – dijo un señor de cabello canoso pero mirada bondadosa que se acerco a darle un beso en la mejilla a la muchacha de cabellos negros—felicidades hija…haruka, felicidades—dijo abrazando a haruka tenoh

-de verdad que su regalo nos ha tomado por sorpresa…quien iba a pensar que hace 6 meses nuestra ada conocería a una persona maravillosa, no tenemos con que corresponder su gentileza señorita tenoh—dijo la esposa del señor sonriendole a haruka

-sientense por favor, Marianne por favor trae unos bocadillos y café…y dile a gaston que prepare un banquete hoy es dia de celebrar—dijo ceremoniosamente el señor canoso -…honestamente pido disculpas señorita tenoh, como usted sabe mi empresa esta al borde de la quiebra y es por eso que me apena decirle que no podre pagarle una buena dote para mi hija –la muchacha miro al piso pero haruka le tomo la mano delicadamente

-no se preocupe señor leblanc , el casarme con su hija de por si es un premio se lo aseguro, nada me haría mas feliz—

-nuestra hija se casa..quien lo iba imaginar –dijo la tia

Haruka y el señor leblanc se encontraban en un estudio, bebiendo una copa de vino haruka dejo su copa en el escritorio

-¿digame señor que es lo que queria hablar conmigo en privado?—pregunto haruka , el señor saco unos papeles de un cajón y se los tendio a haruka

-son las escrituras de mi empresa—haruka se le quedo viendo sorprendida y confusa-..quiero que las aceptes en garantía de la hipoteca que pagaste para salvar mi empresa—

-no hace falta señor, usted estaba en un apuro y..—

-insisto—haruka tomo las escrituras –creo que mi hija no pudo encontrar a alguien mejor—dijo el señor sonriendole, haruka sonrio

-espero no defraudar su opinión señor leblanc—

-..se que usted no quiere que ada se entere del gesto tan noble que tuvo con nosotros, me siento muy apenado, creo que a pesar de nuestra situacion, mi esposa no debió aceptar su ayuda, cuando me lo dijo me sentí mal…me preocupa que usted piense que nos estamos aprovechando del cariño que siente por nuestra hija—

-lo hize con mucho gusto—dijo haruka

-por que tu eres una persona de buen corazon…y el hecho de que se casa con mi hija me ha hecho muy feliz…se lo digo sinceramente, mi hija es una buena muchacha, inteligente, afectuosa y de alma noble…pienso que la vida marital es tan difícil y sacrificada, que solo con amor se puede sobrellevar..—

-yo tambien pienso igual—dijo haruka sonriendo

-deseo de verdad que ella sepa corresponder a su amor…la quiero mucho, ella es la luz de mis ojos y se merece ser feliz –

-prometo señor leblanc que si su hija acepta vivir toda una vida conmigo..me encargare de hacerla la mujer mas feliz de la tierra— el señor leblanc se acerco sonriendo a haruka le estrecho la mano

-le creo haruka—

El sonido del despertador como siempre a las 7 de la mañana se habia escuchado, una chica de pelo negro y revuelto se encontraba dando vueltas en la cama para apretar el botón de "5 minutos mas" y una chica de ojos verdes se encontraba en la ventana viendo el amanecer mientras el ventanal abierto permitia que el viento jugara con sus rubios y cortos cabellos. La chica de pelo rubio conto 3 veces que sono el despertador, sabia que la chica que estaba acostada se dignaria a levantarse, dio media vuelta lentamente y sonrio

-vaya 3 veces que sono el despertador…a pesar de estar cansada fiel a tu costumbre, creo que no soy tan buena despues de todo –dijo la chica rubia mientras levantaba los hombros, la chica que estaba acostada le lanzo una almohada

-callate que la que debe de decir eso soy yo…siempre haga lo que haga, dure lo que dure, siempre estas viendo ese odioso amanecer antes que a mi haruka tenoh—haruka avento la almohada en la cama y sonrio

-bueno puedes tomar eso como un cumplido antes que un desaire—dijo haruka guiñando un ojo

-ah si ¿y como es eso si se puede saber? Yo no le veo nada de cumplido—dijo la chica de cabellos negros

-bueno….podria decirse que estoy despierta para ver tu belleza matutina -haruka quito las cortinas dando paso a la luz, volteo y sonrio hermosamente tanto que la chica de cabellos negros se sonrojo

-eres una tonta , me voy a bañar—

-bien….—dijo haruka empezando a cambiarse

-ah si se me olvido que doña perfecta ya salio a correr, desayuno y se baño –la muchacha

-vaya 5 años de vivir juntas te han servido ada – dijo haruka sonriendo, le deposito un beso a la muchacha que se metió a bañar ella por su parte se cambio y salio de la habitación. Vio de reojo el lujoso departamento que se habia convertido en su refugio y en su nido de amor de ella y su pareja..la afamada cantante francesa ada leblanc. Estaba pensando en tantas cosas que habían pasado . y salio de ese departamento para enfrentarse a la capital española..madrid.

Habían pasado 5 años de feliz matrimonio, desde que conoció a ada en un concierto en Italia se habia prendado de ella, despues surgió un pequeño romance que pensaría no pasaría a mayores debido a lo sucedido con michiru, recordó lo mal que la paso en esos años pensó en buscarla pero ella le habia dejado en claro que no queria verla mas fue por eso que tomo la decisión de vender todas sus propiedades y emprender una nueva vida en España, fue ahí que se metió a trabajar para un viñedo donde el dueño le tomo mucho afecto y le enseño todo del negocio la tomo como su hija y empezó ella el negocio de viñedos a la muerte del señor, fue asi como comenzó todo un emporio en la industria y entre las carreras y su negocio vivio su vida, entre mujeres que solo eran para unos meses o quiza semanas cuando llego ada a su vida y pensó que seria una mas pero su sorpresa fue muy grande al saber que necesitaba mucho estar con ella, ya que se habia convertido en parte de su bienestar, luego le siguio la crisis económica a su padre y sin que ella se enterara , lo saco del apuro ya que sus ranchos productores de vinos le permitían vivir millonariamente, es por eso que se gano el apoyo de sus padres y ahora estaban ahí casadas y felices en la capital española… iba tan absorta que ni siquiera se fijo en el niño que cruzaba la calle

-¡maldicion¡-haruka intento frenar y dirigir el carro hacia otro lado pero era demasiado tarde, habia atropellado al niño que se le cruzo, sin mas se bajo del auto -¡niño estas bien¡-el niño no le contesto, haruka saco su teléfono para llamar al numero de emergencias.

Por su parte en la capital de Inglaterra, en una mansion se encontraba michiru kaioh viendo a la ventana mientras su madre le leia la carta que le habia mandado su marido, "su marido" si se podía llamar marido a eso que tenia con su amigo de la infancia, ya eran 3 años de casados, y su marido viajaba por el mundo ya que ella nunca queria acompañarlo a ningun lado, se quedaba en casa pintando el jardín y llendo a caminar por las mañanas pero entre mas lejos estaba de su esposo se sentía mejor, solo que ahora era diferente…su marido se iria a vivir a España permanentemente por lo tanto habían acordado que ella se iria dentro de poco a vivir para alla, veía el constante mover de las hojas de los arboles mientras su madre leia la carta a punto de las lagrimas, su marido era un cursi, puso atención a lo que su madre decia

-"lamento mucho mi dulce cielo haberme ido tan pronto de Inglaterra, me hubiera gustado tener mas tiempo para que tu y yo pasaramos caminando juntos por las mañanas y asi poder entrar en tu mundo y asi poderte conocer mejor , sin embargo espero que a través de cartas podamos acortar un poco esta lejanía y nada me alegraría que a través de estas me abrieras mas tu mente y corazon"—la señora kaioh le tomo del hombro sonriendo –ay hija tienes que contestarle - la señora kaioh volvió a leer la carta - "he dado instrucciones te arreglare el jardín del que te hable, esperando que para el dia de tu llegada este lleno de flores y sean ellas las que te den la mas hermosade las bienvenidas …tuyo dylan kendrik –su madre cerro la carta michiru seguía viendo el jardín—ay hija que pensamiento tan tierno de dylan – dijo la señora kaioh secándose las lagrimas –

-no veo lo tierno, al contrario es un tonto, podemos llamarnos por teléfono y el elige las cartas que anticuado—comento michiru recordando la carta que una ves le diera haruka hace tiempo "me dio mucho gusto llevarte al jardin del cual te habia hablado, ese era un sitio que solo podía haber compartido contigo, al igual que mi vida … y eso es por que tu , michiru kaioh eres mi vida, la persona con la cual quiero estar siempre pase lo que pase, y asi como las rosas vivir una hermosa temporada desprendiendo el aroma dulce del amor, es por eso michiru que quiero que seas algun dia mi esposa, solo tu podras convertirte en esa mujer para mi" la carta de haruka era sincera pero sin duda la de su marido tenia mas poesía, clase y romanticismo, aun asi sabia que la carta de haruka era la que podía llegarle al corazon

-dios..eres una amargada –dijo su madre

-michiru no dijo nada para no contrariar a la señora y salio de la habitación para dirigirse al piano que se encontraba en la sala y empezó a tocar una melodía que ella misma habia compuesto.. "declaración de amor" la habia compuesto cuando tenia 16 años, mientras estaba en la casa de haruka "haruka ¿Qué habrá sido de ti? "

Haruka se encontraba en la sala de urgencias, le preocupaba el niño que habia atropellado, al parecer su estado era critico, si moria se sentiría absolutamente culpable.

-¡haruka¡- era la voz de ada que la abrazo con mucha fuerza—vine en cuanto me dejaron salir del ensayo , mi vida como estas—

-yo estoy bien…es el pequeño el que no se como esta…hace dos horas dijeron que su estado era critico—dijo haruka sentándose y llevándose las manos a la nuca

-mi vida, todo estará bien vas a ver, aquí estoy, estoy aquí— dijo ada abrazandola pero quito el dulce agarre cuando vio al doctor aproximarse hacia ellas

-como esta doctor—pregunto haruka preocupada

-afortunadamente, esta bien. Logramos estabilizarlo…pero hay algo que me preocupa, este niño no aparece en el registro y ni siquiera aparece registrado orfanatos ni nada por el estilo..este niño no esta registrado—dijo el doctor para sorpresa de haruka—además tiene un problema severo de anemia—

-¿Cuándo se recuperara?—pregunto haruka al doctor

-estara aquí una semana a lo mucho..pero lo preocupante es saber con quien se quedara despues de eso, necesita cuidados y…-

-nosotros lo cuidaremos doctor no se preocupe—dijo ada para sorpresa de haruka el doctor asintió y se fue

-¿Cómo que lo cuidaremos?—

-haruka por dios el niño no tiene hogar, asi que en lo que encuentra a sus parientes nosotros lo cuidaremos— dijo ada sonriendole a haruka. que no supo que es lo que planeaba su esposa.

Michiru se encontraba en la oficina de la empresa de su padre, se encontraba contando el dinero, desde que tenia 21 años se hacia cargo de marcoshy para tener el pretexto de que estaba muy ocupada para tener novio, y desde que se habia casado era su salvación para irse a vivir con su marido a los lugares en los que le daban trabajo, gracias a que estaba ocupada el se iba y la dejaba tranquila unos meses para regresar a vivir a la casa de sus padres otra pequeña temporada y asi se habían turnado. Gracias a eso michiru estaba mas o menos tranquila y lo que le pasara a su marido no le importaba por ella mejor si se quedaba todo el tiempo del mundo alla. Pero ahora parecía que no iba a correr con tanta suerte….

-señora, le entrego los papeles de las ventas de este mes—

-muchas gracias meredith, por favor traeme un café—dijo michiru tomando los papeles

-enseguida señora—la secretaria regreso con el café y se lo entrego a michiru—escuche por ahí que su marido regresa hoy —

-asi es…regresa para llevarme a vivir a España. alla me ocupare de la sucursal española de marcoshy —

-eso es maravillloso señora, al fin va a vivir como dios manda con su marido—dijo la secretaria , michiru fingió una sonrisa

-muchas gracias meredith—la secretaria asintió y se retiro, michiru se paro y se dirigió a los cristales que daban a una esplendida vista de la ciudad, "si tiene razón, al fin y al cabo es un secreto a voces que mi marido y yo somos un matrimonio un tanto extraño, me pregunto si dylan no tendrá dudas acerca de mi y de mi amor…supongo que si, no soy la mujer mas cariñosa despues de todo" pensó mientras veía el paisaje y tomaba su café, sonrio para si "supongo que solamente he sido cursi una vez en mi vida…" la sonrisa se desvaneció de su rostro

-en fin, con que dylan no pregunte y yo no le explique me doy por bien servida. A lo mejor ya sabe por que soy asi con el , a lo mejor no – dijo michiru dejando su taza de café y sentándose para leer los documentos que se apilaban en su escritorio—

Un carro deportivo rojo se estaciono en el edificio de marcoshy Inglaterra, de ahí bajo un apuesto hombre de traje y lentes oscuros, se los quito, dejando ver unos hermosos ojos azules, de inmediato se metió en el edificio, todos los trabajadores lo reconocieron

-señor dylan como esta—

-¡señor dylan que milagro¡-

-señor dylan que bien se ve— eran mucho de los comentarios que le dedicaban las señoritas al hombre , que paso sin verlas siquiera

-muy bien gracias—les dijo y se metió en el elevador marco el ultimo piso que es en el que se encontraba su esposa, dylan sonrio saco el paquete que le iba dar a michiru hacia 5 meses que no la veía y ya necesitaba verla, las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a la secretaria a lo lejos—meredith que bien se ve—dijo a la secretaria que se ruborizo por completo

-señor como le va , su esposa esta en su oficina en seguida le digo que ha llegado—

-no no le digas, quiero darle la sorpresa—y sin mas el hombre se metió sin siquiera llamar a la puerta, vio como michiru se sobresalto y miro quien osaba interrumpir su paz, lo vio, y de inmediato volteo a ver los papeles que estaba leyendo, concentrándose sin siquiera decirle un hola—bueno parece que a las secretarias les da mas gusto mi llegada que a ti—dijo dylan sonriendo y tumbándose en el sofá de piel de la sala que tenia michiru en la parte izquierda de su oficina

-me da alegría que hayas llegado con bien, lo que no me da gusto es que sigues teniendo tu pésima maña de entrar por sorpresa a mi oficina—dijo michiru sin siquiera dignarse a voltearlo a ver dylan se rio

-bueno, bueno, 5 meses sin vernos creía que minimo me darias un abrazo en cuanto entrara aquí, me tirarías confeti, sonreirías y le darias a meredith dia libre par aque tu y yo hiciéramos el amor como no lo hemos hecho este tiempo –

-si querías sexo , hubieras hecho tu todo eso, no soy adivina para saber que es lo que piensas—

-pues yo tampoco, pero entonces comencemos de nuevo—dylan se paro del sofá de un salto, salio de la oficina de michiru y camino tres metros se dio media vuelta y entro corriendo a la oficina de un portazo, -¡michiru , michiru¡- dijo acercándose a ella, se hinco ante ella tomando su manos y besándolas con vehemencia – estos días se me hicieron eternos sin ti- y sin mas la beso, michiru correspondió apenas al beso pero de inmediato se separo de dylan

-esta bien esta bien, termino esto y nos vamos a comer—dijo michiru, dylan se aparto de michiru y como conocía su rutina se acosto en el sofá y durmió la siesta. Cuando despertó eran ya las 7 de la noche y michiru no estaba. Se desconcertó, y salio de la oficina donde meredith apenas estaba recogiendo sus cosas

-¿y la señora?—pregunto

-acaba de salir señor kendrik- dylan salio disparado y se metió por el elevador, cuando salio de ahí vio a michiru dándole instrucciones a una empleada

-eres una grosera michiru kaioh kendrik –dijo dylan, michiru sonrio

-es que estabas tan dormido que decidi dejarte ahí, ya salias tu cuando te despertaras –

-que chistosita—dijo dylan un tanto molesto, michiru empezó a caminar a la salida y dylan la siguio, mientras unas empleadas los veian

-ay la señora michiru lo trata horrible, pobre hombre— dijo una empleada rubia a la otra

- no eso no es nada hay veces que si lo deja –dijo la otra

-y el señor dylan tan guapo que es, y se ve que es muy buena gente con ella—

-pues si pero, ya sabes como es la señora michiru, si vales poco para ella seguiras valiendo poco hasta que te mueras—

-pues si pero es una lastima, su marido si la quiere mucho, y se ve que le aguanta cada cosa—

-pues si, pero a lo mejor en España se componen- dijo la muchacha.

Habia pasado una semana desde que habia atropellado al niño y hoy lo daban de alta, haruka se encontraba conduciendo y ada se encontraba a su lado, la muchacha se volteo a ver a haruka , vio que esta estaba nerviosa y sonrio

-vaya, parece que estas ansiosa por recoger a tu hijo—dijo ada soltando una carcajada al ver que haruka tosio nerviosamente, aun recordaba los desaires que le habia hecho ese niño, desde empujarla tan fuerte que se pego con la cabecera de metal de la cama hasta aventarle su pudin de vainilla y por si fuera poco gritarle que era una vieja loca…si, ese pequeño y haruka no habían hecho buena química al contrario de el y de ada, ellos se llevaban de maravilla y el niño parecía que la empezaba a querer y ada se habia empezado a encariñar con el , y según lo que habían investigado no tenia padre ni madre ni siquiera estaba registrado, como si no existiera el pequeño era por eso que tenían que ir a recogerlo y cuidarlo ellas hasta que se recuperara.

-ese escuincle...deberiamos entregarlo a un orfelinato—dijo haruka golpeando el volante furiosa

-he pensado…que quiza seria buena idea adoptarlo…—haruka volteo a verla sorprendida ada volteo y levanto los hombros justificándose-…bueno, se ve que es un buen chico, además necesita una familia, un hogar, techo, comida, educación, haruka podemos dárselo—

-ada tu sabes muy bien que ese tipo de cosas llevan tiempo, además tu y yo estamos perfectas no entiendo por que de pronto tienes ese deseo de…-

-haruka llevamos 5 años de casadas, ya nos disfrutamos lo suficiente y tu sabes que por nuestra condición no podemos tener hijos de una forma… común por asi decirlo, además este niño prácticamente nos cayo del cielo, es una señal de que quiza estamos preparas para tener una familia…dime ¿no te has dado cuenta del deseo que tengo por ser madre?—dijo ada viendo a haruka fijamente , esta se le quedo viendo a los ojos tristemente, era cierto 5 años de matrimonio ella ya tenia 29 años y tambien necesitaba esa experiencia de educar a un hijo…y lo veía en su pareja, ella tenia la inquietud desde hace mucho, ya que a ada siempre le habían gustado los niños, desde que la empezó a conquistar ella le habia dicho que si se casaba queria tener hijos enseguida pero…pero estando a su lado no habia podido ni podría a menos que…

-¿pero por que ese niño?—dijo haruka dando un resoplido de resignación—el niño me odia—

-haruka tenoh, es natural. Lo atropellaste –dijo ada riendo—¿además por que no?—el niño tiene un aire a ti, es listo, vivaracho, un tanto geniudo, se ve que es un buen muchacho…podemos ayudarlo—

-falta que el quiera—resoplo haruka

-aceptara—

-¿Cómo lo sabes?—

-por que en el fondo le caes bien al chico— comento ada sonriendo, haruka amaba ver a su mujer sonreir, ellas habían hecho una pareja maravillosa, pertenecían a la socialite española y europea, eran respetadas y queridas, tenían muchos amigos en el medio y todos ellos habían dicho siempre que ellas formaban una pareja envidiable, haruka entendía que ella era la persona con la cual podía pasar su vida, la amaba, sin duda la amaba y mucho pero no cometeria tonterías por ella como en su juventud cometió con michiru, la melancolía se apodero de ella ¿Qué habrá pasado con michiru? Según supo estaba en Inglaterra pero era todo, bueno a lo mejor estaba casada ya y con muchos hijos, recordando los buenos tiempos que pasaron juntas, sonrio otra vez, recordaba a serena, a mina, a amy, a lita a rei, a darien , a todos y se pregunto como se encontraban ¿Qué habia pasado con todos ellos? , recordó a seiya y sus peleas infantiles, ¿Qué habrá pasado con todos? …bueno no lo sabia pero algun dia quiza el destino volviera a juntarlos a todos, y tendrían su familia y su felicidad todos y cada uno de ellos, "pues bueno es hora de empezar tu familia" pensó haruka

-esta bien…adoptemoslo ada—dijo haruka y ada sonrio y le dio un beso en los labios

-ya pronto seremos una familia—dijo y ambas sonrieron pensando que el futuro les iba a sonreir de ahora en adelante

Los que ya saben de mi maldad sabran que no seran felices para siempre, bueno al parecer comenzamos una nueva etapa con ellas y pronto sabremos que ha pasdo en estos años en que ninguno de ellos se ha visto,

Ya saben déjenme review dando sus comentarios y opiniones bueno hasta la próxima (muy pronto lo prometo)


	24. refloreciendo

_**Hola hola…bueno aquí esta el siguiente capitulo espero que les guste y recordándoles que sailor moon ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad, bueno ahora si los dejo ^^ platicamos abajo**_

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Haruka tenoh se encontraba en el auto esperando al niño…el nuevo miembro de la familia, para llevarlo a la escuela, ya habían pasado 15 días desde que era oficialmente un tenoh leblanc, el niño abrió la puerta del carro metiéndose en el, haruka hizo avanzar el carro

-stan, ya sé que soy una corredora profesional…pero no me pongas a prueba diario, trata de apurarte un poco mas—

-este bien—dijo el niño distraídamente viendo hacia la ventana, haruka se dio cuenta del gesto de pequeño y le puso una mano en la cabeza de este acariciándole el cabello distraídamente

-¿y cómo te va en la escuela? ¿ya te estás empezando a adaptar?—

-un poco, aunque es difícil— haruka comenzó a reír del comentario del pequeño

-dímelo a mí y a tu madre….recuerdo cuando Salí de Japón para venirme a Madrid nunca pensé que hablar español se me dificultaba horrores, es demasiado difícil, y ni se diga de tu madre, ella francesa y yo japonesa es obvio que darnos entender en este país fue un poco…problemático, tu por lo menos eres español de nacimiento y el castellano es tu lengua madre— dijo haruka sonriéndole al pequeñín –bueno ya llegamos— stan bajo la cabeza

-pero no solo es eso… - dijo saliéndose del vehículo y dándole un azoton a la puerta dejando a haruka perpleja "uy, que carácter" "¿Qué le ocurrirá?" , tomo su teléfono celular y le respondió una voz soñolienta

-¿sí?—

-amor ¿Cómo amaneciste?—

-un poco molesta ya que alguien me acaba de despertar— haruka se rio

-mmm ya veo ¿no tienes algún compromiso para hoy?, alguna promoción, un viaje, un comercial ¿nada?—

-no amor, hasta pasado mañana estaré ocupadisisima ¿Pasa algo?—

-no, no quiero asustarte pero noto algo raro en stan y…-

-¿le pasa algo? –dijo Ada ahora si poniéndole atención a la plática de haruka

-aun no lo se Ada…pero mira qué te parece si vienes a las 9 a mi oficina y te invito a desayunar, ya después vamos a la escuela ¿te parece?—

-está bien mi vida deja me baño –

-sale amor, te quiero—

Y dicho esto colgó y se dirigió a su empresa, si mal no recordaba tenia que revisar algunos pendientes que habia dejado la noche anterior, eso de ser dueña de una gran empresa tenia sus recompensas pero tambien la saturaba demasiado. De hecho tenia una junta muy importante hoy, su empresa que se habia colocado como la numero uno por 7 años habia dejado de ser la lider y eso le disgustaba demasiado…mas si era por "esa" empresa, pero en fin conocía al director de la sucursal y era un idiota, no seria difícil revertir el daño. Llego a su flamante empresa, donde de inmediato todos la saludaron cordialmente, haruka se habia sabido ganar el respeto y cariño de sus empleados sin duda. Pero lo que si no les habia quitado era la maña de casi aventarle un sin numero de papeles y comentarle casi gritarle cosas inentendibles

Cuando llego a su oficina y se puso al tanto de las cosas, comenzó a trabajar y a leer expedientes alguien llamo a la puerta musito un "adelante" creyendo que la exagerada de su mujer habia llegado antes de lo planeado

-disculpe jefa, pero una señorita quiere verla— haruka se extraño

-¿una señorita?—

-si, una señorita…muy bonita—dijo la vieja secretaria como diciéndole "si no se haga tonta, ya le cache" haruka se rio internamente a veces su secretaria le parecía demasiado mojigata

-ah, bueno hazla pasar—

-pase—dijo la secretaria a la persona que estaba detrás de la puerta, haruka se paró de su silla para atender a quien sea que le haya visitado, de pronto se vio rodeado de unos brazos fuertes que se negaban a soltarla, vio una cabellera rubia y un sombrero rojo con una flor y un perfume algo conocido—señorita ¿Qué pretende? – haruka se estaba empezando a asfixiar por el fuerte agarre

-haruka te extrañe tanto, no sabes cuánto tiempo he soñado con estar así otra vez—haruka se sonrojo al ver la cara de espanto de su secretaria, quien ofendida salió de ahí despavorida haruka estuvo a punto de pedirle que esperara, y de explicarle que no sabía nada de esa mujer, pero recordó que a esa mujer en nada le tenía que importar su vida.

-señorita escuche no se quien sea, tengo pareja y siempre le he sido fiel y…-

-¿así que te casaste con Michiru?—el solo nombre del que fuera el amor de su pasado, le crispo los nervios, haciendo que dejara de hablar, la mujer dejo de soltarla y se encontró con la cálida sonrisa de una amiga rubia que también conoció en esa época, se sorprendió, estaba casi idéntica después de casi 12 años.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Michiru despertó cuando sintio unos calidos besos en su hombro, volteo a ver a dylan su marido, se volteo dándole la espalda, la cual empezó a ser acariciada por el hombre, le parecía inconcebible, ya anoche habian tenido sexo, no entendía como ese hombre queria seguir, al principio le daba repulsión el solo hecho de que la tocara, pero aun asi con los años comenzó a aprender a soportarlo, y con 5 años ya de matrimonio le habia tomado cariño asi que comenzó a sentir un poco de placer. Pero eso no significaba que deseaba a ese hombre que ahora estaba invadiendo su boca. Michiru se separo de el.

-me tengo que bañar si no llegare tarde al trabajo—

-otro rato mas michiru, no creo que una hora te perjudique..ademas me muero por hacerlo otra vez— michiru se paro de la cama bruscamente

-pues entonces tendras que buscar quien te baje la calentura por que yo…no puedo…no ahorita—dijo componiendo su error y meterse en la regadera, su marido rio y se paro de la cama tambien

-bueno, pero sabes algo…—dylan se metió al baño y se cepillo rápidamente los dientes, y se peino—nunca podre serte infiel—

-eso quien sabe…sabes que los hombres de vez en cuando tienen algun desliz, y yo por supuesto no me rebajaría a andarte investigando—dijo michiru desde la regadera , dylan sonrio y se metió en la regadera con todo y pijama

-mis amigos se burlarían de mi si supieran que tengo permiso de serle infiel a mi esposa y no lo aprovecho—dijo besando a michiru, gesto que esta correspondió, dylan se fue a cambiar y michiru termino de bañarse y cambiarse, para ir a desayunar, vio que su marido aun no se habia ido y leia entretenido el periódico

-¿algo interesante que decir?—dijo sentándose—fruta y te querida—ordeno a la sirvienta que salio disparada a cumplir la orden- ¿y bien?—

-lo de siempre, matanzas, bajas económicas, gobiernos que no hayan ni que hacer para encubrir todo, intereses económicos en la decaída bolsa, y bueno…hablan de marcoshy en grandes términos, al parecer tu llegada a España hizo que la empresa se convirtiera en la lider en España, quitando a una empresa de vinos que habia estado en el poder durante unos 7 años…creo que es la misma empresa con la que tienes una junta hoy— dylan dio un sorbo a su café, la sirvienta llego con lo pedido y dejo una bandeja de fruta variada y un te. Michiru se llevo un pedazo de fruta a los labios

-ya veo…al parecer los españoles no tienen inventiva a la hora de dirigir una empresa— comento michiru, dylan asintió—solo dos semanas que llegue aquí y ya marcoshy desbanco a las demas corporaciones— su marido sonrio

-eso es por que tu eres una verdadera genio mi amor—dijo dylan complaciente vio que michiru seguía comiendo asi que decidió seguir con la platica—y además tu llegada a Madrid no solo ha causado expectativa en los periódicos, si no que tambien en el circulo social, nos han invitado a varias fiestas pero como hemos estado tan ocupados—

-¿a cuales que ni me he enterado?—

-a varias…pero has estado demasiado ocupada y yo tambien—

-deberiamos darnos un tiempo, me gustaría conocer gente de aquí, relacionarme con gente para hacer una que otra alianza o negocio..¿cuando nos han invitado?—

-bueno tenemos 2 reuniones para hoy, una para pasado mañana, luego otra al dia siguiente, 6 el viernes , tres el sábado y el domingo una carne asada –

-bueno elige una del viernes otra del sábado y la carne asada..me avisas con tiempo, ahora si me disculpas tengo que ir a trabajar— michiru se paro de la silla, y salio para ir a su empresa, dylan se quedo viendo donde ella habia desaparecido, "bueno…no es como si no supiera que tiene su carácter" pensó y volvió despreocupadamente a su periódico

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

-¿mina aino?—pregunto haruka sin dar todavía crédito a lo que veía

-la misma que viste y calza…maldita ¿Cómo te atreviste a dejarnos sin decir nada?, de repente no supimos nada de ti ya no ibas a la escuela y cuando fuimos a buscarte a tu casa nos dijo un señor con cara de pocos amigos que tu te habías ido del país a no se donde ¿dime eso no es ser ingrata?...¿sin una nota?—dijo mina dándole una cachetada, haruka se sorprendió y luego abrazo a mina

-mina, mina, es que pasaron tantas cosas, michiru ya no queria verme, por que vi la vi a ella y a seiya en un antro y ella me vio a mi con serena, desde sucedieron cosas algo extrañas y que aun no me explico ¿por cierto que has sabido de serena?—

-¿como que tu con serena?...bueno serena se caso con darien, poco despues que te fueras el llego y bueno lo demas es historia, amy se hizo bióloga marina y ahora recorre el mundo en compañía de Taiki , lita se hizo una chef famosa en japon, rei en el templo ya sabes, yaten bueno el se hizo tenista …de quien ya no supimos nada fue de ese impertinente de seiya…ni siquiera sus hermanos saben algo de el , lo cual es muy raro y fijate que yo me frecuento mucho con yaten—

-oh ya veo, parece que hay una historia por ahí—dijo haruka guiñándole un ojo a mina—y tu cuéntame ¿Qué te has hecho que te ves asi de espectacular—haruka le alzo el brazo a mina para que diera una vuelta ella la dio gustosa

-bueno yo…yo..me hice cantante haruka, y al contrario de lo que tu creas, soy muy famosa en japon, y ahora pienso internacionalizarme…fijate que voy a colaborar con una cantante francesa muy famosa en todo el mundo que radica aquí en Madrid y bueno, pasado mañana nos veremos para algo concreto, seguro que has escuchado hablar de ella, su nombre es…-

-ada leblanc—dijo haruka

-si ¿Cómo lo sabes?—

-por que es mi pareja— dijo haruka con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cuando vio a mina con su cara que no podía ocultar su sorpresa

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

-y bueno si implementamos este nuevo modelo de producción, no dudo que marcoshy tenga un aumento considerable en su producción, hablamos de un 17%, y si a esto le sumamos una agresiva campaña publicitaria no dudo que las ventas aumenten un 64%- dijo michiru a toda la mesa directiva de señores ya cuarentones, que no se atrevían ni siquiera a respirar, a su llegada, todos los directivos y altos mandos creían que ella solamente era la "hijita de papi " y que su único merito para ser respetada era ser la futura dueña, pues bien…se habian equivocado terriblemente, sonrio, nada le complacía mas que dejar a las personas calladas ante sus habilidades. -¿y bien alguna pregunta—nadie dijo nada—bueno ¿Qué esperan?...¡haganlo¡- dijo impaciente, al ver que nadie se movia. Todo mundo salio despavorido a cumplir con las tareas asignadas, michiru salio y su secretaria desde hace 7 años, corrio para ayudarla a cargar con el folder de documentos que llevaba

-¿Cómo te fue en la junta?—pregunto, dándole una botellita de agua, michiru la tomo e hizo una mueca de disgusto

-al parecer piensan que por ser hermosa, soy idiota—dijo bebiendo un poco de agua

-pero eso es bueno…es decir tu ego esta mas inflado que una palomita de maíz, me da gusto te veo contenta—dijo la secretaria a michiru, quien se sonrio, habia compartido tantas cosas con su secretaria personal que mas que su empleada era su amiga y conocía todo de ella, bueno casi todo

-oh vamos, tu tambien te estas divirtiendo no me digas que no—dijo michiru, de pronto vio que su secretaria se ponía seria

-señorita, alguien la espera en su oficina—dijo la secretaria michiru volteo a verla

-¿mi marido?¿tan temprano?—dijo extrañándose, la secretaria le sonrio

-no, su señor padre—dijo y michiru ya no le puso atención, y acelero el paso para ir a su oficina, abrio la puerta y se encontro a su padre que veía interesado la decoración azul de michiru, que lo abrazo sorpresivamente

-hija—dijo el señor kaioh abrazando a su hija—vaya si me ibas a recibir asi cada que estemos lejos, le hubiera dicho a tu marido que no esperara 5 años para separarte de mi—michiru rio ante el comentario de su ocurrente padre- ¿Cómo ha estado mi princesita?—

-bien papi—dijo michiru separándose de su padre—en realidad, crei que estos idiotas eran huesos mas duros de roer—su padre se rio, y pellizco la mejilla de su hija

- ¿les demostraste la calidad de hija que traje al mundo?—

-les di con todo—dijo michiru tomando su saco y su bolso

-¡eso¡- dijo su padre, que le tendio el brazo y se dispusieron a caminar hacia la salida, entre una ola humana que se desvivía en atenciones, reverencias y sonrisas—bola de idiotas—dijo el señor kaioh y el y michiru comenzaron a reir, no es que hubieran cambiado y se hubieran vuelto prepotentes o superfluos, era solo que ya estaban hartos de que el mundo se rindiera a sus pies cada que salian a algun lugar

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

-y bueno eso es en si lo que paso—termino haruka relatándole lo que habia pasado, mina se quedo boquiabierta

-¿te acostaste con serena?—pregunto, haruka solo desvio la mirada—bueno debo confesarte que tenia mis dudas, sabia que algo habia pasado ahí, me pregunto que le habrá dado a serena por ser tan maldita y decirle a michiru, te toco la de perder— dijo mina sin animo de hacer leña del árbol caído, haruka se quedo pensativa bebio un poco de su café y se paro de su escritorio

-lo único que me da a pensar es de un plan entre seiya y serena, bueno no es que importe ya, pero…- haruka volteo a ver a mina que tenia una cara de "oh vamos te acostaste con ella admite tu error" –lo que quiero decirte es que, no todo pudo haber sido fortuito tuvo que haber un plan, para que seiya me dijera eso, además …¿Qué hacia serena en la cabaña?, no le encuentro sentido a menos de que supiera que yo iba a ir ahí—

-tiene sentido—dijo mina dándole un sorbo a su café haruka hizo un gesto con la mano, que indicaba que se estaban entendiendo—otra cosa que quiza tu no has pensado…es la repentina huida de los kaioh—haruka se quedo mirando a mina—oh vamos haruka, debiste haberte dado cuenta, tan solo en parís, ellos estaban huyendo, y además, puede que la ultima vez tambien sucediera asi, ellos huian de algo, digo si michiru te cacho, esta bien te cacho no te quiere volver a ver jamás ¿estamos de acuerdo?...pero una huida asi, necesita minimo unas 5 horas de planeación…ellos ya pensaban irse, quiza por eso michiru te llamaba con tanta insistencia—

-lo he pensado, y puede que tengas razón—

-ademas, una vez lei en un periódico en Inglaterra, que la familia kaioh habia recibido varios atentados en su contra, no solo al papa de michiru, si no tambien a sus abuelos, los cuales murieron por que los balacearon a quemarropa, es por eso que habian instalado un fuerte dispositivo de seguridad en su mansion en Londres, cuando fui a Londres pensé visitar la mansion de los kaioh pero…fue una tarea casi imposible, son demasiado cuidadosos si de su seguridad hablamos — haruka volteo de inmediato cuando escucho eso

-¿estaban en Inglaterra?—pregunto de inmediato, mina la volteo a ver

-si, bueno lo lei hace 2 años, cuando me presentaba ahí, queria ver a michiru pero no pude mantener contacto con ella, asi que no puedo darte muchos detalles mas que llevaban viviendo algunos años ahí—

-ya veo—haruka se llevo los dedos a los labios acariciándolos suavemente, vio que mina se le quedaba viendo, asi que decidió restarle importancia al asunto—bueno el saber de michiru no cambiara el presente, no sabes cuando m e alegra verte mina—dijo haruka abrazando a una sorprendida mina en la silla, que no tardo en corresponderle el gesto, cuando escucharon el sonido de la puerta abrirse, ambas rubias voltearon

-¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE DIABLOS PASA AQUÍ?¡- grito ada, al ver a haruka abrazar a una tipa desconocida con todo el descaro del mundo

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Michiru y su padre se encontraban en el mejor restaurante de la ciudad, platicando amenamente, de su madre, de chistes, de recuerdos de la niñez de michiru, de cosas codianas de la vida.

-¿y que tal España?..fue sabia mi decisión de nunca aparecerme por aquí?—dijo su padre sonriendo

-un poco…es un país interesante pero encuentro insultante que no le den la importancia debida al te—

-bueno es por que llevas viviendo mas de 10 años en Inglaterra…seguro ya te sientes inglesa—

-puede ser, pero tambien la costumbre de los toros es…es ..es…horrible—comento michiru sin poder evitar hacer una mueca de desagrado

-y como esta dylan—pregunto el señor kaioh con cierto recelo, conocía a su hija, sabia muy bien lo que su yerno representaba en la vida de michiru…poco tirándole a nada.

-bien, esta emocionado por construir unos edificios que no se que seran—dijo michiru restándole importancia rogando por que su padre retrocediera con esa respuesta, el musito un "mmm" y supo de inmediato que no, que no se iba conformar, no esta vez.

-y ¿Cómo van las cosas con tu marido? Se arreglaron en estas dos semanas lo que en 5 años no pudieron—pregunto su padre dándole un sorbo a su te

-papa tu mejor que nadie sabes que he sido asi tal cual desde niña y que mis actitudes son imposibles de cambiar, al igual que mis costumbres, si tu crees que mi relación con mi marido ha cambiado la respuesta es un rotundo no— explico michiru viendo fijamente a su papa.

-tienes razón…desde pequeña has sido asi en tu carácter, pero no son tus actitudes las que tienes que cambiar para estar bien con dylan, son tus sentimientos…-

-papa, mis sentimientos no creo que sean de importancia, no me son de utilidad—finalizo michiru tajantemente esperando que su padre entendiera su "punto final" pero vio como guardaba un silencio incomodo

-sabes hija, cuando aceptaste casarte con dylan hace un tiempecito ya, me sentí muy feliz—sonrio y michiru asintió y abrio los labios para decir algo pero el hablo primero—no solo por que dylan es un yerno que todo padre quisiera tener, es agradable, responsable, serio, atento, educado y te quiere por sobre todas las cosas, eso y mas me hicieron quedarme tranquilo, pero con el paso del tiempo me di cuenta que tu no nunca podrías ser feliz a su lado, y quiza te duela esto que te voy a decir pero la única persona con la que te vi feliz fue con haruka—michiru miro sorprendida a su padre, era raro que el le estuviera diciendo todo eso

-papa, escucha, es cierto no soy feliz a lado de mi marido pero si estoy conforme con mi vida marital, quiza no sea lo mejor y este llena de amor, pero a pesar de todo dylan me trae estabilidad y tranquilidad que me han ayudado a…—

-michiru, hija, a veces la estabilidad no es suficiente—el señor kaioh habia agarrado a su hija de la mano, el nunca habia hablado con michiru del tema desde que se habia casado. era la primera vez que platicaban y eso era por que el no creía prudente meterse en esos asuntos, pero en el fondo el matrimonio de su hija le preocupada demasiado, sobre todo por que se habia enterado que haruka radicaba en España, y era dueña de la empresa que precisamente michiru habia desbancado de la cima, eso le decía que tarde o temprano se iban a encontrar …lo mas probable que ese dia ya que las empresas de ellas dos se iban a reunir, eso le preocupo y salio casi corriendo de Inglaterra para estar con su hija —hace falta amor en un matrimonio, yo me imagino que te sientes aun mas sola que estando soltera—michiru vio a su papa sorprendida, el sonrio habia dado en el clavo—y la verdad no se por que terminaron tu y haruka aquella vez, de hecho yo tuve buena parte de culpa—

-no , papa tu eres un santo…- dijo michiru a su padre

-no tanto, es quiza culpa mia, cuando salimos intempestivamente de japon, pero eso es por que nuestras vidas corrian peligro, de hecho hoy por hoy corremos peligro ahora, y eso no es mas que la consecuencia de los enemigos que tuvo tu abuelo, y que tengo yo ahora y que muy probablemente tendras cuando heredes la compañía —dijo el señor kaioh desviando la mirada de michiru

-papa, independientemente de eso,mi relación con haruka…ya no era lo mismo, si es cierto fueron los dos años mas maravillosos de mi vida, y si, fue a la única persona de la que estuve enamorada pero ocurrieron tantas cosas, tantas niñerías de nuestra parte, quiza era por que fuimos jóvenes e inexpertas, quiza si nos hubiéramos conocido en otro tiempo y no nos hubiéramos dejado influenciar por las personas, estaríamos juntas hoy por hoy…pero el hubiera no existe—

-¿y que pasaría si se encontraran tu y haruka? ¿michiru que pasaría si te encontraras con esa persona que ambos sabemos no has podido olvidar?— pregunto su padre, michiru guardo silencio pensando en la pregunta y en la respuesta ya eran casi 12 años de no saber nada de ella, era difícil responder, "¿y si regreso a japon…sabre que habrá sido de ella?" pensó, mientras veía como su padre la miraba curioso –conozco a un investigador muy bueno en España, puedo contactarlo si es que quieres terminar este ciclo por la paz..o empezar uno nuevo—dijo guiñándole un ojo a su hija

-papa, le soy fiel a mi marido—dijo en un tono de reproche

-¿y quien dio a entender lo contrario?... nadie hablo de ser infiel, tengo un amigo abogado muy bueno es capaz de resolver un divorcio en un santiamén—michiru sonrio, su papa siempre la habia consentido y apoyado, y quiza el tambien habia sido conquistado por haruka, si, dylan era una persona excepcional y michiru y su padre estaban conformes con el, pero haruka era realmente la persona que hubieran deseado que estuviera a lado de ella.

-sabes papa—

-¿dime hija?—

-haruka, ella…ella…me fue infiel con una de sus amigas— su papa se sorprendió ante la confesión

-¿es por eso que te fuiste sin decirle nada?—michiru asintió—bueno hija, hubo muchos malentendidos entre ustedes, quiza fue uno mas…además han pasado 12 años y los errores los borra el tiempo—

-¿y si se caso con ella?—

-bueno pues si es feliz mejor dejalo por la paz…pero a veces es mejor quitarse las dudas—su padre le guiño el ojo, y michiru asintió, ambos siguieron hablando de temas cotidianos, cuando salian del restaurante y llegaron a la empresa su papa la detuvo—ah hija, sobre la junta de negocios que tienes hoy…yo la atenderé— michiru se extraño por la actitud de su papa

-¿Por qué?—

-bueno hija ya conoces esas juntas, son hombres viejos duros de roer, creo que tu padre se las apañara mejor – el señor kaioh rogaba por que su aguda hija no descubriera la mentira ni las intenciones, pero era mejor que el se encontrara con haruka que su hija, al menos para saber que su hija estaría tranquila, ya el iria suavizando un poco la situacion para que no fuera tan brusca para su pequeña

-no me mientas papa, te conozco quieres que pase tiempo con mi marido— dijo michiru viéndolo inquisidoramente, su padre suspiro aliviado

-bueno tambien..es hora de que tomes un respiro, vivías tu vida, y disfrutes un poco…¿Por qué no vas de compras?, eso te gusta ¿no?...oh mira, hablando de compras tu madre te manda esto—

-¿Qué es?—pregunto michiru recibiendo una cajita pequeña, la abrio con rapidez, interesada en saber que le habia mandado su mama pero su decepcion y enojo fue grande cuando vio unos guantecitos de bebe amarillos-¿Qué clase de regalo es este¡?—grito enojada enseñándoselo a su papa que se rio nerviosamente

-bueno…ya sabes como es tu madre, es directa pero sutil a la vez—dijo tomando un guantecito

-esta loca si cree que voy a embarazarme, no es mi prioridad ahorita— su papa le dio el guantecito a michiru

-bueno…por que no complaces a tu madre y de paso a mi, y nos haces abuelos. Puedes hacerlo ahorita mismo, mientras tu padre…va a esa junta – dijo el señor kaioh besando la frente de su hija y saliendo de la oficina de michiru quien furiosa salio de su oficina para irse de compras

%$%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

-¿se puede saber quien es esta tipa?— pregunto ada al ver como ella y haruka se abrazaban, sintio la espina de los celos meterse muy adentro de ella, mas cuando la chica se separo de haruka y le tendio la mano sonriente

-hola, soy mina aino— ada bufo escandalizada

-¿se puede saber desde cuando las amantes son tan amables?, me esperaba un hola soy la que la hace sentir mujer, o un conmigo si goza—dijo viendo a haruka molesta, su pareja solo se rio

-¿despues de tanto tiempo juntas se te ocurre pintarme los cuernos? ¿¡PERO EN QUE ESTAS PENSANDO¡?, por que ahor que tenemos un hijo se te ocurre ¡por que no antes¡- grito ada escandalizada, mina se le quedo viendo "vaya, se nota que es artista, solo un artista exageraría asi" pensó sonriendo

-es por que no es mi amante cariño….ada mi amor, te presento a mina, es mi amiga de la juventud, estuvimos en la preparatoria juntas hace algunos añitos—dijo sonriendo, ada volteo a ver a mina quien tambien sonreia, no le quedo de otra mas que sonrojarse

-oh discúlpame yo creía…que estúpida… perdón,-dijo dirigiéndose a mina

-oh no, no te preocupes, de hecho una parte de mi querria que fuera verdad—dijo mina bromeando, ada rio ante el comentario—y bueno que bien que nos conocemos…de hecho tu y yo trabajaremos juntas—

-ah si?—pregunto ada extrañada

-si, yo soy la artista que tu promotor te comento—ada se sorprendió

-ah pero que pequeño es el mundo—

-si, demasiado—dijo haruka - ¿oye y como me encontraste?— pregunto haruka

-oh bueno es que me llevaron una botella de vino a mi hotel, y bueno me encanto el sabor asi que busque en internet la marca, y fue cuando me di la sorpresa de mi vida al saber que la dueña de la empresa era nada mas y nada menos que mi compañera de preparatoria— dijo mina sonriendo

-ah ya veo, haruka amor, vamos a desayunar ¿Qué dices mina? conozco un restaurante maravilloso ¿vienes?—

-me encantaría,de verdad pero, tengo unos compromisos, y apenas me pude dar una escapadita, quiza en otra ocasión, les doy mi tarjeta cualquier cosa llámenme…por cierto haruka ¿Qué te parece si organizamos un reencuentro? –

-me encantaría mina, me gustaría saber como están todos— dijo haruka sonriendo –oye si no estas muy cansada cuando termines te invito a cenar en casa y bueno, ada es esplendida cuando cocina—

-suena tentador, bien procurare terminar mis compromisos lo antes posible , bueno compermiso—dijo mina saliendo del lugar haruka la acompaño a la salida de su oficina y miro a su secretaria que estaba escribiendo algo en la computadora

-por favor le trae un café a mi esposa—dijo amablemente, la secretaria asintió y haruka cerro la puerta

-se ve que es una buena amiga—dijo ada dirigiéndose a la puerta

-oye tranquila, no seria capaz de engañarte y tu lo sabes—

-lo se, en ningun momento lo dude, confio plenamente en ti—dijo ada abrazandola con fuerza, pensando que una mentirita piadosa la sacaría del apuro, haruka hizo una mueca pero aun asi no dijo nada y mejor decidió comentar lo preocupado que estaba por stan

-ada, mi amor creo que tenemos un problema…con …nuestro hijo—ada se separo de ella preocupada

-¿stan…que clase de problema?—

-no lo se pero parece que lo están molestando en la escuela o que se yo—

-¿y mami haruka se dio cuenta antes que yo?—dijo ada en un tono de curiosidad y burla—parece que alguien se preocupa de sobre manera por la gente que quiere aunque no lo demuestre – haruka se puso roja –bueno espero que no tengas ningun pendiente hoy…por que hoy vamos ir con el director a averiguar que le esta pasando a tu hijo—

-pero yo tenia una junta y…-

-no hay peros que valgan haruka—harauka conocía a ada, y sabia que hiciera lo que hiciera no la iba a convencer asi que decidió dejarlo por la paz y a la junta tan importante que tenia que atender ya se disculparía mas tarde no era algo a lo que NESESARIAMENTE tuviera que ir , por lo pronto abrazo a su esposa. Y ambas salieron de la compañía de vinos

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Bueno ahora si ¿Cómo han estado?, yo feliz ya que estoy retomando mis dos proyectos, "el arenque encantado y este" y comenzando uno nuevo "mi amado tutor " que espero le den una leida por allí , en fin volviendo a este fanfic, están a punto de reencontrarse, pero obvio ya tienen unas vidas diferentes, y como dicen y piensan que a lo mejor puede haber un final triste, lo mas seguro es que si por que la vida misma tiene desgracias, pero entre las desgracias hay grandes cosas, asi que no siempre sera todo tan malo en este fic no se preocupen tanto, quiza pueda hacer un final feliz dependiendo de cómo se desarrollen las cosas, pronto veremos a todas las chicas asi que ….esperen el próximo capitulo


	25. sociedad y vals

_**Ahora si, ni sailor moon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de naoko takeuchi…pueden leer **_

El amor es una rosa cap. 25

El papa de Michiru se encontraba almorzando solitario en el comedor muy quitado de la pena , cuando de pronto sintió una mano en su hombro

-¿Cómo le va suegro? Buenos días—saludo dylan -como le fue en su junta—pregunto el famoso arquitecto, el señor kaioh sonrió, de verdad que era un hombre a la altura de su hija

-bien dylan, aunque falto la dueña de la compañía de vinos y ya sabrás esa compañía es una importante rival para marcoshy, pienso que me quedare un tiempo mas para llegar a un acuerdo entre empresas—dylan levanto las cejas asombrado, pero en realidad el señor kaioh se quedaba para que su hija no se encontrara con haruka

-ya veo, he escuchado que es una brillante mujer de negocios, no estaría mal que Michiru y ella se conocieran, asi entablarían no se un tipo de amistad—observo dylan y el señor kaioh miro horrorizado esa posibilidad, en eso fueron interrumpidos por michiru que llegaba despeinada y con ojeras en los ojos, la sirvienta de inmediato fue corriendo a preguntarle que queria de desayunar

-¡algo que me quite esta cruda¡- se quejo michiru y el señor kaioh comenzó a reir, volteo a ver a dylan socarronamente y este solo se limito a sonrojarse

-ya veo hija, demasiadas copas de vino, tu madre se pondrá feliz cuando se lo cuente—bromeo el señor kaioh, si las miradas mataran michiru ya habría acabado con su padre quien rio mas fuerte, dylan no sabia de que se trataba la broma asi que opto por cambiar de tema

-oh mi vida por cierto, hoy la duquesa de Rubalcaba, dara una lujosa cena en su mansion, es con mascara y toda la cosa estilo antiguo tu sabes

-del siglo xvii mi amor, del siglo xvii –exclamo michiru con enfado—tendre que buscar un vestido adecuado no puede ser y con esta resaca—resoplo rendida, cuando los esposos se retiraron a sus actividades el señor kaioh se quedo pensativo, haruka no habia ido a la junta, quedando mal con los directivos de las compañías, según su investigador privado se habia ocupado en atender un asunto de que a su hijo adoptivo lo estaban molestando, y su mujer prácticamente la obligo a saltarse la junta y ver que sucedia con su hijo "que mandilona" pensó con burla el señor kaioh, pero esperaba encontrarse a tiempo con haruka y hablar seriamente con ella y decirle que michiru se encontraba ahí. Prendió un cigarro

-señor, a la señora le molesta el olor del cigarro—dijo la sirvienta que estaba recogiendo la vajilla

-hija mia, michiru es como jesus, yo soy el espíritu santo—el señor kaioh siguio fumando y vio sonriendo como la sirvienta estaba horrorizada.

…

-ada ni lo sueñes, la duquesa me cae mal—dijo haruka a quien el café le supo en extremo amargo por lo que acababa de oir, ser obligada a asistir a una fiestecilla de las que frecuentaba su esposa—ademas puedes ir sola sin mi, no creo que la duquesa me heche de menos- dijo sonriendo , ada se acerco a su rostro y acerco sus labios a los de ella, pero sin tocarlos

-tu sonrisa coqueta no te salvara de asistir—la rubia resoplo—oh vamos amor, solo por esta vez, tomamos una copa, saludamos, bailamos y nos vamos, asi no le hacemos el desaire a la duquesa…además es una fiesta de mascaras de esas antiguas – exclamo ada emocionada

- del siglo xvii mi amor, del siglo xvii—exclamo haruka con enfado—que afán de tener amistades tan espantosas , tendremos que salir de compras para la ropa supongo—dijo ironica haruka

-si, además mi amor ira mina, platicas con ella para que no se sienta tan sola es una sociedad nueva y cerrada tu sabes lo que nos costo formar parte—

-son unas señoras idiotas sin quehacer—

-lo se mi vida, pero sabes que si no tienes buenas relaciones te acaban, asi que a mal tiempo buena cara— ada tenia razón, no le quedaba de otra mas que aceptar, de hecho desde que se metió a la sociedad española sus ventas habian aumentado enormemente, beso a ada y la abrazo

-¿Qué haría sin ti?—pregunto, era en serio, esa mujer le habia puesto los pies en la tierra y estabilizado, sus sentimientos por michiru habian desaparecido (a medias) gracias a ella

-mmm,gastar el dinero en mujeres, vino , y buena vida, sangrar tu empresa hasta que no quede mas, y morir sola, eso hubieras hecho sin mi—

-no exageres mujer, me estas pintando como una irresponsable—rio haruka

…

Despues de haber comprado la ropa que se pondrían, y encontrar la mascara adecuada para ellas, ada y haruka llegaron a la fiesta, que estaba en todo su apogeo, la duquesa gustaba de tirar la casa por la ventana cuando celebraba algo.

-se que no tiene en que gastar—dijo haruka mientras se bajaban del coche, llevaba un flamante traje negro con un antifaz sencillo, con una pluma. Mientras que su hermosa esposa llevaba un vestido azul turquesa y una mascara del mismo color con negro, y un poco de polvo de plata,

-silencio haruka, aquí todo tiene oídos—comento ada, sonriéndole al valet parking - una sonrisa enfrente de la duquesa y trátala con cariño, recuerda que te tiene aprecio—

-no se por que, yo nunca he sido amable con ella, al contrario soy muy obvia en mis desprecios—Ada la pellizco

-por eso mismo tonta, es hora de que te preocupes un poco mas, se mas refinada y trata a la duquesa amablemente, no te olvides que es una gran accionista tuya— haruka resoplo se adentraron a la puerta, dijeron sus nombres al personal de seguridad , se adentraron a la mansión, una señora regordeta, de unos 50 años, con el pelo canoso, llena de anillos en todos los dedos de la mano y ropa dorada se acerco a ellas en cuanto las vio

-ada, querida¡- grito la señora regordeta y todo mundo volteo a verlas, las mujeres se saludaron en ambas mejillas-¡que bueno verte¡…y – dijo viendo a haruka de pies a cabeza—y en tan excelente compañía, mira nada mas¡, que ejemplar, parece dios griego bajado del Olimpo… ¡haruka tenoh, que bien te ves¡ - haruka vio a la señora con desconcierto, vio como ada la miraba feo, y cambio su expresión a una enorme sonrisa

-hermosa duquesa…- "me ire al infierno por mentir" -…que alegría verla—"si, me voy a ir al infierno"

-oh haruka, vamos hablame de tu, al fin y al cabo ada no es celosa ¿verdad que no adita? – ada negó con la cabeza y haruka sintio ganas de matarla, la duquesa dio un saltito sujetando sus brazos al cuello de la rubia quien tuvo que agarrar a la mujer de la cintura para que no se cayera -¡OH PERO QUE GALANTE¡- grito la duquesa y haruka vio como todo mundo la veía con una mezcla de pena y burla y en parte agradeció tener el antifaz – en eso se escucho una risa en el fondo del recinto, la duquesa volteo a ver a la atrevida que se burlaba de ella, haruka hizo lo mismo y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al ver a mina que no podía contenerse, quito los brazos de la cintura de la duquesa quien trastabillo, y saludo a mina con una sonrisa

-¿Quién es esa?-pregunto la duquesa a ada, al ver como haruka literalmente corria al encuentro con esa chica rubia, desconcertada volteo a ver a ada

-es una amiga de la preparatoria de haruka, es cantante profesional muy exitosa por cierto, además es seguro que hare un dueto con ella en un par de semanas , la duquesa miro como haruka y mina sonreían y platicaban

-pues parece ser algo mas que una compañera de escuela…yo que tu tendría cuidado querida—dijo la duquesa con toda la intención de meter sisaña entre las dos.

-oh duquesa, debe saber que confio plenamente en haruka, no es capaz de cosa semejante, además todavía no ha nacido la mujer que pueda hacer que me deje de amar—dijo ada sonriendo, la duquesa gustaba de meter su cuchara en lo que a haruka se refería, paso el meseso con una charola de copas, ada tomo dos y le ofreció una a la duquesa –por el placer de vernos—

-por que se repita—dijo la duquesa y choco su copa con ada

-¡oye esta fiesta si que es "recordando el siglo xv", donde esta la música electrónica—bromeo mina, ya que lo único que pasaban era una orquesta que tocaba música clasica, y en la pista la gente bailaba con velas en mano al ritmo del vals. Haruka rio ante el comentario

-la duquesa es digamos, un poco antiguada y reacia a lo moderno, un dia nos tuvo a ada y a mi enseñando su interesantísimo árbol genealógico, lleno de gloria, incesto y envenamientos—dijo haruka, mina no tardo en reir –te ves hermosa—dio haruka viendo de pies a cabeza a mina, quien llevaba un vestido blanco con guantes que llegaban al codo, un antifaz con relieves color blanco aperlado con ligeras líneas negras al final del antifaz , mina se sonrojo al escuchar a haruka

-recuerdas la ultima vez que estuvimos en una fiesta como esta—pregunto mina viendo alrededor—bueno no como esta pero si de ricos, en una mansion, vino francés a todo lo que daba y aperitivos de todo el mundo—

-como olvidarlo, la fiesta de los kaioh –señalo haruka recordando sus momentos de juventud-¿gustas bailar?, esa pieza me encanta—haruka hizo una reverencia y le pidió la mano a mina quien no tardo en aceptar, ambas se dirigieron a la pista, haruka puso la mano en la cintura de mina quien suspiro, comenzaron a bailar el vals, siendo haruka la que guiaba. Mina volteo a ver a todos los presentes, todo mundo las observaba incluida ada que se encontraba platicando con unas personas, de pronto la muchacha tomo de la mano al primero que vio y lo saco a bailar, ahora parecía competencia de parejas

-justo como aquella vez ¿recuerdas?—

-si, ya iba a ganar cuando tu te acobardaste—se quejo haruka

-esta vez no lo hare—dijo mina acortando la distancia entre ellas, haruka enrojeció intensamente , la pieza de vals termino haruka y mina se separaron y caminaron hacia las bebidas, haruka vio como ada se despedia del hombre con quien habia bailado y se iba a encaminar hacia ellas cuando la duquesa la detuvo en seco

-pero ada querida espera…deja que te presente al caballero, mire venga—señalo al hombre quien habia bailado, el hombre se acerco y haruka vio como la duquesa los presentaba.

-parece que ada esta entretenida con el galan— dio mina bromeando intentando darle celos a haruka

-ada me ama…¿quieres apostar?- mina acepto y ambas se acercaron a ada y al hombre misterioso con el que estaba platicando animadamente

-haruka mi amor mira te presento a dylan kendrik, un arquitecto de renombre, ah pues de hecho el fue quien construyo el edificio de tu empresa—

-¿en serio?—pregunto haruka desconcertada, eran detalles que no le interesaban, vio como el tal dylan sonreia, asi que sonrio -un gran edificio, estoy muy satisfecha con su trabajo—

-gracias , en realidad es un honor casi no salimos a banquetes ni a fiestas mi mujer y yo, desconocemos todo de la sociedad española—comento dylan

-oh esta casado— pregunto mina

-asi es, llevo 5 años de feliz matrimonio, mi esposa esta en el tocador, ya sabe como tardan las mujeres en ese lugar— haruka rio, si le pasaba mucho con ada

-oh lastima que seas casado….¿te puedo tutear verdad?—dijo mina, dylan sonrio

-por supuesto que si…oh miren ahí esta mi esposa—dylan alzo la mano –les presento a mi mujer michiru kaioh de kendrik— dijo dylan sonriendo de par en par, haruka al oir esto volteo lentamente, comenzó a sudar frio y su corazon empezó a latir al mil por segundo, vio a una mujer de cabello azulado con un vestido negro que se abrazo a su marido y sonreia gentilmente , la vista se le empezó a nublar necesitaba aire y esa mascara no se lo permitia. se llevo la mano a la mascara, quitándosela, vio como la sonrisa de la mujer desaparecia y si no fuera por la mascara juraría que su rostro compuso una mueca de horror, se sentia mareada

-oh por dios—dijo mina que no cabia en si de la sorpresa, de pronto sintio todo el peso de haruka posarse en sus hombros

_**Que tal¡? …la verdad perdonen el capitulo TAN corto, pero bueno se que a ustedes como a mi les urgia que se encontraran, y bueno aquí lo tienen, el inesperado encuentro : ) prometo el siguiente capitulo uno largo y con explicaciones y reclamos, reproches y pasión, y un esperado reencuentro de todos …TODOS ¡ SABREMOS QUE PASO CON SEIYA Y CON SERENA DENTRO DE POCO**_

_**¿sera cierto lo que dice ada, que no ha nacido la mujer que le pueda quitar a haruka? ;) ustedes que opinan **_

_**Bueno con respecto al arenque encantado y al amor es una rosa he agregado imágenes, están en mi perfil a ver que les parecen :D ¡ **_

_**No se olviden de dejarme su review con opiniones, y comentarios, ya saben es lo único que pide el autor para seguir con su obra : D **_

_**BUENO LOS DEJO **_

_**PRINCE OF SWEET SORROW **_


	26. Reencuentros

**He vueltooooooooooooooo despues de mucho tiempo, volvi, mucha gente me lo pidió y aquí esta, el siguiente capitulo.**

**Se que están ansiosas por leer, pero debo decir que ni sailor moon ni sus personajes me pertenecen esta historia no es confines de lucro pero si con fines de entretenimiento para quien lo escribe y para quien lo lee.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-por supuesto que si…oh miren ahí está mi esposa—dylan alzo la mano –les presento a mi mujer Michiru Kaioh de kendrik— dijo Dylan sonriendo de par en par, haruka al oir esto volteo lentamente, comenzó a sudar frio y su corazón empezó a latir al mil por segundo, vio a una mujer de cabello azulado con un vestido negro que se abrazo a su marido y sonreía gentilmente, la vista se le empezó a nublar necesitaba aire y esa mascara no se lo permitía. se llevo la mano a la máscara, quitándosela, vio como la sonrisa de la mujer desaparecía, si no fuera por la máscara juraría que su rostro compuso una mueca de horror, se sentía mareada, todo lo indicaba, era Michiru.

-¿Haruka?—pregunto Ada desconcertada al ver como respiraba entrecortadamente su pareja, Dylan y Michiru voltearon a ver la rubia

-oh por dios—dijo mina que no cabía en sí de la sorpresa, de pronto sintió todo el peso de haruka posarse en sus hombros- ¡ME ENCANTA ESE VALS¡ …con permiso—finalizo mina tomando a una desconcertada Haruka y prácticamente arrastrarla hacia donde estaba la pista de baile , Ada se quedo viendo hacia donde las rubias se habían ido, nunca había visto a Haruka actuar así, parecía como si se sintiera mal. Se preocupo y espero que no fuera nada grave, iba a dirigirse a donde estaban las dos rubias cuando escucho la voz de Dylan

-¿te pasa algo mi vida? – Ada volteo a ver que sucedía, Michiru se había quitado la máscara y respiraba con dificultad apoyada en su marido

-solo un pequeño bochorno cariño, nada de cuidado—

-si quieres podemos irnos a un hospital para que te….— comenzó Dylan muy solicito

-¡NO! —dijo Michiru enérgicamente, dylan se desconcertó, Michiru sonrió nerviosa—no, no, sería una descortesía para la señorita, disculpe, Michiru Kaioh encantada… ¿señorita?- dijo Michiru tendiéndole la mano y pausando su pregunta

-Ada leblanc de tenoh, el placer es todo mío señora Kaioh—dijo Ada pero se le borro ligeramente la sonrisa al sentir el apretón de Michiru mas fuerte de lo usual –oh y por favor disculpen a mi pareja, parece ser que se sintió mal—

-¿pareja?—pregunto Michiru -Creía que la señorita tenoh era una mujer

-así es, disculpe sé que es algo desconcertante pero dada la época actual creo que ya no es momento para espantarnos de esas cosas—finalizo Ada molesta frunciendo el seño, Michiru miro primero a Ada y luego a lo lejos a haruka

-por supuesto que si, disculpe a mi mujer no quiso dar a entender eso, claro que estamos a favor del matrimonio igualitario ¿Verdad que si mi amor?—pregunto dylan nervioso a Michiru, se quedo viendo con el ceño fruncido A ADAy luego miro hacia haruka

-naturalmente…disculpen un momento, iré por una copa ¿gustan algo?- ambos tanto dylan como Ada negaron con la cabeza y Michiru se retiro, rápidamente busco haruka con la mirada no tardo en encontrarla, bailando con mina y con una cara de abrumacion que no podía con ella.

Haruka se encontraba bailando con mina. Pero no dejaba de voltear a ver a Michiru.

-¿puedes dejar de ser tan obvia? tu esposa no es nada tonta y mucho menos Michiru—se quejo mina

-no es posible que me este pasando esto mina, después de tantos años me la encuentro así por que si en una fiesta muy quitada de la pena—susurro la rubia sin poder creer su mala suerte.

-oye, para mi también es una sorpresa, que crees que soy de palo, y ahora, sonríe y actúa natural, Michiru viene hacia acá—la cara de terror que puso haruka por poco hizo reír a mina, pero dada la situación no pudo más que apretar a haruka contra su cuerpo reiterándole su apoyo, sintió como una delicada mano se posaba en su hombro, volteo a ver a Michiru y le sonrió, la chica hizo lo mismo

-cuanto tiempo sin vernos mina— mina sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Michiru

-si, demasiado, pero el tiempo no pasa para ti, mírate como estas…más bella que nunca –

-ah favor que me haces, deberíamos tomarnos un café para charlar sobre los viejos tiempos—

-oh pero claro, mira esta es mi tarjeta, cualquier día que tú me digas te hare el espacio, por ser tu –

-que amable, por supuesto te llamare y claro ya estamos en contacto—dijo Michiru, y ella y mina se abrazaron sonrientes haruka no lo podía creer, Michiru y ella se reencontraban ¿y ella todavía se daba tiempo para socializar? era inaudito –ahora si me permites, tengo un asunto que arreglar con tu pareja de baile ¿te la puedo robar un momento?—

-oh pero faltaba mas Michiru, es toda tuya—Michiru asintió y mina comenzó a caminar hacia la mesa de bocadillos, se acordó de algo y volteo—por cierto….vi un jardín bastante discreto, a un lado de los tocadores—

-gracias—finalizo Michiru y volteo a ver a haruka, la sonrisa se le borro de inmediato cambiando su cara a una de completa seriedad. Haruka puso la mueca más neutral que tenia, Michiru con su mirada le indico a Haruka que la siguiera, la rubia se sorprendió al darse cuenta que ese don que tenían ambas para leerse la mirada aun seguía intacto, así que comenzaron a caminar hacia el jardín que les dijo mina.

-"no sé porque demonios la estoy siguiendo, quizá lo mejor sería que fuera por Ada y dejara este asunto como siempre debió haber estado…muerto"—pensaba haruka para sus adentros.

-¿Qué, acaso esperabas que fuera a caer embobada como una idiota ante ti otra vez?— pregunto Michiru amargamente al llegar al centro del jardín.

-nunca pretendí nada semejante—se defendió haruka adquiriendo un tono más frio que el de Michiru

-¿Cuántos años han pasado?—

-no lo sé, fue hace tanto tiempo— señalo la rubia mirando con atención las enormes flores que tenia la anfitriona en su jardín.

-yo si lo sé, han pasado 13 años, 4 meses, y los días no los he contado—dijo Michiru amargamente-

-eso es mucho tiempo—comenzó Haruka pero al ver que su acompañante no respondía nada prosiguió con el discurso que había planeado segundos antes—….escucha Michiru de verdad no tengo intenciones de…ya sabes, ..Estoy feliz con mi pareja y bueno…no quiero…tu sabes…-

-haruka no digas idioteces—haruka se quedo de piedra al escuchar eso, Michiru sonrió-¿Cómo has estado?—

-bien, todo ha ido bien en mi vida ¿y tú?—

-bueno ahora soy prácticamente la dueña de marcoshy, y estoy casada con el sujeto que viste antes—

-¿sujeto? Pareciera que no lo amas—pregunto Haruka, Michiru soltó una risita socarrona-¿Por qué? parece buen sujeto— Michiru no contesto la pregunta -¿no me vas a responder? , está bien que han pasado años pero…-

-tu no quieres comprometerte conmigo—Michiru volteo a ver a haruka y acerco su rostro—me temo que si te respondo te comprometeré más de lo que te imaginas—haruka trago saliva, muchas emociones desbordaban en su interior, desvió su mirada al suelo

-¿Por qué te fuiste?, si no te hubieras ido todo sería diferente entre nosotras—

-tu y yo ya no estábamos bien, además no tienes derecho a reprocharme nada, dime la verdad ¿te acostaste con serena?—

-que importa eso ahora—dijo haruka sin importancia, una haruka que fue tomada por sorpresa cuando Michiru la tomo del saco bruscamente

-¡me importa a mi¡ ME IMPORTA Y QUIERO SABERLO AHORA—haruka quito bruscamente las manos de Michiru

-al menos me pudiste dejar el beneficio de la duda no te parece—dijo haruka molesta por la apasionada actitud de quien fuera su novia

-dímelo te acostaste con serena si o no—

-tu y tus malditas dudas, además eso no viene al caso— dijo haruka caminando hacia la fiesta

-entonces tendre por siempre la duda sobre si el amor de mi vida me fue infiel –pregunto Michiru Haruka se detuvo en seco y volteo a verla ¿el amor de su vida? ¿Escuchaba bien? de repente le dio un malestar moral

-el amor de tu vida no te merece Michiru Kaioh—dijo Haruka, Michiru se acerco a ella tranquilamente, parecía tener ganas de llorar, cuando de pronto sintió arder su mejilla, Michiru le había dado un fuerte bofetón-¿se puede saber qué demonios te pasa?— grito encolerizada la rubia.

-me cobro viejas deudas nada más, con eso creo que aun no estamos a mano—

-oye, yo no me voy a cobrar que te hayas ido como una delincuente de Japón—

-no tienes porque, si me fui fue porque a mi padre le urgía, además me acababas de poner el cuerno, y me dejaste de hablar como por un mes –

- da lo mismo, a veces siento que es cosa del destino, quizá no estábamos destinadas a estar juntas—

-que forma de pensar tan conformista….—

Haruka estaba a punto de contestar el ataque cuando una voz las saco de su conversación

-oigan no crean que entretendré a sus parejas toda la vida—se escucho la voz de mina, ambas voltearon espantadas mina rio—uuy esa conciencia, si es así como va el asunto, puedo darles más tiempo—

-no, ya hemos acabado, haruka te deseo la mejor de las dichas con Ada, sinceramente no soy yo pero esfuérzate—Michiru se encaminaba al salón, mina y Haruka fruncieron el entrecejo

-a Michiru—mina le lanzo la copa de vino en el vestido a Michiru—lo lamento pero le dije a Dylan que se te derramo el vino y por eso estabas en el tocador…y tu haruka estabas afuera fumando—

-¿Qué?, pero si yo no fumo—

-pues esfuérzate querida—dijo mina quien veía como Michiru se iba molesta del lugar.

-en serio le dijiste eso al marido de Michiru—

-no, pero la actitud que tomo es medio pesada ¿no?—dijo mina encogiéndose de hombros

-algo, si está un poco cambiada—

-para mi, que todavía te quiere y no sabe como demostrártelo—

-¿crees?—

-oh querida amiga, eres muy distraída, es obvio, por cierto lo de que tú estabas fumando es cierto—

-oh, gracias mina—dijo haruka resoplando por la gran "ayuda que le había dado su amiga—tantos años imaginándome este día, tantas frases de películas que vi y que pensé que llegaría a decirlas cuando me reencontrara con ella, que daría un discurso digno de la novela más melosa de la historia, y cuando por fin llega el día y me la encuentro, no soy capaz de decir nada coherente— se lamento la rubia.

-así pasa, yo todavía no puedo ver a Yaten a la cara—

-¿Cómo está eso?—

-tu te fuiste pero debes saber que Yaten y yo salimos hace tiempo—

-con el malacara, que te hizo, te embrujo.—pregunto Haruka, mina rio.

-era linda persona—

-horror—

-vamos, no me negaras que era lindo—

-quiza, pero su hermano no era tan lindo que digamos—

-¿seiya?, si, es una pena…un chico tan guapo…-

-y tan estúpido—solto haruka con amargura apretando los puños. Mina quizá no conociera a la rubia que en su juventud fuera una de sus mejores amigas, pero la recordaba y a su mente no venían recuerdos de esa haruka confundida y perdida que tenia enfrente. La conocía demasiado bien y por ese tiempo que la conoció puso su mano en el hombro de la rubia.

-ire a tomarme una copa con ada, puedes estar unos minutos aquí sola- haruka asintió ante la sugerencia, se pregunto si mina habia visto la tormenta que era ahora su mente. Escucho los pasos de su amiga alejarse, y los puños apretados de antes ahora temblaban sin control, sentía su cuerpo ser victima de espasmos incontrolables. Un sollozo escapo de su garganta, y se llevo la mano a los labios apretándolos fuertemente. Ahogando sus emociones, mientras dejaba salir las lagrimas. Llorando de impotencia y de coraje por que se habia dado cuenta que habia vivido como un peso muerto durante todos estos años, y que solo le falto ver a michiru unos minutos para darse cuenta de ello.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-nos vamos—sentencio michiru en cuanto vio como su marido se acercaba a ella. dylan desconcertado se quito la mascara sin entender a su esposa.

-pero…-

-nos vamos, dije- michiru camino hasta la salida bastante molesta consigo misma, su tan esperado encuentro con haruka no habia sido el encuentro de telenovela rosa que ella habia maquinado tantas veces en su imaginación. Tantos días soñando con lo mismo, añorando el momento, y a la hora de la verdad todo habia sido un completo fiasco… tan típico en su vida.

-michiru pero es de mala educación, debemos despedirnos de las personas—dylan trato de alcanzar a la aguamarina que estaba practicamente huyendo como alma que llevaba el diablo. De repente michiru se paro en seco, se dio media vuelta y encaro a su marido.

-hazlo si quieres, yo no quiero ver a nadie…¡NADIE!—grito enfurecida, pegando carrera hacia la salida, dylan se dio cuenta que los invitados se les quedaron viendo fijamente y opto por seguir a su embravecida mujer. Quien se encontraba ya sentada encendiendo el carro, opto por abrir la puerta del copiloto, abrocharse el cinturón y no decir nada, de la forma en que michiru manejaba, violando cualquier norma de transito habida y por haber.

Asi como tampoco dijo nada cuando al llegar michiru se dirigió al cuarto matrimonial y sin decir ni una palabra comenzó a desnudarlo, a besarlo y acariciarlo con pasión, dylan estaba acostumbrado a la frialdad de michiru, a su lejanía a la hora de hacer el amor, pero nunca habia visto a su esposa con esa hambre de sentirse querida, normalmente michiru no era muy participativa, pero esa mujer que tenia delante, clamaba por mas, tenia el completo control, michiru practicamente quería borrar a base de sexo la falta de amor en su vida . Dylan se sintio usado al momento de terminar el acto, como hombre habia respondido, y le habia encantado esa noche, pero como marido era otra cosa. Miro a la mujer que dormía a su lado, abrazado a el. su boca tenia un sabor amargo, no entendía a su esposa, la amaba como a nadie, siempre lo supo desde que era un niño , pero no pudo evitar pensar que esa mujer que yacia a su lado nunca le pertenecería . se sentía enfermo.

Y mas mal se sintio cuando los sollozos de michiru a media noche despertándolo. Se asomo discretamente al baño y pudo verla. Acostada en la tina con las manos cubriéndole la cara, el hombre se quedo de pie sin entender mirando como su esposa lloraba desconsolada. Por una razón que pensaba que no era el, por una razón que en el fondo comenzó a entender que nunca seria el.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿hay cafecito? – pregunto ada sonriente sentándose en la mesa. Haruka se giro a verla y forzó una sonrisa. No dijo nada solo se limito a servirle a su pareja la bebida. -¿Qué te pasa? ¿tienes algun problema—

¿Qué si la rubia tenia un problema? Haruka casi solto una sonrisa nerviosa pero decidio autocontrolarse, ¿Cómo le explicabas a tu mujer que toda la noche no pegaste un ojo por que estabas pensando en tu amor de juventud?, ada no era idiota, eso si lo podría entender, quizá le diera unas palabras de aliento que necesitaba bastante, no, el problema no era ese. ¿Cómo le decias a tu pareja que te encontraste con un viejo amor, para ser exactos el que sabes que es el amor de tu vida y que quieres revivir esos recuerdos que has preferido mantener ocultos en tu memoria?.

Si, haruka se la paso la noche en vela pensando en michiru Kaioh, en los labios de michiru Kaioh, en los ojos de michiru Kaioh, en los pechos de michiru Kaioh, en el cuerpo de michiru Kaioh, en el amor de michiru Kaioh. Se llevo la mano a sus cabellos rubios.

-¿todo bien?—pregunto ada por segunda ocasión. Haruka se digno a mirarla, estaba furiosa consigo misma, estaba furiosa con ada por alguna manera no haber sabido ganarse su corazón, dejando que le pasara eso con michiru, era injusta y lo sabia pero por algo tenia que justificarse. Decidida a contarle todo, soltarle todo de golpe y sin empatía alguna, miro fijamente a los ojos de su esposa.

-no en realidad, hay algo que…-

-¡HARUKA!... – un niño se acerco corriendo, dio un salto desde la escalinata y se acerco al cuello de la rubia. – haruka, harukita, mami….llevame a la competencia de gocars—

- stan, me vas a dejar viuda, y de paso a ti huérfano—dijo ada sirviendo un plato de fruta para su hijo, el niño solto una melódica risita. Haruka le sonrio a stan,el niño poco a poco se habia abierto a la rubia y claro que ahora eran buenos amigos. Quizá la mujer ya sintiera esos instintos maternales corriendo por su ser, pues cuando escucho que su hijo estaba interesado en los gocars y en los coches de carreras, la rubia no dudo en comprarle su primer gocar y por supuesto enseñarle como mejorar y mantener un motor en buen estado.

Quizá ya le habia llegado el instinto maternal por que comenzaba a sentirse orgullo de ver al pequeño feliz y orgulloso de ella. un dejo de culpa le embargo ¿Qué diría stan si supiera lo que cruzaba por su mente? ¿hasta que punto afectaría a un niño que habia vivido solo toda su vida, ver desmoronarse a la familia que lo habia adoptado? ¿era justo para su hijo?

-haruka, ¿Qué decias?—pregunto ada, la rubia volvió a la realidad, y vio como su esposa se le quedaba viendo desconcertada, y su hijo que llevaba ya bastante tiempo sentado, comia melón mientras las miraba fijamente. Haruka se vio forzada a sonreir.

-el problema era ese amor, pensaba que no nos ibas a dejar ir a la competencia de gocars— stan se revolvió preocupado en su asiento.

-pero claro que quiero ir, quiero ver como mi hijo les hace comer el polvo a todos esos principiantes- la mujer le rasco la barbilla al pequeño con cariño. Se grabo esa imagen de madre e hijo riendo felices. Tenia que grabarse, tatuársela de ser necesario. Para evitar caer en alguna locura que desde ayer venia maquinando.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿me van a decir quien se murió?- pregunto el señor Kaioh que ya no podia aguantar el almuerzo lleno de silencio y mala vibra en el que estaban su hija y su yerno.

- nadie—corto michiru. Dylan no dijo nada, solo se quedo mirando a su esposa en silencio.

-¿quieres que pase por ti para…?—

-no te molestes, llevare el carro—corto michiru, su esposo asintió y volvió su atención a su almuerzo.

-mira—dijo tendiendo unos boletos para un recital que michiru habia esperado desde hacia meses—quisiera pasar por ti, pero nos podemos ver alla, saldré temprano de trabajar— michiru se limito a asentir. –permiso señor, nos vemos amor- se despidió dylan. El señor Kaioh vio como su yerno huia practicamente.

- asi que… ¿estas aquí en España por simple capricho, digo, se te antojo venir nada mas a una junta de trabajo—comenzó michiru con ironia—si claro, tu querías mucho a haruka seguro tenían mucho de que hablar—el señor Kaioh cerro los ojos con fuerza.

-lo sabes—sentencio, su hija alzo las cejas.

-¿saber que?, por que digo, hay cosas que no tienen importancia, digo, desde cuando los amores de juventud tienen importancia, ¿me importa acaso?, claro que no—

- michiru hija…. Si, si vine a españa por que no quería que te reencontraras con haruka, ¿es eso un crimen? ¿Cuántos años de cárcel les dan a los padres que hacen todos por sus hijas?—

- no necesito tus cuidados, ya soy bastante mayor—

-no para mi, siempre seras esa bebe que cargue por primera vez, indefensa, necesitada de protección…-

- convoca una junta con la empresa de haruka…-

- hija…-

-ponles una trampa, compra acciones de ser necesario, quiero que marcoshy absorba la empresa de haruka…. –

- hija, tu sabes que en cuanto haruka se entere que eres dueña de su empresa no se quedara tan tranquila, te vendría a hacer un escándalo… - dijo su padre sin entender.

-exactamente, quiero reencontrarme otra vez con esa mujer—

- pero para que— pregunto su padre, michiru miro fijamente a los ojos de su papa

- ¿me amas padre? ¿darias todo por mi felicidad?—

-pero claro que si…-

-has lo que te pido entonces.—

-comprendo—dijo su padre. - si no me cayera bien esa muchacha no te ayudaría en lo absoluto pero, ¿y tu marido?—

- eso lo arreglo despues, por ahora tengo que empezar paso a paso, y el primero es volver a recuperar lo que nunca debi haber perdido. – sentencio michiru.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

holaaaaaaaa

**Esta vez no voy a poner ningun comentario, ni opinión sobre la historia, quiero que me lo digan todo ustedes, sus opiniones, sus sugerencias, sus criticas, sus agradecimientos, sus mentadas de madre por esta auscencia. Jajajajajajaja**

**Y tampoco dire nada por este tiempo sin actualizar, ha sido demasiado lo se, y no hay justificación de mi parte. Pero sin embargo a mi favor puedo decir que esta historia pronto se retomara, y ahora la autora no es una niña de 16 años , ahora tengo un poco mas de madurez a la hora de escribir, lo que hara mas nutrida esta historia, es lo único que encuentro positivo de todo esto.**

**Ahora si los dejo. Chicas, señoritas**

**Prince sweet sorrow a su servicio pulsando el botón de abajo.**


End file.
